Tormenta de Nieve
by DayFujoshi
Summary: KageHina- Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

… _ **y para la región este, se anuncian fuertes nevadas, con ráfagas de hasta 120km/h, se recomiendo a los ciudadanos emprender lo antes posible el regreso a casa, la tormenta está prevista para cerca de las 18 hs. Tenga en cuenta, que en caso de fuerte vientos, y nevada intensiva, los trenes y metros, cancelaran los servicios.**_

 _ **En otras noticias, el sindicato de transporte público, convoco a un paro general el día de hoy, por lo que Tokyo se encuentra sin buses…**_

Tantas circunstancias para un solo día.

Sin buses…posiblemente sin tren de regreso y con una tormenta de nueve pisándome los talones.

¿Empezar el día de buen humor?...ya lo habia desechado por completo.

Busque en mi armario la ropa deportiva de más abrigo que tenía. El gimnasio estaba climatizado, pero hasta llegar allí, pasaría frio.

También busque alguna campera de abrigo impermeable y una bufanda.

Sería una larga jornada, o más bien una larga caminata de regreso a casa. No veía como regresar ante de las 18…con suerte lo haría como a las 20. Y a esa hora sin buses ni trenes, no me quedaría otra que caminar.

Así que arme mi bolso con más ropa de lo normal, y también incluí un par de zapatillas extras.

No me veía caminando tanto, con las mismas zapatillas usadas en el partido. Por lo que mis pies iban a necesitar un cambio urgente de calzado. Solo esperaba…no lastimarme, porque iba a ser doblemente difícil volver.

Escuche como sonaba mi móvil, lo deje sonar, no tenía tiempo. Cuando corto, empezó nuevamente y así más de tres veces, hasta que decidí atenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Buen día.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No sabes decir buen día?

-Estoy de afán. Llego tarde al gimnasio.

-en lo que tardas en decir toda esa porquería, me hubieses dicho buen día.

-Buen día Tsukishima… ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada quería verificar si estabas vivo…o si ya te habías intentado cortar las venas.

-¿he?...no entiendo lo que dices. Y no estoy para acertijos. Tus estas a 5 minutos del gimnasio. Yo estoy a una hora en metro. Así que debo colgar an…

-lo digo por la fecha. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy no?...bueno espero verte allá. Recuerda que hoy solo hay entrenamiento. No tenemos clases. Adiós.

Tsukishima colgó.

Guarde el móvil, en uno de los bolsillos del bolsón y me dispuse a enfrentar el día.

No podía tomar un bus para llegar hasta la estación del tren, por lo que debía llegar allí a pie. Solo rogué, que no hiciese tanto frio y me dejase caminar en paz.

Active el mp3 y los auriculares, en tiempos malos, la única solución era la música.

Y me enfrente a las desoladas calles de mi barrio, sin dejar de atormentarme por la llamada de Tsukishima.

Claro que sabía que día era. Habia estado toda la semana pensando en ello. Tratando de que este año, no me afectase tanto como los últimos.

Si…era un frio 3 de enero. Un maldito 3 de enero.

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿He?... ¿no crees que sería lo correcto?...bueno después de tantos meses podemos formalizar ¿no?_

 _-¿he? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Ya sabes a que me refiero Kageyama…a ser novios._

 _-No. Ya te he dicho que eso no es posible. Somos hombres._

 _-pero…creí que…ya sabes, hemos estado haciéndolo_

 _-Shh…no lo digas tan alto. A nadie le interesa. Es imposible. ¿Entiendes?_

 _-¿imposible?...pero…yo te quiero._

 _-Ya te dije, te dije que era solo sexo, nada más. Nunca me escuchas. Debemos ir al gimnasio._

 _-Entonces, dejemos de hacerlo._

 _-No seas extremista._

 _-Búscate otro._

 _-Espera Shouyou, seamos razonables._

 _-No me llames por mi nombre. Y no quiero razonar nada._

Luego de aquella tarde, Hinata no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, y me evadió por completo el resto de nuestro último año.

Yo no quería una relación…solo pasarla bien. Ya bastante me costaba aceptar que con quien me gustaba acostarme era un hombre, menos llegar a aceptar que tenía algún sentimiento hacia él.

Al principio creí que sería uno de sus tantos caprichos.

Pero conforme pasaban los días, él siguió ignorándome.

Lo deje pasar, pensando que ya vendría a mí. Pero no lo hizo.

Y fue un 3 de enero, el día que lo vi por última vez.

Lo llame incontable veces y siempre me daba el buzón, cuando decidí ir a su casa, su madre me dijo que se habia mudado a Tokyo para dar los exámenes de ingreso de la Universidad. Pero no me dio o no me quiso dar más datos.

Y entonces caí en un estado de semi depresión.

Lo extrañaba horriblemente. Y me di cuenta que ya no podía negar, que yo también lo quería.

Me mude a Tokyo con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Y en la universidad donde di mi ingreso solamente me encontré con Tsukishima Kei, quien contra todo pronóstico, se convirtió en mi amigo.

No encontré a Shouyou ahí, y eso que tenía el mejor equipo de voleibol universitario. Pero me mantuve expectante, si estaba en algún equipo, tarde o temprano me lo cruzaría en algún torneo. Pero eso tampoco sucedió.

Se cumplían 3 años de la última vez que lo habia visto.

Habia arrastrado los dos últimos años a Tsukishima a un bar, donde más que borracho le habia dicho lo que me pasaba con Hinata.

Y el año anterior, tenía tanto alcohol en sangre que al ingerir unas pastillas para la cabeza, me habían producido un efecto devastador.

Tsukishima me habia encontrado inconsciente en la cocina.

Así que luego de recuperarme, y de arreglar la puerta de entrada (Kei la habia tirado a patadas), decidí parar con esa locura.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo, era hora de superarlo.

….

Y ese 3 de enero, ya habia comenzado de la peor forma.

Y mi humor ya habia cambiado, y seguiría así todo el maldito día.

….

Luego de caminar varias calles, y con un frio que me calaba los huesos, llegue a la estación del tren.

Me dolían un poco los hombros, mi bolsón era más pesado de lo normal.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, el tren iba lleno, así que viaje parado. Llegaría bastante cansado al gimnasio.

Y ni quería pensar, que tenía aparte de entrenamiento un partido de práctica con otra universidad.

Por lo que sería un día largo.

Kei me esperaba como siempre en la entrada.

-Sigues vivo…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no estarlo?... entremos. Esta helando.

No deje que la fecha me afectase y me dedique de lleno al entrenamiento.

Ese año debía ser diferente. No podía darme el lujo de deprimirme, o embriagarme.

Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, cuando se acercaba la fecha de eliminatorias. Y nuestra universidad, siempre llegaba a los torneos nacionales. Ahora que Tsukishima y yo, éramos titulares, debíamos responder como se debía.

Por lo que me enfoque en mis metas y objetivos, dejando de lado aquellos sentimientos que no me servían en lo absoluto.

Tanto Tsukishima como yo, habíamos mejorado muchísimo desde nuestros años de secundaria, y ya habíamos madurado lo suficiente para darnos cuenta, que era de niños pelearnos por cualquier cosa, por lo que ambos decidimos dejar nuestras diferencias y potenciarnos en lo que mejor sabíamos : jugar voleibol.

Obviamente que a Kei le iba muy bien en la universidad, yo a duras penas aprobaba las cursadas. Y lo hacía, porque era mi condición para estar en el equipo y también debía tener un mínimo de calificación para aspirar puestos titulares, por lo que debía esforzarme al máximo.

Aunque Kei me ayudaba mucho en áreas como Literatura o Religión, cosas que no eran mi especialidad, pero que eran obligatorias en todas las carreras, puesto que la universidad tenia influencia católica. Algo muy poco conocido aquí en Japón, aun así me era difícil.

Y en temas de voleibol era una de las mejores, la más fuerte. Por lo que debía esforzarme mucho para poder ser digno de jugar entre sus filas.

Y nuestro partido de practica se habia suspendido.

La otra universidad, no habia conseguido un transporte para llegar a la nuestra. Y como de a poco se iban suspendiendo las líneas de metro, lo dejamos para el día siguiente.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en casa?

-No, está bien. Quiero ir a mi casa, bañarme y dormir temprano.

-Pero tienes fácil un par de horas a pie.

-Me hará bien caminar, no te preocupes.

-¿en serio?

Palmee su hombro.

-No te preocupes. Te avisare cuando llegue. Todo está bien ¿sí?

-Ok…no seas idiota. No pienses por demás.

-Lo sé. Bueno es mejor que me vaya, debo aprovechar que aún es de día. Nos vemos mañana.

-vale…

Nos dimos un apretón de mano y me encamine hacia la salida del complejo universitario.

….

Aun me faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa.

No quería sacar cuentas de cuantas calles aún me faltaban por caminar...no quería desanimarme.

Y aunque habíamos terminado para las 18:00, y aun la tormenta no se había propagado del todo, los trenes y metros ya se habían suspendido.

Revise las noticias locales desde mi celular. Con la esperanza que los sindicatos del transporte hubiesen levantado el paro, pero no. No tenía tampoco esa suerte.

Tenía un WhatsApp de Kei.

 _"¿Sigues vivo? ... No cometas locuras. Antes de cualquier idea que pase por tu diminuta cabeza, habla conmigo. No seas idiota…aun asumo que no llegaste. No te tires debajo del primer auto que veas"_

Me pare bajo un techo para responderle.

 _"Estoy en camino…Sino me mata la tormenta, seguiré vivo. No te preocupes. Lo idiota se me pega contigo. Nos vemos mañana"_

Guarde el celular antes de salir de aquel reparo y me proponía a emprender la marcha de nuevo.

Un auto paro cerca de mí.

-Gracias por traerme Ake-chan... Nos vemos mañana. Prometo llevarte los libros.

Comenzó a lloviznar y mis piernas flaquearon.

Estaba a mi parecer, irreconocible.

Tenía el pelo corto y no quedaba nada de esa rebeldía.

Tal vez era mi impresión, había crecido un poco más, se lo veía más alto de lo que lo recordaba.

Tenía ropa casual, y encima una chaqueta larga blanca, como la que usan los médicos.

Bajo de aquel auto con una mochila y libros en sus manos.

Una persona seria.

Lo único que no había cambiado a parte de su color de pelo, era su ruidosa voz y el brillo de su mirada.

La lluvia empezó a caer con intensidad.

Pero no podía caminar. Si lo hacía debía pasar junto a él.

Me quedé de pie observando como dejaba los libros en el umbral de una puerta y buscaba en su mochila lo que serían las llaves.

Cuando las encontró, noto mi presencia.

Se enderezo para mirarme bien y nos quedamos un momento así, reconociéndonos.

-Tobio...

Habían pasado tres largos años, había tenido que esperar tres malditos años, para volver a escuchar de su boca mi nombre.

Me puse firme y avance hacia él, los pocos metros que nos separaban.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ...

Me agache para tomar los libros del piso, antes de que la lluvia llegase a ellos por completo.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Tu...que haces por acá?

-Iba caminando hacia mi casa.

Asintió nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, ya debo irme... ¿Dónde los dejo?

-Ah...espera que abra la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y sólo había una larga escalera.

Subimos por ella, hasta llegar a otra puerta.

Donde me encontré con un amplio departamento, de ventanas sumamente grandes con cortinas azules.

El comedor y la sala eran amplios. Donde había una mesa larga con seis sillas. Y en el medio un sofá negro que daba hacia uno de los ventanales.

Más allá había una puerta y luego un largo pasillo.

-Déjalos sobre la mesa, por favor.

-Qué lindo lugar.

-Gracias...aquí es donde vivo.

-¿vives solo?

-Sí.

-Es muy grande.

-Si...pero es bueno para recibir visitas.

Asentí sin aún comprender la magnitud de aquello.

-Bueno...debo irme.

-Espera...déjame invitarte a tomar algo caliente. Luego de tantos años...

Y no logro terminar la frase. Yo tampoco hubiese podido.

¿Qué decir? ¿Que era agradable verme? ... Él me odiaba cuando nos vimos por última vez.

Ahora éramos más grandes, adultos. La adolescencia había quedado atrás, pero el recuerdo y el dolor no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Ordeno rápidamente los libros en una biblioteca y corrió por el pasillo.

Aún conservaba ese modo de ser imperativo.

-Ten.- me entregó una toalla de un azul profundo. -

-Gracias.

-Dame tu chaqueta, la dejaré un rato cerca del radiador.

Me saqué la chaqueta y se la entregué. Por suerte había cumplido su función impermeable y tenía el resto de la ropa aún seca.

Seque mi pelo y cara con la toalla.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Un café estaría bien - respondí.

Nos sentamos en esa gran mesa a tomar un café.

¿Qué decir?...luego de tanto tiempo, y habiendo vivido tantas cosas, aun así no teníamos temas de conversación.

Habia pensado tantas veces en este posible re encuentro. Me habia dormido tantas noches, imaginando como seria.

Y ahí lo estaba viviendo de la manera más incómoda posible.

-¿Hace mucho vives aquí?

-Desde que empecé a estudiar. Mi padre paga el alquiler, con la condición que mis notas sean excelentes…

-¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Medicina.

-Yo economía.

Hinata asintió. Y nos quedamos callados por varios minutos.

Aunque su voz sonase igual, su pelo tuviese el mismo color, y la mirada siguiera brillante, pese a todo eso…habia algo diferente. Ya no parecía aquel chico extrovertido.

Y hubo algo que me aterro…en todo este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, no habia sonreído para nada.

Por lo menos no conmigo. Con el sujeto del auto si habia reído.

-Si te soy sincero, esperaba verte en algunos de los equipos de las universidades…

-No juego más.

Quede realmente anonadado.

-¿he?... ¿en serio?

-Medicina no es una carrera sencilla. No tengo tiempos para un club. A parte Ake-chan, cuenta conmigo.

-¿Ake-chan?

-Akemi…Un amigo. Nos especializaremos en pediatría, por lo que nos ayudamos con las tesis. Así que decidí que era tiempo de dejar el voley.

-¿Lo decidiste tú?… ¿o fue tu amigo?

-¿Qué?

-Perdón… me parece una locura que hayas dejado de jugar, no lo comprendo.

-Cada uno cumple etapas. Yo ya cumplí la mía con el juego. Es hora de crecer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte molesto con la última oración.

-Que mi tiempo ya paso. Ya no soy como en preparatoria. Ahora me importa más mi futuro. Y para eso debo estudiar.

Revolvió su café una vez más, note que no lo habia tocado. Y seguramente ya estaba frio.

-¿Cómo van tus jaquecas?

Pregunto de repente.

-¿jaquecas?

-si…las que tenías a diario el último año. ¿Se te han ido?

Sonreí mentalmente.

Era tan ilógico solo pensarlo… ¿Cómo decirle que esas jaquecas se me iban cuando me acostaba con él? Eran el único remedio efectivo.

-De vez en cuando las tengo. Pero no son tan frecuentes.

El día que me empezó a eludir, me di cuenta que las jaquecas no se me iban con ningún medicamento y creí enormemente que él era mi única medicina. Pero ya no se me permitía tener acceso a la medicina. Por lo que me acostumbre a vivir con ella.

Luego de un tiempo desaparecieron. Pero las ganas de estar con él, nunca se marcharon como hubiese querido.

Lo mire fijamente y sin más pregunte:

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?... te busque durante mucho tiempo.

-¿en serio? ¿Y para qué?-

-para hablar…

-no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Tú lo dejaste en claro una vez… pero ya somos grandes ¿no?...eso quedo atrás.

-Espera…Hablemos del pasado...- Sugerí.

-Discúlpame... Pero yo no hablo de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estoy conforme con él. Y odio no poder cambiar las cosas con las que no estoy satisfecho. Tú lo sabes... O al menos creí que recordabas como era.

-No has madurado nada...

-¿Perdón? ... Que no quiera hablar de ciertas cosas no es ser infantil. Quiero protegerme. Protegerme de ti.

-Debería irme.

-Si deberías. Pero la tormenta de nieve es muy fuerte y seguramente ya sabes que los trenes se han suspendido. Ahí tienes el sofá. Y en aquel armario unas frazadas. Por hoy puedes dormir aquí.

Se levantó llevando su taza de café hacia la cocina.

Me quedé observando desde el gran ventanal como la tormenta avanzaba sobre la ciudad.

Tal vez sería una larga noche.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir si te tengo en la habitación de al lado.

Hinata clavo duramente su mirada.

-Pues estas de suerte... Tú no estás en una habitación. Más bien en una sala... Y mi habitación no queda en la primera puerta. Ahórrate comentarios innecesarios. Buenas noches.

-son recién las siete y media.

-Debo estudiar. Acuéstate cuando quieras.- concluyo antes de perderse en el largo pasillo.

Me senté en ese sofá, y abrí lo más que pude las cortinas para ver como anochecía.

Tanto tiempo buscándolo, cuando siempre habia estado allí…solo que tuve que toparme con una tormenta de nieve, que me hiciera ver más allá. Que me hiciera cambiar la rutina, para encontrarme lo que tanto habia buscado.

Me levante y me dirigí al pasillo.

Al fondo solo habia dos puertas.

Una abierta, que daba al baño y otra seria su habitación.

Golpee despacio y él abrió la puerta enseguida.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-SI.

-¿sabes a que me refiero?- Volví a preguntar.

-Sí, no pensé que lo recordaras.

-Fue un día de mierda… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Hinata suspiro.

-No entiendo… ¿en qué te influyo?

¿Debía decirle? ¿Qué desde ese día lo habia buscado por tanto tiempo? ¿Dispuesto a pedirle disculpas? ¿Queriendo decirle lo que habia querido escuchar y yo le negué?

-Quería pedirte disculpas…

-Eso es parte del pasado. No me interesa en lo absoluto.

-¿no?

-No… ¿no recuerdas cuanto odio no poder cambiar algo de mí? ¿Algo de mi vida?...debes recordarlo…así lo fui en el juego. Y no me interesa esa parte de mi vida.

-tu… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-No quiero hablar de eso. No me gusta hablar de cosas que ya pasaron. Aunque queramos no se pueden cambiar. Es en vano perder el tiempo así. Ahora…debo estudiar.

-Entonces…empecemos de nuevo.

-¿He?

-Ser amigos…sino quieres hablar del pasado…y ya que somos adultos, podríamos empezar de nuevo. – extendí mi mano- Soy Tobio Kageyama…y ¿tu?

….

….


	2. Chapter 2

El ruido ensordecedor de la tormenta golpeando el gran ventanal era lo único que se escuchaba.

La luz del pasillo pestañeo un par de veces, y nosotros no podíamos alejar la mirada del otro.

Su mirada se volvió desconfiada.

-¿A qué juegas?

Suspire con un dejo de ansiedad.

-Solo hazlo… ¿vale?

Extendió su mano al fin.

-Soy Hinata Shouyou…

La tome, y créanme no pude evitar flaquear un poco.

Hacia tanto pero tanto que no lo tocaba. Nunca habia olvidado esa textura suave.

Me sentí por demás triste al ser yo, al parecer, el único culpable de que las cosas no hayan funcionado.

Lo agarre de su muñeca y lo traje hacia mí.

Aún conservaba esa fragilidad fácil de quebrar.

Con mi mano libre revolví sus cabellos, queriendo encontrar la frondosidad que tiempo atrás me gustaba tocar, mientras pasábamos un buen rato.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué lo cortaste?...

Aquel corte lo hacía más serio, carente de emociones, en él se perdía, el chico risueño y encantador que habia conocido tantos años atrás.

Se soltó de mis manos y acomodo su pelo.

-Debo parecer una persona seria…Ake-chan dice que ya era mayor para llevarlo así, y si quiero ser alguien serio y de confianza debo amoldarme a estos cambios…a parte…habia crecido mucho…

-¿A ti te gusta?

-¿El qué?

-El corte… ¿te gusta ese tipo de corte?

-Bueno…para crear una imagen y lograr ciertas metas…debo aceptar muchas cosas.

-No te gusta.

-No es eso…no importa si me gusta o no. Es necesario hacerlo.

-A mí me gustas con tu estilo de antes…

¿Por qué sentía que no quedaba nada del pasado?... ¿por qué huía tan así?...

-Yo...debo seguir estudiando.

-Está bien.

Mi corazón se achico de una forma brutal. Me sentí terriblemente triste, y cuando estoy así, simplemente hago puras estupideces.

-¿Me abres por favor?...debo irme.

-¿eh?... ¿no te quedaras?

-No.

-Pero es imposible caminar con este clima y ya oscureció.

Negué moviendo mis manos. Necesitaba quedarme…y necesitaba irme.

-No quiero…deseo estar en mi casa.

-Pero…

Lo deje con las palabras en la boca y camine rápido hacia donde se encontraba mi campera impermeable, se habia secado y estaba caliente.

Me la coloque mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

Tome mi bolso justo cuando sonaba el celular.

-¿Me dejas responder aquí?...es que con la nieve se puede mojar…-

Hinata no respondió.

Tsukishima habia vuelto a escribir.

" _¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo está todo? …Kuroo te envía saludos."_

Bajo su mirada teclee rápidamente.

" _estoy en eso. Mañana te explico. Saludos también"._

Apague el móvil, porque ya no estaba de ánimos para responder más nada.

-Lo siento. Ahora si- dije calzando mi bolso en la espalda- ¿puedes abrirme?

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte…pero déjame llamar un taxi, yo lo pago.

-¡no! Ni más faltaba…estoy creo que a 40 minutos. Llegare rápido. Tantos años de ejercicio tienen que servir para algo- dije y quise reír, pero creo que solo esboce una mueca.

Hinata abrió la puerta y bajamos las escaleras en silencio, oyendo como la tormenta golpeaba la puerta de calle.

-Gracias. – dije cuando abrió la puerta. El viento entro fuerte tambaleándome. Me quede por un momento viendo mis pies, como la nieva entraba de a poco. – es increíble cuanto has cambiado…

Y tal vez, solo era yo el culpable de ese cambio que me generaba tanto dolor. ¿Habia destruido una vida tan plena como la que tenía? ¿Lo habia empujado a esa monotonía?...

-En serio…no es necesario que te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo. Por muchas cosas…cosas de las que tu no quieres hablar, cosas de las que yo aunque quiera no puedo cambiar. Y cosas de las que no puedo olvidar. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Y si nos volvemos a encontrar, me gustaría invitarte a cenar… ya sabes quiero ser tu amigo. Empezar de nuevo…pero por el momento, quiero tratar de matar el pasado tal y como tú los has hecho.

-Kageyama…

Salí a la calle para encontrarme con un viento azotador, que ojala enfriase mis ideas.

-Ya sé dónde vives…en cualquier momento pasare a verte…pasare a invitarte a comer y podemos fingir que no nos conocemos…y ¿Quién sabe?...podríamos ser buenos amigos ¿no?...

Me acerque a él lo más que pude. Y bese su frente.

-De verdad…se extraña tu cabello. Adiós.

Mientras me alejaba saque de mi bolsillo trasero el mp3…de camino a casa, habia que alejar los pensamientos con un par de buenas canciones.

Me perdí entre la tormenta, rogando llegar pronto y dormir.

A veces, dormir, era la única solución a la congoja de mi corazón.

….

Sin saberlo hasta que lo perdí, la piel de Hinata no se encontraba en ningún cuerpo más.

Habia tenido algunos amantes casuales para satisfacer mis necesidades, pero si hablaba de necesidades sentimentales, ahí quedaban lejos, perdido entre personas que no entendían lo que mi corazón necesitaba.

Puedo decir que cuando Shouyou me propuso aquello me sentí aterrado, pero en ese momento fui un maldito sin compasión, y nadie debía sentir lastima por mí. ¿Cómo ser tan frio?

¿Por qué no tuve en consideración sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué nunca me puse a ver más allá? No puedo ni podía predecir el futuro, pero al menos tendría que haber pensado más sobre las posibles direcciones que la situación podía tomar. Y trágicamente se enfilo a la peor.

Me gustaría decirle que después de aquello yo también lo quería, que no me importaba que fuese hombre. Yo también lo era, y no habia nada de malo en eso y lo más importante, que me habia enamorado de él, a punto de recordarle cada maldito día, durante estos tres años, recordando y anhelando siquiera un beso más de los tantos que él me regalaba diariamente y muchas veces le negaba. …también lo busque para decirle que quería una relación seria…pero ¿cómo decirle eso tanto tiempo después? Cuando él no quería ni recordar aquello. Cuando se ve que estaba forzando a que el pasado muriese, silenciándolo a la fuerza.

Él decía que quería protegerse de mi… ¿tan mal le habia hecho? ¿Por qué tuve que generarle ese miedo?...era realmente un maldito.

Hinata habia cambiado pero no sabía cuánto y tampoco sabía si él quería contarme sobre eso aquello.

Era todo tan confuso…

Y no podía quedarme con él en esas condiciones, no podía pasar la noche allí, sabiendo cuanto habia querido que eso sucediese, soñando que todo sería más bonito, y no tan crudo y real.

¿Cómo dormir ahí, sabiendo cuanto quería, cuanto habia esperado, por volver a tenerlo en mis brazos?

El cuerpo de Hinata se amoldo a mi desde el primer momentos, no recuerdo bien como empezamos, pero habia llegado un tiempo donde no podíamos separarnos y obvio que lo celaba y demás, es decir, era mío y de nadie más, pero no podía a pesar de todo eso, yo no podía ni quería darle un nombre, solo quería divertirme y pasarla bien con él, sin preocupaciones, además me hacía caso en todo y estaba detrás de mí como un perro fiel.

No puedo explicar con palabras concretas lo que me género no poder estar más con él, sentir su cuerpo, meterme dentro y arrancarle esos suspiros y gemidos que solo yo podía, y para cuando me di cuenta que también le quería, que al fin no solo era diversión, ya todo habia expirado… que tarde fue cuando me di cuenta, que quería todo y mucho más.

Y después de esos años aun soñaba con algún día se me diese la oportunidad de poder tocar aunque sea una vez más, una mísera hebra de ese cabello tan reluciente y rebelde, y eso ya casi no existía…mire mi mano y logre recrear la pobre sensación de la única caricia que logre hacerle antes de irme…ya no era lo mismo.

Camine apurado, necesitando saber si su corazón también habia cambiado, o si solo era externo…si solo era una muralla para cuidarse de tipos como yo. Volví a recordar por enésima vez su frase "protegerme de ti"…aun le hacía mal y si le hacía mal es porque aun ¿sentía algo por mí?

Pro él se rehusaba a tratar de hablar de aquello, decía que no se puede cambiar, lo sé, pero como le dije… ¿se podría intentar de nuevo no? Cerrar el pasado y hacer un nuevo presente…pero era muy rápido tratar siquiera de pensar en eso, cuando él estaba tan cerrado y cuando para mí no era tan fácil dejar eso atrás…porque estaría dejando gran parte de lo que me hizo dar cuenta de cuanto lo quería, dejando atrás ese sufrimiento que me marco para siempre, del cual aprendí de mi error.

Mi presencia para él, pude notar, que era muy incómoda e ingrata. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo conquistarlo? ¿Cómo generar amor donde yo solo habia dejado inseguridad y rechazo?

Y lo peor de todo…es que yo me pregunto todas esas cosas…queriendo empezar de nuevo…cuando él ha matado ese pasado donde yo me encontraba…seguramente su cambio rotundo habia sido en parte por mi culpa. ¿Cómo generar ese amor, cuando él lo quería enterrar por completo?

Su primer y único amor habia sido el vóley…luego llegue yo.

Y ambos estábamos allí, en un rincón de su memoria, muriendo en el olvido…sino quería jugar más… ¿Qué posibilidades habia que me diera a mí una chance?...

¿Qué oportunidades tendría?...

Al fin…no disfrute nada de la música, esta vez mis pensamientos eran más fuertes, más insistentes. Mi estómago dolía horriblemente.

Yo sé que no estaba bien…sé que vivía a duras penas…pero ahora era mucho peor. Ahora lo habia vuelto a ver, y las mariposas de mi estómago habían revoloteado haciendo convulsionar mi abatido corazón…pero eso no me ayudaba en lo absoluto…lo que yo sentía ya no importaba, porque lo sentí demasiado tarde.

Hinata habia cambiado.

¿Por qué nunca aproveche ninguna de sus sonrisas?...en todo el rato que estuvimos juntos, desee con todo mi corazón verle reír…lo desee con todo el alma, pero solo obtuve miradas frías, desconfiadas, temerosas.

Yo ya no era digno de todas las cosas bellas que él tenia.

Me habia convertido en una persona no deseada…desde el momento que le dije que "no", lo habia perdido, pero claro, mi orgullo y yo, estábamos muy ocupados para darnos cuenta.

Tuve que chocarme contra tantas paredes para darme cuenta, que habia alejado de mi a una persona que me quería sinceramente.

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?...

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no note la tormenta. No note como el cielo se caía a pedazos, nada importaba realmente.

Tanto tiempo queriendo olvidar…y de repente todo el esfuerzo se habia ido a la basura. Y me sentía como el primer día cuando se marchó.

Llegue a mi casa, y no sabía que estaba peor si mi yo exterior o el interno.

Otra vez, volverían los días, donde deambulaba como un fantasma viejo y olvidado. Seguramente, volverían los días donde hasta me costaba respirar.

Si…pensaba sobre como volver a empezar…pero a la vez, venían a mis preguntas como ¿vale la pena? … es decir…yo habia destrozado su corazón y confianza… ¿el podría volver a quererme? ¿Valía la pena esforzarme?

¡Dios! No lo sabía…tristemente no sabía qué hacer.

No puedo negar que ame verle…ame sentir su voz de nuevo…ame pasar más de media hora a su lado, sintiendo su hermoso aroma…pero ¿de qué me servía?...¿dónde habia quedado el chico del que me enamore? …¿Dónde habia quedado el chico que se enamoró de mí? ¿El único que me quiso?...

Sería tan agradable sacar fuerzas y pensar que nada paso. Que puedo invitarle a cenar, que puedo yo también dejar atrás las cosas que no tienen solución. Poder mostrarme nuevamente…

Pero en sí, yo no habia cambiado en nada…yo seguía igual que antes… yo era mi pasado. El pasado que él mato.

Y solo mi interior habia cambiado, solo mi interior alojaba algo nuevo, el resto seguía igual… ¿Cómo hacer para que él viera eso?...pero… ¿Cómo saber si él aun sentía algo por mí?...

Al fin, pensándolo bien, ese día no tendría que haberme levantado. Me tendría que haber quedado en caso, fingir alguna enfermedad…y seguro que Tsukishima entendería…hubiese venido a mi casa y me hubiese ayudado a superar el terrible y maldito 3 de enero.

Y al día siguiente, empezar de nuevo, con su recuerdo, pero no tan latente. Y seguir así con mis altas y bajas, teniendo a Kei como soporte…

Realmente habia sido una mala decisión arriesgarme a salir con la Tormenta de Nieve…porque no fue nada comparado con la tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos que ahora se habia desatado en mi interior.

Y de repente volví a los 18 años…sentado solo en un sofá, llorando hasta que el sueño me venciera.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3. (Dividido en dos Pov)**_

Antes de que el cielo se empezara a hacer trizas, llegue a la casa de Kei.

Había sido un día largo en la preparatoria, como casi todos los días.

En la mañana tuve a todos los grupos de primero para la clase de educación física. Y por la tarde tenía que entrenar a los chicos del club de vóley.

Amaba lo que hacía, pero quedaba realmente cansado.

Más que nada impartiendo las clases de educación física. Los chicos a veces no tenían ningún interés en hacerla. Y debía poner mano dura.

El club de vóley era otra cosa, mis alumnos tenían pasión y Corazón. Y las clases eran amenas.

Jamás me cansaría de recorrer los pasillos de Nekoma.

Pero no podía negar que todo aquello me agotaba.

A veces, sólo querían que se hicieran las 18 para terminar y pasar el resto del día con Kei.

Aún no había llegado por lo que me escabullí a su habitación y me tiré en su cama.

Era en vano buscar algún tipo de revista o manga interesante en su biblioteca. En ese aspecto Kei era aburrido.

Todos sus libros eran sobre arqueología y nada más.

Observe su escritorio pulcramente ordenado, esperando por su llegada.

A veces pasaba más tiempo en su escritorio que conmigo.

Lo entendía, sus estudios eran importantes. Yo amaba poder pasar cada noche con él. Pero a veces el maldito me hacía desear demasiado.

...

Se escuchó la bendita cerradura.

Y al cabo de unos segundos entró en la habitacion.

-¿Ya estás aquí de flojo? ...

-¿Flojo?... Trabaje todo el día...estoy muerto.

-Dirigiste una clase de gimnasia desde una banca. Y luego entrenaste un equipo desde una silla.

-Cansancio mental señor Tsukishima... Del físico estoy muy bien... ¿No hay beso para mí?

Kei chasqueo sus labios y lanzó un suspiro.

Se acercó hasta la cama y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Aunque había trabajado mucho en ello, aún no lograba pervertirlo de la forma que yo quería. Ya saben, que fuese un poco más suelto con su pareja.

-¿Cómo está Tobio?

Kei se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Cuando se sacaba los lentes y refregaba sus ojos, significaba que algo le preocupaba.

-No sé... Ahí le enviaré un texto. Es un día difícil. Y se fue caminando hasta su casa.

-¿Eh? Este loco.

Kei alzó sus hombros.

-¿Que podía hacer? Es Tobio Kageyama... Sólo espero que pase una buena noche.

Kei volvió a poner sus gafas y empezó a abrir algunos libros.

No me gustaba verle así. Esa resignación mezclada con preocupación, me mostraba cuanto le afectaba.

No era celoso de Tobio. En lo absoluto. Sabía muy bien que Tsukishima me quería a mí. A parte Tobio tenía en su frente pegada la imagen de Chibi-chan.

Me acerqué hacia él y empecé hacerle masajes en sus hombros.

-¿Sabes quién puede pasar una buena noche?...

-Tengo que estudiar...

-¡Vamos! ... ¿Escuchas ese sonido? ...

-Sí, es la tormenta.

\- ¿No te apetece hacerlo con ese ruido de fondo?

\- En serio...tengo que estudiar.

-Eres insufrible señor Tsukishima. Pero hoy de mí no te escapas.

-Pero

-Pero nada. Preparare la cena mientras estudias. En algún momento te vas a acostar. Y ahí ya no habrá peros.

-¿Tan temprano cenaremos?

-Sí. Has pasado mucho frío y seguramente no has comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Bese con fuerza su cabeza. Y lo dejé en su habitación.

...

Kei se quedó en su habitación estudiando y yo me propuse a inventar algún tipo de cena con lo que había en la heladera.

Definitivamente había que comprar víveres. Si fuera por Kei viviría a agua.

Prepare un poco de arroz hervido y con algunas verduras que había improvise algunas ensaladas. Nada adecuado para afrontar el día frío y el gasto energético que seguramente había tenido.

Negué repetidas veces con mi cabeza, tratando de no enojarme con él. Pero estaba cansado de decirle que debía comer bien y cuidar su salud en base a su dieta.

...

Una hora después, serví la cena.

La luz pestaño varias veces. Seguramente se cortaría.

-¿Y esa cara? ...

-Tu heladera... Está vacía. Mañana iré al mercado.

-No es necesario.

-Sí, ya te he dicho que debes alimentarte bien.

Le serví su comida y la engullo con ganas.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía demasiado molesto, por lo que significaba que estaba algo preocupado también.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada...le enviaré un WhatsApp a Kageyama.

-Envíale saludos...

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando llegó su contestación.

Kei levantó una ceja.

-Dice que aún no ha llegado... ¿Tanto podría tardar?

Al cabo de unos segundos Kei trato de llamarle, pero su teléfono daba apagado.

-Tranquilo. Tal vez quiera estar solo. Es un día difícil...quizás sólo quiera estar en paz y dormir.

-Tienes razón...

-Ahora termina tu cena.

Kei comió todo y me sentí satisfecho.

Lo dejé allí en la mesa, mientras me disponía a limpiar lo que habíamos utilizado y ensuciado.

-¿Mañana debes dar clases?

-No. Sólo por la tarde, el entrenamiento del club.

-¿Te quedarás aquí entonces?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-¿Me podrías preparar el desayuno?

Mientras ponía los platos a lavar me sentí realmente feliz.

Me había costado más de un año que se sintiera de esa manera conmigo. Que me pidiera algo, o se acostumbrara a mi presencia.

Desde el momento en que me había dado la llave, algunos meses atrás, no había dejado de venir ningún día. Y amaba que me considerará como parte de su vida.

Kei era un chico difícil. Me había traído cientos de dolores de cabeza al enamorarlo.

Pero yo lo amaba así, con sus actitudes taciturnas, con sus pocas pero efectivas demostraciones de amor.

Y yo quería cuidarlo. Porque así como uno lo ve, tan metódico e inteligente, era muy descuidado y dejado. Por lo que yo cuando no tenía clases por la mañana le hacía las compras y limpiaba su casa. Lo único en lo que Kei era ordenado era en su escritorio, su lugar bendito de estudio. El resto podía caerse que a él no le importaba.

-Claro...veré si puedo hacerte un almuerzo. Pero... No tienes nada.

-Descuida, yo compraré algo.

-¿Lo prometes? ...debes comer.

-Si Tetsorou lo prometo.

-Bien... Ve a bañarte. Antes de que se corte la luz.

Y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos termine de limpiar y dejé que las cosas se escurrieran.

Kei aún se encontraba en el baño, cuando apague las luces de la cocina y el pasillo.

Me dirigí tranquilo hacia la habitación, escuchando como el viento golpeaba fuertemente contra una de las ventanas.

Me senté en la silla de su escritorio y mientras lo espere, me entretuve viendo sus notas y libros.

Cosas muy aburridas...fósiles y huesitos aquí y allá... Menos mal que sobre gustos no había nada escrito...

Abrió la puerta ya vestido con su pijama y una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada...esperándote.

-¿En mi silla?

Hahah Kei podía ser muy posesivo con las cosas que le gustaban de verdad. Por ejemplo su silla ergonómica de estudio.

-¿Eh? ... ¿No es una buena combinación? Tu silla...Yo... Dos cosas que amas tanto combinadas. Ven siéntate- señalé mi regazo.

-Solo déjame terminar esa hoja y ya nos acostamos.

-Bueno con más razón, si ya terminas, ven y hazlo. Siéntate conmigo.

Era realmente alto. Yo también...pero él me había pasado por unos escasos centímetros y a veces eso me molestaba, en el buen sentido.

Kei se sentó a regañadientes sobre mí. Sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía la situación.

Mientras escribía algunas cosas, no pude evitar sentirme por demás excitado. Hacia un par de días que solo dormíamos.

Obviamente que sin poder controlarme mi bulto empezó a crecer sintiendo la presión de su trasero.

Kei lo sintió y se revolvió.

-Oii...quieto. -ordene - quédate quieto si quieres terminar.

-Es incómodo sentarme así.

-Pues...Yo la estoy pasando muy bien.

Lo tome de su caderas y lo senté mejor. Dejándole bien en el medio.

Mientras trataba de escribir, me tomé la libertad de ir sacando su pelo.

Dormir con el pelo mojado no era buena idea en invierno.

Cuando termine dejé la toalla a un lado. Y me proponía a llevármelo a la cama.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Ya terminó, espera.

-bueno...

Descanse mi cabeza en su espalda sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

Y no pude evitar empezar a acariciar su perfecto y suave abdomen y torso por debajo de la ropa.

Kei olía fuertemente a jabón.

-Kuroo...espera.

-Quiero tocarte.

Amaba ver cómo reaccionaba a unas simples caricias.

Baje mis manos un poco más, empezando a tocar por encima del pantalón, su pene.

El cual aún no había crecido para nada.

Me encantaba el pene de Kei... Era de una textura suave, muy blanca y siempre sabía bien.

A veces quería verlo ducharse, para ver cuánto tiempo le dedicaba a su lavado para que esté oliera tan bien.

Kei apretó con fuerza su lápiz, al sentir como le empezaba a provocar una erección.

-Vaya...eso fue rápido. El chico me extraña... -Susurre más que excitado al escuchar esos leves gemidos que producía.

Bese cada centímetro que pude de su espalda, mientras seguía con mi silenciosa labor.

-¿Puedo? - pregunten buscando como bajar un poco su pantalón.

Kei no respondió. Se revolvió encima de mí, haciéndome lanzar más de un suspiro.

Tome su pene con un poco de rudeza...hacia unos días que no me dejaba tocarle y por supuesto, yo estaba más que ansioso.

Kei soltó del todo su lápiz y cerro su puño con fuerza al sentir toda mi mano rodearlo.

Me gustaba mucho masturbarle. Su cuerpo se achicaba y se retorcía ante mis caricias.

-Tetsurou... No tan rápido.

Apreté con fuerza y lo hice más rápido. Baje una y otra vez, lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Por qué no?...Quiero que acabes... Debes tener acumulado...

Y tenía razón, Kei se vino al rato de empezar. Él no era de tocarse. A diferencia mía, que a diario o más de una vez me echaba las necesarias en su nombre. Pero si le decía eso, seguramente se irritaría. No sabía cuándo llegaría él día, de hablar con él de sexo sin que le provocase pudor.

-Qué lindo eres... Ven vamos a la cama.

El rostro de mi lentes-kun estaba por demás rojizo. Y a mí me encantaba provocarle ese rubro.

Me tiré encima de y procure perderme al jugar con su boca.

Metí mi lengua, tratando de llegar lo más lejos. Que supiera cuanto amaba tenerlo así. Y la lujuria que él me provocaba. .

Tome una de sus manos y podría decirse que le obligue a que me toque a mí.

-Sé que te gusta...Hazlo...

Y si... Obvio que le gustaba.

Y lo sabía hacer muy bien.

Dejé de besarlo para perderme un rato en sus caricias.

-Kei...hoy no aguanto más, quiero hacerlo ya.

Se dejó desnudar completamente.

Ese cuerpo blanco y por demás suaves, que muchas veces amanecía con más de una marca, era mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

Había sido el primero y pretendía también ser el último.

Y Kei lanzó un gemido al sentir como metía de a poco dos dedos. Y después un tercero.

Jugué un rato en esa zona, queriendo dilatarlo lo más rápido posible.

Los metí hasta el fondo, observando como su rostro cambiaba conforme los dedos llegaban cada vez más lejos.

Una vez conseguido, eleve sus largas piernas y sin problema lo penetre, haciendo llegar mi pene hasta el fondo.

Las ganas que tenía de hacerlo se consumían allí mismo.

El interior de Kei me recibió más estrecho de lo normal.

A mí me encantaba, mientras más apretado mejor.

-Se gentil...

-Es tu culpa... Si lo hiciéramos a diario... Esto no pasaría.

Lo saque despacio disfrutando el calor sofocante.

Y cuándo llegue casi a la entrada, me moví embistiéndolo.

Kei grito apretando las sábanas.

Se veía tan indefenso siendo penetrado de esa forma.

Baje sus piernas con cuidado y me tiré sobre él, como le gustaba hacerlo.

Me abrazo esperando las embestidas.

En el momento que empecé a moverme, sus uñas se clavaron como siempre en mi espalda.

Amaba que Kei, no te primeros ningún gemido ningún grito. Amaba que la habitación se llena de su voz.

Me moví con fuerza, sintiendo que a pesar que hacía varios días sin hacerlo, mi pene podía llegar más lejos, entrar del todo y él no se quejaba.

Sabía que me había extrañado, yo también lo habia hecho.

Su cara de gozo y el modo en que arañaba mi espalda, sólo me hicieron cogerle con más y más fuerza. Haciéndole sentir cuanto lo deseaba.

Kei empezó a gemir con rapidez en mi oído y sabía que eso me ponía a mil.

Mordí unos de sus hombros mientras daba de mí mis últimas embestidas.

Hasta que, aunque no quisiera, acabe dentro suyo.

Kei se soltó de mi espalda y yo afloje mi cuerpo descansando sobre el suyo.

De repente sentí como suavemente acariciaba mi pelo.

-Te extrañe cuervito... No me hagas esperar tanto ¿Si?...

Lentes no respondía a esos comentarios.

Se movió inquieto, y yo como buen novio sabía lo que le ocurría. El semen...

Así que ambos nos levantamos y obligadamente, tuvo que ducharse nuevamente, pero esta vez con mi compañía. Cosa que no le desagradaba y disfrutaba.

Antes de dormir, limpie las manchas que había dejado bajo su escritorio. Aun él no se había dado cuenta de ellas.

Se acostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Y antes de dormir, lo escuché decir.

-Te amo.

Él era así, en el momento menos pensado me hacía saber algo que no necesitaba oír, pero que tan bien le hacía a mi alma.

-Yo más. - susurré antes de caer rendido, mientras afuera, la lluvia y la nieve seguían con su curso.

...

Me levante cerca de las 6 para prepararle el desayuno.

Bostece mientras me preparaba una taza de café, era la única cosa que podía despertarme por completo.

Kei apareció unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Me acompañas a la casa de Kageyama? No me atiende el teléfono desde anoche.

-Claro, pero antes desayuna ¿sí?

Asintió dócilmente. Se encontraba ya vestido y preparado para empezar su día, tanto como yo.

Sin imaginar con que cuadro nos íbamos a encontrar a continuación.

….

Solo recuerdo el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Y algunas voces…no recuerdo que más pasó aquel 3 de enero.

 _-¿y se recuperara?_

 _-es solo gripe, Tetsurou. ¿Compraste todo?_

 _-sisi, traje todo lo que me pediste. ¿Pero por qué así de repente?_

 _-camino anoche en la tormenta, desde el gimnasio hasta acá._

 _-¿he? ¿Por qué?_

 _-¿eres tonto? Te lo dije anoche cuando llegue._

 _-¿Por qué no le ofreciste que vaya a tu casa?_

 _-lo hice, pero no quiso._

Y no escuche más.

Las voces de Tsukishima y Kuroo se perdían entre todos los dolores que venían a mí.

…..

Me desperté al sentir una extensa luz chocar contra mi rostro.

La ventana de la habitación estaba levantada y la luz del día entraba a raudales.

Escuche voces muy cerca y agudice mi oído para poder oír lo que decían.

Era la voz de Tsukishima y de alguien que no reconocí.

Me quede quieto, perdido, mirando el techo y escuchando.

-¿está bien?

-sí, solo es una fuerte gripe.

-¿pero es normal que haya dormido tanto?

-a simple vista su amigo se ve bastante anémico. ¿Ha comido bien?

-él dice que si…pero lo he visto más agotado de lo normal.

-¿hace actividad física?

-sí, juega…ambos jugamos voleibol.

-¿y se siente bien cuando lo hace? ¿Se agita? ¿Se cansa demasiado rápido?

-no…yo lo he visto bien. Pero…ha estado con algunos cambios de humor…

-¿cambios?

-bueno es una persona irritable…pero estos últimos días lo estaba por demás, y algo deprimido.

-son síntomas de la anemia. Bueno le dejare los papeles correspondientes para que se haga unos exámenes de sangre. Y haga posterior un tratamiento. Aunque ¿Cuántos días dice que durmió?

-casi dos.

-bueno, tal vez este demasiado agotado, más la fiebre de la gripe, podría ser algo normal, pero dos días es mucho. Por lo pronto que coma bien. Y vigílelo. Algunas depresiones pueden generar deseos de dormir…pero eso no es bueno.

-Entiendo.

-Que se haga esos exámenes.

-¿algo más?

-Sí, que empiece a tomar esos analgésicos que le compro cada 8 horas. Y que coma bien. Alguna sopa de verduras o caldo de pollo.

-¿necesitara más reposo?

-Me gustaría que una vez despierto empiece hacer su vida. La cama no es buena. Una vez que la gripe se haya curado ¿no? Tal vez tenga un par de días más en cama. Pero que se levante un poco, que coma, se bañe y se relaje.

-Entiendo. Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa, me llaman de nuevo.

-Sí, gracias.

Se escuchó la puerta y silencio de nuevo.

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, y también el pecho.

Tsukishima entro cuando intente incorporarme, pero tanto los dolores de espalda y cabeza me lo impidieron.

-Acuéstate- ordeno.- te traeré un analgésico.

Le hice caso y apoye de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan enfermo.

-Ten, tómalo despacio.

-Gracias.

Ni pregunte que era, con tal que me sacara el horrible dolor que sentía, me bastaría con eso.

Le devolví el vaso con agua y me acomode de nuevo en mi cama.

-¿Qué paso?-

Mi voz sonaba un poco diferente, me dolía también la garganta y no habia notado que tenía la boca por demás seca.

-eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Eres estúpido? Primero no quieres quedarte en casa a pesar de la tormenta. Luego tardas siglos en llegar, cuando lo haces no me avisas y encima te duermes en el sillón con todo el cuerpo y la ropa mojada. Si es una nueva estrategia para suicidarte, créeme que es la peor. Por qué solo pescaste una gripe.

Cierto. Habia apagado el móvil en el último tramo a casa, luego de aquel encuentro.

Hinata…

Habia vuelto a verlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos deseos, y de tantas veces soñarlo, por fin, por fin lo habia vuelto a ver.

Tsukishima seguía allí, con su habitual expresión de irritabilidad.

Seguía hablando

-…y lo peor de todo, es que debido a tu descuido, perdiste varios días de practica y clases importantes. Y yo no he podido estudiar cómo se merecía. Hace un día que no duermo por venir aquí…te dije, te repetí mil veces que si no te sentías bien me lo dijeras, no podemos…

Y puse la mente en blanco, y no lo Oi mas.

Me sentía mal, también por él. Lo habia molestado y le estaba haciendo perder tiempo.

Pero…no tenía la capacidad para escuchar sus reclamos en ese momento.

Hinata ocupaba toda mi mente. Todos mis recuerdos y parte de los dolores en mi pecho.

Y recordé la frialdad, la falta de carisma, su falta de querer. En otros tiempos, él no hubiese permitido que me vaya. No…él hubiera hecho lo imposible por retenerme.

Pero…eso se hace, cuando uno siente querer.

Y Shouyou…con todo el mal que le hice seguramente ya no me quería hace mucho.

No pude contenerme. Ya no podía ocultar todo el dolor como siempre lo hacía. Un dolor que Tsukishima conocía simplemente porque bajaba la guardia cuando me emborrachaba. Pero cuando estaba sobrio, jamás habia demostrado cuan profundo era mi dolor y desolación delante de nadie. Sí, me sentía triste todo el tiempo, y vivía por inercia. Solo, el voleibol me ponía a veces de buen humor. Pero a decir verdad, todo habia dejado de parecer interesante. Carente de vida. Y solo lo hacía porque así se debía. Porque debía estudiar, y luego buscar un trabajo y vivir. Así hasta el día de mi muerte.

Y no pude contener más mis emociones.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sin quererlo en lo más mínimo se me escapo un lagrima y luego otra, y así hasta que escuche que Tsukishima habia dejado de hablar, y solo se oía mi congoja, mi llanto.

-Tobio…espera, no llores, no te dije esas cosas para hacerte sentir mal, quiero que te cuides.

Tape mi rostro con ambas manos y negué silenciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto?... ¿es mi culpa verdad?... ¿Cómo hago Kei?... ¿cómo mierda hago para que vuelva a ser el de antes?

-Espera ¿de qué hablas?

Kei puso sus manos en mi frente, buscando que la fiebre fuese causante de mis palabras sin sentido. Pero no habia fiebre, solo una triste realidad, mi triste realidad, que él desconocía por completo.

-Ayer lo vi.

-¿A quién?...Tobio hace dos días que estas en cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué día es hoy?

-5 de enero. Miércoles. ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.

Refregué con mi manga mis ojos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas y tratando de serenarme.

-Lo volví a ver, después de tanto. Volví a ver Sho…

-¿Cuándo?

-El día de la tormenta… tome un café con él.

-¿Estás seguro?...no pienses cosas así, tal vez lo imaginaste por la fiebre. Te preparare algo de comer

-¡No!...no es delirio. Cuando respondí tu primer mensaje, me detuve cerca de su casa y lo vi llegar…

-¿eh?... ¿qué más paso?

-Me invito a tomar un café…y…y…todo es una mierda Kei… ¿lo entiendes?...él ya no es el mismo, él ha cambiado….

Kei me miraba mientras me incorporaba. Y movía con furia mis brazos.

-¡Se ha cortado el pelo Kei! Su hermoso pelo…ya no queda nada…y si lo vieras…mi presencia le incomodaba…yo le desagradaba, y ¿sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-jamás me sonrió…jamás…me odia ¿entiendes? …soy un maldito idiota…hice que él me odiaría…él…Kei…él, que no tiene rencor y odio para con nada ni nadie… yo logre eso…yo y solo yo logre que él cambiaria completamente.

Y no pude hablar más.

Tsukishima se sentó al lado mío y me profirió un abrazo que yo necesitaba hace mucho…pero no de él.

Me abrazo hasta que logre serenarme del todo.

-Lo siento, no sabía…pero, no pienses en eso ahora. Necesitas recuperar defensas ¿vale?...luego hablaremos, pero debes comer algo. Tetsurou seguramente ya dejo el almuerzo hecho.

-¿Kuroo?

-Es quien te ha estado cuidando mientras estoy en clases.

-Qué mal…causarle tantas molestias. ¿Y el club?

-Ambos tenemos la semana libre. Con la condición de que te recuperes, y que yo te ayude hacerlo lo antes posible.

-¿están enojados verdad?

-solo un poco…no es momento de enfermarse. Pero bueno, no quedaba otra.

-Gracias…

-Cuídate Tobio…esa es una buena forma de agradecerme.

Asentí en silencio. Aun buscando más serenidad.

Pero tenía fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo y mi corazón se sentía triste.

-quiero dormir- anuncie.

-No. Almorzaras. Luego te pegaras un baño caliente. Y recién después podrás dormir un poco hasta la hora de la cena.

Tsukishima salió de la habitación.

Y al cabo de unos minutos me trajo un plato caliente de sopa de verduras. Olía realmente bien.

-Tómala toda. –ordeno.

-Gracias.

Comí en silencio, mientras Kei se sentó al lado de mi cama, y abrió un libro.

Cuando termine de tomar todo, hasta la última gota de caldo. Kei me dio una botella de agua.

-Asegúrate de tomar bastante líquido. ¿Podrás quedarte esta noche solo?

-No te preocupes.

-Si Tetsurou tiene libre, mañana vendrá temprano a verte. No te preocupes, solo debes recordar tomas esos analgésicos cada ocho horas ¿entendido?

Asentí de buena gana. No podía negarme a que me cuidaran, de todas formas lo harían igual aunque yo me negase.

Después de darme una ducha, Tsukishima me habia hecho un cambio de sabanas y la habitación parecía un poco más limpia.

Me acosté nuevamente, agradeciendo la limpieza y que mis dolores se habia ido un poco. Aunque aún la cabeza me molestaba un poco.

-Gracias Kei…por todo.

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

Le conté de a poco como habia sido ese gran encuentro, tan escaso de tiempo, pero tan inmenso para mí.

No voy a volver a escribir como fue ese encuentro. No tengo las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

Esta vez pude controlarme más. Y no llore al recordar el horrible dolor que provocaba su desprecio.

Tsukishima asistió a la breve historia con su habitual seriedad.

-pero… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No podía quedarme. ¿Tú lo harías? He tenido tantas ganas de verle, de pedirle disculpas, de soñar con un reintento, que no logre quedarme ante ese cuadro tan faunesco.

Como quedarme ante una persona que me miraba como si no me hubiese conocido.

-Si lo hubieses visto… y yo viviendo en el pasado aun. Y él ya no está ahí Kei. Él es una persona nueva.

Kei chasqueo sus labios de forma despectiva.

-Sigue siendo el mismo Tobio… solo que se ha mostrado fuerte. No creo que haya cambiado tanto.

-no lo sé. Él siempre fue una persona sincera. ¿Cómo haría para mentirme hasta con su mirada?...ha cambiado, yo lo cambie, estoy seguro.

-pero no te culpes…no puedes hacer nada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Cierto…ha pasado tiempo. Tal vez ese sea el problema…

Tal vez, era yo él que no habia notado el paso del tiempo. Y me habia quedado allí varado, esperando una oportunidad que no merecía y que nunca llegaría.

Todo alrededor habia seguido su curso. Solo yo me habia quedado donde estaba, esperando un cambio que no llegaría a menos que yo lo hiciese.

…

Hablamos un rato más, y Kei logro subirme el ánimo de a poco.

Mientras me mantuve en casa, esa semana, me dedique a estudiar y a avanzar en las clases en las que me habia perdido, aparte que Kei me traía cada tarde las clases de mi carrera. Mientras que Kuroo, solía llegar temprano y cocinarme.

Agradecí eternamente cada gesto.

Tsukishima me llamaba cada mañana para saber si me habia levantado y habia tomado los analgésicos correspondientes.

-Cuando estés del todo recuperado, iremos al instituto médico, te harás esos estudios.

-Está bien…

Y así fue mi semana, donde no se me permitía dormir más de lo adecuado, tratando de cuidarme del frio y que mantuviese mi cabeza enfocada solamente en cosas positivas.

Obvio que de mi mente no podía escaparme todo el día.

De noche reclamaba atención, y me perdía entre miles de pensamientos hasta lograrme quedarme dormido por completo.

….

Luego de una larga semana, el lunes siguiente ya estaba listo para volver a la universidad.

-En serio Kei…no es necesario que hoy venga. De todas formas ya estoy por salir hacia la universidad. Y no volveré hasta tarde.

-Ok…te envía saludos de todas formas. Nos vemos allá.

…

Arme mi bolso del club. Y mi mochila con los libros correspondientes.

Después de muchos días, habia salido nuevamente el sol, pero aun hacia mucho frio. Después de todo, el invierno habia empezado relativamente hacia poco tiempo.

….

Ese lunes 10, si logre tomar el bus hasta la estación de metro.

Y en mi cabeza se empezó a desatar unas ideas mientras la música hacia su efecto en mi cerebro.

¿Qué pasaba si ese día volvía de nuevo sobre mis pasos?...si volvía sobre los pasos del lunes anterior…aunque sea solo para ver de lejos, ¿calmaría mi ansiedad?... ¿o sería peor?

Y si…mi mente quería advertirme que no era buena idea, pero mi pecho se sentía inquieto y con ganas de arriesgarse… ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?...

Pero no necesite pensarlo mucho más.

Lo reconocí a dos cuadras de distancia. El color de su pelo lo delataba.

Tal vez era una ilusión de algún rastro de fiebre, pero para mí estaba allí, en el acceso este de la faculta, de pie, esperando no sé qué… ¿quizás a mí?...

….

 _ **Bueno es un capitulo muchos más largo que los habituales. Espero les guste y les compense, ya que las actualizaciones no son tan seguidas.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que empiezan a seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Pd: ¿Quién es la que deja en review en anónimo? Jajá tengo curiosidad n.n nos vemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Apresure el paso, y llegar a la entrada se hizo realmente infinito y doloroso.

Hinata elevo la vista, y una vez más, choque con esa mirada fría y distante.

Pare de caminar a una distancia prudente. No podía controlarme teniéndole cerca.

No podía evitar ese sentimiento y la necesidad imperiosa de tocarle y acariciarle. Hacerle saber…cuanto le quería.

-Hinata… que alegría verte-

Solté sin más, con una sinceridad pocas veces vista en mí. Pero sabiendo que en él fondo era una falacia. No era alegre verle, intuyendo como quedaría mi corazón luego de eso.

-Lo siento por venir hasta aquí.

Negué repetidas veces

-No, está bien… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí?

-El lunes llevabas la chaqueta de la universidad.

Asentí y nuevamente se produjo ese malestar tan tedioso y horrible de ya no tener temas de conversación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿eh?

-El miércoles…tuve la mañana libre y decidí venir para saber cómo habías llegado a tu casa el día de la tormenta. Pero uno de tus compañeros dijo que habías enfermado y que no volverías hasta hoy.

-Sí, así fue…

-Entonces ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, bueno…en si estoy mejor gracias a Tsukishima y Kuroo…ellos me estuvieron cuidando.

-¿Tsukishima?

-Si…jugamos juntos en el club. Es mi amigo.

-¿Kei es tu amigo?

-Si…han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos en preparatoria. Ahora Kei es mi amigo y él hace año y medio sale con Kuroo…por lo que también él se ha vuelto mi amigo y estos días mi enfermero.

Esboce una sonrisa al recordar, que años atrás eso era muy descabellado de pensar, y que en ese momento, eran mis salvadores y cables a tierra.

-¿A ti no te molesta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La relación entre ellos…

-¿Por qué debería molestarme?

-Creí que odiabas…que no te gustaban las relaciones homosexuales.

Hinata sin querer habia traído el pasado a la conversación.

Pero…

-¿Por qué las odiaría…? Si tú y yo…

-¡No!...no es necesario decir lo que sabemos. Disculpa mi pregunta.

-No Sho…a mí no me disgustan. Solo era un adolescente con miedo nada más.

Hinata asintió, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un par de guantes azules y se los coloco.

-Hace frio… ¿no?

Articulo dejando sin efecto e ignorando completamente mis últimas palabras.

-Qué bueno que estés bien. Ahora debo irme.

Shouyou tomo su mochila, la cual habia dejado en el piso, y se la acomodo en la espalda.

-Espera… ¿ya tienes que irte?

-Sí, tengo clases…y tú también seguramente.

-Pero…

-No puedo llegar tarde Akemi…se molestaría.

No podía obviar siempre ese nombre. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba mencionándolo en todo? …¿tenía derecho a celarlo?

Apreté con fuerza mi bolso, y solo pude mirar el piso. Nuevamente se me habia encogido el corazón.

-Está bien. –Susurre- gracias por preocuparte.

-Tobio…el día es largo. ¿Quieres tomar algo más tarde?

¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante eso?... ¿feliz?...

Lamentablemente Shouyou estaba ejerciendo sobre mis capacidades manipuladoras, controlando mis emociones al cien por ciento. Y todas y cada una me devastaban, me descontrolaban…ninguna de las emociones me hacía sentir agradable por completo…porque se hacían trizas rápidamente.

-Salgo del club cerca de las 19.

-Pasare por ti a esa hora… ¿quieres?

-¡SI!...si claro.

-Bueno…ahora voy de afán. Akemi me está esperando. Nos vemos Kageyama.

Me saludo simplemente ostentando sus manos. No se acercó a mí, no me dejo besarlo, y aunque yo moría por hacerlo…tenía que ver el lado positivo. A las 19 lo volvería a ver.

-A donde… ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte…realmente queriendo quedarme eternamente allí en la entrada escuchando su voz.

-mmm no lo sé. Creo que vi un restaurante familiar a unas calles de aquí.

-Entonces te esperare, nos vemos aquí mismo.

-Bueno...entonces nos vemos a esa hora. Debo tomar el tren de las 9.

Hinata emprendió su camino, eligiendo el sendero en dirección oeste, un sendero lleno de árboles de Acacia de Saligna.

-¡Ese es el camino más largo!- grite.

Shouyou paro su caminar y rodeo con su vista hacia los pequeños árboles que aún no habían florecido...

Me acerqué hacia él para enseñarle el camino.

-Quiero ir por aquí.

-Pero es el más largo.

-Los árboles de acacia son realmente hermosos cuando brotan. Pero me gusta verlos así, soportando el invierno. Es un buen camino - susurro. - ¿Sabes cómo se llaman no?

-Si...acacia Saligna...

-También se lo conoce como Acacia de Hoja azul…aunque sus hojas no lo sean… ¿No crees que el azul es realmente hermoso? ... - hablaba con pasión, pero no había nada de eso en su rostro. Y de repente la mirada se volvió turbia, sacudió su cabeza y escuche decirme - nos vemos.

El color azul... ¿Le gustaba eso antes?... No lo recordaba.

A decir verdad no sabía cuáles eran sus gustos y demás pasiones. No sabía nada de él.

¿Tendría tiempo está vez para aprender lo que a él le gustaba?

Lo que le gustaba ahora...que seguramente no fuera nada comparado con su yo anterior.

Lo vi irse lentamente y no entre a la universidad hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Aunque se podía decir que tenía una cita con él…algo tan esperado por mi…me sentía triste.

¿Quién saldría perdiendo en nuestro futuro encuentro?...lo más probable que yo. Porque al parecer solo yo albergaba sentimientos, viejos e innecesarios sentimientos.

…

Y era un tedioso lunes de Literatura.

Debía soportar casi dos horas de una asignatura, que realmente odiaba. No entendía nada y todo me parecía realmente aburrido.

Desde el primer año hasta ahora, no me habia parecido interesante nada de lo enseñado. Y por semestre debía leer largos y aburridos libros que no me llegaban en lo más remoto.

Me perdí en la vista de mi ventana.

Agradecí que desde aquella aula, se pudiera ver claramente el sendero de las acacias.

No era un árbol común de nuestro país, pero la universidad habia sido construida por un arquitecto Australiano, quien planto gran cantidad de esos árboles, a lo largo de un camino.

A finales del invierno florecía y cuando llegaban los vientos de los primeros días de primavera, funcionaban como rompe vientos y se podía caminar tranquilamente por allí.

Se podía decir que todos aquí, esperaban la primavera para ver los cerezos, pero yo lo hacía para ver esa gran cantidad de árboles florecer.

Pero no sabía que se llamaba de Hoja Azul…Sho estaba mucho más informado que yo.

Me sentí feliz al pensar que a ambos nos gustaba aquel árbol.

El profesor de literatura seguía hablando sobre los nuevos libros que debíamos leer.

Me prepare para tomar apuntes de los nombres y más tarde ir a la biblioteca por ellos.

-Este semestre la elección será libre. Podrán leer cualquier género. A finales les pediré un amplio informe de cada uno, conjunto de un ensayo y posterior presentación. Deberán ser tres libros. Si me convencen de sus trabajos, los eximiré de un examen final.

Eso era genial…pero considerando mi pobre talento para la literatura, no me veía aprobando aquello. Y no podía pedirle ayuda a Kei…él estaba realmente ocupado, debía emprender unas prácticas, y no tendría tiempo para mí, como siempre. Así que esta vez debía valerme por mi mismo.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Yo no sabía nada de libros… ¿Cuáles leería?...aunque podía elegir, yo no era gran conocedor y era igual o peor de tedioso y dificultoso.

Habia empezado la primera clase con el pie torcido.

Tendría que encontrar tiempo, para perderlo en la biblioteca y ver cómo podía afrontar aquel problema.

Un murmullo de júbilo se extendió por el aula, a muchos le gustaba la idea de tener acceso libre a la tarea. Me hubiese gustado compartir el sentimiento.

El profesor se marchó y me volví a perder en el sendero de las acacias.

…..

Me sentía un tanto inquieto.

Había perdido la noción de la hora, y el aula ya estaba vacía, mientras aún me encontraba mirando por la ventana.

Tan poco tiempo y tanto porque pensar y reflexionar...

Aun no tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la silla... Y seguramente ya era la hora del almuerzo pero no tenía apetito.

Todo mi ser estaba suspendido en el aire. Esperando con impaciencia la locura que se desataría a las 19.

¿Qué ocurriría?

¿De qué hablaríamos?

¿Cómo terminaría?

Perdido en ese complejo de emociones alternadas, que solo él podía ocasionar en mí, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

-Oii...no te distraigas. Si quieres asistir a la próxima clase, solo te quedan diez minutos para almorzar.

Tsukishima se encontraba de pie a mi lado. Era realmente alto viéndolo desde ese ángulo.

Acomodó sus lentes y me miró con esa mirada altiva llena de orgullo y fanfarronería.

-Es tarde para ir a comprar y almorzar- articule.

Dejo caer sobre mi pupitre una bandeja con curry de la cafetería.

-No menosprecies todos los cuidados que te hemos aplicado tanto Kuroo como yo. Ahora falta que quieras morir de hambre.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago. Primero eres tú Tobio. Luego viene el resto. Debes entenderlo de una maldita vez. Y el equipo te necesita, no seas egoísta, en ese sentido. Come.

Abrí la bandeja y el olor de la salsa inundó mis fosas nasales, abriendo repentinamente mi apetito.

-¿Sensei ya te dio los libros de este semestre? Tengo la próxima hora libre, si quieres los buscó por ti.

Trague con fuerza una cucharada de arroz y conteste:

-Es a elección... Si quieres puedes elegirlo tú. -

-Hahah ¿en serio?...aprovecha tu oportunidad. Ve y busca algo que te interese entonces. Yo sólo te daría de arqueología... ¿quieres algo de eso?...

Negué con rapidez mientras engullía lo último de la bandeja y con una leve preocupación acerca de mi futuro con esa asignatura.

-Tienes algunos meses por delante. Tómalo con calma.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

Dije señalando la bandeja vacía.

-Nada... Otro día invitas tú. Vamos te acompaño a Estadística y yo voy a la biblioteca.

...

Paramos en el aula 21, donde un cartel rezaba "Probabilidad y Estadística 3"

-¿Trajiste todo no?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Oh ¡Por el amor de Dios! Busca en esa mochila la calculadora y los lápices.

A veces Tsukishima tenía actitudes de madre gruñona...y en el fondo me gustaba eso. Alguien se preocupaba por mí.

Encontré todo allí.

-Si tengo todo...

-Claro que tienes todo. Ayer cuando fuimos a verte, me tomé la. Libertad de armar tu mochila. Seguramente hoy armaste sólo el bolsón del club.

Me sonroje al notar cuanto me conocía. Y cuan predecible era para él.

-Gracias Kei...

Elevó sus hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya es hora de que entres.

Asentí.

-Nos vemos en el club.

Kei acomodó sus lentes y asintió.

-Cuídate.

-Lo mismo.

Lo vi alejarse con paso seguro, ostentando su prepotente altura.

-Oii… ¡Kei!

Tsukishima giro rápidamente.

-¿Cómo sabias que no habia almorzado?

Tsukishima esbozo una mueca de enojo y negó con la cabeza.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Te vi hoy temprano. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Pero quiero que cuides tu salud mental y física.

-iba a decírtelo más tarde, luego del club voy a ir a tomar algo…

-Es tu vida Kageyama…no puedo decirte si puedes o no hacerlo. Pero solo hazlo si puedes tener plena confianza en que después de esta noche estarás bien… no albergues ninguna esperanza.

-que…cruel…

-no soy cruel. Soy realista. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es hora de que avances, conoce otras personas. Tú lo has dicho…no ha quedado nada de lo que conocías de él.

-pero…puedo conocer su nuevo "yo"…

Kei se cruzó de brazos y negó lentamente.

-¿y él?... ¿qué quiere contigo?

La pregunta de Kei, era la que rondaba en mi cabeza en conjunto de un par más.

¿Cuáles eran las esperanzas que valían la pena albergar para esa tarde?

Kei palmeo mi hombro.

-entra de una vez, llegaras tarde y sabes que a sensei no le gustan los retrasos.

Esta vez sí se marchó en dirección a la biblioteca y no saldría de allí hasta la hora del club.

…

La clase de estadística de ese lunes solo duro 40 minutos, los cuales sensei sabía aprovecharlos al máximo. Salí de allí con la cabeza a punto de estallar, con tres temas nuevos y una fecha de examen. Suspire de alivio al saber, que eso no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Estadística era realmente mi asignatura favorita, así que no tendría tantos problemas.

Eran cerca de las 14 cuando me dirigí a la sala del club.

El entrenamiento empezaba dentro de los siguientes quince minutos, por lo que me apresure a cambiarme.

-Oii… ¿Cómo te fue?

Tsukishima se encontraba al lado de mi casillero cambiándose la ropa.

No pude evitar lanzar una risa al ver su abdomen con algunas marcas rosadas.

Kei chasqueo sus labios haciéndome saber cuan irritado se encontraba.

-No te preocupes…parecen un tanto viejas…ya se marcharan.

-cállate idiota.

Tsukishima era muy reservado, pero al parecer a Kuroo le importaba poco y nada.

-Como si tu no lo hubiese hecho alguna vez- bufo

Simplemente volví a reír con gusto.

Solo una persona habia marcado como quería alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Solo le habia permitido a Hinata eso, a nadie más.

Porque no deje que nadie más, tocara más de lo debido.

Debía conservar lo más que podía, las huellas que habia dejado y que poco a poco se marchaban, dejando solo un grato recuerdo, de que bien me hacía estar en la cama o en cualquier lado con él.

A diferencia de muchas otras cosas, recordar las veces que lo habia hecho con Sho…no me producía tanta tristeza como otras cosas, me gustaba recordarlo como lo habia sentido, de la manera genial y asombrosa de cómo se sentía acostarme con él.

…..

El primer día de práctica luego de una semana, tanto para Tsukishima como para mí, fue un día de entrenamiento básico y diferenciado. Nos costó más entrar en calor e hicimos otros juegos hasta poder tomar el ritmo.

Mis huesos y músculos agradecieron el estiramiento y el deporte dado, mi cuerpo extrañaba el ejercicio diario.

Al día siguiente ya podíamos empezar hacer el entrenamiento normal pero por ese momento nos limitamos a calentar por demás y hacer cosas básicas. Una semana era mucho tiempo al fin y al cabo. Y más para mí, que había pasado parte de ella en mi cama.

Me sentía eufórico por la adrenalina obtenida por las horas del club. Cerca de las 18:30 la euforia se había convertido en ansiedad.

Hice mis últimos estiramientos. Ese día no me quedaría hasta tarde practicando. Debía irme.

Llegue a la sala del club apurado por vestirme y por salir de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Te vas también?

Kei se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado cambiándose de ropa.

-Si... Tetsurou ira en cualquier momento. Se aburre fácil estando solo. ¿Tú estarás bien?

-Si...no te preocupes. Esta noche me dedicaré a buscar los libros que leeré.

-Me alegro que tengas planes para más tarde. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Deséame suerte...

-Suerte en tu búsqueda de libros. -dijo calzando sus zapatillas.

-No me refería a eso.

-No tengo más nada para desearte...

-Eres un idiota.

-Es la consecuencia de tener un amigo idiota. Nos vemos Kageyama.

Kei calzo sus auriculares y se marchó antes que yo.

Él no tenía ninguna postura entorno a mi o a Hinata. Aunque en su interior, como todos, defendía a Hinata. Yo había sido un bastardo. Pero tampoco quería verme cargando por siempre una culpa infinita. Tampoco se enojaba con Sho... Porque él no tenía la culpa de haber cambiado.

El único culpable era yo.

...

Mi corazón latió con fuerza al salir de la sala y emprender el camino a la salida este.

Shouyou me esperaba como habia prometido.

Tenía la misma vestimenta que la mañana, así que tal vez venía desde la universidad.

Aunque ahora se le notaba bajo la chaqueta de abrigo, su casaca de médico.

-Buenas noches Kageyama.

-Shouyou...Buenas noches.

Le sonreí esperando lo mismo, pero sólo conseguí que bajara su cabeza.

Mi corazón volvió a oprimirse...pero no debía flaquear por todo. Quería disfrutar de su presencia.

-¿Vamos?...

Pregunto.

Asentí seguro y emprendimos un camino silencioso.

Aspire el olor a invierno. Ese olor fuerte que producía el rocío al caer. Y que hacia irritar las fosas nasales.

Amaba caminar en las noches de invierno. Era todo más desolado y triste que lo normal. Pero a mí me hacía muy bien. Refrescaba mi mente y me hacía sentir vivo.

-¿Aun te gusta el olor del Rocío?

Pregunto mientras avanzábamos llegando al restaurante.

-¿Eh?...

-una vez lo dijiste...camino a tu casa. Una noche de invierno...cerca de Navidad.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar aquello. Lo recordaba bien. Era la primera noche que pasaríamos juntos en mi casa y no en la de él.  
A pocos días de cumplir los 17... Habíamos dormido en mi cama.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?... Fue un día 26... Ya había pasado Navidad. Si...aun me gusta el invierno.

Shouyou no contestó. Y sabía porque. Su inconsciente lo había traicionado de nuevo.

Al fin y al cabo el pasado no era tan fácil de borrar. Menos cuando tenías por delante a la persona que te había hecho sucumbir ante miles de emociones.

Recuerdo aquella primera noche en mi casa.  
Habíamos estado haciéndolo en diferentes lugares sin poder disfrutar como se debía de una buena noche de sexo. Y creo que esa fue la noche, donde Shouyou quería algo más. Esa noche lo habíamos hecho de una forma especial y lo había sentido más mío que nunca. Pero no sabía que eso era amor, no en aquel entonces. Y había sido tan genial y maravilloso, porque uno de los dos había puesto todo su corazón. Y no habia sido yo.

Ya había dicho que a mí me encantaba hacerlo con él. Es más... Sin querer parecer desubicado en absoluto...ninguna de mis posteriores corridas habían sido mínimamente tan geniales como cuando me corría con él. Shouyou era un amante sumiso y hacia todo lo que yo quería. Y siempre me complacía en todo.  
Y ni hablar de lo mucho que me gustaba su cuerpo. Extrañaba cada milímetro de su ser frágil y delgado cuando se encontraba sin ropa.

Creo que daría mil veces mi vida por volver a perderme en su cuerpo. Besar cada rincón y escucharle gemir con cada embestida. Sentir esa descarga de adrenalina cuando lograba meterme de lleno y hacerle gozar.

Hacerlo con Sho...era realmente tocar el cielo con las manos y más de una vez había soñado que tenía de nuevo la oportunidad de poder follarmelo una y otra vez...pero teniendo la certeza de nunca más dejarle ir.

Pero... ¿Que tan loca era mi "utopía"? ...

...

Llegamos al restaurante.

Aun ni había tanto flujo de gente.

Nos sentamos en una mesa chica y ordenamos dos cafés con algo para comer.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Su pregunta me trajo a la realidad nuevamente... Aun me sentía un poco perdido imaginando las ganas de estar con él.

-Mmmm bastante bien. Gracias a que Tsukishima me ha traído la tarea todos los días no me sentí tan perdido.

-Qué bueno.

-¿A ti?..

-Fue un día difícil...reprobé un examen y Ake-chan se enojó bastante. Si vuelvo a reprobarlo... Seguramente pierda la asignatura y deba volver a hacerla, perdiendo un año.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien... Sólo debo esforzarme más...Akemi confía en mí.

¿Cómo carajo debía hacer para controlarme? Sólo habían pasado dos minutos y el no dejaba de mencionarle.

-Mi sensei de literatura nos ha hecho elegir tres libros para leer…pero soy realmente malo en eso. No sé qué hare.

-¡oh! Yo podría recomendarte varios. Ahora de grande me gusta mucho leer.

-¿en serio? ¡Leería cualquier cosa que tú me dieras Sho!-

Ni siquiera pensaba las palabras antes de decirlas. Y creo que me sonrojo en extremo.

-Lo siento…yo creo que no podría ayudarte. No sé nada de medicina.

Hinata asintió con tranquilidad.

Luego de un silencio volvió hablar.

-El día de la tormenta... A la hora que te fuiste corría un viento de 100km/h... ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar?

-No lo sé…realmente no iba pensando en la tormenta. Iba pensando en ti.

Tome un sorbo de mi café. Necesitaba ser sincero. Y esa era la verdad.

Hinata se revolvió incomodo en su asiento.

-Lo siento.- susurre- pero es la verdad. No me molesto caminar en la tormenta. Gracias a ella te volví a ver.

Y el silencio se volvió parte de nosotros nuevamente.

-Akemi me dijo que seguramente con ese viento y más las condiciones climáticas, tal vez no te encontrarías bien de salud.

-¿eh?

-Si…así que me preocupe cuando me lo dijo… por eso fui el miércoles a la universidad. Al final tenía razón…Ake siempre la tiene.

-Pensé que habia salido de ti…no de él.

Shouyou elevo su mirada fría y dilatada hacia mí.

-No te hagas una idea errónea Tobio. Para mi es difícil verte después de tantos años. Ake-chan…

-¡Basta!...por favor basta. No sé quién es Akemi, pero de seguro es alguien es muy importante para ti. Pero no lo nombres más por el momento por favor.

-¿eh? No entiendo… ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque me pone celoso!-

Hinata se sobresaltó con aquellas palabras que salieron disparadas como gritos.

-Lo siento...yo no quería…

Hinata se levantó de su silla de un salto.

-Espera Sho…

-¡Ake-chan!

Aun tensionado por mi exabrupto gire mi rostro para encontrarme con un joven alto de porte elegante. Vestía ropa formal, tenía la misma túnica que Hinata y encima un sobretodo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, haciéndole ver más mayor. Su color de pelo era blanco y llevaba el mismo corte prolijo y pulcro que Sho.

-Lamento interrumpir. – su voz era agradable y confiable. Me recordó a Sugawara senpai, en mis años de preparatoria.

-Hola- dijo mirándome-

-Ah…él es Akemi Sato, mi compañero. Ake-chan él es Tobio Kageyama.

-¡Por fin nos conocemos!...

Estiro su mano y llevaba un par de guantes finos y elegantes.

-Sho-chan ha hablado de ti. – Dijo- un gusto.

Lo salude de la misma forma, sintiéndome tremendamente inferior a él.

Akemi Sato, era ahora, todo lo que Shouyou necesitaba y quería. Yo no estaba a su altura.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo nuevamente-

-No…está bien-articule.

Akemi me sonrió y aunque quise, no encontré en ella nada malo, solo sinceridad.

-Debo llevarme a Sho-chan. ¿No hay problema verdad?- miro hacia Hinata y siguió hablando. – conseguí un profesor particular. Y está dispuesto a darte una clase en 20 minutos. Creo que es bueno que lo aproveches.

Mire a Shouyou queriendo que negara aquella petición, pero me encontré con el peor cuadro posible. Hinata sonreía ampliamente.

-¿en serio?... ¡eso es grandioso! Gracias Ake…

-Te espero afuera. No tarde. Buenas noches Kageyama, ha sido un placer-

Volvió a extender su mano y se fue como llego.

Aun no habia procesado bien todo aquello, pero si me sentía insatisfecho.

-Gomen Tobio- dijo sacando unos yenes de su billetera- con esto puedes pagar la cuenta.

-Déjalo…yo lo pago. En serio, guarda el dinero.

-lo siento – volvió a decir. - ¿quieres mi celular, así podríamos

-No…no creo ser capaz de controlarme- dije sonriendo. –algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Hinata asintió calzando su pesada mochila.

-Seguro…-articulo-debo recomendarte esos libros ¿no?

Ya me habia olvidado de eso, mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa. Específicamente en la sonrisa que le habia hecho a Akemi.

-Buenas noches Tobio.

Me levante para saludarle y él seguía manteniendo la distancia.

Pero esta vez, tome uno de sus brazos y pude traerlo hacia mí.

Bese su suave frente y mis labios agradecieron el contacto con su suave piel.

-Cuídate Sho…

Hinata dilato una vez más su mirada y se soltó bruscamente.

Agacho su cabeza y lo vi partir.

No me sentí triste… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo vi sonrojarse con ese beso?...

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo dividido.**

 _ **Para Gise. Que pases un hermoso día.**_

… _ **.**_

…

Como todos los lunes, tenía un día agitado en la preparatoria...por lo que llegaba realmente cansado a casa de Kei.

Había pasado antes por mi departamento a buscar una muda de ropa y regar un par de plantas que mi madre había dejado hace mucho. Y que si se enteraba que las había dejado morir...Yo también moriría.

Aproveché ya que estaba ahí, para pegarme una ducha rápida.

Eran cerca de las 19. Y seguramente Kei aún no había llegado.

Había sido una hermosa pero fría mañana. A la tarde el viento del este que había combatido todas las nubes de una larga semana de nieve y lluvia, se había vuelto un viento intenso del sur. Y hacía mucho frío.

El agua caliente pego de lleno en mi espalda, quería sacarme un poco el cansancio para poder tener ánimos de cocinarle y ordenarle la casa a Kei.

Luego de una larga semana cuidando a Kageyama, la casa y su alimentación eran realmente un desastre.

Pero de solo pensar en él, mi pene había crecido como siempre.

El lunes de la tormenta había sido nuestra última vez, luego con tantos problemas...Kei no encontraba el tiempo y yo llegaba a la noche más que rendido. Y me limitaba a dormir abrazado a él sin ánimos de nada, debido al cansancio.

A mí me gustaba masturbarme pensando en él. Me había acostumbrado a hacerlo cuando no encontraba las acciones adecuadas para enamorarlo, cuando no encontraba los motivos suficientes para que él se olvidara de la heterosexualidad y me eligiera a mí.

Pero nada era comparado a cuando podía cogérmelo. El cuerpo de Tsukishima era realmente una droga muy preciada para mí. Me hacía alucinar, no importará las veces que lo hacía.

En aquel momento no me quedó otra que masturbarme pensando en él... Tenía mucho acumulado, y ni quería imaginarme cómo estaría él.

Al cabo de unos minutos más relajado, acabe aun sintiéndome poco satisfecho... Mi pene estaba demasiado caliente para mis manos...necesitaba con urgencia su hermoso cuerpo.

Y aunque Kei llegase cansado... De esa noche no pasaba, necesitaba mi dosis de él...debía demostrarle cuanta falta me había hecho, cogiéndomelo como se debía.

...

Una vez más "relajado" y con mis objetivos cumplidos...salí para su casa.

Vivíamos relativamente cerca. Pero yo casi no pasaba tiempo en mi departamento.

Desde el día en que se me había otorgado la gloriosa llave... No había vuelto a dormir en mi casa.

Y a pesar de que Kei era realmente egoísta en ciertos aspectos materiales, se había acostumbrado a mi presencia usurpadora.

...

En un principio, él pensaba que yo solo quería divertirme. Y no lograba hacerle entender que tan perdido me tenía.

Le quería desde aquellos campamentos en preparatoria. Pero ahí era muy joven para entender mis sentimientos.

Una vez que crecí, seguí sintiendo lo mismo. Y me había dado cuenta cuanto yo quería y deseaba estar con él.

Pero Kei no me creía. Y hasta se burlaba de mis intentos de enamorarle.

Recuerdo que mi primer año de universidad lo pasé realmente estresado. Ya no tenía conexión con Karasuno... Y su amigo Yamaguchi me rondaba día y noche en la cabeza.

Aun viviendo a kilómetros de distancia, cuando jugaba en Nekoma tenía alguna conexión...pero en ese momento estaba en oscuridad total.

Y aunque algunos conocidos me decían que lentes-kun no tenía nada con su amigo y que era heterosexual...aun así nada me tranquilizaba.

Me pasaba día y noche ideando planes para ir a Miyagi, sorprenderlo, acercarme... Pero siempre me encontraba con una barrera.

...

Hasta que en tercer año, después de Miles de intentos fallidos, y con el corazón más que destrozado, me llegó la noticia que vendría a estudiar a mí misma universidad.

Pero el primer año fue desastroso. No sé qué era peor si su rechazo a distancia o en carne propia.

Yo no podía darme por vencido. Lo veía en sus ojos...él no me veía con repulsión u odio... Tenía miedo de dar ese paso.

Entonces razone que la única forma de hacerle entender que nada malo pasaría sería demostrándole cuan enserio eran mis intenciones.

Así que una día de otoño, lo invité a almorzar a la casa de mi madre y frente a ella, le declare por enésima vez, cuanto le quería. Y no escuché su opinión... Porque fue semejante el beso que le robe, que aún hoy debe estar aturdido.

Por supuesto que mi hermosa madre lo sabía desde el principio. Y ella siempre me ayudaba en muchas cosas, como pagándome los viajes a Miyagi...

Y fue la primera en enterarse de la obtención de la llave...y creo que fue más feliz ella que yo.

Claro que Kei, también tenía la llave de mi departamento...pero él no se despegaba del suyo. Ahí tenía todo lo relacionado con su carrera. Así que fueron pocas las veces que estuvo allí.

Mamá sabía escribir semanalmente y una vez al mes suele llevarme a casa de Kei vivires, al conocer el aspecto descuidado de mi novio en ese ámbito.

Ambos se llevan muy bien. Es más mi madre es muy afortunada...es la que logra hacerle sonreír más que ningún otra persona. Realmente la envidio.

...

Llegue a mi destino, viendo que él ya se encontraba allí.

El comedor yacía silencioso como así la cocina.

Era obvio que estaba en su habitación estudiando.

Dejé algunas cosas en la cocina...

Pase por el baño a dejar un par de toallas limpias, traídas de mi casa. Y me dirigí a la habitación.

Para mí sorpresa Kei se encontraba acostado.

La luz tenue del velador del escritorio iluminaba el lugar.

-Oii...creí que te encontraría acá.

-Lo siento...pase por casa a buscar unas cosas.

Me estire para saludarlo.

Y Kei rápidamente me hizo un lugar. Por lo que aproveche su invitación y me acosté a su lado.

Amaba cuando él se acostaba...porque siempre usaba la misma posición: su cabeza apoyada cerca de mi pecho y su mano libre abrazándome.

-¿Todo bien en tu casa?

-Si bastante... Las plantas un poco secas... Traje algunas toallas limpias. Y algunas latas de maíz y arvejas que había en la nevera. ¿Se te antoja comer una tarta de maíz? ... Puedo poner alguna otra verdura.

-¿Tarta? ...

-No todo en esta vida es comida japonesa señor Tsukishima.

-Está bien...

-Ya verás que te gustará. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Te duele el cuerpo?

-Me fue bien. No por ahora no duele...extrañaba el entrenamiento diario.

Acaricie su espalda, mientras seguía hablando de su día de estudio.

-Creo que debería bañarme... Llegue y me acosté, pero estoy transpirado...

-Hay tiempo...

Saco sus lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa de luz.

Y me sorprendió besándome, abriéndose paso con su lengua a través de mi boca.

Claro que lo recibí con gusto, trayéndolo hacia mí lo más que pude. Eran contadas las veces que mi señor tomaba la iniciativa.

-Lo siento - artículo segundos después- pero te extrañe.

¡Oh Dios! Creo que habia muerto y llegado al paraíso. ¡Carajo! Era realmente adorable escucharle decir eso.

No tuve palabras. Sólo sé que me comí su boca, haciéndole saber que yo lo había extrañado más.

-No creas que es fácil dormir contigo sin poder hacerte todo lo que quiero... Pero estábamos muy cansados Kei...y tú debías descansar.

-Lo sé, gracias por saber esperar.

Amaba cuando era tan sincero y me decía aquellas cosas mirándome fijamente, demostrando cuan sinceras eran sus palabras.

Lo había esperado más de 4 años... ¿cómo no hacerlo una semana? ...

-Aunque debo admitir que te fui infiel...

Su hermosa mirada se dilato de forma tal que me asusto.

Solté una carcajada y mientras le sacaba aquel pesado sweater del club continúe: -Si... Tuve que masturbarme muchas veces pensando en ti... Me puedes en todos los aspectos...

Su mirada se relajó para endurecerse

-Eres un idiota.

No le respondí. Claro que era un idiota...pero completamente suyo.

Me prendí de su cuello con ganas, olvidándome por completo si le dejaba marcas o no, y perdiéndome en las caricias que mi pene estaba obteniendo.

Lo libere sin poder aguantar más, queriendo sentir el tacto de sus manos.

Yo había sido su maestro en todo lo relativo al sexo. Y aunque aún le costase, me sentía satisfecho de su enseñanza.

Lo mordí con algo de fuerza al sentir como jugaba con la parte sensible de la cabeza. Mi pene estaba al 100 por ciento. Ya sabía yo que masturbarme no servía de nada.

Sin decirle nada, Kei sabía lo que yo estaba esperando.

Sí, yo esperaba su boca. Hacía tiempo que no gozaba de una buena mamada...Y dios santo... Él si sabía cómo complacerme.

Así que me relaje mientras hacia aquel trabajo.

Su lengua iba de arriba a abajo, paseando por los genitales, haciéndome perder la razón. Y luego se la metía de lleno en su boca y succionaba con fuerza.

Lo hizo un par de minutos...hasta que sentí que debía parar si quería cogérmelo.

Así que lo acerque hacia mí.

Y lo terminé de desnudar.

Kei se acostó y yo me quedé admirando ese cuerpo tan blanco, lleno de pequeñas marcas apenas visibles... Las cuales se volvería a ver en cuestión de minutos. Tenía planeado darle bien duro y escucharle gritar tanto como me gustaba.

-Ábrete para mí Kei... -dije.

Abrió sus piernas los más que pudo...donde pude ver su ano, aquello que era mi hermosa perdición.

Lamí la ranura con un hambre voraz, que lo hizo revolverse en la cama. Y cuándo estaba bien mojada, empecé a meter de a poco mis dedos. Por lo que mientras su trasero se amoldaba a mis dedos, me puse a chupar y saborear su pene. Estaba realmente duro y caliente. Por lo que seguramente estaba muy cargado.

Una vez que mis tres dedos entraban cómodamente le ordene que se pusiera en cuatro.

Kei asintió sumiso y cumplió mi pedido.

Apoye la cabeza en la pequeña ranura, haciéndome pasó suavemente. Cuando empecé a sentir el calor no pude evitar mandarlo de una.

En el momento que lo hice, Kei habia lanzado semejante suspiro que me hizo notar que había acabado con solo penetrarle.

A mí me gustaba acabar junto a él...pero a veces al pasar varios días, Kei se encontraba a punto de estallar.

Dejé mi pene adentro y él se irguió para besarme.

-Tú sigue- susurro.

Claro que lo haría... Aun debía gozar con mi pene... Y más cuando llegaba y chocaba de lleno en la próstata.

Se volvió a poner en cuatro, y sentí mi pene realmente apretado con ganas de entrar y salir.

Por lo que me moví con rapidez, embistiéndole, metiéndolo hasta el fondo, necesitaba de ese año estrecho y caliente para satisfacerme.

Lo metía cada vez con más rapidez al escuchar los gritos que daba al sentirlo bien adentro.

Goce lo más que pude de aquella cogida...aunque su mamada habia hecho por demás...

Apreté con fuerza sus glúteos, pellizcándolos con malicia, hasta que después de varias duras embestidas, logre correrme dentro de él.

Escuche sus jadeos mezclados con los míos.

Extrañaba tanto follarlo así.

Lo solté notar mis dedos marcados en sus glúteos y caderas.

Kei se tiró de lleno a la cama y yo saqué mi pene lentamente.

Bese su espalda, y lo oía aún tratar de contener y armonizar su respiración...

-Eres perfecto... ¿lo sabes no? ...

Bese esa mejilla enrojecida.

La respuesta de Kei fue un abrazo. De más está decir, que yo amaba cada una de las cosas que hacia...pero era hermoso cuando me abrazaba desnudo.

-La próxima desvístete- susurro.

-Gomen... Hoy no había tiempo. Lo importante es que tú estés sin ropa. Eres perfecto sin ella.

Le di un casto beso en sus labios y sonreí al notar que aún su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?

-Por favor...

Asentí de buena gana y me levanté de allí para empezar a mimarle con otras cosas, como el baño, y una rica cena

...

Como buen niño, lentes se bañó y comió aquella tarta de verduras que le prepare.

Mientras terminaba de lavar las cosas usadas, Kei me hacía compañía en la cocina.

-¿Hay noticias de Kageyama?

-Hoy se iba a ver con el enano…

-¿en serio?... ¿y eso es bueno?

-No se…mientras no decaiga de nuevo. Le enviare un texto.

Tsukishima lanzo un gruñido al obtener la contestación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un idiota…

Me mostro el mensaje y no pude evitar reírme.

-Pues…con guste seré el papá- conteste y Kei se enojó aún más dejándome solo.

Era realmente fácil y divertido hacerle enojar.

…

Nos acostamos cerca de las 23 hs.

Kei dejo sus lentes y el móvil sobre la mesa de luz y se abrazó a mí.

-A veces creo que Tobio sufre de Hipofrenia...

-Bueno...pero él tiene motivos para sentirse así... No es fácil su situación. Si lo sabré yo…

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Claro señor Tsukishima…no solo uso Facebook para molestar a Bokuto…también sigo páginas de ortografías…

-Quien lo diría…

Kei acomodo su cuerpo y eso significaba que ya estaba listo para dormir.

-Tetsu…

-¿mmm?

-¿Cuándo vas a decidirte a vivir conmigo?

-¿No lo estamos haciendo?

-A medias… ¿Cuándo te mudaras completamente?...no quiero que vayas más a tu departamento. Aquí hay lugar.

No podía gritar porque era de noche…pero el júbilo que sentí era devastador…habia estado esperando aquella petición, y no tenía ningún apuro…pero por fin habia llegado.

Después de aquello, Kei me abrazo y no pude contenerme, abrace su delgado cuerpo, apretándolo lo más que pude…

-Mañana sin falta, traeré el resto de mis cosas.

-Gracias…odio llegar y no verte.

Amaba sus escasos momentos de sinceridad.

Mi trabajo por fin tenía grandes frutos. Él me amaba tanto como yo.

Le susurre un te amo, pero no creo que lo haya escuchado.

Lentes-kun ya se habia dormido en mis brazos.

….

….

….

Dos tazas de cafés…

Una llena y la otra por la mitad, yacían sobre la pequeña mesa de aquel restaurante,

Una vez más, dos tazas de cafés, se volvían a enfriar.

Lo único que me quedo, de aquella hora tan esperada, fue una sonrisa ajena, y un sonrojo propio.

No…no me sentía triste, pero tampoco satisfecho.

Yo también quería su sonrisa, y no solo eso, quería escuchar su risa. Esa risa, estruendosa, carente de exageración, y llena de sinceridad, que se lograba cuando las cosas le salían bien, cuando se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Nunca habia valorado su sonrisa. Porque siempre la tenía grabada en su rostro, no se despegaba de ella. Sonreía por todo y para todos. Pero por el momento, a mí se me negaba aquello, algo tan simple, sencillo, incluso banal…a mí se me estaba negando ver de lleno su mirada brillante.

Yo habia perdido mi turno.

Me gane su sonrisa una mañana de primavera. El día que me demostró cuanto le importa y se esforzaba en el voleibol. La primera vez que levante para él, fue el inicio de muchas cosas, pero en especial, de sus atenciones para conmigo. Solo que yo no logre verlo, no quise hacerlo. Y desaproveche un y mil regalos que él tenía para mí.

Ahora, después de tantos años, de haber madurado, él solo tenía palabras cortantes, miradas bajas, y actitudes taciturnas.

Y aun así, con ese "desprecio" que yo merecía…aun así, lo amaba y quería que no me importase tanto, quería también empezar a amar, las cosas nuevas que traía consigo. Quería amar todo de él, y que él lo supiera.

Que supiera que estaba dispuesto a todo. Y más que nada, quería conocerlo. Conocer cada cosa que le hacía feliz, cada cosa que le llenaba de pasión, cada cosa que lo entristecía. Conocer todo…todas y cada una de las cosas que rondaban su vida. Quería amarlo completamente.

….

No me quede más de lo necesario en el lugar.

Pague por los cafés y las galletitas, que no tuvimos oportunidad de comer, y no lo haría solo.

Sin más, tuve que resignarme e irme de aquel restaurante.

El viento frio del sur choco en mi rostro y camine en su contra, en aquella noche invernal, donde las calles se encontraban poco concurridas.

La ventisca era fuerte y fría, calando hasta el último rincón de los huesos.

Mire al cielo y no habia rastros de nubes, la mañana seria fresca y despejada.

Aspire una vez más con fuerza, queriendo que aquel olor me llenase por completo. Y si tenía suerte, aquello me traería recuerdos olvidados en lo profundo de mi mente.

" _¿Aun te gusta el olor al roció?"…_

Si…mis aficiones y gustos raros no habían cambiado mucho, amaba el olor a roció en época invernal, cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando comenzaba a caer, sentir ese aroma que provocaba, lo que yo llamaba olor a invierno.

Sonreí al pensar en ello, él recordaba algo tan mínimo como eso…él no habia olvidado tan fácil las cosas que yo alguna vez le habia dicho, cosas insignificantes, pero que aún estaba en la memoria de ambos.

Tome el metro expreso, queriendo llegar lo más rápido a la parada del bus.

Gracias a que era esa hora el vagón iba demasiado vacío y pude sentarme cómodamente.

Eleve mi mirada y el vidrio reflejo mi rostro.

Tenía la seriedad de siempre, el mismo corte de pelo, algo más rebelde y ese estado de irritación constante del cual Hinata se reía a diario, solía masajear mi entrecejo y me decía que debía relajarme.

Toque mi frente de forma inconsciente sin poder encontrar o poder recordar, la huella invisible que él habia dejado.

Baje la vista para encontrarme con mis manos.

Ese día habia practicado un poco de bloqueo.

Ahora en la universidad no me limitaba solo a ser el setter… sino que además solía practicar bloqueo y remates.

Aunque era el setter oficial, solía jugar en otras posiciones.

Gracias a Kuroo y Tsukishima habia aprendido bastante sobre cómo ser un buen bloqueador. A pesar de mi estatura no era tan fácil como parecía.

Y aquel día mi entrenamiento diferenciado habia consistido en eso. Tenía los dedos machucados y algo dolidos…creo que me habia torcido el meñique. Aun no dominaba por completo la técnica.

Mire de nuevo el reflejo de mis rostro y lo compare con Akemi Sato… éramos realmente diferentes, él tenía un rostro limpio y relajado, con una sonrisa jovial, vestía de manera elegante a pesar de estudiar junto a él…y hasta tenía su propio auto, por lo que habia visto la semana pasada.

Me sentí inferior en muchas cosas… ¿Cómo podía competir con él?

Yo seguía igual de siempre…con mi habitual humor, mi ropa deportiva, mis viajes en metro y la pasión por el voleibol…ni siquiera era bueno en los estudios, y tal vez tendría un trabajo mediocre cuando me graduara, seguiría viviendo en mi pequeño departamento y solo sería un empleado más del sistema, quien trabajaría muchas horas, seria sobreexplotado, poniéndome un traje cualquiera para ir a trabajar, viajando en un tren lleno cada mañana para encerrarme en un cubículo más de ocho horas diarias, y que el dinero ganado apenas me alcanzase para pagar mis cuentas.

Patético ¿no?...

Así me sentía cuando el metro llego a su destino.

¿Qué podía darle a Sho?...

Salí de la estación y la noche era más profunda aun.

La parada del bus se encontraba en frente. Así que cruce con rapidez la calle para esperarlo.

No faltaría mucho para que pasase.

Mire de nuevo mis manos lastimadas…Akemi usaba guantes…

¿Akemi era el novio de Hinata?...

Sin querer sentí como el frio se sentía más intenso en mi rostro, al chocar con unas lágrimas furtivas.

Después de todo, era razonable…en las pocas veces que habíamos estado juntos él no dejaba de mencionarlo y sonreír cuando lo veía…

Razonable…era muy razonable aquello.

¿Habia perdido del todo?... ¿cómo podía yo competir con lo que Akemi era al lado mío?...

Era un pobre infeliz…que solo estudiaba para poder seguir jugando un deporte que se acabaría y sería un buen recuerdo cuando acabase la universidad, el año próximo.

Hinata estaría con alguien tan mediocre y sin futuro concreto ¿Cómo yo?...

Vaya…que vida triste y solitaria que tendría. Que aburrido seria vivir hasta mi muerte.

….

Demás está decir que el trabajo de pensar en demasía, me habia vuelto a deprimir.

Llegue a mi casa asfixiado de mis pensamientos, queriendo callar esos gritos internos, que me decían que estaba todo más que perdido.

¿Estaría perdiendo de a poco la razón?...eso sería genial…

Me senté pesadamente en el sillón del comedor y me quede viendo la nada misma, queriéndome alejar por un momento de la locura de esta vida.

Cerré los ojos y vino a mí ese hermoso sonrojo, de ese casto beso en su frente y de cómo su rostro habia tomado aquel color…a diferencia de Akemi…yo no tenía mucho para darle…solo amor…amor sincero. Y todo lo que eso trae consigo…pero después nada más.

Debía absorber y atesorar cada oportunidad que se me daba.

Cada oportunidad de escuchar su voz, de ver su mirada, cada oportunidad que tenia de poder tocarle y besarle.

Dios…extrañaba muchísimo besar sus labios. Siempre lo habia hecho como algo necesario para llevármelo a la cama…ahora quería hacerlo para demostrarle de alguna forma, que tan preso de él me sentía. Para hacerle saber cuánto lo extrañaba…

….

Me levante del sillón, acomode mis bolsos, dejando la ropa sucia en la lavadora y volviendo a poner ropa limpia para el día siguiente.

Tsukishima vino a mi mente y antes de que volviese a ser víctima de su irritación, me senté en el piso de mi habitación para acomodar mi mochila.

Al día siguiente volvería a tener literatura, combinado de religión.

Al ser una universidad, que les daba mucha importancia a los clubes, los que estábamos en uno, solo teníamos dos asignaturas diarias.

Por lo que debía agradecerle al voleibol no tener una carrera tan pesada como el resto.

Guarde entonces mis cuadernillos y libros sobre religión.

Iba hacer un día muy largo con tan aburridas materias.

Sensei seguramente me preguntaría si ya habia decidido mis libros…y estaba muy lejos de eso.

¿Qué haría respecto a ese tema?...

Al fin y al cabo, Hinata no habia tenido oportunidad de recomendarme aquellos libros…y no sabría cuando lo volvería a ver.

Y a decir verdad querido lector, yo no tenía la suficiente fuerza y autocontrol para ir hasta su casa…no era tan fuerte…no, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Me habia quedado pensando en ese pequeño pero gran problema, de no saber qué hacer con Literatura…y menos aún con Sho.

…

Después de todo habia sido un día agotador… en todos los sentidos. No me habia dado cuenta que tan cansado me sentía.

Me tire sobre el piso, observando la potente luz del techo.

Y me agarro un leve letargo. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, escuche la entrada de un nuevo WhatsApp.

" _No olvides bañarte y comer."_

Era un demonio…con esas escuetas palabras Kei interrumpía un mal descanso.

Me levante del piso y me propuse hacerle caso.

" _No te preocupes mamá"._

Sabía que le irritarían esas palabras, por lo que no tendría contestación alguna.

Luego de un baño caliente y de comer un ramen instantáneo, me acosté. Temía en gran manera no poder dormir…pero con lo cansado que me sentía, tanto mental como físicamente, hasta me olvide de apagar la luz del pequeño velador.

….

Eran las 7 cuando sonó el despertador.

Tarde tanto en levantarme que no tuve tiempo de desayunar.

Me fijaría si más tarde podría hacerlo antes de entrar a literatura.

Conecte la radio en mi celular y espere que las noticias sobre el tiempo y las estaciones de metro sean favorables.

Y en efecto lo fueron. Sería una mañana soleada pero fría.

El roció de la noche anterior se habia convertido en escarcha y era un poco dificultoso caminar por zonas donde el sol aun no habia llegado. Por lo que me cerciore de que el calzado que llevase fuera el correcto.

…

Llegue a la universidad cerca de las 9 de la mañana, a tiempo de mi primera clase.

No voy a negar, que tuve la esperanza de volver a verle allí…pero no tenía la misma suerte dos veces.

En cambio me encontré con Tsukishima.

Y como lo esperaba no me pregunto nada sobre cómo me habia ido la noche anterior. Nunca preguntaba esas cosas, solo esperaba paciente a que yo se lo contase. Y lo haría…pero más tarde, en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar. Y menos de recordar tan temprano como habia terminado.

…

Sensei reprobó mi actitud de flojera, de no saber siquiera aun que tenía pensado hacer ese semestre.

-recuerda que son 3 libros…no escatimes tiempo. Sino empiezas ahora, no tendrás tiempo de hacer todo. Y no quiero trabajos apresurados.

¿Era en serio?...solo habia pasado un día.

Pero él sabía muy bien el poco amor a la literatura que yo tenía. Por lo que, creo que me lo decía por mi bien.

…

Como el día anterior me quede en el aula después de clases.

Aunque tenía hambre por no haber desayunado aún era muy temprano para almorzar.

Por lo que aprovechando mi soledad, le pedí ayuda a google sobre mi tarea…sin buenos resultados…

Me quede perdido navegando en internet cuando escuche un golpe suave en la puerta.

-La clase ya término- articule sin levantar la vista.

-Hola Kageyama.

Su voz entro a raudales en el aula vacía, produciendo un leve eco.

-Shouyou…que…que alegría verte.

Hinata asintió desde el umbral.

Me levante y cuando me acerque demasiado, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Detuve secamente mi andar. No tenía derecho de acercarme tanto…reaccionaba como si me tuviese miedo. No pude evitar un leve dolor de estómago. Esas actitudes me dolían un poco. Pero siempre decía que debía ser positivo…él se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué…hacer por aquí?

-Siento lo de anoche…pero como dije que te ayudaría, no puedo faltar a mi palabra…

Abrió su mochila y saco 4 libros.

-¿no importa el género verdad? Porque son novelas…creo que te servirán…son mis favoritas.

-No…puede ser cualquier libro. – los tome como algo preciado- muchas gracias de verdad…

-Cuando termines, puedes devolvérmelos.

-Los cuidare, no te preocupes.

Hinata movió su cabeza en aprobación de mis palabras y ya emprendía su marcha.

-Lamento lo de anoche. No quería gritarte.

-Está bien…al fin y al cabo nunca me olvide de tus gritos. Es imposible hacerlo…-

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Solo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes celar a Akemi?...no entiendo eso…es decir…no tenemos y no tienes ninguna conexión…sigues siendo complicado de entender Tobio. Debo irme. Me escape de la universidad para venir. Akemi debe estar buscándome.

-¿Cuándo podremos hablar?

-¿sobre qué?

-Necesito decirte algunas cosas.

-No quiero hablar del pasado.

-Pero déjame disculparme apropiadamente.

-No es necesario. Todo está olvidado Kageyama…no hay culpas que pagar.

-Aun así yo

-Debo irme. Disfruta tu lectura.

Me sentía impotente ante alguien que no dejaba que me expresase como yo quería. No me gustaba ser ignorado en ese sentido y menos por él.

Agarre los libros fuertemente con una de mi manos y con la otra apreté su muñeca reteniéndolo.

-Suéltame.

-No. Déjame despedirte por lo menos.

Agradecí en sobremanera que aun fuese tan frágil y fácil de manipular. Lo atraje bruscamente y pude, sin su consentimiento, probar de forma casta sus labios nuevamente.

Lo solté para ver ese bendito sonrojo nuevamente. Y mi corazón se sintió exaltado. La sangre bullía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo. La adrenalina se agolpaba en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras él se escapaba de mí, corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

Aquello…estaba seguro, lo haría pensar en mi más de la cuenta.

Me sentí esperanzando al ver esa reacción tan chiquilina de su parte.

Me quede en el umbral del aula, pensando y proponiéndome, hacerle recordar nuestro pasado…y hacerle ver como yo, iba a enmendar todos los errores cometidos.

Si…tenía posibilidades de perder…de perder contra Akemi…pero como dije me sentía esperanzado…

Esta vez no me asustaría. Iría hasta los límites para ver qué ocurriría.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos y cada uno de los esfuerzos han sido en vano._

 _Aun no logro, después de tantos años, olvidarme de esa mirada profunda, color azul._

 _Esa mirada que se clavaba en mí cada vez que estábamos juntos…y me hacía sentir seguro. Y tal vez…querido._

 _Pero me habia equivocado_.

….

El beso de Tobio me desestabilizo por completo.

No regrese a la universidad, no pude hacerlo.

No sabía qué hacer con todas las emociones…

¿A que jugaba?... ¿qué quería con eso?...

¿Por qué me hacía eso?...

" _Sho-chan… ¿Dónde estás?"_

Akemi ya habia descubierto mi ausencia.

"¿ _puedes venir a casa?...no quiero volver a la U. "_

Akemi marco la conversación en visto y no contesto.

Eso solo significaba que estaba camino a casa.

…

El beso de Tobio…esa historia no podía volver a repetirse ¿o sí?...

…

…

Llegue a Tokio tres años atrás. Un 4 de enero, realmente frio y lluvioso.

Mi padre me dejo frente a mi nuevo departamento.

Me pagaría el alquiler y me enviaría vivires semanalmente, aparte de dinero extra, con la condición de que mis notas fueran excelentes.

….

Recuerdo ese 4 de enero como el segundo peor de mi vida.

 _-Hinata senpai. Por favor acepte este regalo de parte nuestra._

Los jóvenes de primero y segundo, nos habían regalado a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama y a mí, una réplica de aquellos uniformes que habíamos usado en primer año.

Nunca habia olvidado aquella camiseta número 10.

Cuando llegue a tercero, Yamaguchi se habia convertido en nuestro capitán, Tobio en el armador por excelencia, y yo en la estrella de Karasuno. Así que orgullosamente ostentaba la amada camiseta número 3 que una vez habia usado Asahi.

Pero jamás olvidaría, mi vieja camiseta n 10. Con ella oficialmente me convertir en un jugador con un equipo y compañeros.

Aquel 4 de enero, en un armario con llave, colgué el uniforme y deje sobre el piso un balón de voleibol firmado por todo Karasuno. Lo cerré con llave y nunca más lo volví abrir.

E intente encerrar en él también mi pasado…pero no era tan fácil meter tantas cosas en un armario de 2x2…

…

La vida me parece, demasiado injusta. Nos tendría que dejar elegir a los parientes, y más importante aún, nos tendría que dejar elegir de quien enamorarnos. O si eso no se puede, nos tendría que dar la receta de cómo olvidar de forma rápida y eficaz.

…

No recuerdo cuando me enamore de él...pero puedo estar seguro que fue a principios del segundo año.

Al principio creí que era un querer cualquiera, producto de nuestra compañía diaria.

Recuerdo haber tocado el tema con Sugawara senpai, una tarde mientras hablábamos vía Skype. Sin decirle que era Tobio… y la respuesta era muy simple: eso que sentía era amo y nada más…

…

Un día en tercero, discutiendo sobre algunas estrategias, nuestra pasión nos llevó a pelearnos de forma tal que al evitar golpearle, me senté en el piso del gimnasio a llorar.

 _-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lloras idiota?_

Odiaba ser tan débil, odiaba caer ante él de esa forma.

Porque a pesar de los años, la rivalidad siempre estaba ahí y en esos momentos me confundía con lo que sentía.

Cerré mi puño y golpee con violencia el piso del gimnasio una y otra vez…

 _-PORQUE NO QUIERO GOLPEARTE IMBÉCIL…_

 _-Para ya…necesitas tus manos. Para de una maldita vez_

No podía hacerle caso, me sentía muy enojado. Quería en verdad hundirle mi puño en su cara.

Por lo que la rabia que sentía me hizo golpear aún más rápido.

Los nudillos empezaron a sangrar y el dolor se hacía más fuerte…pero me valía. Necesitaba descargarme.

 _-¿No entiendes?-_ golpe seco _\- ¿Qué hay que cambiar la táctica?_ \- otro golpe _-¿acaso no eras tú el armador ayer? ¿Eh? ¿Idiota?-_ doble golpe - _fui el único que no logro rematar, ¡Imbécil!...Y tienes la cara para decirme que ¿todo estará bien?... ¡IDIOTA TU TOBIO!..._ –golpe, golpe, y otro golpe, hasta que la sangre empezó a manchar el piso _…- QUE CARAJO ME IMPORTA SI ME LASTIMO…SI NO PUEDO CONVERTIR… ¿QUE TIPO DE ESTRELLA SOY?_

Y siguió una seguidilla de golpes con ambas manos.

Y recuerdo que solo se escuchaba eso…el golpe seco y mis gritos.

No habia nadie más esa noche. Como siempre, él y yo, nos quedábamos hasta tarde practicando.

El dolor se hizo más fuerte, al punto que ya lloraba por ambas cosas.

Tobio ya no hablaba más, yo habia dejado de golpear el piso y me limite a tapar mi rostro.

 _-No llores Shouyou…por favor._

 _-Vete a la mierda Kageyama_ …-seque mi rostro, dejando manchas de sangre por doquier. Y me levante de allí.

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Al baño…no puedo ir así a mi casa._

Así que recuerdo ir al baño y lavar con intensidad mis manos. El agua caliente me hacía arder los cortes que me habia provocado.

Lave mi rostro incontables veces, buscando serenarme…pero no lo lograría sino podía calmar mi corazón.

Aun me sentía enojado. Quería golpear todo lo que se me pusiera por delante.

Odiaba el hecho de que no se percatara cuan mal le hacía al equipo que me bloqueasen de esa forma. Ya las viejas tácticas y estrategias no servían, habia que inventar nuevas. Y todos estábamos consiente de ellos, menos él.

Él creía que estando él, éramos invencibles. Falacia total…ambos nos necesitábamos, si uno fallaba, el otro también.

No sé cuánto tarde en calmar todo ese enojo y esa rabia que sentía…pero cuando salí de los baños, el gimnasio se encontraba a oscuras y cerrado.

Por lo que me restaba ir a cambiarme.

La sala del club, aun se encontraba iluminada, así que supuse que aún se encontraba allí.

Respire profundo antes de entrar.

Kageyama se encontraba ya con el uniforme escolar.

 _-Puedes irte. Yo cerrare._

Silencio…irritante silencio...

Conté hasta diez una y mil veces en los lapsos de unos escasos segundos.

Y fui en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios…debía curar aquellos cortes antes de su infección y ver si habia un analgésico para el dolor.

Realmente ese día, estaba fuera de sí. Le pegue una patada al casillero al no encontrarlo.

 _-Oii…debes calmarte. Tengo yo el botiquín._

 _-Dámelo._

- _siéntate. Yo te curare. Mientras…podemos hablar de tus estrategias._

 _-¿Por qué ahora?... ¿por qué buscas mi límite?...hace días que quiero hablar de eso. Y esperas a que me enoje para hacerlo._

 _-Hinata siéntate…por favor._

Termine por sentarme y Tobio tomo una de mis manos y empezó a curarla.

 _-Hace más de un mes que note lo de tus remates…estaba pensando una nueva táctica y la he estado practicando…_

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

 _-Solo se lo comenté a Yamaguchi. No quería decírtelo, sé que estas estudiando duro para entrar a la universidad. Así que…quería perfeccionarla y así enseñarte._

No podía sostener la mirada, me daba mucha vergüenza. Habia reaccionado de una forma tan brusca…y él solo estaba pensando en mí.

 _-Lo siento Kageyama._

 _-Sé que, tus padres están contentos con tu mejoría de notas, por lo que ahora te presionan para la universidad, así que no quería cargarte más tarea._

Y luego de la euforia y enojo, llego el horrible sentir de la culpa.

La congoja se adueñó de mí, y me sentí realmente triste.

Tobio levanto mi rostro y seco con delicadeza una de las tantas lagrimas que otra vez habia dejado correr.

 _-No llores…no me gusta. –_

Trate de hacerlo, pero todos los sentires que tenía para con él, más los provocados esa noche, me lo impedían.

Así que solo atine a una cosa: abrazarlo.

Si, quería saber que se sentía. Lo abrace con fuerza, queriendo hacerle sentir, cuanto le quería y no podía decírselo.

Entonces reaccione, que estaba haciendo algo descabellado, Tobio se encontraba rígido con las vendas en sus manos.

-Lo siento…de verdad lo siento. ¿Ya está?- dije señalando mis manos- debo irme.

Pero no me contesto.

¿Cómo olvidar su reacción?... tomo mis muñecas con fuerza y me beso por primera vez.

Se hizo paso en mi boca y sentí una pasión infinita de su parte.

Cuando termino, apoyo su frente en la mía y respiro hondo.

-¿Qué…que supone que haces?

-No lo sé…quería hacerlo.- Tobio se sentó a mi lado, en aquel piso frio, sin sacar aun su mirada- ¿Podrías…podrías abrazarme nuevamente?...

…

Luego de aquello…se desencadenaron sucesos de los que nunca pude tener el mínimo control. Porque ya hacía tiempo, que me habia rendido ante el querer que tenía para él.

Por lo que me deje llevar por aquello que habia esperado tanto, que tan confuso me tenía.

Pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo que el entrenamiento y los estudios me lo permitían.

Nunca olvidare cuanto disfrutábamos el jugar juntos, idear estrategias, gozar el triunfo y luego pasar parte de la noche unidos en una pasión que parecía no tener fin.

Me gustaban las caricias de Tobio, más aun cuando las recibía en mi pelo. Era como un niño esperando la aprobación de un padre. Con él me sentía protegido.

Y me volví más confiable aun, más abierto para con él, le entregue toda lo que más pude de mí, y el conoció hasta las partes más oscuras de mi ser. Pero él no lo hizo.

Después de su cumpleaños 17, me llevo a su casa… y creí que sería "la noche"…donde me diría lo que tanto yo esperaba oír. Pero no…

Y de a poco ciertas cosas, me hacían pensar.

¿Por qué no teníamos citas?

¿Por qué no tomaba mi mano?

¿Por qué no era cariñoso en público?

¿Por qué en más de seis meses…él no hablaba de ser novios?

Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no respondía cada vez que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba?...

Un día fue una pregunta…al otro día otra… y así…hasta que todos los días me levantaba y me acostaba con los mismos interrogantes.

Entonces tome valor…si todo el valor que pude, y le pregunte.

Dios sabe que yo no esperaba aquello, yo no esperaba esas escuetas, simples y frías respuestas.

Todo lo que él habia creado, todo ese "yo" que él habia amoldado, ese "yo" que sonreía por demás, despreocupado, libre, vergonzoso y a la vez extrovertido, esa persona que vivía con una sonrisa boba cada vez que estaba a su lado…todo eso se quebró.

Escuche ese sonido fuerte cuando se rompe un vidrio. Tobio habia hecho pedazos todo mi ser e ilusiones.

…

Y me convertí en algo que no quería.

….

Faltando pocos meses para la graduación y con los exámenes pisándome los talones, le pedí a Yamaguchi un tiempo en el club.

Tenía buenos Kouhai que podían suplantarme. No abandone el equipo…pero pedí no ser más titular.

Por lo que a días de las eliminatorias para saber si llegaríamos o no a las nacionales, empecé un entrenamiento diferenciado con un joven de segundo que tenía mucho potencial. Le explique la mayoría de mis tácticas, mis estrategias y varios secretos que lo llevarían a cubrir mi puesto.

Evite a Tobio lo más que pude. Y él ni se inmuto. No le molesto…parecía que ni siquiera notaba mi ausencia.

Entonces me volví un poco más retraído con todos los de tercero. Solo hablaba con el capitán para coordinar los entrenamientos que le daba a mi kouhai.

El día de las eliminatorias no asistí a los partidos. Tenía libertad para ello, ya que estaba en tercero, podía poner como excusa mis futuros exámenes.

Karasuno llego con mucho esfuerzo a las nacionales de ese año. Para ese entonces, yo ya habia abandonado el club. Y solo me cruzaba con Tobio en algún que otro pasillo.

Me marche de la ciudad un 3 de enero a la madrugada. En esa semana tendría un curso acelerado y en la posterior el examen de ingreso.

No asistí a la graduación, no me despedí de nadie.

Quede realmente como un niñato maleducado. Pero mi corazón dolía bastante para hacer aguante a las formalidades.

…

Conocí a Akemi el día del examen.

Se sentó a mi lado y me saludo de forma cortes.

Aquel primer día, me sorprendió que usara ropa formal para ir a estudiar.

Con su altura y presencia, realmente parecía más un profesor que un estudiante.

Empezamos a platicar de a poco. Era y es una persona seria y reservada, a la cual le gusta comprometerse en todo lo que se proponía. Y muy exigente con él mismo.

A veces solíamos encontrarnos en la entrada principal y caminábamos juntos en busca de nuestras clases.

Recibía muchas miradas curiosas al notar su vestimenta poco casual.

 _-Gomen…tal vez te avergüences…_

 _-¡Oh no!..._

 _-Es que casi no tengo ropa casual…y luego de la universidad trabajo en la empresa de mi padre. Así que…_

 _-está bien, no…no me debes ninguna excusa Sato-san._

 _-¿seremos compañeros los próximos años verdad?_

 _-si…eso creo._

 _-Puedes llamarme Akemi…_

 _-¿Ake-chan?_

 _-Está bien… yo te llamare Shouyou-chan…_

A veces me llamaba así, otras Sho-chan…pero cuando se enojaba simplemente Hinata.

Si… antes solía enojarse conmigo. Es que yo los primeros meses intente ser fuerte, pero no lo logre con éxito. Así que lo perjudique más de una vez en alguna nota grupal…porque mi cabeza rondaba otros mundos.

…

Más de una vez el recuerdo de Tobio en conjunto a una mala nota, y la reprimenda y amenazas de mis padres…era un combo explosivo para mi cabeza.

Y recuerdo haber tenido un semestre muy malo. Mis calificaciones empeoraban cada día.

Estuve a punto de dejarlo todo.

Y no me importaba en lo absoluto…quería abandonar todo.

Si total…mi vida ya no me pertenecía.

No tenía control sobre mi mente, no podía ponerme objetivos, todos se deshacían.

Hasta probé abandonar materias e intente meterme al miserable club de vóley que la universidad ofrecía…pero eso no era buena idea.

Vague durante un par de meses…al punto de recusar todas las asignaturas de ese año.

Y si las recusaba…era el fin para mí.

Mi padre me quitaría todo lo dado…y debería buscar algún trabajo cualquiera.

Pero…nada me importaba en sí.

No pensaba en el futuro, porque la verdad no quería que llegase. No quería vivir más.

….

 _-Hinata, me temo que si desapruebas un examen más, deberás empezar todo el año nuevamente._

¿Qué más daba? Era mi oportunidad para terminar ahí, con esa etapa tan inútil de mi vida. Enfrentarme a la vida real. Y esperar la muerte.

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

 _-¿con que?_

 _-con los exámenes… ¿piensas perder todo un año?_

 _-es la excusa perfecta para abandonar. Ya no recibiré ayuda. Así que…_

 _-¿ah? ¿Y de qué piensas vivir?_

Recuerdo haberle esbozado una sonrisa patética… ¿Quién carajo quería vivir?...si cuando cerraba los ojos tenía esa mirada clavaba en mí. Si cuando me quedaba a solas, sus palabras se hacían eco en mi mente: " _solo sexo" "somos hombres"…_ nunca nadie habia jugado de tal forma conmigo. Nunca nadie me habia dañado tanto.

- _¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estas a punto de recusar todo un año…_

 _-Sato-san…yo no quiero vivir. No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Mi pasado es tétrico, mi presente un calvario, y el futuro no me seduce…porque será lo mismo. Cuando llegue al futuro, arrastrare los mismo recuerdos, me sentiré igual que ahora mismo…solo ostentare una profesión de la cual por el momento no me genera pasión… ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan infeliz? ¿Por qué no me muero y ya?..._

Akemi tomo un libro y me golpeo la nuca.

- _nunca vuelvas a hablar de esa forma Hinata. ¿Entendiste?...yo te ayudare a aprobar todo._

 _-Gracias, pero no._

 _-No seas así. Sino lo haces por ti. Hazlo por tu familia. Seguramente trabajaran arduamente para mantenerte. No seas caprichoso y respeta a tus padres. Ahora muévete. Iremos a la biblioteca._

… _._

Luego de aquello, se volvió mi amigo de confianza y mi confidente.

Por fin habia podido contarle a alguien, todas las cosas y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Por fin habia podido desahogarme completamente.

Akemi escucho cada cosa, la memorizo e incluso me ayudo a dejar atrás de a poco lo que yo no podía.

Y como primera medida del cambio, corte mi pelo.

Más tarde me sugirió la idea de desechar completamente mi retorno al voleibol.

Y empecé a notar cambios favorables.

Ya no me vestía como en secundaria, seguía informal, pero más acorde a mi edad.

Solo era extrovertido y sonriente, con quien lo merecía.

Akemi me obligo a afrontar mis emociones. Si estaba triste debía demostrarlo, si estaba feliz también. No siempre habia motivos para reír, habia cosas que se debían tomar en serio.

No me resulto tan difícil. Tobio habia roto todos mis sentires. Así que ya no era tan confiable y simpático como solía serlo en secundaria.

Me habia vuelto una persona seria. Pero eso no significaba que no sintiera, que fuese frio. Solo que no dejaba entrar a las personas tan fácilmente en mi vida.

…

Siempre se dice, que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, ni siquiera a veces, uno sabe de lo que es capaz uno mismo.

Y aunque me mortificase, yo no podía olvidar que tanto amaba y ame los ojos azules de Tobio.

Nunca se lo mencione a Akemi, eso era el grado más alto de privacidad. De mi privacidad.

Con solo ser el blanco de su mirada mis piernas flaqueaban.

Aun no olvido la pasión con que esos cristales, me hacían saber cuánto le gustaba estar conmigo…aunque fuese solo sexo…tenia por seguro que Tobio no me engañaba en ese sentido. Y esos ojos tan profundos, me gritaban que yo era suyo y de nadie más.

Cuando me empecé a desprender de las cosas que me ataban al pasado, desarrolle una obsesión por el color azul.

Si…no tenía ya esa cabellera donde él siempre me acariciaba…pero tenía miles de camisetas azules, y eran como si sus manos estuvieran siempre encima de mí.

Con cada cosa que dejaba atrás, un nuevo objeto aparecía en mi casa.

Desde cortinas azules, las cuales corría para mirar al amanecer, hasta las toallas de baño.

Todas y cada una, me recordaban los momentos felices que él me hizo pasar. Al fin y al cabo, le gusta a quien le guste…Tobio habia sido mi primer y único amor.

Y aunque me esforzara día a día, por no recordarle, cada noche me sumergía en ese oasis azul, en busca de algo que no llegaría.

Lo se…era contradictorio.

Pero es simple a decir verdad…Aun lo amaba como el primer día.

Aunque no sabía en esos momentos que era más grande, si el amor o el miedo.

…

¿Podía ser posible?... ¿justamente un 3 de enero tenía que volver a verle?...

Cuando se fue aquella noche en medio de la tormenta, me sentía tan confundido. Él parecía ser el de siempre…solo que triste.

Sé que habia notado mis cambios y se habia sorprendido con mis decisiones... ¿pero era motivo de su tristeza? …si yo nunca le importe en ese ámbito.

Comento que me habia buscado para disculparse… ¿Por qué?... ¿tan tiempo después? …¿de qué me valía eso?...

….

Por supuesto que se lo comenté a Akemi.

- _No sé qué decirte Sho-chan… ¿estás bien?_

 _-No lo sé…fue todo muy rápido._

 _-¿y tienes ganas de volver a verle?_

 _-Si…_

 _-Lo se…no es fácil ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué no vas mañana a su universidad antes de entrar a clases?_

 _¿Eh?... ¿con que excusa haría eso?_

 _-bueno…tal vez, con esta tormenta le haya costado llegar a su casa. El viento es realmente fuerte...podrías ir a preguntarle si llego bien…verificar que no se haya enfermado._

 _-Está bien_

 _-Sho-chan…solo te pido que vayas tranquilo. No…no tires todo lo que hemos logrado. Sé muy bien cuanto le quieres…pero no olvides como él ha sido contigo. No caigas de nuevo. No quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo del primer año…es que no tenía aspiraciones y no quería vivir._

 _-Lo se Ake…eso no volverá a pasar._

Fui hasta su universidad pero no le encontré. Se habia enfermado.

Me sentí culpable…si yo lo hubiese retenido en mi casa, no su hubiese enfermado.

No sabía dónde vivía…y tampoco si habia alguien que lo pudiese ayudar. Solo sabía que volvería la semana entrante.

….

- _Entonces… ¿lo invitaste a tomar algo?..._

Asentí

- _¿con que fines?_

 _-no lo sé Ake…no lo sé. Pero…_

 _-¿Qué quieres lograr?_

 _-quisiera después de tanto tiempo…pasar un tiempo con él. Pero tengo miedo._

 _-bueno hagamos esto…solo estate con él cinco o diez minutos…yo iré a buscarte ¿vale?...inventemos una excusa…luego tu veras si es o no necesario volver a verle._

 _-¿tu iras a buscarme?_

 _-claro… tal vez…le generemos celos ¿eh?..._

Sonreí sin ganas…

 _-¿celos?...Tobio jamás me celaría…_

 _-es solo un chiste…pero te quiero ver bien ¿eh?..._

 _-Si Ake…lo sé. Solo quiero verle y estar unos minutos con él nada más. Ya sé que él no me quiere._

El rostro de Akemi lucio preocupado de repente.

 _-¿y que ganas con eso Sho?..._

 _-Nada…es que…tú sabes._

 _-Sí, sé que lo quieres. Por eso te ayudare, pero vayamos de a poco ¿vale?... no quiero que te ilusiones._

 _-No hay motivos para hacerlo. No te preocupes._

Entonces inventamos aquello de que habia desaprobado un examen y que Akemi me habia buscado un profesor.

Nos sentamos cerca de la puerta, Ake estaría en la puerta.

Habia dejado mi celular en llamada, y Akemi podía oír nuestra conversación.

Cuando Ake escucho aquel grito de Tobio, entro al restaurante.

El grito de Tobio…la entrada de Akemi…la decepción en su rostro. La promesa de los libros…no podía pensar con claridad.

- _vaya…ese grito fue intimidante. Pensaba dejarte un tiempo más. La conversación venía bien. Pero al parecer no soy de su agrado._

 _-No lo entiendo._

 _-¿Qué cosa?..._

 _-¿Por qué dijo eso?..._

 _-Porque esta celoso de mí. ¿Le hablaste demasiado de mí?_

 _-No se…eres mi amigo, es obvio que te nombre siempre. Es una costumbre._

 _-Yo sé que hemos hecho cosas, para que no te sientas tan prisionero del pasado… pero tal vez él ha cambiado ¿no?..._

 _-Aunque así lo parezca… no puedo olvidar tampoco todo el dolor. Pero no puedo pensar que sea algo positivo. El simplemente es posesivo nada más._

 _\- ¿entonces?... ¿le prestaras esos libros?_

 _-¿es conveniente volver a verlo?_

 _-Le diste tu palabra…y tú quieres hacerlo… así que…mañana llévaselos._

 _-¿Qué pasa si me vuelvo a perder?_

 _-Estaré aquí para ayudarte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sho…él ha notado tus cambios, los extraña, se siente celoso… yo solo quiero que tu estés bien…pero si decaes y tus notas bajan… te ayudare. Me enojare mucho pero te ayudare._

 _-Gracias._

… _.._

El timbre sonó insistente.

-Lo siento…no te dije…pero fui a llevarle los libros…

-¿no lo ibas hacer a la tarde?...

-No aguante…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me tomo de sorpresa…y me beso.

-¿él te beso?...

-¿Qué hago?... ¿qué hago con todo lo que siento?... ¿qué debo hacer?...

Me senté en ese gran sofá y Akemi me trajo un vaso de agua.

-Debes calmarte…

-No puedo. Es como la secundaria… él hizo eso, porque esta celoso…piensa que aún tiene algún derecho… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Creo que es hora de que hables bien con él…sin miedos. Me has contado cuanto te conoce. Y cuanto lo conoces tú. Debes poder tener una conversación sincera con él. Sino no avanzaras.

-Yo creí conocerlo…

-Lo conoces. Mira Sho…te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido. Un día dijiste que querías olvidar…y te ayude en eso. Notaste que hicimos cambios que por lo menos no te hacían recordarle. Pero sé muy bien que con cambios externos no se cambia el interior…funciona un tiempo pero no siempre. Así que…deberías fijarte…solo te pido que no dejes de lado todo el esfuerzo que has hecho estudiando.

-No lo hare.

-Creo que no tienes que huir más…es decir…ve y se claro. Tal vez haya cambiado…tal vez siga siendo el mismo. Pero debes saberlo. ¿A qué hora sale de la Universidad?

-A las 19 creo.

-Bueno te llevare a su casa ¿quieres? y si te sientes mal…me llamas y listo. Iré por ti enseguida.

-Pero no sé dónde vive.

-No te preocupes. Creo que podre averiguarlo. Ahora…es inútil volver a la universidad… ¿quieres que sigamos con la tesis?...

Asentí sin ganas. Pero sabía que Akemi sugería aquello, sabiendo de ante mano, que estudiar me relajaba y me desconectaba del mundo.

Habia huido desde el día que me rechazo. Tal vez Akemi tenía razón, era tiempo de saber con claridad, que ocurría. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?...

Aun sentía como ardía mi labio inferior.

Aquel beso no fue nada comparado con el primero que nos dimos…pero su marca era más fuerte.

Me hacia alucinar…

 _ **Bueno espero les guste. Gomen por la demora…estoy con unos nervios y cansancio que ni se imagina. Y espero con todo mi kokoro que esto sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Lscarlet… ame tu review en todas mis historias cx jaja que lindo haberte generado tantas cosas con mis escritos.**_

 _ **Narusasu…me sorprendió tu review a mitad del fic…creí que te vería hasta el final. Gracias por tu, tus criticas siempre son bien recibidas. Me han ayudado a superarme.**_

 _ **Gise…que decirte…eres lo máximo. Te adoro y te quiero.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas y cada una de las que me leen…**_

 _ **Gabi, Mikasa,adlergirl,iauzam, gracias por serme fiel…las he visto en la mayoría de mis historias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Kuroo

Como cada martes, sólo iba a Nekoma para el entrenamiento del club.

Por lo que tenía toda la mañana libre hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde.

Así que igual me levanté temprano. Porque si no lo hacía, Kei seguramente se iría sin desayunar.

A Kei no le gustaba bañarse a la mañana, así que sólo debía levantarle con tiempo para que desayunase tranquilo.

Por lo que, aún estaba oscuro cuando me levante, y caminé con sigilo hacia la cocina.

Prendí la televisión y mientras calentaba mi café, le prepare a Kei unos huevos revueltos, algunos onigiris y su jugo favorito.

El informe del tiempo pronosticaba tiempo frío y un día despejado. Pero las lluvias no se harían esperar nuevamente.

Quince minutos antes de que sonará su despertador, subí la calefacción así no sentiría frío cuando se levantase.

Termine mi café mientras chequeaba mi Facebook.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

Pregunto sentándose pesadamente en el taburete de la mesada.

-Bokuto y sus memes. Me hace reír demasiado.

Pero a lentes no le causaba gracia. Lanzó un resoplido bastante sonoro, mientras le dejaba en frente suyo, el desayuno.

Era tan lindo verlo celoso tan temprano.

-¿Me das un beso?- pedí de pie a su lado.

A regañadientes giro su rostro somnoliento.

-Buen chico -

Kei pensó que sería un beso casto y ya. A cambio le metí la lengua hasta el fondo queriendo sentir cada rincón.  
Aún sorprendido, me dio el paso y disfruto de aquello.

No quería parar nunca, hasta que Oi un suave quejido. Me solté sin ganas y acaricie su mejilla.

-No se ponga celoso tan temprano. ¿De acuerdo? ...

-No hables de Bokuto entonces.

Sonreí acariciando su cabello. 

A Kei no le agradaba Bokuto, es decir... Porque una vez oyó rumores que él y yo teníamos algo. Eso era totalmente falso. Era mi mejor amigo y nada más.

Yo le habia sido sincero a Lentes. Y no dejaría mi amistad con Bokuto.  
Así que dos por tres sufría de los celos de un cuervo un poco malhumorado.

-No seas injusto Kei. Es como si yo te pidiera que no hables de Kageyama.

-Es diferente.

-No lo es. Es tu amigo y hay días donde te preocupas más por él que por cualquier otra cosa. Y aun así no digo nada.

-¿Estas celoso?

-No. Sé que Tobio está enamorado de Hinata. Y sé que tú me quieres a mí no a Kageyama. ¿Verdad? Aun así... Eres mío.

-Son celos.

-No lo son. Eres mío y de nadie más. ¿Entendiste? ... ¿Quieres que te lo haga entender? ...

Sonreí de lado a lado.

-Esa sonrisa...no hay tiempo.

-Lo sé, nene. Desayuna.

-¿Que harás hoy?

-Iré a casa. Buscare todas las cosas. Las pocas que quedan.

-Ayer...te hice lugar en mi armario. Espero quepan tus cosas.

-Con tal de vivir aquí, no me importa dejar la ropa en caja. Igual te compraré un armario nuevo. Así tenemos lugar como se debe.

Mi pobre corazón se aceleró un poco al notar una media sonrisa de parte suya.

Es bueno saber, que nuestra relación iba ascendiendo.

Yo quería toda mi vida con él.  
Y tenía planificado, si la suerte me acompañaba empezar a cumplir etapas más serias aún.

...

Kei desayuno tranquilo y se marchó temprano.

Así que organice todo, dejé ordenada la cocina y el comedor, y me marché a mi casa para traer la poca ropa que tenía allí, y algunas cosas más.

Debía hablar con mi madre para avisarle que debíamos poner en venta el lugar. No tenía pensado volver.

Y aun así, que Dios no quiera, pero si las cosas no funcionaban luego con Kei, no podría vivir ahí. Había muchos recuerdos de allí que mostraban y me hacían rememorar todos los esfuerzos que hice, todo el dolor y el amor que me llevo conquistar al amor de mi vida. Así que no podría vivir allí nunca más.

...

Arme un bolsón y también guarde muchas fotografías en mis años de preparatoria.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido contacto con Kenma.  
Cuando terminamos la escuela, él se mudó a una ciudad de Europa. Ya no recuerdo cual.

Pero fue muy sorprendente como la distancia nos hizo olvidarnos.  
Al principio, como todos... Teníamos esa euforia de hablar seguido. Y de a poco... O bastante rápido, que se yo, no hablamos más.

Nos saludamos cada cumpleaños...Pero más de eso no.

¿A caso no éramos tan amigos? ...

Supongo que no toda tu vida, la pasas con las mismas personas. Y son etapas.

Kenma era un buen recuerdo como todos mis amigos de la preparatoria.

Pero bueno, quien sabe, si las cosas salían como yo quería... Tal vez pronto lo contactaría... Tantos años de amistad, merece saber las buenas nuevas.

Tome otra fotografía. Me gustaba mucho. Salíamos los tres capitanes amigos: Bokuto, Daichi y yo, el día que nos cruzamos los tres en las nacionales.

A pesar de ser rivales, nuestros partidos habían sido tan pero tan agradables, que obviamente quien no gano, se sentía mal...Pero también celebraba el triunfo de los otros.

No soy de aquellos que me enojo con los demás por perder.  
Sino más bien conmigo mismo y me impongo a superarme y ser mejor. Me propongo ganar la próxima vez.

Ese año, Karasuno gano las nacionales.

Recuerdo que Nekoma y Fukorodani fuimos a Miyagi a celebrar el gran triunfo.

Fue una barbacoa excepcional.  
Y nos hicimos aún más amigos.

Aún tengo contacto con Daichi y Sugawara.  
Ambos viven en Sapporo. Y juegan voleibol profesional.

Tienen campeonatos y demás.

Es un buen equipo y como son profesionales, ganan buena plata al final del mes, haciendo lo que les gusta.

También pronto recibirían un llamado de mi parte.

...

Una vez hecho todo, me dirigí a Nekoma para cumplir mis horas allí.

...

Ese día llegue realmente tarde a casa de Kei... Más bien a casa. Ahora vivía oficialmente con él.

Vi que las luces de la cocina se encontraban encendidas... Y eso no era propio de él.

Y lo escuché reír. Hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-Hahah ¿En serio? ...

-Si... ¿puedes creerlo?

-Hahah sisi creo que sí.

-Tetsurou es así... Cuando las cosas no le salían hacia esos berrinches...

-Pero... ¿Qué edad tenía?

-Tal vez 5 años... Cuando yo no podía comprarle algo, se agarraba de las piernas del vendedor y lloraba como una niña. ¿Sabes la vergüenza? Un día le bajó el pantalón a un puestero de flores.

-¿De flores?

-Si...quería que le comprase a toda costa un ramo de rosas.

-¿Pero por qué quería eso?

-No recuerdo...Pero eran caprichos que se le ponían en la cabeza. Pero pobre los vendedores con este niño.

Dios...odiaba esa parte de mi madre... Pero no mucho. Contándole esas vergüenzas mías... Conseguía sacarle miles de sonrisas.

A parte el bello cuadro que tenía para ver.  
Ambos codo con codo cocinando... Y riendo.  
Las personas que más amaba, juntas compartiendo tiempo.

-Por favor Mamá...deja de dejarme en ridículo.

Mi madre se sobresaltó.

-Tetsurou...cariño...estábamos preocupados. Es tarde.

-Se nota... Estabas contándole otra vez esas cosas.

Me acerqué a ella y la salude.

Kei limpio y seco sus manos y me regaló una sonrisa que aún le perduraba y un beso en la mejilla.  
Aun no perdía la timidez frente a mi madre.

-Bueno... Yo iré a estudiar un poco.

-Si cariño...te llamaremos cuando esté lista la cena. - comento mi madre.

Kei asintió y se alejó. Aunque yo quería pasar tiempo con él, ahora me era imprescindible quedarme solas con mi madre.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar mamá? ...

-No, debo irme. A parte... No sería apropiado.

-¿Pudiste comprar los que yo quería?

Mi madre me guiño el ojo y saco de su bolso de mano una pequeña caja.

La abrí para encontrarme con una bella alianza de oro blanco.

-Es exactamente la que quería.

-Estoy segura que le gustará. ¿Ya estás dispuesto para hacerlo?

-Si mamá. Necesito casarme con él. Merece sentirse amado en todas las maneras posibles.

( _continuara)_

...

Pov Tobio.

….

 _"El intermediario"_ de John Grisham.  
Era el libro que más me había llamado la atención.

No sé si era por su nombre o la reseña.

Un abogado exitoso...para evadir la cárcel debía mudarse de encubierto a Italia.

Decidí leerlo.

Eran pasadas las 19 cuando llegue a mi casa y venía con la mente puesta en leer esos maravillosos libros que Shouyou me había prestado.

Sólo había leído un libro en mi vida. Se llamaba "La sombra del viento" y había una frase que siempre me quedo grabada.

 _"Cada libro, cada tomo que ves, tiene alma. El alma de quien lo escribió, y el alma de quienes lo leyeron y vivieron y soñaron con él. Cada vez que un libro cambia de manos, cada vez que alguien desliza la mirada por sus páginas, su espíritu crece y se hace fuerte. "_

Nunca lo había querido entender hasta ese momento.  
Quería abrir las páginas y tratar de encontrarme con la presencia, con el rastro que Sho había dejado en él.  
Quería descifrar porque le había gustado... Porque habia elegido leerlo y porque me lo había recomendado.

Quería absorber cada cosa. Cada maldita cosa que aquel libro desprendiese de él.

Toque mi labio, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Aún tenía marcado a fuego el sabor de los suyos. Ese sabor dulce y suave. El cual era tan adictivo.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar esa hermosa fragilidad que me volvía loco.

Deseaba fuertemente hacerle sentir cuanto le quería.  
Deseaba poder hacerle mío nuevamente. Decirle de la forma que mejor sabia cuanto le quería. Tenerle en mis brazos, en mi cama, noche y día.

Pero... Las sombras me acechaban.

...

Abrí con lentitud aquellas suaves páginas para encontrarme con una nota.  
Una caligrafía limpia y prolija.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquel día que decíamos de viajar a Italia? ... Este libro me hizo querer ir a conocer alguna de sus hermosas villas. ¿Qué te parece si alguna vez, nos tomamos un café en Palermo? ... "

Akemi Sato.

¿Cómo se atrevía?... ¿cómo era capaz de prestarme algo así?...

¿Acaso no tenía un poco de consideración con mis sentimientos?...

¿No habia entendido la noche anterior cuan celoso me ponía?

Realmente me sentía intimidado con Akemi… desde el primer momento que él lo nombro. Es decir… ¿en verdad tenían algo?...

No soportaría jamás, que Akemi se lo llevase de viaje…ya odiaba que lo subiera a su auto.

Dios mío…solo una semana, me basto para sentirme realmente inferior en todos los aspectos.

Akemi me ganaba en todos los terrenos…. Y lo peor es que yo no sabía si tenían algo o no… yo estaba en penumbras…y creo que no tenía el derecho de preguntar…pero al ¡diablo todo! ¡Debía saberlo! Debía saber si existía algo más que amistad…yo lucharía por él…si lucharía, y si tenían algo se lo arrebataría…Hinata seria mío nuevamente. Me valía madre si yo al lado de Akemi era un pobre bastardo infeliz…el seria mío nuevamente a como dé lugar. Y le haría saber a Sato, quien mandaba.

Si yo, que me di cuenta tan tarde cuanto amaba a Shouyou…y aun lo sigo haciendo y lo hare, pasen los años que pasen… si yo aún me sentía de ese modo… estaba segurísimo que él también seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Él quería dejar lo nuestro atrás…y eso era realmente imposible. Porque lo nuestro seria eterno. Y yo estaba dispuesto a enmendar todos esos errores que él no quería recordar…que él quería matar y no lograba.

No me importaba cuanto me costase romper, ese coraza de la que Hinata hizo alarde el primer día que nos reencontramos…yo rompería esa y todas las que me encontrase en el camino, hasta llegar a ese ser sonriente y feliz que iluminaba mi pobre y oscura alma. Que le daba ese toque de felicidad, que nunca aprecio y que hoy por hoy me es indispensable para seguir respirando.

Amaba a Hinata Shouyou más que a mi vida, y eso es decir demasiado. Y él merecía mucho más que mi patética existencia, pero aun así…era lo máximo que yo podía entregarle…y aspiraba a que le fuese suficiente.

Tenía ganas de arrojar ese libro contra la pared y así desahogar esa ira interna que me producían los celos.

Pero no lo hice, por respeto a Sho…porque él, era el único que podía hacer doblegar mi maldito orgullo y tragarme todo y mucho más.

Cerré mi puño y golpee con fuerza la pared… pero aun así, el rencor que sentía no disminuía en absoluto.

Rencor hacia ese gran fantasma llamado Akemi Sato.

….

¿Shouyou volvería a aparecer luego de aquel beso?...algo me decía que sí. Que el volvería…y no por los libros el volvería por más… buscando más de aquello, que a ambos nos gustaba tanto en nuestra adolescencia: estar juntos.

Si…a mí me fascinaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque me di cuenta tarde. Creía que solo éramos buenos amigos, que disfrutaban el tiempo compartido y otras cosas…no sabía que era amor…no quería aceptarlo como tal.

Pero ahora, como se lo dije un día Tsukishima, puedo decirle a cualquiera, que tan enamorado y perdido me tiene otro hombre…si otro hombre, un hombre con todas las letras, que no merecía sufrir, como seguramente lo ha hecho, al punto de cambiar y dejar atrás, todas esas cosas que tanto amaba.

Pero sé que a pesar de sus esfuerzos…él no me habia dejado atrás, podía presentir, que siempre me ha tenido presente.

….

Acomode los libros, sobre la mesa. No podía leerlo, tampoco quería abrir el resto, no quería más sorpresas por aquel día.

Me senté en mi cama a meditar, a ver que hacía con mi vida amorosa, cuando sonó el timbre.

Realmente raro, jamás tenia visitas. Y Kei tenía llaves, pero él solía anunciarse antes de venir.

No quise abrir…era mejor que quien fuera, se marchase. No tenía ánimos para nada.

Pero volvió a sonar cada vez más insistente, haciéndome perder, la poca paciencia que me caracterizaba.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, para hacerle saber a mi visitante, cuanto me molestaba su presencia.

Pero todos los humores se bajaron cuando lo vi a él.

-Hola…

-Sho…tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro… disculpa el desorden…-

Me temblaba la voz y el cuerpo.

Aunque yo imaginaba cuantas cosas quería hacerle saber y sentir…me sentía nervioso de tenerle en mi casa.

Desocupe mi viejo sillón y le ofrecí asiento.

-perdón…no es muy cómodo…no es la gran cosa.

-no te preocupes…está más que bien. Qué lindo lugar…

-no es nada comparado al tuyo…o tal vez al de tu amigo…que seguramente es mucho mejor…es lo que pude rentar…

Cerré mis ojos un momento, al sentir como se me escapaban palabras muy incorrectas.

-No digas eso…-susurro- el estatus social es lo último en lo que me fijo…no pensé que me tachabas de materialista-

La falta de tacto de ambos estaba disparando una conversación con un final más que fallido.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso- confesé con sinceridad- ¿cómo es que sabes dónde vivía?

-Akemi.

Otra vez.

-¿él?

-Si…no sé como pero conoce a Bokuto…así que le pregunto a él, si podía preguntarle a Kuroo tu dirección.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque yo quería verte.

Me quede en un sueño… ¿en serio habia dicho eso?

-Yo

-¿Por qué me besaste?...

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Si, lo admito…cuando sentía que algo era mío, el tacto es lo último que yo tenía.

-No tenías derecho a hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no?...

-Porque nunca consideras mi sentimientos.

-¿y cuáles son? Dímelos.

-No lo sé Tobio…déjame pensar un momento, déjame respirar siquiera unos minutos. Solo quiero una buena respuesta ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Porque tú eres mío. Y quiero que lo sepas.

Shouyou negó, y sé que mi respuesta no fue la acertada.

-Así no son las cosas…no puedes poseer personas…no has cambiado nada. Ni siquiera un poco.

Shouyou se levantó molesto del sillón.

-Espera… ¿Qué haces?

-No puedo hacerlo…debo irme.

Maldita sea…otra vez todo se hundía, y el huía de mí.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué debes irte? ¿A caso Akemi no te deja pasar más de cinco minutos conmigo? ¿Le contaste que te bese?... ¿y es tan poco hombre para no venir él mismo a reclamar?

Hinata escuchaba cada pregunta con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué tiene que ver Akemi? Ni siquiera he dicho nada ahora de él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?... ¡oh vamos! … ¿está contigo no?...vamos dime de una vez que es tu novio… ¡dímelo!...

-¡Basta!...sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre. Ese orgullo horrible que tienes, que te hace pensar que tienes derecho sobre los demás. Que solo celas lo que te pertenece. ¡Soy una persona! Entiéndelo… tú no sabes lo que es querer… tu solo tomas posesión. Y lastimas sin considerar cuanto dañas el querer de los demás.

Y la conversación se habia disparado horriblemente.

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño cuando le Oi llorar.

¿Por qué a pesar de todo, se nos hacía difícil ser sinceros en ese aspecto?... ¿por qué el, como yo, no podíamos decir abiertamente que nos pasaba? El huía y yo buscaba conflicto. Y no éramos abiertos entre nosotros, creando confusiones innecesarias.

-Akemi…es un amigo. Si, aunque te cueste creerlo. Alguien que me quiere sinceramente, pero no por eso soy de su propiedad. Solo es un buen amigo.

Lance una risa sarcástica…sin querer hacerlo, pero mi yo interno era más fuerte.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?

Sho usaba ese tono de vox perdido. El mismo tono que usaba cuando dilataba su hermosa mirada…pero esta vez tenía la cabeza gacha y la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento…

-Es tan fácil hablar y luego pedir disculpas…Akemi no es malo. Es alguien que me ayudo.

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Él directamente te mato. ¡Reacciona!...

-¡El me ayudo a su manera! No todas las personas son iguales y actúan de la misma forma. Él es diferente y su método de ayuda también. Pero no por eso puedo calificarlo como malo.

Su voz se quebró aún más y era la primera vez que lo veía llorar con tanto sentimiento por algo que no fuera el voleibol…y el alma se me volvió trizas.

Trate de acercarme…pero no pude.

-¡No!...quédate ahí, déjame terminar.

El corazón se me contrajo más y me hacía doler todo el cuerpo.

Sho respiro hondo y aunque sus lágrimas seguían su curso, él las ignoro.

-Llegue verdaderamente en pedazos aquí. Y me encontré con él. Y luego…le conté cada cosa…hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y tal vez por eso, tú odias mis cambios… mi corte de pelo, él que ya no juego…

-Extraño tu sonrisa- interrumpí- realmente extraño verte reír…y necesito que lo hagas. ¿Por qué ya no lo haces?

-Tú lo has dicho…no sonrió. Si lo hago Tobio, sigo sonriendo, me sigo riendo…pero me cuesta hacerlo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú mataste mi sonrisa. El día que me rechazaste. De eso eres tú el culpable.

Sus palabras se clavaron de lleno en mí. Y me sentí fallecer. Claro… ¿Quién otro podría ser el culpable? Mate lo que más ame y amo de él.

Dios…

Escuche un suspiro y volvió hablar.

-A pesar que quiero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo olvidarte. Y hay algo que nunca le dije a Akemi…nunca le comente que tan perdido siempre me sentí en tus ojos azules…

Dios… ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?...

-Nunca le dije de tus ojos…de lo enamorado que me tenían. Y por eso, cuando note, las cosas que Ake-chan proponía para que me olvidara del pasado…omití contarle ese gran detalle. No creas que he sido tan fuerte…o tan frio para olvidar todo. Te llevo presente cada día de mi vida… ¿no entiendes? Te recuerdo cada vez que me choco con todas las cosas azules que tengo. Tengo infinidad de camisetas azules y siempre llevo una debajo de la ropa. Ahora mismo tengo una. Me hiciste mucho daño…pero aun así…aun así no es fácil dejar atrás lo que he amado. Lo que sigo amando.

Shouyou dejo de hablar. Y yo no tenía nada para decir.

Escuchar la confesión lo decía todo.

Aun me amaba.

Aún tenía la suerte de ser amado por él…

Me acerque alucinado…no tenía palabras.

Sho se alejó de mí…pero la pared le impidió irse.

-Necesito besarte…- y mi voz se quebró también.

Y por primera vez, sin rastro de brusquedad o violencia, tome sus mejillas con cariño y le bese.

Me fue fácil hacerme paso en su boca, y reclamar ese terreno…ese terreno que nunca debería de dejar de ser mío.

Lo abrace mientras duro aquel beso. Si lo abrace fuertemente…y él me devolvió el gesto. Yo quería hacerle sentir protegido y querido…pero el que resulto con esos sentires fui yo…yo me sentí más querido que nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukishima no tenía idea lo que le tenía preparado.

Se encontraba seguramente con la cabeza en otra cosa, en sus estudios, en el club, y demás.

Ni se imaginaba que a partir de esa noche, si todo salía bien tendría otra cosa que agregarle a sus pensamientos.

Mi madre y yo terminamos de hacer la cena sin hablar demasiado. Kei era muy silencioso al caminar, por lo que teníamos que tener cuidado de no arruinarlo.

Así que en silencio terminamos de cocinar mi pase a la felicidad infinita.

Aun me costaba saber porque medios llegar a Kei. Pero había notado que la comida o desayuno era uno de esos medios.

-Bueno, no pienses demasiado.

Y aunque tuviese 24 años, aún me confortaba sentir una caricia y el aliento de la mujer que me había ayudado en mi odisea personal.

-Es inevitable pensar...aunque no dudo que dirá que sí. Pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir nerviosismo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Bueno ahora debo irme. Tu padre y yo estaremos aguardando la confirmación.

-En bien pueda, le haré llegar su respuesta. Gracias mamá.

Me beso una vez más en la mejilla y su sonrisa era brillante.

-Te dirá que si...

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé.

Mi madre volvió a regalarme una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse.

Oi que saludo a Kei, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero volví a sentir la suave y dulce risa de él... ¿cómo lograba eso? Era increíble, realmente increíble.

A los minutos escuche la puerta cerrarse y mis pies temblaron un poco, me había quedado a solas con él. ¡Dios!... Aun tanto tiempo después, aún me sentía aquel chico enamorado, buscando que me dieran una oportunidad.

No hacía mucho tiempo que había programado pedirle matrimonio. Yo no huía de ningún tipo de compromiso, pero quería darle una buena vida, por lo que estuve esperando un contrato formal de parte de Nekoma, y lo había obtenido un mes atrás...Así que en ese momento con el trabajo de profesor de educación física más con en el entrenamiento del club, tendría buen sueldo para darle una buena vida sin que fuese necesario trabajar a él. Sabía que sus padres le ayudaban mensualmente pero estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo de todos y cada uno de sus gastos.

Lo bueno y hermoso de nosotros, es que tenemos padres, que desde un principio sabían lo nuestro y cada quien a su manera nos apoyaban.

De vez en cuando se familia nos invitaba a pasar un fin de semana en Miyagi y almorzábamos todos juntos, donde los poníamos al tanto de nuestra relación, la última vez que fuimos, Kei anuncio que se me había otorgado la bendita llave y más de uno, nos dijo que era hora de vivir juntos. A lo que Kei sólo atino a sonrojarse y molestarse de esa forma tan adorable que tenía.

Bueno y a lo que venía:

Así que una vez que obtuve lo que quería en mi trabajo, me sentí feliz de poder ya empezar a planificar mi matrimonio.

En Tokyo nos podíamos casar sin ningún problema. Por lo que había una cosa menos en que pensar.

E iba de a poco. Primero busque el lugar.

Estuve averiguando fechas y me tentaron algunas en primavera. Pero no faltaba mucho para eso. Por lo que decidí buscar fechas para el otoño, mi estación favorita.

Y le dejaría a Kei, llegar tranquilo sin estrés alguno, por los exámenes finales de final de primavera y principio de verano.

Y luego en ratos libres, recorrí varias tiendas buscando el anillo perfecto. Y hubo uno hermoso, que me urgía vérselo puesto a él.

Me encontré sonriendo como bobo frente los escaparates, buscando e imaginando cuál de todos se le vería mejor.

-¿Tu podrías comprarlo?

-Claro Tetsu.

-Es que quiero dárselo ya...Pero hasta fin de mes no tengo dinero.

-Claro cariño...no te preocupes. Yo iré a comprarlo por ti. Y a fin de mes arreglamos. ¿Vale? ... Ahora dime dónde está y como es el anillo.

Mi madre...siempre mi madre.

...

Encontré una libreta vieja. Y de a poco fui anotando todos aquellos nombres, aquellas personas con las que quería compartir mí...nuestra felicidad.

Así que la llevaba cuidadosamente siempre conmigo, e iba anotando allí, los nombres que recordaba.

...

Y justamente el mismo día que Kei, me pidió vivir juntos, había recibido un mensaje de mi madre, anunciando que ya tenía la alianza en su poder.

Pero no sólo eso. Ya también en ratos libres, le dedique tiempo a buscar un departamento más amplio. Un lugar que quería pagar yo. Mi propósito era mantenerle y darle lo mejor. Que él, se despreocupase, de las cuentas y demás cosas tediosas. Él debía vivir bien y dedicarse a ser feliz y hacerme feliz. Tal y como ahora lo venía haciendo.

Por lo que de a poco y con tiempo me fui organizando.

...

Respire profundo y despacio fui acomodando la mesa.

Nada especial. Nada romántico. Quería que fuese una sorpresa en todo sentido. Sin insinuarle nada de nada.

Mire la hora y eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche.

Así que lo llame a cenar.

-Kei... ¿vienes a cenar?

-En un momento voy.

Le sonreí y me fui a esperarlo.

Le serví un pastel de arroz dulce, llamado Chimaki.

Había sabido por su mamá que le fascinaba cuando era niño. Por lo que le pregunté días atrás como era la receta.

-¿Es Chimaki?

-Aja.

-¡Me encanta! Hace mucho tiempo que no como esto.

-¿No te diste cuenta mientras ayudabas a mi mamá?

-No. No preste atención.

Antes de tomar su cubierto, Kei prendió el televisor.

-Apágalo por favor.

-¿He? ...es que quería ver las noticias.

-Luego tendremos tiempo. ¿Vale?

Kei fue obediente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cenemos en paz. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

Kei me contó sobre su día. Sobre Kageyama, que había vuelto a ver a Hinata. Sobre lo contento que se encontraba este, y lo dispuesto a rehacer su vida si el enano se lo permitía.

Y comió animado y más de la cuenta.

-Kei...debo decirte algo.

-¿Que ocurre Tetsurou?

¡Dios! Amaba escuchar mi nombre.

-Siempre...he querido lo mejor para ti. Me he esforzado por darte todo de mí. Te amo desde que tengo memoria... Creo que tal vez desde el primer día que te hice enfadar. Y desde ese día... Me propuse quererte a ti solo a ti. Y...valoro mucho nuestra relación... Lo valoro por todo el esfuerzo que me llevo tenerte aquí conmigo. Y amo cada día que pase y pasó junto a ti. Amo que me elijas, amo que me hayas dado una llave, que quieras vivir conmigo. Amo amarte y sentir que me amas de la misma forma.

Kei asistía con asombro y preocupación a mi pobre declaración.

Hice un respiro, para no quebrarme con la emoción que sentía fuerte en mi pecho.

-Tetsurou...

-Espera...ya terminó. Y aunque no lo creas...me has dado muchísimo. Me has regalado Miles de emociones... Y aunque sean escasas...amo, valoro y atesoro cada sonrisa que me das. Y siento que a veces, soy quien está en falta. Siento que te debo mucho. Y que nunca podré regresarte una milésima parte de la felicidad que tú me das a diario.

Me levanté de la mesa y busque en el aparador la cajita donde venía el anillo.

Me senté nuevamente y Kei aún no entendía muy bien.

-Hoy a la mañana...te pregunte si querías que te demostrará que tan perdido me tienes. Y está es mi forma de hacerlo.

Abrí con cuidado la caja y le mostré con orgullo y felicidad su contenido.

-Kei Tsukishima...aunque aún seamos muy jóvenes, yo te quiero y te querré toda mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y puedo jurar por Dios, que la habitación se iluminó.

Tsukishima Kei, me regaló una enorme y basta sonrisa. Como jamás le había visto. Y entre algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon, sin poder hablar me dijo que sí.

Torpemente, tome su dedo anular izquierdo y coloque la alianza de oro blanco.

Reluciente y brillante...como su rostro.

Me sonrió una vez más, y mi pobre corazón no aguantaría tanta belleza.

-Si...Tetsurou...si...eso no se pregunta. -hablo entre susurros mientras admiraba su nuevo anillo.

Entonces, me levanté de mi silla y fui a reclamar mi beso.

Y recibí un abrazo de amor...si de amor puro e infinito.

Desde ese momento estábamos comprometidos y muy pronto él se llamaría Kei Kuroo.

Sonreí al pensarlo y me perdí en sus labios.

...

Sentir ese abrazo recorrer toda mi espalda, me hizo sentir por primera vez amado.

No es que Sho, antes lo hiciera sin amor...es que yo por primera vez dejaba abrir mi corazón a esos sentimientos.

Deje pasar todos y cada uno de las emociones que él solía tener para mí. Emociones sinceras y con una medida excesiva de amor.

Lo apreté con fuerza... Y me urgía volver ese beso romántico en pasional.

Hacerle sentir que tantas ganas de volver a dormir con él tenía...

3 años después, después de llorar y mendigar...lo tenía nuevamente junto a mí. Parte rendido y parte retraído. Aun así...conmigo. Si, conmigo y nadie más.

Bese su boca...Y empecé un recorrido lento y delicioso.

Y era tal como recordaba. Esa piel suave y lisa, dispuesta a recibirme.

Dejé un par de besos en cada una de sus mejillas y me dejo el paso libre a su esbelto cuello.

Las caricias de Hinata eran un poco más fuertes.

Lo

Podía sentir como ardía la sangre al correr. Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Me detuve un momento y me quedé pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Eleve la mirada hacia él y le sonreí.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Tus migrañas?

-Si...

-¿Quieres tomar algo?...

-No...-

Lo volví a besar suavemente y descanse mi frente en la suya.

-Nunca te dije...Pero la única forma de que este dolor se vaya es así...

Le desabroche su campera de abrigo y saque uno de sus sweater mientras me perdía en su pequeña boca.

Y encontré su chaqueta azul.

Sonreí al verla y al recordar que significaba aquello.

Shouyou permanecía de pie. Dejándome hacer todo el trabajo como aquella primera vez...

Le hice sentir confiado como sólo yo sabía hacerlo.

Lo abrace con fuerza y sentí como él se dejaba, como su fragilidad me daba pasó a cualquier cosa.

-Eres... Realmente hermoso. - susurré mientras desprendía de a poco su pantalón. - ¿Puedo hacerlo verdad?... - pregunté a la vez que Sho se perdía en las caricias que le daba su pene erecto.

Era tan cual lo recordaba, pequeño y rosado, frágil al tacto y realmente apetitoso.

Hinata se acercó a mí oído y en su susurro apenas audible, me confesó que desde aquel día no lo había hecho más.

Me mordí el labio, al pensar que él... Él era mío en todas las formas.

Me sentí superior al saber que fui y soy el único hombre en su vida. Sho no me mentiría en eso... él no lo haría.

Mi sangre hervía aún más... Me quemaba...mi pene quería ser liberado... Me pedía a gritos hundirse en él.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo más... Lo despoje de toda su ropa, excepto de la camiseta... Lo cogería con ella puesta. Sabiendo lo que significaba para él.

Sho tenía los ojos cerrados contra aquella pared del comedor.

Y no tenía planes de llevarlo por el momento a la cama...no había tiempo para un romanticismo extremo.

Bese y mordí la parte baja de su cuello, queriendo dejar muchas, muchas, marcas. Si, dejar mi paso. Marcar lo mío.

Fui bajando suavemente, hasta llegar a su pene erecto.

Lo bese y lamí, pero quería masturbarle con mis manos viendo su rostro desde arriba.

Y así lo hice...Y fue hermoso. Su rostro era bello, habia olvidado esas expresiones que hacia cuando sentía tanto placer...o jamás le había dado importancia.

Lo apretaba de vez en cuando, haciéndole pegar algunos saltitos...jugaba con su cabeza y subía y bajaba con rapidez.

-¿tampoco te has tocado? - dije acercándome a su oído.

Me gimió suavecito y creí fallecer al escucharlo.

-Si...si l-lo h-he hecho...

Y subí y baje con más rapidez, ¿Con que motivos lo hacía?... ¿pensando en alguien?

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Y en quién pensabas? ...

Sho no respondió, gimió otra vez.

Al notar su silencio incremente el movimiento. Se revolvió al sentir su inminente orgasmo.

-En...ti. Siempre en ti Tobio.

Quería escuchar eso... Por lo que le di su recompensa...Y sabiendo donde tocar lo hice acabar...

Sho se sostuvo de mis hombros, mientras el semen salía a chorros...tome bastante de él entre mis dedos y lo use como lubricante... Hinata abrió voluntariamente sus piernas y me dejo explorar su ano a mi gusto.

Amaba no tener ninguna negativa...que se quedase quieto. Que me dejase actuar a mis anchas.

Apreté con fuerza una de sus muslos y con la otra mano metí de a poco los dedos que pude.

Sho se aferró más a mis hombros y se dejó tocar en aquella noche... Me dejó ser, ese mismo bastardo que fui en secundaria...ese mismo que amaba jugar con su cuerpo sin siquiera saber que lo amaba de tal forma.

-Creo que estás más que listo...- dije al sentir como tres de mis dedos entraban sin problema. Entraban y salían a mi gusto y él parecía gustarle en demasía.

Por lo que baje mi pantalón y mientras él me regalaba un tierno beso en los labios, prepare mi pene para penetrarle.

Y como en la adolescencia, cuando estábamos de afán, lo subí a horcajadas mías, donde su ano se abría un poco más que en la cama.

Hinata se abrazó fuerte en mi cuello, como siempre lo hacía en esos casos, esperando la serie de embestidas.

Aun no reaccionaba...aún no estaba creyendo que todo aquello estaba pasando y que por fin... Por fin iba a poder unir su cuerpo con el mío.

Y cuidadosamente coloque mi cabeza en su entrada. Sentí como sus uñas de a poco se clavaban en mi nuca.

Lo tome de las caderas, y sin poder aguantar más, lo enterré del todo. Porque mi pene ardía, y me dolía horriblemente... Necesitaba de mi dosis, de su hermoso trasero, de esa cola mía, que siempre me había albergado...

Sho pego un suave grito... Y me apretó más la nuca.

Amaba, amaba, amaba coger con él... Jamás se había quejado. Jamás me había dicho si era bruto o no. Él me recibía y ya. Y era mi amante perfecto... Porque hacía con él lo que yo quería.

Lo tome con más fuerzas, y empecé el vaivén de subidas y bajadas... Primero suaves, pero con un toque de fuerza, llegando hasta lo más hondo... Sintiendo que le gustaba...haciéndome oír esos benditos gemidos...que me decían cuánto le gustaba ser cogido así.

Una vez que sentí como mi pene era reconocido en aquel estrecho ano y como este se ponía cada vez más caliente, empecé a darle con más fuerza, más rápido.

Hundiendo cada uno de mis dedos en esa delgada cadera, viendo cómo su chaqueta se levantaba y dejaba ver ese abdomen plano que a mí me gustaba lamer.

Al aumentar la velocidad... Sentí más fuerte sus gemidos pegados a mi oído... Y no pude evitar ser más brusco que lo normal.

Lo deseaba, muchísimo. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo había esperado y necesitado.

Hundí mi pene lo más que pude, a la velocidad más rápido que logre. Haciéndolo saltar encima de mí.

Lo tendí sobre la pared y le di fuerte hasta acabar completamente dentro.

Cuando sentí el semen salir, me desplome pesadamente sobre él.

Sho cerró más las piernas sobre mi cadera y me volvió abrazar.

Me quedé un momento así, recuperando el aliento. Y cuándo lo hice...sin hablar, lo tome bien entre mis manos y lo lleve a mi dormitorio.

Lo acomode en mi cama y me acosté a su lado.

Aun... Si aún seguía sin comprender del todo, de que había vuelto a poder dormir con él...a follarme ese cuerpo bendito.

Sin hablar... Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando podíamos pasar la noche juntos, Hinata se acurrucó a mi lado, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y se durmió.

Yo también lo hice.

Y no pensé en nada ni nadie.

Me dormí junto a la persona que más ame y amaba.

...

Cuando me desperté, Hinata no se encontraba en mi cama.

Me levanté y lo encontré vestido en el comedor.

-Debo irme. Yo...debo ir a terminar unas cosas...

-¿Ahora?...son cerca de la media noche.

-Es que Akemi...debemos continuar con la tesis.

Shouyou se acercó para saludarme.

Odiaba eso...odiaba que huyera. Pero él tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo... Pero tenía la esperanza de que después del sexo... Él se quedase conmigo.

Entonces me se ti fallecer... ¿cuándo volvería a verle? ...

Cuando lo tuve cerca de mí, le bese. Si le bese como si fuera mío...Pero es que al fin y al cabo, él era mío y de nadie más.

Aun Akemi me molestaba. Su influencia para con él...me molestaba, me ponía ansioso, molesto y furioso.

Dejé de besarlo, hundí mi cabeza en sus hombros y mi abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

Y decidí dejar correr mis lágrimas. No me importara que me viera así.

El merecía en ese momento...ver todas mis facetas. Yo quería -mostrarme tal y como era...no sólo mi mal humor y renegado carácter...sino también mis partes más débiles.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Y lloré un poco más, al escuchar aquella pregunta mientras recibía una hermosa y suave caricia en mi pelo.

-Estoy muy celoso... ¿en serio ni debo preocuparme por Sato?

-No Tobio...no ocurre nada con él. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Eso...me siento celoso... Siempre fui posesivo...Pero esto es diferente. Que hables tanto de Akemi me martiriza...

-A veces...no sé qué pensar. Pareces cambiado.

Sonreí de alguna forma triste. Pues sentía una melancolía.

-Shouyou...no te equivoques. Yo no he cambiado para nada, sigo siendo el mismo egocéntrico, malhumorado y sin tacto. El de siempre.

-Pero...

-Yo no tengo la misma fuerza que tú, para cambiar o alejarme de cosas que me gustan o amo, sólo para superarme o pensar en un futuro. Yo sigo siendo el mismo. El mismo del que una vez te enamoraste.

Sho miro el piso cabizbajo. Queriendo ocultar de mí esa tristeza que yo conocía tan bien.

-Desde el momento que te volví a ver... A pesar de tener la esperanza... Algo dentro de mí, me decía que no cambiarias. ¿Siempre serás el mismo?... ¿Nunca cambiarás?

Asentí sin reparos.

-Yo soy así. No hay nada que hacer.

-Creo...que es hora de irme.

-No...¿No quieres quedarte? y ¿dormir conmigo?

Hinata negó suavemente. Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no llorar una vez más delante de mí.

-Ya soy muy grande, ya soy mayor para tener una relación como la que tuvimos de adolescentes, sólo sexo. Te quiero Tobio. Si, te quiero mucho. Te amo. Y no me alcanza lo que me das, no me alcanzó nunca. Yo quiero todo de ti. Pero tú nunca estas dispuesto a dar más. Entonces...antes de hacerlo más grande, más doloroso, hagamos de cuenta que nada ha pasado. Para ti será fácil... Para mí una tortura nuevamente. Pero así es mi vida ¿no? ... Y así es la tuya...tú sigues siendo el mismo.

-Si...sigo siendo el mismo. Pero no te equivoques. También quiero más. Siempre lo quise, como tú. Pero me di cuenta tarde que yo también te quería. Lo siento me daban miedos muchas cosas. Mi cabeza era un desastre... Pero fue peor cuando te deje marchar.

Sho me escuchaba con los ojos brillosos llenos de esperanzas. Tome aire y continúe.

-Ahora...estoy listo para afrontar todos los pasos...los que sean necesarios para tenerte. Estoy listo desde el día que te fuiste. Por eso te busqué tanto...lamento haberte hecho tanto daño... Pero quiero que sepas... Que yo también te amo. Te amo muchísimo, más de lo que he puedas imaginar...ahora por favor... ¿Podrías pasar estar noche conmigo? Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Dividido en dos pov.

Pov Tsukki.

…

Kuroo Tetsurou era un sol…si un radiante sol…el más deslumbrante de todos, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Estando conmigo siempre…siempre brillando detrás de mis nubes.

Y sin que lo supiera…sin poderme yo confesarme debidamente, aprendí amar su amistad. Esa amistad oculta, que me protegía en todo momento.

¿Por qué me costó tanto aceptarle?...

Fueron un conjunto de muchas cosas. Pero es más simple decir, que yo también le quería demasiado, desde un principio. Y el miedo también era grande…No puedo decir que le quise desde el primer momento en que le vi, sino más bien desde las primeras veces que pasamos algunos días juntos. Haciéndome conocer sus facetas más divertidas.

No olvidare jamás, su primera confesión. La primera de muchas. Donde el miedo me paralizo. Donde no sabía cómo reaccionar al saber que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Pero en vez de aceptarle, hui cobardemente…perseguido por los prejuicios y estereotipos…perseguido por el pensamiento popular, olvidándome que lo que en si importaba, eras mis sentimientos y los suyos…dejándome llevar por el camino del miedo al rechazo.

A la edad de 15 años…era difícil emprender un nuevo camino. Y alejarme de lo estándar. Era difícil ir contra la marea.

Aun así…agradezco infinitamente que él no se haya rendido. Que me haya esperado...tantos pero tantos años.

Recuerdo ese último año de preparatoria cuando él tenía 17…recuerdo haberle evitado. Y no conseguí nada positivo…solo un dolor sin medidas.

Vivíamos demasiado lejos y no lograba sacarle de mis pensamientos, teniendo ese temor horrible que se cansase de la arrogancia que aparentaba tener y buscase otra persona que lo quisiese de verdad…

Y a la edad de 15 años vivía en esa histeria constante de quererle y evitarle.

Por unos años perdí contacto… y créame…moría a cada segundo. Pensando que me habia olvidado…que habia encontrado algo mejor.

Cuando cumplí 18, a días de irme a Tokyo para estudiar arqueología, recibí de parte de él un regalo.

A pesar de ser ya bastante grande y de ser hombre, recibí de su parte un hermoso oso de peluche, el cual dormía sobre una media luna gigante.

En la intimidad de mi habitación, con nerviosismo y una felicidad jamás ante vista en mí, leí su tarjeta.

" _A todos los que les hablo de ti, me han dicho que tu nombre se escribe con el Kanji de Luna…y puedo jurar que no hay nombre más acertado para ti…siempre escucho una canción que dice ´_ _ **la noche brilla con tu luz en la distancia. Tu imagen reina y es tu brillo el que me alcanza´**_ _eres mi luna personal… y amaría ser tu sol personal. Perdernos en un eclipse sin final._

 _Que seas feliz…_

 _Siempre Tuyo- Kuroo."_

Kuroo…nunca te dije que aún conservo aquello…que la protejo y la leo todos los días de nuestra vida.

Que antes de empezar mi día, antes de encontrarme contigo en la mesa del comedor, la busco y la leo hasta cansarme…y repetirme que tan feliz y acertado fue aceptarte. Que tan enamorado me tienes… si alguna vez lees estas líneas que salen hoy, en este escrito, sepas que siempre te quise. No tanto como tu…pero si me acerco mucho….

….

 _ **"¿Cómo haces siempre para hacerle sonreír?... En serio Mamá... Envidio ese poder tuyo para lograrlo"**_

Un mensaje de texto enviado por Tetsu a su madre.

¿Por qué no reía a menudo con él?

... No era que no quisiera es que me apenaba mucho.

Cada vez que lo hacía, Tetsu parecía que moriría... Y me daba vergüenza la forma en que como me miraba. Aun no lograba acostumbrarme del todo a él.

Pero aun así, yo dependía totalmente de él.

...

No es que la señora Kuroo, dijera cosas extraordinarias para hacerme reír.

No se habia dado cuenta que yo, solo reía cuando ella hablaba de él. Cuando me contaba cosas de su infancia o de su adolescencia.

Claro que para él, eran cosas bochornosas, para mí eran brillantes y hermosas. Me hacía feliz saber todo de él, y por supuesto era tanta la felicidad que la euforia que sentía me hacía extremadamente feliz y no podía evitar reírme por cada cosa.

Kuroo había sido un niño muy particular y todas y cada una de las historias que me eran contadas me hacían mucha gracia.

Me daba un poco de nostalgia, queriendo yo también ser parte de ellas.

Pero presumo que si hubiese sido así, la historia seguramente sería otra.

No puedo permitirme desear algo que no pasará, cuando tengo al hombre que amo durmiendo conmigo.

Cuando la persona que más quiero me propuso matrimonio.

En ese punto de mi vida, me dejó de preocupar el tema de no haberle conocido mucho antes. Porque ahora se me estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir el resto de mi vida con él.

Si, tal vez no tuve la oportunidad de estar en sus inicios, de compartir nuestra niñez...Pero terminaría mi vida con él. Terminaríamos juntos, de ese momento en más, cada cosa nueva sería de ambos.

Sí, yo estaba más que seguro... Que lo nuestro sería para siempre.

...

Y ahí estaba yo... Despierto a las 3 am.

Luego de su proposición... Tuvimos como se debía una noche única y especial.

Él fue verdaderamente considerado y cariñoso... Se esforzó más que nunca en que todo saliese bien. En que yo me sintiera a gusto. Y no sabía, que con solo un beso yo me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Tetsu se durmió en seguida luego de hacerlo.

Esta vez se abrazo a mi descansando parte de su cuerpo en mi.

No es que a mi me gustaba ir lento en esta relación...es que le quería tanto pero tanto que tenia mucho miedo de salir perdiendo.

Él no sabe cuan enamorado me tiene. Tampoco sabe que hace años que le quiero.

Él piensa que mi querer es nuevo, y que me cuesta tener una relación seria...si supiera cuanto arde mi pecho y la alegría suprema que tengo de tenerle conmigo y que él quiera su vida junto a mi.

Pero a mi me costaba decir todas aquellas cosas que sentia. Y tal vez lo demostraba con celos... Con proposiciones... O con cosas que él quería hacer por mí.

A mi me encantaba ese hombre maravilloso que se levantaba a diario y me preparaba el desayuno. Pero me costaba pedírselo siempre...no quería aprovecharme. Y tampoco sabia como hacerlo... De vez en cuando tomaba el valor y lo hacía. Y su respuesta siempre era un si. Un si dispuesto y amoroso. Un si... Con ganas de complacerme en todo.

Y en medio de esa euforia, de esos sentires y de los placeres que Kuroo me hacía sentir... Un pinchazo agudo en el estómago se hizo presente.

La luz de la noche entraba por las rendijas de la ventana e iluminaban el anillo de oro blanco.

Lo mire con profundidad, queriendo interpretar todo lo que eso significaba.

¿Él estaba seguro? ... ¿Yo le era suficiente?...

Bueno... Siempre tuve esos temores... Pero en ese momento se sentían un poco más intensos.

A veces sentía que me dejaría... Al no poder demostrarle como quería mis sentimientos, cubiertos por un miedo irracional al no querer bajar tanto la guardia. Al tener miedo que me dejase y no saber qué hacer con todos los sentires.

Pero al final... Aunque yo quisiera reprimir los sentires estaban... Y no serían fáciles de olvidar.

Lo siento si soy confuso... Es que no sé cómo explicar lo que este hombre generaba y genera en mí.

En simples palabras…le quiero tanto que no me atrevo a demostrar todo por miedo a perderme en esos sentimientos. Es decir… ¿Qué hago si me dejaba?... ¿cómo protegerme ante la inminencia de quedar desnudo completamente al entregarle todo lo que sentía?...pero al final…sin decirlo, sin querer gritarlo, aun así, los sentires estaban…estaban presentes a la espera de destruirme.

Me levante en medio de la noche.

Y tome mi celular.

Quería escribirle a Tobio pero era demasiado tarde.

Quería desahogar todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Y al final, la única respuesta, era la propia mama de Tetsu.

" _¿Ya lo sabe verdad?..."_

No tardo ni un minuto en llegarme su respuesta.

" _Claro tesoro… ¿o debería llamarte hijo?..."_

Sonreí ante ese mensaje. Ella era realmente increíble. Era una buena madre, y podía decirse que mi amiga.

" _¿Usted cree que es lo correcto?"…_

No contesto en seguida. A cambio me llamo.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Es que…

-Dímelo, sin miedos.

-¿Seré suficiente para su hijo?

-¿A qué te refieres?...

-Es decir…ya sabe que me cuesta un poco decir algunas cosas…y aun así él…

-Escúchame. Tetsu sabe cómo eres. Sabe que no eres de ir por ahí diciendo lo que sientes…te conoce. Y creo que es hora de que ambos hagan lo que realmente quieren. ¿O me vas a decir que no quieres casarte con él?...Kei…estoy segura que si mi hijo no se apuraba, tú eras el que terminaría pidiéndole matrimonio. Quieras o no…estoy segura que hubieses terminado de todas formas con ese hermoso anillo en tu dedo.

Esboce una sonrisa.

Si los miedos no se iban tan fácil, no miedo al compromiso, sino a que algo saliera mal y no saber qué hacer con todo el amor que tenía. Pero al parecer…ambos sentíamos lo mismo…tal vez alguno de nosotros dos un poco más que el otro…y sospecho que era él quien tenía más querer…habia pasado por tanto y aun así le tenía fiel, al pie del cañón.

-¿es una sonrisa la que escucho?...bueno si es así, quiere decir que ya estás un poco mejor. Vamos…no te preocupes, yo y tu madre nos encargaremos de todo.

-Aun…aun no le dije a mi familia.

-Lo se cariño, pero apuesto a que estarán igual de felices. Cuando lo hagas, lo sabré. Tomate tu tiempo. Ahora solo te queda disfrutar de esta etapa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora ve a dormir.

-Si señora Kuroo.

La mamá de Tetsu colgó luego de un saludo más.

Apague mi móvil y me quede allí, en una butaca del comedor, con esos nervios que te quitan el sueño, con esa euforia y adrenalina, al no saber qué hacer cuando todo te sale bien.

Mire una vez más, como brillaba en la oscuridad, aquel anillo que significaba tanto, cuando me sobresalte al verle entrar.

-¿te sientes bien?

-si…solo que no podía dormir.

-no te levantes así…al menos despiértame. Te hubiese preparado algo.

-dormías profundamente.

-No importa Kei…puedes resfriarte quedándote a mitad de la noche así. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche tibia?

-No, está bien.

-Bueno entonces, marchando. Vamos. A dormir, que no falta mucho para que amanezca.

Estiro uno de sus brazos…de esos largos brazos y espero a que llegara a él. Lo paso por encima de mis hombros y me llevo así hasta la habitación.

-¿te dije alguna vez, lo irritable que es que me superes por esos centímetros?

-Si cada día…

-Desearía que fueses más bajo.

-¿Para?

-Para manipularte a mí antojo.

Esta vez no logre reprimirla y lance una risa.

Si supiera como manipulaba toda mi mente y alma…si lo supiera, estoy seguro que la estatura seria lo de menos.

….

 _ **Pov Shouyou…**_

Sentir luego de tanto tiempo, el cuerpo de Tobio, fue realmente un sueño. Creí que nunca más podría sentirme acariciado de esa forma bendita que él lograba, cuando lo hacíamos.

A pesar de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo no habia olvidado ninguno de los caprichos y placeres a los que se habia acostumbrado con él.

Tobio sabia donde tocar. Donde acelerar, donde parar.

Sabía muy bien todos y cada uno de los lugares donde yo gozaba al máximo.

Si hay algo que nunca podre reprocharle es que haya sido egoísta. En ese sentido nunca lo fue. Siempre estuve primero yo, segundo yo, y luego él.

En ese sentido, puedo decir que siempre fui privilegiado.

Extrañaba muchas cosas de Tobio. Y también más que nada, extrañaba eso…acostarme con él. Sentir ese placer que nadie jamás podría darme.

Pero…no era solo sexo lo que yo buscaba. Yo quería siempre más. Muchísimo más.

….

Me levante en medio de esa noche queriendo huir nuevamente. Temiendo que la historia volviese a repetirse.

Pero en vez de eso Tobio…Tobio se declaró.

Quería escapar y a la vez quedarme.

Hubo una vez donde quise enfrentar todos mis sentires, donde lo hice hasta lo último y solo conseguí mendigar un pobre querer que nunca me lleno, porque no era querer en lo absoluto.

Hubo una vez donde espere la misma entrega y dedicación y solo conseguí una humillación barata y horrenda. Donde me sentí burlado, donde el querer de esa forma era considerado una exageración y motivo de risas.

Si, hubo una vez donde me arriesgue a todo. A ese TODO, llamado mundo…me arriesgue a demostrar a quien se interpusiera, a quien lo demandase, a quien preguntase…lo enamorado y perdido que me tenía un hombre.

Hubo una vez…una hermosa y triste ingenuidad…si, una vez donde pensé que se me quería con la misma intensidad…

Hubo una vez donde creí ciegamente.

….

Hay personas a las que uno ve siempre fuertes. Las cuales sean como sean, se ven irrompibles... Indestructibles... imponentes...

Siempre hay alguien en tu vida, siempre está esa persona a la que tú nunca le encuentras una debilidad.

Y cuándo esa persona se derrumba, cuando cae y se desmorona, cuando tú ves en los pedazos que se ha convertido...

Cuando tú te quedas estupefacto viendo cómo son sólo resto de una potente muralla colapsada...ahí, cuando todo eso entra por tu campo de visión, es cuando notas, que todos somos tal vez iguales... Que todos tenemos un corazón y que la templanza, el orgullo y la fortaleza no lo es todo, cuando los sentimientos y el corazón dicen BASTA...

Ahí es el momento en que te das cuenta que no eres el único vulnerable. Ahí te das cuenta que a pesar de que demuestre lo que quiera demostrar, también tiene defectos, temores, y dudas. El miedo también es parte de su vida. Y te das cuenta... Cuanto amor le hace falta.

Tobio se derrumbó en mis hombros y me expreso en un llanto desgarrador cuanto le molestaba Akemi... Y cuanto me quería.

¿Habia cambiado? ¿Podía creerle?...

Había esperado tanto por oír esas palabras...tantos años Dios Mío. Tanto tiempo esperando esa declaración, queriendo escuchar con esa voz grave y potente esas palabras que años atrás me habían sido negadas.

-Por favor... - volvió a susurrar. -quédate conmigo. Elígeme.

Dios...No podía ser así. No podía decirme eso, cuando yo nunca evalué otras opciones, cuando no hubo nadie más en mi vida todo este tiempo. Cuando siempre fue él y sólo él.

¿Cómo no elegirlo? Si nunca le deje. Si siempre fue y será lo que yo más quiero. Lo que más deseo. Lo que siempre elegí... Lo que volvería a elegir mil veces...aunque eso signifique mi destrucción.

-Es tarde. Mañana debes...debes madrugar.

-¿Crees que estoy de ánimos para ir a algún lado? ¿Para ir a la universidad o el club?

-No lo sé Tobio

-Te quiero Hinata. Y quiero pasar la noche contigo. El mañana realmente no me interesa. Y creo que por hoy... Por hoy a ti tampoco debería interesarte. Vamos a la cama.

Otra vez... Irrumpiendo. Tomando decisiones. Hablando por mí. Y... Todas esas cosas malas, arrogantes que tenía... Pero entre todo ese lio de palabras sin tacto, se asomaba ese amor un tanto torpe y cavernícola. Ese te quiero fuerte y sin reparos, dicho de un envión... Y que sonaba como la canción más bonita.

Pero qué hacer con todo ese miedo. Todos esos temores de antaño. ¿Es que al fin y al cabo, llegaría a lograr algo?

-¿No es suficiente?

La pregunta hizo eco en mí ser.

Quise parecer fuerte... Pero el cuerpo me temblaba demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No es suficiente que te quiera? ¿Qué te lo diga?

-Es... complicado...

Tobio se acercó y deje que lo hiciera... Sentí esa caricia suave que solía hacerme cuando mi pelo era un poco largo.

-Explícamelo. No soy tonto. Puedo entender.

Me senté en su sillón y él también lo hizo a mi lado.

-No...No es que no sea suficiente...es que tengo miedo. Toda una vida esperando por esas palabras. Ahora me las dices pero no sé qué hacer con ellas.

-Pero, tu sientes lo mismo ¿no?

-Yo siento lo mismo de siempre. Como el primer día.

-Entonces... Es simple... Tú me quieres, yo también.

-¿Tan simple? No me lo parece.

-Shouyou... ¿qué hubiese pensado, que hubiese hecho si esto, lo que estamos pasando ahora, hubiese pasado antes?

-¿He?

-Siempre fuiste una persona soñadora...que planeabas a futuro cada cosa de tu vida Sho. Imagino que has pensado sobre un futuro junto en nuestra adolescencia. Cuéntame, dime, que es lo que deseabas a tus 17 conmigo.

-17... Yo a mis 17 quería todo contigo. Pero...imaginé muchas veces sí, una familia.

-¿Y no podemos hacerlo?

-¿Qué?

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron en una medianoche atípica.

Me tomo de las manos y las apretó.

-Quiero una familia también.

-No Tobio...tú no quieres eso... Sólo te estás precipitando.

-No Sho. Créeme por favor. No pienso dejarte ir nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? ... Vayas donde vayas te buscaré. Si te quieres ir esta noche, mañana te iré a buscar. No cortare tu libertad... Pero después de lo que paso esta tarde...No hay forma de que nos separemos. No pienso pasar tanto tiempo sin tocarte. Nunca más

-¿Y lo que yo quiero? ¿Lo que yo pienso?

-No seas así de duro contigo ni conmigo. Vamos Sho...tú me quieres... Más de lo que puedo imaginar, sé que me amas mucho. ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Huir?... ¿quieres irte a tu casa? Vete.

Tobio se levantó de forma repentina. Y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Sus ojos azules me miraban enojados y dolidos.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Vete. Y te apuesto que ninguno dormirá. Pero si te quedas está noche, te puedo asegurar que protegeré cada uno de tus sueños. Y aunque yo no pueda dormir de la euforia, créeme que ambos seremos más que felices.

-Tobio...

Ame cada una de sus palabras. Sonaban tan sinceras, como siempre quise oírlas. Tan llenas de amor y decisión.

Me seque una lágrima furtiva y sentí un abrazo potente rodear toda mi espalda.

-No llores Sho. Me hace mal.

-Quiero quedarme...

-Lo sé. Y si hubieses querido irte... No lo hubiese permitido. Menos saber que irías a contarle y refugiarte en Sato. No me lo puedo permitir.

Quise sonreír ante esos esos celos que lo hacían parecer un niño...Pero aún no podía hacerlo. No podía mostrar una sonrisa…me apenaba hacerlo.

Sólo atine a aferrarme más a su ropa y reclamar así un abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Vamos a dormir?

-No quiero dormir Tobio.

-¿Entonces?

Quería hablar. Que me contara con detalles que habían sido de esos tres años y tratar de reprimir el vacío que sentí ese tiempo. Llenarlo con recuerdos ajenos, contarle mis años y crear una historia alterna a la triste soledad que ambos padecimos.

-Quiero hablar...

-¿De qué?

-Del pasado.

-¿Estás seguro? ...

-No de "ese" pasado. Quiero saber cómo fueron tus primeros años aquí. ¿Cómo es que Tsukishima es tu amigo? ... ¿Podrías contarme?

Tobio cerró la puerta, y me sonrió de una manera fresca y juvenil.

-¡Claro! Te lo contaré.

Apago cada una de las luces.

Alcance a ver qué eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, cuando tomo mi mano y me llevo a su cuarto.

Nos acostamos a oscuras y me arropo dulcemente.

Se acostó de forma que podía abrazarme y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho. Y como un niño pequeño empezó a relatar una historia de la cual yo formaba parte. Una historia donde yo estaba en cada capítulo.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba declarando de una forma hermosa y especial.

Sin darse cuenta sonreí muchas veces mientras me nombraba. No porque la historia fuese graciosa. Sino por sentirme tan pero tan dolorosamente amado.

…..

 _ **¿Como están? Gracias por todos los reviews… lamento la tardanza. Es que estoy muy ocupada. Gracias por estar siempre.**_

 _ **La frase de la tarjeta de Kuroo no es mia. Le pertenece al cantautor Argentino: Abel Pintos.**_

 _ **Que tengan hermosa semana.**_

 _ **Nos estamos viendo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lleve a Kei de nuevo hacia la habitación, y se durmió en menos de un minuto.

Pero yo no pude dormirme. Eran cerca de las 4 am y parecía que me quedaría así hasta el amanecer.

Kei respiraba regularmente y parecía que estaba muy cansado.

Lo abrace lo más que pude, queriendo sentirlo solo mío. Y de nadie más.

¿Cómo hacía para espantar esos miedos ilusos que tenía?

¿Era por eso que no cedía tan fácil? ¿Por qué pensaba que algún día le dejaría?

Habia escuchado la conversación que habia tenido con mi madre. En algún punto, cuando me encontraba demasiado revirado y mal llevado, odiaba que tuviera esa confianza con mi madre y no conmigo. Con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Odiaba que no tuviera confianza en mí, y me dijera todo esos temores, que yo podía disipar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Cómo podía preguntar si él me era suficiente?...

¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que era mucho más que suficiente?

Kei es todo y más. Nunca podre descubrir con palabras certeras que es lo que genera en mí, cuanto le amo, y la necesidad imperiosa de tenerle siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre conmigo.

Me sentí realmente triste al pensar que él tuviera esas dudas tan absurdas, que no me las comentase, que tuviera esos miedos tan pero tan malditamente horrendos.

Tome su celular, no me gustaba hacer eso, y revise sus mensajes.

Me dolió, la pregunta que le hacía a mi madre sobre si era correcto… ¿Por qué me dijo que si, si tenía tantas dudas?

…

Me sentía realmente molesto.

Yo entendía que Kei era así, taciturno, que le costaba decir lo que sentía.

Yo sentía que me amaba, porque cuando estábamos juntos, podía sentir esa conexión que nunca sentí con nadie más... ¿O era sólo producto de que le quería tanto?

Nunca en todos estos años, mi querer, mi amar, había flaqueado. Había luchado en todas las instancias, cayendo cientos de veces, pero con la esperanza de que un día me correspondiese. Y un día lo hizo. Y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero... No entendía... Quería entender su manera de pensar y nunca lo lograba. Era impredecible.

¿A qué se refería con "lo correcto"? ...

Aun después de tantos años... ¿Aun dudaba de todo el amor que le tenía? ... ¿O no se sentís capaz de corresponderme?...

Tal vez había sido una mala idea pedirle matrimonio... Pero íbamos tan bien, con la llave, con el pedido de vivir juntos... ¿el matrimonio era demasiado? ...

Y ese enojó fugaz que tuve se convirtió en ese miedo y dolor de estómago, cuando presentía que algo no iba a salir bien... Que algo respecto a Kei no iba a resultar.

Y no quería eso... Yo quería seguir con él. Por siempre. Y en ese momento, después de tantos años, volví a sentir ese miedo de no ser aceptado. De perder. Y aquí no había vuelta atrás. Porque si después de tanto tiempo no había logrado nada con Kei, ya no podía más. Ya no habia más oportunidades. Porque yo ya no quería luchar más. Yo ya habia peleado suficiente. Y quería disfrutar de una buena vez de mi victoria. Ya estaba viejo para entrar otra vez en la guerra de conquista. Ya no tenía fuerzas. Y menos con el estado de mi corazón. Porque si Kei decidía dar marcha atrás... Simplemente me aniquilaría.

...

Me dolía el pecho de sólo pensar esas cosas. Y no logré dormir. Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Nada.

…

Para las cinco de la mañana ya me había levantado.

Tome una ducha fría... Si, bien fría. Porque era lo único que me ayudaría.

Prendí mi celular y los mensajes de Bokuto no tardaron en llegar...

Eran varios, pero sólo me limité a leer el último.

 _"¡Kurooooo contesta!... ¿Qué dijo Tsukki? ¿Acepto? ¿Por qué marca sólo una raya? ¿Tienes el celular apagado? Broooo contesta. "_

No tenía ánimos para responderle. Aunque era inminente su llamada al notar luego que había leído el mensaje y no le había respondido.

Deje el móvil sobre la mesada y me senté a mirar las primeras noticias de la mañana.

El pronóstico advertía de fuertes lluvias y caída de nieve. Serie otro crudo día.

Y tenía todo el día ocupado en Nekoma.

Mire la hora y no faltaría mucho para verle entrar a la cocina. Por lo que le prepare el desayuno.

Tenía planeado un buen desayuno... Pero todas las ganas de seguir celebrando se habían ido a la basura.

Así que solo le prepare un café con unas tostadas. No es que yo no quería complacerle... Él se merecía mucho y más... Pero me sentía muy triste. Y no tenía ánimos para nada.

Escuche su celular sonar. La alarma sonó varios minutos hasta que escuche que la apago.

Quince minutos después entro ya vestido con el uniforme del club.

-Bueno días.- susurro.

-¿Con sueño?

-Si... Fue mala idea despertarme a mitad de la noche.

-¿Hablabas con alguien anoche?

-No... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me mentía?

-Me pareció escuchar que hablabas. Tal vez fue un sueño.

Kei asintió sin mirarme y tomo su café.

-Hoy... Vendré tarde.

-Está bien.

-Tal vez no venga a cenar.

Kei alzó sus ojos y por primera vez en el día me miro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez vaya a visitar a Bokuto.

-¿Justo hoy?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Otra vez reprimiendo lo que pensaba. No podía cambiarlo del día a la mañana. Pero había veces que me dolía que no fuese sincero y caprichoso. Si él fuese así... Yo aguantaría cada uno de sus caprichos.

Me coloqué la clásica chaqueta roja de Nekoma y me preparé para irme.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. Es un día lluvioso. Será mejor que me apure a tomar el bus.

-Pensé que me acompañarías como siempre.

-Hoy no puedo.

-Está bien.

Sería muy duro irme y no saludarle. Así que me acerque a él y lo bese en la frente.

-Te amo Kei.

Y como era de esperarse no contestó.

Pero cuando me estaba por ir, lo vi aferrarse a mi chaqueta.

-¿Que te ocurre? ...

-Nada... ¿A ti?

Kei me soltó suavemente.

-Nada. Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. Saluda a Kageyama.

Cuando salí me tiré sobre la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Creí que no iba a sobrevivir. Pero tal vez de esa forma me daba tiempo a pensar con calma las cosas.

No tenía planeado ir a ver a Bokuto. Ni nada parecido. Quería estar solo y pensar cómo solucionar el problema.

Yo sabía que la mejor solución era la comunicación. Pero era muy temprano para discutir sobre eso. Y no estaba preparado mentalmente para las supuestas respuestas de Kei.

Temía que una vez en el tema, él se sincerase y me dijera que no quería casarse conmigo.

Tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar eso. Porque como dije antes no tenía fuerzas.

Pero de alguna forma debía enfrentarlo. Y esta vez no hablaría con mi madre. Ella sólo lo defendería. Y no le sacaría ninguna información.

Ese día me dediqué a mi trabajo. Pero no pude dispersar mi mente.

Kei era muy importante como para alejarlo de mis pensamientos.

Para las ocho ya había terminado. Pero no volví.

Me quedé vagando por el centro de Tokyo.

Tenía ganas de embriagarme y olvidarme de todas las dudas que tenía.

¿Por qué me había enamorado de alguien tan complicado? ... Bueno siempre lo había sabido, y era lo que me motivaba a seguir... Conseguir el amor del chico más difícil.

Volví cerca de la media noche y busque un par de cervezas en la nevera.

Sin prender luces me senté en el comedor a tomar.

Sobre la mesa había un plato de comida frío. Tal vez era para mí.

-Te espere para cenar...

La voz de Kei sonaba enojada.

-Te dije que no vendría.

-Pensé que lo harías. Te llame varias veces y tenías el móvil apagado. ¿Lo apagas para cenar con Bokuto?

-¿Que problemas tienes con él? Está en pareja con Akaashi... Y es mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno sabes lo que pienso.

-No no lo sé. Dímelo. No soy adivino. Dime las cosas. Hoy cuando te pregunte sobre la cena me dijiste que no ocurría nada. No me mientas Kei. Te conozco mejor que cualquiera.

-Lo siento. Es que no me gusta que lo veas...Pero sé que es tu amigo.

-No sé qué problema tienes con él. En serio... Es mi amigo. Nunca pasó nada con él. ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? ¿Por qué?

Kei no respondió.

-¿Dónde estuviste entonces?

-Por ahí. Pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En lo de anoche.

-¿Anoche?

Asentí con esa conocida angustia mía, de decir lo que no quería…

-Si... Lo siento Kei. No te considere en lo absoluto. Tal vez sea mejor pensarlo bien.

Kei se sentó despacio frente a mí. Y aún estábamos a oscuras, cuando las palabras que dije me dolieron como Miles de espinas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal vez no sea buena idea casarnos. Lo siento debí pensarlo bien. Y te obligue a decir algo que no querías.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Leí tus mensajes... Te escuche hablar con mi mamá. Tienes miedo de ti... Y aún no confías en mí. ¿Aun crees que puedo dejarte? ¿Qué debo hacer... ¿Qué debo hacer Kei para hacerte entender que no te dejaré? ¿Porque aún tienes esas dudas y miedos? ¿Por qué no te sientes suficiente?

Kei me miró fijamente. Y yo no pude sostener la mirada. Porque debía llorar...si tenía que llorar.

-Lo siento... Yo pensé que ya no tenías dudas, y por eso te propuse casarnos... Lamento no haber considerado eso... Me sentía de tal manera... Que creí que te sentías de la misma forma. Y te obligue a responder algo que no querías y además

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías oído la conversación?

-Me mentiste hoy cuando te pregunte.

-Es que era algo personal.

-Era sobre mí. Era de ambos.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Pero no significa que no quiera casarme.

-No podemos casarnos si tú tienes esos miedos. Aun no confías en mí.

-Basta Kuroo. No es así.

-Explícamelo

-Te amo Tetsu. Demasiado. Y no puedo no tener miedos. Porque no sé qué mierda haría si te vas. Y tú dices que no lo harás. Y te creo. Pero no puedo evitar tener esos temores. Porque tengo miedo de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y luego no saber qué hacer con todo lo que siento. Es complicado...no se explicarlo. Pero... Aunque dude luego de decirte que si... No fue porque no te quiero... Fue porque tengo miedo de abrirme completamente... Porque no se controlarme. Yo te amo desde antes de que te confesaras la primera vez. Creo que debes saberlo. No soy una persona fría... Sólo trato de cuidarme. Y no es que tu vayas a hacerme daño...No quiero pensar en eso... Pero a la vez no puedo evitar pensar y ¡Dios! Lo siento no sé cómo explicarme. Y lo de ser suficiente...es que tú sabes demostrarme tanto que tengo miedo que te canses de esperarme a mí. Y yo soy así. Te amo... Te amo mucho. Pero no puedo decirlo a diario. No me gusta sentirme así de vulnerable. Y menos contigo. Quiero ser fuerte como tú. Y a mi modo lo soy... Pero lo último que quiero es que me dejes. Pero al parecer mis actitudes... Están haciendo eso que no quiero

Ahora quien lloraba era Kei. Y yo me quedé inefable ante su monólogo. Lleno de sentimientos y de ese amor que el guardaba para mí.

Abrí mis brazos para que viniera a mí.

Creí que iba a seguir llorando pero en vez de eso me beso y sentó en mis piernas.

-¿En serio me amas de hace mucho?

-Aún conservo la tarjeta del primer regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿En serio? Yo te hubiese ayudado con tus miedos.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Tetsu. Son cosas que yo tengo que superar. Pero quiero casarme contigo. Quiero ser suficiente como tú lo eres para mí.

-Kei...sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero ser el primero. No vayas con otros o con mi mamá a hablar sobre tus problemas. Yo soy tu pareja.

-Pero... Me da pena.

-Que no te dé. Porque eso me enoja. Quiero que confíes en mí. También soy tu amigo.

-Está bien. ¿Algo más?

-No...

-Lo siento... Yo trataré de hacer las cosas que tú quieres. Como sonreír...

-¿Sonreír?

-Si...sé que quieres que ría más. Pero es que cada vez que lo hago pienso que te vas a morir.

-Hahah ¿y eso?

-Oh vamos...deberías ver tu cara.

-Es que son tan lindas tus sonrisas... Que no se... Me dan ganas de devorarte completo.

Y logre con ese comentario hacerle reír sinceramente.

-Te amo Tetsu.

-Yo también mi amor. Y dime... ¿es muy tarde para volver a festejar nuestro compromiso?

Kei se acomodó más entre mis piernas y acarició mis mejillas. Odiaba en serio esos centímetros que me sacaba.

-Creo que hay tiempo de sobra Tetsu. -

Se sacó sus lentes y los puso sobre la mesa.

Y me regaló un beso pasional que no era propio de él. Pero tal vez era el indicio de los cambios que yo quería en él.

Lo amaba demasiado.

-¿vamos a la cama? - pregunté.

-No. Aquí está bien...

-Muévete un poco - susurré. - mueve ese lindo trasero blanco.

-¡Tetsu!

Bueno... No iba a poder pervertirlo esa misma noche. Eso me iba a costar un poco más.

Baje su pantalón lo más que pude y acaricie todo la parte baja. Que era mía. Y que solo yo toque siempre.

Después de un día muy malo...No pensé que lo terminaría así. Haciéndolo en el comedor.

Kei espero aferrado a mí que pusiera mi pene dentro y mi hermoso cuervito me araño al sentirlo entrar.

-Lo siento... No había tiempo para prepararte- susurré en gemidos.

-Tetsu.

-¿Qué?

-Fuerte...

Nunca me había dicho como lo quería. Y si lo hacía era cuando estaba perdido llegando al orgasmo. Jamás así de sobrio.

Me quedé prendado de su boca modo de respuesta.

Saque el pene de su interior y lo hice tirarse contra la mesa. Así si podría darle todo lo fuerte que quería.

Y lo embestí duramente y la mesa patino de su lugar. Kei se aferró a ella y yo a su trasero viendo cómo mi pene entraba hasta el fondo y se perdía adentro.

Y una vez que se había dilatado lo suficiente, le di con la mayor rapidez y con la mayor fuerza que pude.

En una noche silenciosa... Se oían los hermosos gritos de mi lentes.

Amaba llegar hasta el fondo y quedarme allí y sentir como Kei quería las embestidas. Pero esta vez me limité a hacerle caso.

Termine primero. Kei quedó como en estado de ebriedad y lo senté en una de las sillas.

-¿Que...que haces?

Me arrodille junto a él y me lleve su miembro a la boca. A Kei le daba vergüenza pero esa noche no me importaba.

Y estaba tan dócil que no se quejó.

Es más... Me tomo en un momento antes de acabar de la cabeza y me dejo así unos segundos. Al cabo sentí como se venía adentro.

-Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza tragando aquella delicia de su cuerpo.

-¿Te lo tomaste?

-Podría desayunar eso...

-¡Kuroo!

Me levanté divertido y me lo llevé a la ducha.

-En serio... ¿No quieres que desayuné eso cada mañana?

Kei se sonrojo al entender esas palabras.

-Me gustaría...- contesto.

¡Oh Dios! Estaba despertando la lujuria de mi cuervito.

Lo amaba... Estaba jodidamente perdido.

-Te amo Kei...

Me volvió a sonreír por segunda vez.

-Te amo Tetsu...

Me abrazo una vez más y me deje mimar por él en una ducha que duro demasiado.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Creo que me quede hablando solo.

Shouyou se durmió profundamente.

Acaricie su hermosa cabellera. Debía pedirle por favor que no vuelva a cometer esa atrocidad de cortar su hermoso pelo.

Su forma de dormir no había cambiado en lo absoluto. O por lo menos conmigo. Siempre uno de sus brazos trataba de abrazarme y solía apoyar su cabeza en mis hombros. De esa forma parte de su cuerpo descansaba sobre mí o al menos tenía contacto conmigo.

¿Y ahora? ...¿Que quedaba? ... ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

Sho seguramente aún no estaba del todo convencido.  
Habían sido muchos años alimentando un dolor que no tendría por qué haber padecido. Que no se tendría que haber materializado. Porque yo siempre lo había querido. Pero sin oportunidad de decírselo claramente.

Y él vivió todos esos años entre el sufrimiento de olvidarme y la locura de quererme aun así. Aun con mi ausencia y posible rechazo. Con todas esas mentiras creadas por malas situaciones. Y con un destino perro que no me dejaba acercarme para aclararlo desde un principio.

En fin. Creo que en ese momento, era perder el tiempo pensando en ello. Debía disfrutar está nueva oportunidad. No lo dejaría pasar. Esta vez asumiría cada cosa, cada detalle. Y haría todo, y más por él. Porque ya no había tiempo que perder. Ya no aguantaba más la vida sin él.

No sé qué hora eran.

Tal vez la cuando me di cuenta que sería una noche perdida. Que por más que era hermoso verlo dormir junto a mí, no podía estar en la cama debido a la emoción y euforia que corría por mi cuerpo.

Me levante sin nada fijo que hacer. Pero con una alegría que no cabía en mí.

Y aunque parecía extremadamente idiota, no podía alejar de mi esa sonrisa boba que solo una persona podía producirla.

Hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo agradecerle a Sho o como hacerle saber con las palabras o acciones específicas, lo increíblemente feliz que le hace a mi corazón.

Nadie pero nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, puede acercarse a la calidez y amor que él le da a mi ser.

Solo él, ha nacido para saber amarme.

Yo no estoy ni cerca de devolverle siquiera un mínimo de todo el querer que me ha otorgado. Ni siquiera un mínimo.

Y lo sé, soy consciente de ello, por eso me he esforzado cada día para merecer al menos un pequeña parte de todo esos maravillosos sentimientos y momentos que solo él puede regalarme y generarme.

…

Aún conservaba un poco de recelo con los libros que me habia prestado. No quería abrir otro y encontrarme con el fantasma de Akemi.

Los apile con cuidado en un costado de la cama y observe que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Lo arrope un poco más.

Afuera se sentía un poco de viento, con ese ruido característico que anunciaba una lluvia segura.

Me fui de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Yo no quería dormir, era un desperdicio hacerlo, quería revivir en mi mente una y otra vez, esa sensación de triunfo cuando él bajo su guardia y decidió elegirme, decidió quedarse conmigo.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo idiota que yo podía llegar a ser, él una vez más demostraba lo hermoso que era, al darme esa oportunidad.

…

Así que sin poder hacer otra cosa, a esa hora de la madrugada, decidí empezar con mi tarea pendiente de literatura.

Pero no quería leer los libros de Hinata.

Así que empecé a leer nuevamente ese libro que una vez me habia marcado.

Me perdí entre la historia de ese escritor español.

Su protagonista, tiraba frases que me hacían pensar en demasía. Y más en ese momento.

" _ **La vida suele brindarnos aquellos que no buscamos en ella"**_

Yo no busque a Hinata. Siquiera me agradaba cuando le conocí. Pero en algún punto, se transformó en lo que más necesito.

Solamente con su presencia y ausencia, logro hacer cambiar en mi miles de pensamientos. Miles de futuros que nunca verían la luz porque no se adaptaban a nosotros. Pero se me brindaron otros, muchos mejores, que yo mismo destroce, pero que en ese momento juntaba pedazo por pedazo para reconstruirlo.

No quería olvidarme del pasado. No, lo habia decidido.

Creo que es una base para no volver hacer todo lo malo. Porque hice demasiado daño, y debería solo pensar en eso y hacer lo contrario.

Era así de patético como lo lee… pero era una buena forma de empezar. Aunque la mayoría de todo lo que habia ocurrido era también culpa de mi personalidad, y eso me era muy difícil de cambiar.

Yo era así, posesivo, celoso, malhumorado. Y no sabía bien como demostrar todo el amor que le tenía. Y muchas veces se malinterpretaba. Y era algo en que debía trabajar. Pero costaba. Porque con Sho no podía dejar de ser celoso o posesivo. Él era realmente hermoso y no solo físicamente. Entonces ¿Qué hacer si alguien más veía lo que yo?...esa pregunta me volvía realmente loco.

Habia infinidad de frases en ese libro que me calaban profundamente.

Como una que habia olvidado o que tal vez jamás le habia prestado atención

" _ **quiero volver a ser un hombre respetable ¿sabe usted? No por mí, que a mí el respeto de esto que llamamos humanidad me la trae flojísima, sino por ella"**_

Que decir… yo en ese momento quería volver a ser su hombre con todas y cada una de esas seis letras. Su primer y último hombre. Y no solo hablando de sexo. Hablando de la vida en sí. De lo complejo que era la palabra.

Yo lo que más anhelaba era que él, siendo tremendamente egoísta, me tuviese como prioridad absoluta. Y no por causa de alguna dictadura impuesta, sino solamente por todo el amor que me tenía. Que ambos nos teníamos.

Ese pensamiento jodidamente egoísta de ser solo de él. Y que él solo me viera a mí. Que su visión fuese reducida por siempre y ser yo la prioridad. Ser yo lo principal.

Ser en definitiva el acto más importante de esta obra que ambos vivíamos.

Y una última frase que siempre que la leía me llegaba al corazón

" _ **en el momento que te paras a pensar si quieres a alguien, ya has dejado de quererle para siempre"…**_

Jamás en mi vida, me hice tal pregunta. Y creía firmemente en esa frase. Si yo le quería no era necesario preguntármelo. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Y menos en ese momento que entendía lo que significaba algo tan tonto e inocente como esa pregunta.

Siempre lo quise, solo que no siempre lo acepte.

…

Para pasadas las seis de la mañana había terminado de leer aquel libro, que lograba envolverme de tal forma que era una luz leyendo.

Regrese a la habitación para ver el estado de mi invitado.

Se había destapado una pierna y dormía con ella afuera.

Sonreí al pensar, que a pesar de todo, Sho no había perdido el pudor o vergüenza conmigo.

Y esto. Viene al caso porque solo se había acostado con su remera azul y nada más.

Me senté a los pies de la cama y no pude evitar recorrer con mis dedos aquella suave piel de su pierna. Amaba la fragilidad de su ser, su carne era suave y dócil al tacto. Hundí un par de yemas al llegar a sus muslos, y recordé que tanto me gustaba besar aquel par de piernas en la adolescencia en los momentos previos a hacerlo.

Ninguna parte de su cuerpo habia sido excluida en mis continuas recorridas. Y tenía la necesidad de volver a hacerlo. De que su piel me volviese a reconocer. Que las marcas que alguna vez le deje, vuelvan a ser visibles. Una vez más tenía la necesidad urgente de marcar mi territorio en su blanca piel.

Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla. No tenía intenciones de despertarle, pero me era inevitable verle en ese estado y quedarme quieto. Sho se me movió un poco y su respiración rozo mis labios. Esa hermosa corriente eléctrica que tanto conocía con él recorrió mi cuerpo y lo bese castamente.

Abrió sus ojos despacio y sonreí al verle un poco confundido.

Hubiese disfrutado más de ese momento, pero no pude hacerlo.

Hinata se levantó de un salto y busco su ropa con la mirada.

Se la alcance y me susurro un gracias.

Tomo su celular para ver la hora y se apresuró más a cambiarse.

-Lo siento, me dormí. – su voz no sonaba a disculpa. Más bien se sentía molesto.

Y odie que evitara mirarme. Odiaba su manera de huir.

Salió hacia el pequeño comedor y busco sus llaves en el aparador.

-Se me hace tarde- comento a modo de explicación.

No entendía esos cambios de actitud. Pero me vi a mí, años atrás, asustado por la situación.

Dios…yo no quería que se fuera. No podía irse y dejarme así.

-¿no vas a desayunar?

Pregunte sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Pero aun así queriéndome creer equivocado.

Una vez más de lo que iba aquel mes, me sentí fallecer.

La facilidad que ahora él tenía para manipular mi ánimo era devastadora. No aguantaría mucho mas así, necesitaba una estabilidad. Necesitaba saber y sentir a ciencia cierta que no se iría nunca más. Que yo era todo lo que él siempre anhelo y necesitó. Que estaba listo para todo lo que siempre quiso. Que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo y con la esperanza de que nunca pasaría, estaba listo para todo. Para todo y mucho más. Estaba listo para lanzarme a él, sin pensar en nada.

Pero no habia forma de hacerle entender lo que mi corazón y mente pedían. No habia forma de hacerle creer.

Cuando se ha vivido tantos años en un dolor incurable, es difícil creer en algo tan vano y simple como el amor. Es difícil bajar la guardia por completo.

-Debo irme. Es un poco tarde.

-Siquiera son las 8 aun.

-Aun así, debo irme.

-quiero que te quedes. Acá conmigo.

-debo ir a la universidad.

-Te llevo hasta ahí, y te luego te voy a buscar.

-No. Debo irme a mi casa. Necesito estar a solas.

-Puedes quedarte aquí y yo me voy.

-¡No! Necesito estar a solas en mi casa. Necesito pensar.

-¿Qué más tienes que pensar?

Hinata emitió una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Acaso debes saber hasta lo que debo pensar?

Y si yo era si, caí otra vez en el error de ser posesivo.

Me senté derrotado en el sillón. No me habia preparado para pelear ese día. No pensé que era necesario pensar en argumentos para que se quedase. Creí que todo estaba bien.

Pero me choque una vez más con esa sabiduría que no lograba comprender, la que decía que no habia que suponer, que habia que preguntar y saber.

Me lanzaba una vez al mundo pensando que todo iría como lo planeaba sin tener en cuenta el destino, si quiera lo que él pensaba. ¿Cuándo aprendería de esos errores que cometía a cada momento? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser controlado por mis emociones?

Sho se colocó su chaqueta sin mirarme y se aproximó a la puerta.

Y puedo jurarles que si se acercaba a saludarme, yo lo retendría contra su voluntad.

-Antes de irte… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes actuar con la libertad de antes?

Quedamos en silencio. Yo ya no tenía más para decir, solo quería una respuesta.

-No tienes que hacer nada.

-¿eh?

-eres igual que siempre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-quiero que me elijas como antes. Que una mirada mía sea suficiente para que te quedes.

-¿Qué te hace creer que has perdido ese poder tan maldito?

-El Hinata de antes no se iría a esta hora. No me dejaría.

-Maldito seas Tobio. Tienes aun la capacidad para controlarme así. ¿Piensas que quiero irme?

-Pues lo estás haciendo.

-¡Porque quiero pensar maldita sea! Porque estando acá no lo poder hacer. Porque si me quedo perderé la rutina de mi vida. Y debo aprender que no puedo estar como antes todo el día contigo.

-Pero eso es lo que quiero…

-No, eso no tendrás. Quiero seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora.

-Pero si haces eso es probable que

-¿QUÉ? ¿ES PROBLABLE QUE?- su grito se elevó y choco contra las paredes, y al rebotar me pegaron de lleno haciéndome pequeño.

Baje la mirada y con la última voluntad le di voz a mi mayor miedo:

-que lo pienses bien y no vuelvas.- respondí.

-Tobio, no me iré, no me fugare. Pero debes comprender que no voy a dejar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No dejare todo y desperdiciare mis esfuerzos. Y elegir eso no significa que no te quiera.

-¿Qué significa entonces?

-que tendrás que aprender a quererme con la vida que tengo ahora. No lo voy a negar, aun tienes ese poder sobre mí, ese poder que te aterra haber perdido. Pero hay una cosa que tengo claro, no dejare nada de lo que he logrado hasta ahora. Debes comprender que son mis batallas ganadas. No puedes arrebatarme eso. No te dejare hacerlo.

-¿entonces?

-entonces, me voy a ir. Iré a mi casa, a la universidad, me reuniré con Ake, y si quieres vendré a cenar.

-quiero que te quedes a dormir.

-Tobio, ¿al menos una vez puedes preguntarme?

-Está bien, ¿puedes quedarte a dormir?

-si

-¿todos los días?

Suspiro con algo de cansancio. Pero no me desanime, yo podía ser agotador, lo sabía.

-Está bien, pero si algún día no puedo

-Si algún día no puedes iré yo a tu casa.

-Nunca te rindes…

-No.

Me levante y antes de que volviera a tomar el picaporte le bese, y me sentí correspondido. Se iba, pero sé que volvería.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Sí, ya sabes que sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero hacerte el amor. – lo volví a besar. Pero esta vez más fuerte. Un poco más pasional. Que sintiera que era verdad. – quiero hacértelo de nuevo. Muchas veces.

-¿Muchas veces?

-Si, por favor…

-A la noche, ahora no, debo irme.

-Pero…

-Tobio.

-Está bien. A la noche.

-A la noche entonces. Tú también deberías irte preparando para salir. Ya perdiste muchas clases con tu gripe.

Asentí con esa resignación típica de un niño que acepta pero que no lo quiere en lo más mínimo. Pero sabía que si insistía, tal vez terminaría perdiendo los puntos logrados.

Ahora, habia conseguido hacerle volver, pero…

¿Cómo conseguía hacerle reír de nuevo?

…

 _ **Perdón por esta demora, la musa se habia ido y no queria volver.**_

 _ **En la semana actualizare Sensei.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_


	12. Chapter 12

La puerta se golpeó con fuerza como así las ventanas.

Se habia levantado viento.

Abrí para ver, y varias nubes negras descendían de a poco.

-esta por llover… ¿en serio debes irte?

Lo mire con pesar, queriendo ganar algún tiempo imposible.

Hinata no era de cambiar opinión. Nunca lo habia sido. Y no lo haría entonces.

Pero aun así, quería intentarlo.

Me miro como quien mira a un niño que no entiende. Y asintió.

-debo irme. Solo es lluvia. Tú te fuiste con una tormenta.

No esperaba eso. Me dolió el estómago de solo escucharlo.

-si…pero...me di cuenta que no era lo indicado quedarme. ¿Para qué molestarte?

-yo quería que te quedaras.

-tu actitud no decía lo mismo.

-¿desde cuándo te importaba mi actitud? ¿O mi decir? Siempre fuiste de hacer la tuya.

¿Qué hacer ante esos reproches que parecían no tener fin?... ¿cómo hacer para que fuera el de antes completamente?

Pero…él habia dicho que debía aprender a quererlo con lo que era entonces, con todo ese combo de pasado y presente.

-lo siento Sho… ¿en serio quería que me quedaras?

Dije dedicándole mi sonrisa más sincera.

-Sí. Yo nunca quiero que te vayas. Aun cuando las cosas no están bien.

-entonces quédate por favor.

-Ahora es diferente. ¿Entiendes no? No estoy huyendo. No desconfíes así. Solo iré a clases. Hare las cosas que te dije y volveré.

-¿Dónde te reunirás con él?

-Me reuniré con Ake en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Bueno… ¿puedo ir a buscarte?

Me miro por unos segundos…

-eres asfixiante…igual que antes.

-solo que ahora tengo motivos.

-¿Cuáles?

-te amo, y estoy celoso.

Hinata me miro con dulzura y casi logre que emitiera una sonrisa pero tapo su rostro.

-Está bien, ve a buscarme. ¿Tienes algún paraguas? Para ir hasta la estación,

-te llamare un taxi.

-No, es costoso.

-déjame hacerlo. Por favor.

Asintió y se sentó en el sofá a esperar.

Me senté a su lado mientras hacia la llamada telefónica y puedo jurarles que casi fallezco. Sho se recostó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

¿Cómo habia vivido sin ese amor que solía darme siempre?

¿Sabe lector la infinidad de estas y más muestras de afecto que él me regalaba a diario?...

Y por ese entonces se me habia dado la oportunidad de volver a vivirlas, de volver a sentirlas. Y atesorarlas.

Mi corazón estaba débil, y sus actitudes terminaban por darme el golpe de gracia.

Pase mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo abrace naturalmente. Tratando de contener la respiración agitada que me salía de tener a la persona que más quería en mi casa, en mi sillón, sobre mi hombro.

No podía creer que a pesar de todo, o de los momentos tensos, fuese tan jodidamente afortunado.

-ahí está viniendo. Ve hasta tu casa.

-puedo ir hasta la estación…

-no, por lo menos sé que llegaras pronto. Luego busca ropa acorde al día.

-está bien…

Junto sus manos y se movió, pegando su cuerpo mucho más al mío.

-estas calentito- susurro.

-si haces otro comentario así, te juro que te hago quedar llores o patalees.

Negó con su cabeza y sé que se estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reírse. Pero Shouyou era un poco obstinado.

Ya le haría brillar la mirada como antes, ya le haría sacar esa risa cantarina que me volvía loco y llenaba de alegría.

…

Se fue prometiendo pasar la noche en casa y lo deje irse tranquilo.

Yo también me prepare para ir a la universidad.

Menos mal que Shouyou se habia ido en taxi. El día estaba realmente feo.

Llovía poco, pero el viento era muy fuerte y por ende mojaba más.

Así que me enfrente al clima con felicidad. A mí me gustaba el invierno. Y más que nada ese olor que producía la lluvia.

…

Llegue a la universidad un poco tarde.

Por lo menos no habia clases de literatura.

Recordé que debía pedir permiso para retirarme antes de las 18:30 quería tener tiempo para la salida de Shouyou.

Lo bueno del día, que a pesar de que estaba ansioso por irme el tiempo voló.

-Kageyama…

-¡Hey Kei!

-Te ves radiante. – dijo colocándose sus zapatillas deportivas.

-Si… Shouyou pasó la noche en casa.

-¿en serio?...

-Sí. Debo ir a buscarlo esta tarde.

-¿volvieron? ¿Te dio otra chance?

-¿lo puedes creer? – dije con énfasis

-increíble la verdad…

-pero no hablemos de mí.

-¿eh?

-se ve de acá a Sapporo el anillo de tu mano. ¿Es de compromiso?-Kei agacho su cabeza y lo toco - ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿EN SERIO? –

-Shh calla exagerado.

-es que Kuroo se merece el cielo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que pobre hombre...por fin logro avanzar en serio contigo. A pesar de que no le eres demostrativo aún sigue contigo.

-¿eh?

-no quiero meterme…pero él te quiere mucho.

-yo también.

-demuéstraselo más a menudo. A veces es necesario saberlo. Nos hace bien…saber que nos quieren. Más ahora que estas comprometido.

Tsukishima termino de colocar su ropa del club en silencio.

Sabia cuando debía dejar de hablar.

-me retirare temprano. Debo ir a buscar a Sho. El fin de semana podemos cenar los cuatro. Y festejar el compromiso.

-hablare con Tetsu…

Palmee su espalda un par de veces.

-vamos Kei. Serás una novia muy bella.

-cállate-

Kei arrastro sus pies y lo empuje hasta la cancha de voleibol.

…

Conseguí mi permiso para retirarme temprano.

Y pregunte donde es que quedaba la universidad de Sho.

Quedaba a menos de media hora a pie. O 15 minutos en metro.

Así que opte por caminar. Con eso podía llegar a tiempo.

La universidad de medicina, era más pequeña que la mía.

Pero mucha gente habia allí a pesar de la hora.

Mire mi reloj, y faltaban unos pocos segundos para las 19.

Por lo que me detuve a preguntar, donde es que estaba la biblioteca del lugar. Y como no lograba ubicarme un par de jóvenes me ayudaron.

Me dejaron a metros de la entrada.

No quería entrar, tal vez interrumpía algún estudio importante. Por lo que lo espere.

…

Reconocí a Akemi, salía de allí, no podía no conocerlo. Su presencia y buen gusto para vestirse resaltaba en todo el complejo. Detrás de él, hizo presencia Shouyou.

Me mordí por dentro al ver cómo le sonreía con sinceridad. Y no solo eso, su forma de despedirse. Tomo a Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Reprimí un impulso brutal de ir a separarlo. Pero en vez de eso, me quede de pie esperando que notaran mi presencia.

Cuando Shouyou lo hizo se desprendió de él y saludo con un beso corto en la mejilla.

Akemi movió su cabeza y extendió su mano hacia mí. Pero no habia educación en ese momento. Gire sobre mi eje y me aleje sin esperar a Sho.

Cuando salí del complejo espere a que Hinata me alcanzara.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Como si no lo supieras.

No me respondió. Yo tampoco quería hablar.

Quería que se me pase el enojo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto.

-a la estación.

-¿al metro?

-no. La de tren.

El viento era un poco más crudo.

Debíamos caminar hasta la estación de tren para ir a la parada de buses que nos llevaría a mi casa.

Ni siquiera el frio me sacaba lo molesto que me sentía. Me dolía la cabeza.

Las migrañas habían vuelto.

Odiaba sentirme tan celoso. No es que no confiara en él. Es que... ¡Por Dios! Me era imposible compartirlo. Me era imposible verle siquiera cerca de él.

Caminé a paso apurado y Shouyou trataba de seguirme el ritmo.

-Si vas a ir por la tuya. Vete sólo. - anuncio un poco agitado.

-Lo siento, es que

-¡Tobio-kun!

Hinata volteo primero. Yo no quería hacerlo.

Después de tantos años, seguía conociendo el timbre de esa voz.

-Oikawa -

-¿Oikawa? Puedes llamarme Tooru. Que interesante verlos juntos. Creí que una vez terminada la preparatoria no se verían más. ¿Estudian juntos?

-No. -

-Ahh

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? - pregunto Hinata.

-¿Que hacen juntos?

Me tembló un poco el cuerpo. Era una pregunta sencilla de responder...Pero algo me decía que no.

Busque la mirada de Hinata, pero no logré cruzarla con la mía.

-Solo íbamos a la estación de tren. - contesto Shouyou.

-Ahh... ¿Saben? Pensé que luego de la preparatoria no se verían más. - volvió a repetir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto interesado Sho.

Oikawa alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

-No sé...parecía que no se soportaban. Creí que no eran amigos.

Hinata me miro buscando que yo hablase, pero no lograba hacerlo. Solía perder en las guerras de palabras con Oikawa. Y no quería arruinarlo.

-El tren...debemos irnos- dije tratando de poner la voz sería.

-Es un placer verte Tobio, como siempre.

Asentí empezando a caminar despacio hasta que vi que Shouyou comenzaba a seguirme.

Tenía la mirada baja y su actitud era más taciturna aún. Y me decía que algo había hecho mal...Pero ¿qué?

-¡Hey Tobio!

La irritante voz de Oikawa se escuchó otra vez.

Hinata paro primero y yo también tuve que hacerlo.

Corrió hacia nosotros y se paró frente de mí.

-Sé que no es el lugar... Y no quiero ser inoportuno. Pero me llegaron rumores. Y de verdad quiero sacarme esa duda.

Venía mal... La conversación venía realmente mal.

-¿Que rumores?

-Que eres gay. - soltó sin tacto alguno.

Nunca antes un frío así había recorrido mi espina dorsal. Instalándose de lleno en mi estómago.

-¿Es mentira cierto?

Me quedé de piedra escuchando.

Estaba seguro que Hinata había recordado lo mismo que yo...nuestra pelea. _"Somos hombres"_ le había dado como excusa para no aceptar.

Y en algún punto era verdad. A mí me costaba decir abiertamente que era gay y que amaba a Shouyou. No con todos. Con la gente de confianza o con los que me sentía amenazado, como por ejemplo Akemi, con ellos no tenía problema de admitirlo...Pero así, decirlo en la vía pública...Y a Oikawa...

Tooru sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin perder de vista ninguna de mis reacciones.

-Tobio no me asustes. Es una pregunta sencilla a la que tú dices claramente que no.

Busque una vez más el rostro de Shouyou. Creo que mi silencio empeoraba la situación.

Sho bajo la mirada, se aferró a su mochila y giro en redondo. Caminando hacia la estación.

El miedo se hizo más mucho más potente. Lo tome con fuerza de su brazo y lo hice volver.

-No te vayas.

Pensé que se soltaría. Pero quedó sumiso a mi lado.

-Tooru... ¿recuerdas a Shouyou Hinata?

-¿Eh? - pregunto confundido- pues sí... ¿Estoy hablando con ustedes no? Es obvio que lo recuerdo...No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Pues... él...-dije aferrando mis dedos con los suyos- es mi novio.

Oikawa quedó sinceramente sin palabras.

-Salimos en preparatoria. Lo arruine. Nos peleamos. Nos reencontramos. Le pedí una segunda oportunidad y creo que aceptó.

Dije de una sin respirar. Mirando a Shouyou.

-¡Ahh! Y muy pronto, nos casaremos. Estas invitado si quieres ir. Espero que eso responda tu pregunta. Ahora vamos de afán... se nos va el tren.

Lo tome más fuerte de su mano y caminé así con él varias calles.

Aun sentía la euforia de haber dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta. Y por Dios... Sentía una felicidad radiante.

Pero Hinata no estaba igual. Caminaba serio y con algo de pudor.

¿Le daba vergüenza?... Y como la felicidad me llevaba a lo más alto, una mirada triste o reprobatoria de Sho podía hacerme bajar en picada.

No quedaba nada para llegar a nuestro destino. Pero decidí soltar su mano y parar la marcha.

-Lo siento... Una vez más...hablé por mí. Es que...recordé aquella vez... Y no quería que volviera a pasar. No tengo miedo de decir que te quiero. Que estoy contigo. Pero no te pregunte a ti.

-Tobio...

-Veras...No me molesta si quieres ocultarlo... En serio. Me basta con que estés conmigo. Si quieres puedo llamarle y decirle que era una broma. Puedo conseguir su número o correo y

-Me has hecho tan feliz - interrumpió. - creí que te avergonzaba. Me has hecho realmente feliz Tobio Kageyama.

-¿En serio?

Y de sólo recordarlo tanto tiempo después, aún me sigue produciendo un escalofrío. Es que volver a verle sonreír, era aire para mis pulmones.

Hinata esbozo una gran sonrisa con unos hermosos ojos llorosos.

-Gracias... -susurre atónito

-¿eh?

-Es que... en serio...quería verte reír, que rieras para mi y estuve pensando todo el día como hacerlo. Y me regalas esa sonrisa así de repente...-

Y no pude seguir, porque a mí también se me escapaba una risa nerviosa mezclada con una congoja divina. Y algunas lágrimas furtivas se me escaparon, pero bueno ahí estaban sus bellas manos para alejarlas de mi rostro. Las tome y las bese queriendo que el tiempo se detenga allí mismo.

-Aunque también estoy en parte enojado.

-¿Eh?

-No tenías que decir eso del casamiento.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Lo dijiste de verdad?

-Si... ¿está mal? Sé que no te lo pedí y que te molesta que piense por ti...Pero no me importa. Estoy convencido de que estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante. Sé que no será hoy, mañana, o siquiera el otro año...Pero en algún momento quiero casarme contigo...

-Tobio -

-¿Eh? Ah lo siento. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo algún día?

Dije sonriente. Definitivamente no iba aprender fácil a pedirle su consentimiento en ciertas cosas.

Tomo mi mano y dijo

-¿Y si caminamos?

-¿Hasta casa?

-Si... Y hablamos sobre cuál puede ser la mejor fecha.

¿Qué hacer ante tal propuesta? Fácil... Le robe un beso. Si, el mejor beso robado de la historia.

-No cambias...

-Tratare de hacerlo.

-Solo un poco...

-¿Un poco?

-Si... Me enamoré de muchas de tus actitudes. Sólo procura preguntarme ciertas cosas. No decidas por mí.

-Está bien. ¿En serio quieres hablar de la fecha?- volví a preguntar sin creérmelo del todo.

-¿en serio quieres hacerlo?

-Si... Aunque quiero terminar de estudiar. Y poder conseguir un empleo.

-Yo también.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces... Vivamos el presente como lo hacíamos antes. Lo demás vendrá sólo. – susurro.

-mmmm

-¡Ahh! Vamos... No te asustes.

-Solo prométeme que vendrás a casa siempre.

-Tobio... Otra vez

-Bueno...es que no quiero preguntártelo. Quiero que lo hagas.

Hinata negó divertido y apretó mi mano con fuerza sin importar las miradas. Y me daba una confianza única. Tampoco me importaba.

-Aún estoy celoso... de Sato-san.

-Es sólo un amigo.

-¿Tiene derecho a abrazarte?

-Le conté que volví contigo... Me estaba felicitando. Y regañando.

-¿Regañando?

-Si... Él sabe... Él sabe el efecto que tiene en mi Tobio. Sólo quiere asegurarse que no deje mis estudios.

-No lo harás.

Dije con firmeza, orgulloso de aquellas palabras, feliz de su sinceridad.

-Aun así, no me gusta, no me gusta para nada Sato.

-Si ya se. Pero ya te dije que no dejaré nada de mi nueva vida.

No iba a ganar esa batalla. Y no lo haría. Era una condición importante para que haya paz entre nosotros. Era importante para que yo obtuviera de nuevo el amor que necesitaba.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres caminar?- pregunté impaciente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me muero por hacerte el amor de nuevo.

No me respondió, agacho su cabeza y me regaló ese bendito sonrojo que tanto amaba ver.

-Esperamos tres años... ¿no puedes esperar 40 minutos?

-No. Ya no puedo esperar más. Cuando se trata de ti, no hay paciencia. - dije caminado seguro.

...

Al final, como siempre, aunque yo impusiera, Shouyou era el que decidía que voluntad llevar a cabo. Así que caminamos hasta mi casa.

Hacía mucho frío pero ya no llovía como a la mañana. Pudimos caminar en paz.

Sorteamos veredas con nieve. Y Aspire lo más que pude aquel crudo olor. Los dedos de Shouyou mantenían caliente mi mano.

Y pedí internamente que todos mis atardeceres fueran así.

..

Llegamos justo cuando comenzaban a caer nuevamente unos pequeños copos de nieve.

Le ayude a sacar su mochila y aquel pesado abrigo. Y cuando lo hice pose mi nariz sobre sus cabellos un poco mojados.

Aspire aquella mezcla de olores. Y sucumbí ante todo lo que él me producía.

-Hueles como el invierno...

-¿Qué?

-Que amo como hueles, igual que el invierno. Eres capaz de producirme lo mismo que el frío.

El frio, el potente frío, esos olores fuertes que irritaban mi nariz y que me hacían sentir vivo. Me hacía estar alerta y querer estar activo. Me hacían sentir millones de gratas sensaciones.

El frío me daba un empuje para salir y vivir. Y era lo mismo que Sho me producía.

-Shouyou. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

Lo tome de los hombros y bese su cuello.

Se movió involuntariamente dejándome más espacio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No cortes más tu pelo. Por favor. .

No me respondió. Apoye mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y lo abrace, descansando mis brazos sobre su pequeño pecho.

-Lo pensaré.

-Me harías muy feliz. Más de lo que me haces.

-Lo pensaré- repitió.

Sonreí ante su obstinación.

-Te quiero. - articule antes de empezar a sacar toda la ropa que podía.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? - pregunto.

-No. Ya te dije que no tengo paciencia. - dije bajando de a poco su jean. - Oi... no lo había notado. Te queda muy justo.

-¿Y?

Apreté con malicia cada una de sus nalgas redondas.

-Que sólo yo quiero verlas así. No quiero que se te marquen...

-Ohh vamos... -

-Es en serio. - conteste bajando su ropa interior. - eres muy lindo... No quiero que te miren con los mismos ojos que yo lo hago.

Shouyou lanzó un suspiro al sentir como mis manos abrían de a poco la parte baja de sus glúteos buscando su ano.

Lo lleve hacia lo más cercano que tenía, la mesada de la cocina.

-Creí que querías hacer el amor...

-Me hiciste caminar más de media hora cuando te dije que no podía esperar tanto...

-¿Y?

-¿No entiendes? Ya no puedo esperar. Necesito cogerte.

-¡Tobio!

-Es la verdad. Te de vergüenza o no. Quiero hacértelo. - lamí dos dedos y los introduje. Lo escuché gemir- más tarde te haré todo el amor que quieras. Ahora quiero cogerte, acá, bien fuerte. Aparte en parte es tu culpa - dije abriendo más sus piernas y metiendo un tercer dedo.

-Ahhhhhhh... ¿eh?

-Verte con él... Me hiciste doler mucho la cabeza. Sabes cuál es el mejor remedio para deje de doler.

No contestó. Se inclinó sobre la mesada dejándome más lugar.

Y mientras jugaba a llegar lo más lejos posible, me masturbaba lentamente.

-Tobio...por favor.-

-Shh...Ya va.

-Es que...

-¿Te vas a correr?

-Si...

Su voz se hizo pequeña ante la inminente venida. No sólo yo era el que estaba al límite. Él también quería sexo.

Así que metí de a poco mi pene en su interior. Siempre era igual de caliente, estrecho y reconfortante.

Me ponía más caliente escucharlo gemir.

Quede un momento admirando como desaparecía el pene en su trasero tan redondo y perfecto. Había entrado todo.

-Tobio...- suplico nuevamente.

Se preparó al sentir como lo tomaba de sus caderas.

El frío se había esfumado completamente.

Lo saque despacio hasta ver casi la punta. Y le di la primera embestida. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mármol y lanzó un grito que rebotó en las cuatro paredes.

-Rápido.- demandó casi sin voz.

Me tiré sobre él. Hundiendo de lleno mis dedos en su cadera.

Y lo empecé a penetrar tan rápido como podía. No sé quién gemía más, si él o yo. Pero no podía callar mi voz.

No podía parar. Siquiera cambiar posición. Necesitaba darle de una allí.

Metí y saque cuantas veces pude, y lo más rápido.

Sho simplemente estaba tirado sobre el mármol moviéndose involuntariamente con las embestidas.

-Me vengo Tobio...

Gruñí como respuesta. Tratando de ser más rápido. Entre y salí un par de veces más, cuando sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco más. Y aunque hubiese acabado aún seguía gimiendo al sentir que yo no terminaba.

Me aferre a su espalda apretando ese abdomen plano.

Seguía gritando al sentir las últimas embestidas, las más fuerte de todas.

Fui desacelerando el rito con metidas más largas y pausadas.

Hasta que despacio saque el pene hasta la entrada y lo metí lo más fuerte y rudo que pude. Y al sentir de nuevo lo estrecho y caliente de su ano, me vine brutalmente dentro de él.

Shouyou apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesada. Y yo sobre su espalda. Tratando de recuperar un poco el aire.

...

Una vez un poco más repuestos, lo lleve para que descansara en mi cama.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y me miraba con un amor inolvidable.

Me sentía tan satisfecho. Sólo su cuerpo podía hacerlo. Sólo él me hacía sentir así.

-Eres único. Sólo mío.

Lanzó una sonrisa por demás avergonzada.

-Si sigue así... Sonríe para mí. - susurré. Me robe esa sonrisa en un beso largo, donde mi lengua busco la suya con desespero.

Me acosté a su lado buscando un pequeño descanso en su suave cuerpo.

Me miro con seriedad y pregunto

-Dime la verdad... ¿Tan importante es mi sonrisa?

-Claro. ¿De qué otra forma podría sentirme así de completo?

...

 _ **Gomen por la demora.**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Gise, como siempre, para ti. Te quiero.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Luego de aquella ducha producto de nuestra reconciliación y festejo de compromiso, ambos nos dirigimos a dormir.

-¿Qué hora es?

-cerca de las 2...

-¿Tan tarde? - pregunto un tanto cansado.

-Si... Lo siento Kei.

-No te disculpes... Yo también tengo culpa.

-No hablemos de algo ya solucionado.

-tienes razón. ¿Tetsu?

-¿mmm?

Se acomodó como siempre. Metódico hasta en la posición para dormir

-Tetsu olvide decirte... Kageyama volvió con el enano... Y quieren cenar este fin de semana con nosotros.

-¿En serio? Que suerte que tiene... ¿En sólo dos semanas lo recuperó?

-Y tardaron mucho. Hinata está totalmente perdido con Kageyama. Y viceversa.

-Bien por ellos... Bueno entonces el sábado podríamos arreglar algo. El domingo hay que ir a almorzar con tus padres. Y contarles de nuestro casamiento.

Asintió y susurro.

-Buenas noches. - susurro.

Acaricie su larga espalda mientras cruzaba sus piernas con las mías.

-Duerme bien. Que cuando sea la hora te preparare el desayuno.

-¿no te cansas de levantarte temprano sólo para eso?

¡Como si fuera mucho! Para mí era algo tan simple porque él tenía que tener lo mejor.

Cuando se ama tanto a alguien, prepararle el desayuno es algo muy básico y precoz.

-Kei... Me levanto cada día a tu lado. Mínimo, como agradecimiento, debo hacer eso y mucho más.

-Tetsu...No digas eso.

-Es la verdad.

Yo debía aprovechar cada día, ese gran regalo que me había dado el amor desmesurado que un día creció en mí.

-Te amo mucho Tsukki... Y no me importa nada. Sólo quiero recibir el mismo amor. Nada más.

-Eso no sé si puedo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú me amas demasiado. No tengo un corazón tan grande como el tuyo -dijo divertido.

-¿Te parece grande eh? - dije riendo bajito.

-¡Ahí vas con tu doble sentido!

-Bueno a veces es necesario que me halagues eso también.

-No sé si es taaan grande.

-Hey...No seas cruel.

-Pero si lo amo. Como te amo a ti. No te quiero por partes.

-Bueno pero es una parte importante. Por lo menos es mi parte favorita... Con ella puedo hacerte reaccionar de muchas formas. Y demostrarte así mi manera de amarte.

-Está bien tu ganas. - dijo un tanto cansando - yo solo voy a pedirte una cosa

-¿Qué?

Bostezo largo y tendido antes de responder con voz más somnolienta.

-Que sea mío por siempre.

-¿Quién yo? - pregunté divertido y por demás eufórico. Rara vez podíamos hablar de eso sin ningún tabú.

-No me hagas decirlo. - contesto con su conocida irritación.

-Pensé que me querías lo suficiente para hablar sin tapujos-

-¡Ay! Quiero que tú y tu maldito pene sean míos. ¿Contento? Buenas noches.

Se giró un tanto molesto y me dio la espalda.

-Hey ¿qué haces?

-Dormir.

-Tú nunca duermes así. Ven duerme conmigo.

-No.

Y no es que Kei fuese caprichoso. Es que tenía un sonrojo demasiado grande como dejarse mostrar.

-Si sigues dándome la espalda así, mostrándome esa cola tan apetecible... Olvídate de dormir lentes.

Y como buen niño que quiere dormir se giró de nuevo.

Lo abrace con amor y hundió su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello.

-Te amo Kei.

Y a modo de respuesta recibí un beso suave en mi cuello.  
Por ese día ya me había dicho más de una vez que me amaba. No lo diría tan fácil otra vez.

Mientras Kei se dormía como siempre junto a mí. Yo también me dispuse hacerlo.  
Sólo tenía por delante muy pocas horas de sueño.

Pero valía la pena.  
Y está vez creo que no iba a poder dormir de la emoción y de la felicidad que tuve con aquella discusión.

Kei me amaba mucho tanto o más como yo lo hacía. Y me lo había dicho.  
Me había dicho y confesado tantas cosas hermosas que la alegría aún perduraba horas después.

Yo sabía que me quería. Pero siempre, siempre es bueno oírlo.

Y pude comprender los miedos de Kei. Yo también los tenía.  
Aunque aún no se bien que es lo que debo hacer para alejar ese temor que tiene. El que todos tenemos algunas vez ¿qué hacer en caso de que no funcione? ¿Qué hacer cuando todo se acabe?  
No permitiría que eso pase. Y no, yo no sabía que sería de mí futuro. Pero haría lo imposible para que Kei siempre estuviese conmigo. O más bien para que no tenga esas dudas absurdas de que yo me iré. No lo haré.

Yo prometí una vez amarlo hasta el final de mi vida.

Nadie más podría quemar mi corazón como lo hace él.

Y es que tampoco deseo que otra persona pueda hacerlo.

Yo nací para Kei. Y no sé si él nació para mí o si yo me lo merezco. Pero si sé que yo haré todo lo posible para que él me elija cada día como hasta hoy.

...

Al final me dormí al rato que Kei.

La noche se hizo demasiada corta para quien descansa como se debe.

Cuando quise acordar escuche el potente vibrador del celular anunciando la alarme.

Ya eran las 5:30.

…

Luego de la intensa lluvia del día anterior, se pronosticaba buen tiempo hasta el fin de semana.

Mientras se hacía el café, organice de a poco la mesa del comedor, para que cuando Kei se levantase estuviese listo.

Su desayuno no me llevo mucho tiempo. Kei quería huevos revueltos y un poco de arroz. Por lo que eso se hacía rápido.

Y antes de que su alarma sonase, aproveche para enviarle las buenas nuevas a Bokuto y Akaashi.

No quería discutir tan temprano con Kei, de algo que estaba cansado de explicar.

A pesar de que Bokuto era bueno con él, y siempre estaba predispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre voleibol, tanto de sus años de jugador como de ahora de entrenador, aun así no habia forma de que nos viera juntos ni por un centímetro.

No voy a negar que amaba ser celado por él, aunque Kei decía que no eran celos. Pero en un punto podía ser un tanto irritable. Kentaro era mi mejor amigo y confidente y solo podía verle o hablar con él si Kei no se enteraba.

No habia forma de hacerle entender que entre Kentaro y yo solo habia una amistad de muchos años. Ambos nos conocíamos muy bien.

Y aunque yo le habia dicho a Kei que debía confiarme las cosas porque también a pesar de su novio y pareja, era su amigo, bueno aunque se lo haya dicho así, yo también necesitaba de mi amistad con Bokuto, tanto como él en un tiempo no se despegaba de Yamaguchi y ahora de Tobio.

Yo solo quería que entendiese que mi relación con Kentaro era la misma que él tenía con Kageyama. Pero era imposible, no habia forma de hacerle entender algo tan simple.

Así que habia días donde no quería ver su cara de irritación, es decir no quería hacerle enojar tan temprano, por lo que no le decía que me ponía en contacto con Kentaro por las mañanas.

" _oiii Kuroo mal amigo. Ayer me dejaste la conversación en visto. Y luego no me respondiste las llamadas. Estuve a punto de ir a casa de Tsukishima. Pero Keiji dijo que no era buena idea. "_

Y menos mal que no lo hizo, por cómo estaban de caldeada la situación ese día y si él se aparecía, no sé qué hubiese ocurrido.

" _Gomen Bro…ayer fue un día ocupado. Todo salió bien. Nos casaremos pronto. Más tarde pasare por Fukurodani para que me enseñes ese salón. No sé cuántas personas irán pero si contamos a todos los antiguos miembros de Nekoma. Karasuno, Fukurodani mas sus familias y las nuestras, seremos más de 100. "_

-¿Te verás con Bokuto?

La voz de Kei, me sobresalto. Habia sido tan silencioso que no note que estaba detrás mío. Y peor aún, detrás de mí mirando lo que yo escribía.

-No escuche el despertador. – dije saliendo para la cocina en busca de su desayuno.

-Me desperté antes. No respondiste mi pegunta. –

Ahh hh y su bello rostro me mostro esa irritación que yo no quería ver.

-Sí, iré esta tarde. Quiero ver un salón y el presupuesto.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-No.

-¿eh?

-¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Para que pongas esa cara? Aunque te lo diga te molestaría.

-Me molesta el hecho de saber que te ves con él sin decirme.

-No me veo con él. No lo digas de esa forma. Hace meses que no le veo como se debería.

-¿Cómo se debería?

-si… ir a su casa, hablar de idioteces, tomar un par de cervezas. No lo hago para que no te enojes. Pero me gustaría hacerlo. Es mi mejor amigo Kei. Por favor entiéndelo.

-Bueno si tanto quieres ir ve.

-No. Es que no soy solo yo ahora. Somos dos. Me gustaría que me acompañes. En vez de quedarnos aquí por las tardes podemos ir a su casa y pasar un rato junto los cuatro. Sabes que tanto Akaashi como Bokuto te quieren.

Kei quedo en silencio ante mi propuesta.

No es que odiaría a Bokuto a algo por el estilo…solo eran celos.

-Lo siento Tetsu. No quiero que me ocultes cosas de ese tipo.

-Lo hago porque te pones de esa forma. No quiero hacerte enojar, y menos por cosas que no tienen fundamentos. Además no iré a verlo sin motivos. Quiero ver el salón donde celebraremos nuestro matrimonio.

Deje su plato sobre la mesa y me tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-Lo siento.

-¿sabes que me haría feliz?- pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que me digas que son celos. Admite que son celos.

-Tú sabes que lo son Tetsu. –Dijo sentándose en su taburete- tu sabes bien. él es tu mejor amigo, te conoce mucho antes que yo, te conoce más que yo… y siempre me sentí inferior a él…es imposible no celarte.

Las palabras de Kei repercutieron en todo mí ser.

Llenándome por completo de un amor que me quemaba todo el cuerpo.

Lo tome del brazo y lo levanté de aquella silla.

-Hey ¿qué haces?

-Te llevo a la habitación-

-¿Para? Tengo que desayunar e irme.

-Lo siento. Hoy llegarás tarde.

Lo tire sobre nuestra cama y empecé a sacar todas sus prendas.

-Tetsurou

Calle sus palabras y reclamos con un beso de lengua que me hizo volar.

-Tsukishima Kei... No puedes irte sin que te folle bien fuerte - le susurré - por fin me admites tus celos. Déjame demostrarte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Volví a besarlo, otra vez más intenso.  
Kei quedó un tanto aturdido por la voracidad, tirando sobre una almohada aún sin entender bien.

Me saqué mis prendas necesitando con urgencia tocar mi cuerpo con el de él.

Kei era tan indefenso y lujurioso cuando estaba completamente desnudo. Amaba verlo así. Era mío y de nadie más.

Abrí lo más que pude sus largas piernas y me comí su ano.

Sus piernas me apretaron y sentí como se movía la cama. Kei estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto o más que yo.

Su piel era tan suave y delicada que se rozaba con solo un poco de atención.

Lamí con ganas cada pierna, cada muslo, esperando oír esos gemidos que me ponían tan caliente.  
Pero sólo se escuchaba el crujir de la cama. Kei no emitía sonido alguno.

Levanté la vista para verle con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su brazo.

-Kei... Ya sabes cuál es la regla... Quiero oírte.

Alejo su brazo y abrió sus grandes ojos.

Se había dejado los lentes puestos. Joder, me ponía más loco aún cogerle con ellos. Le daban un toque que no sabía describir bien a ciencia cierta.

-Tetsu...por favor.

-¿mmm? Ohh

Baje la mirada hasta su abdomen para ver su pene por demás erecto.

Ahí estaba lo que yo quería desayunar de ahora en más.

Lo tome con mis manos buscando esa suavidad característica de él y tratar de ponerlo rojo, al límite. Para que me pidiera más.

Kei lanzó un gemido tan sensual cuando lo metí en mi boca.  
Lo apreté con mis labios bajando de a poco hasta donde más podía. Y subiendo rápido para jugar con mi lengua.

Su punta estaba enrojecida y un tanto irritada. La lamí con suavidad obteniendo el crujir de la cama al posar mi lengua en ese lugar tan sensible para él.

Pose mi mano sobre la base y lo rodee con seguridad para erguirlo lo más que pude.  
Y así lo metí de nuevo en mi boca tratando de succionar y llegar lo más lejos posible.

El movimiento se había vuelto mecanizado. Yo sólo estaba escuchando sus gemidos, esos quejidos celestiales que me hacían saber cuánto le gustaba aquello.

Seguí metiéndolo en mi boca una y otra vez, a la mayor velocidad que podía. Y ensimismado escuchándolo tan deliciosa canción a esa hora de la mañana, Kei se vino en mi boca.

Me llene de su semen y como la noche anterior, me tomé cada gota.

-Eres en verdad un gato - artículo entre una agitación difícil de apaciguar, viendo cómo lamia los restos de su corrida.

Se incorporó un poco para tomar mis manos y llevarme hacia él.

-Ya sabes... Como me gusta -

Y sus palabras eran órdenes.  
Yo sabía que quería.  
Quería ser fuertemente abrazado mientras era penetrado.

Y me encantaba eso. Porque se me ponía más y más dura al sentir como se colgaba de mi nuca para gemirme al oído.

Kei abrió sus piernas. Y mientras me regalaba esa escena me masturbe un momento admirando su belleza.

Alce la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Llena de súplica y desesperación.

Le reí como sólo sabía hacerlo en esos momentos. Y coloque mi pene en aquella entrada tan justa.

Podía sentir como iba entrando y como en su interior se iba abriendo paso.

Cuando logre meterlo todo, espere por ese jodido calor que llegaba cuando su cola empezaba a apretarme.

Me tiré sobre él perdiéndome entre su cuello y hombro, depositando todos los besos que pude antes de darle la primera embestida.

Kei pasó sus manos por encima de mí y las poso en mi nuca.

Me moví, sacándolo de a poco y cuándo estaba a punto de salir completo, lo metí con fuerza.

Sentí las uñas de Kei enterrándose.

-Kei...-gruñí. Otra vez su interior se cerraba alrededor de mi pene y me asfixiaba todo el cuerpo- te amo... - volví a sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo-

No me cansaría nunca de follar ese cuerpo. Aunque lo conociese. Aunque supiera con detalles partes por partes de él. No me cansaría jamás de poder poseerlo de esa forma. De ser el único sobre la tierra que tuviera el privilegio de gozar así con ese cuerpo tan hermoso y atractivo. Tan mío y de nadie más.

Kei se aferró más, sus labios se habían pegado a mi lóbulo y me gemía bajo, sabiendo el efecto que tenían.

Me moví con fuerza sin importar como crujía esa cama. Y arrastre a Kei con mis movimientos.

Paso sus piernas por encima de mi espalda dejándome meterme con más facilidad.

Le di sin piedad todo lo que más pude. Me tiré más sobre él queriendo sentir todo el cuerpo rozar con él mío. Sentir ese calor y transpiración que nos producía coger de esa manera, aunque afuera hiciese más frío que en el polo, me ponía un tanto más brusco y pasional.

Gruñí y gemí en voz alta, sintiendo que me venía.

Aumente un poco más la velocidad queriendo acabar y quedarme en un suspiro.

Las manos de Kei me apretaron más, abrazándose más mucho más y sus piernas se hundieron en mi cadera.

Cuando sentí por completo su cuerpo pegado al mío pude relajarme y acabar dentro de él.

Bajo sus piernas de a poco.

Me quedé estático un momento. Mi corazón latía fuerte y la respiración era agitada.  
Podía sentir como me latían las cienes y la transpiración de Kei pegarse en mi cuerpo.

-Dios... Tsukishima... Cada día que pasa es mejor- bese sus mejillas - mucho mejor.

Estaba acostumbrado a que no respondiese esos comentarios. En vez de hacerlo, se sacó sus lentes y los limpio con cuidado.

-Creo que no queda otra que ducharnos.

Lo tome de las manos y me lo lleve a regañadientes al baño. A Kei no le gustaba bañarse a la mañana.

Una vez frescos y bañados Kei se metió desnudo a la cama nuevamente.

Lo dejé un momento mientras buscaba ropa mía en una de las cajas apiladas en la habitación continua.

...

-¿No vas a ir a clases? - pregunté mientras me cambiaba y veía que no se levantaba en de la cama.

-Creo que iré a la práctica...es muy tarde. ¿Te parece?

-Ya sabes que a mí me gusta que te quedes en casa. Pero yo no puedo quedarme. Debo ir a trabajar. Llegaré justo para la primera clase de la mañana.

Kei se levantó buscando su ropa.

-¿Tienes que tirarla por toda la habitación?

-No te quejas cuando lo hago. - dije buscándole en sus cajones ropa interior limpia.

Negó con su cabeza mientras recorría la habitación en busca de todas las prendas.

Se vistió a medias y se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿Vas a estudiar?

-No. Ya que tú te vas con Bokuto a ver el salón. Yo armare la lista de invitados.

Tomo un block de notas y un lápiz.

Me quedé detrás de él esperando ver el primer invitado. Que a mi parecer era el más importante ya que era el primer nombre que venía a tu mente.  
Creí que pondría a su madre.  
Pero en cambio puso otra cosa.

 _ **"Tadashi"**_

-¿Tadashi? - pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí. Yams... -contesto sin importancia. Siguió poniendo nombres.

-¿En serio? - conteste irritado. - creí que tu primer invitado sería otro.

-¿Quién?

-No es una persona importante. Tal vez Yo.

-Tadashi es importante...

-¿Y yo no? No veo mi nombre en esa lista.

-Kuroo... Eres el novio, es más que obvio que estás invitado.

Bufe irritado sin poder controlar mis celos.  
Es que Tadashi... Tadashi Yamaguchi era o es una parte importantísima en la vida de Kei. En una etapa que yo no existía para él.

Kei tacho con algo de enojo el nombre de Yamaguchi y puso el mío bien grande y con signos de exclamación.

-Señor Kuroo. ¿Sería tan amable de honrarnos con su presencia el día de mi boda?- dijo sin querer ocultar su sarcasmo.

Le di un fuerte beso en su cabellera mientras me colocaba mi chaqueta definitiva de invierno.

-Seré el primer en llegar - respondí.

-Tú también eres celoso al fin y al cabo. - comento.

-Si pero yo lo admito.

-Ahh creí que tenías fundamentos.

-Claro que los tengo. No en cuanto a ti…es decir tengo motivs para celoso lentes… Tú eres mío. Y quiero ser tu primera opción.

-Yo también quiero serlo.

-Tú siempre eres mi primera opción. Para todo. - conteste con sinceridad.

Me sonrió de esa forma que lograba hacerme perder el equilibrio.

Bese esos labios aún con la forma de su sonrisa.

-Lo sé. - respondió con timidez.  
\- cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré. Volveré a tiempo para la cena.

-Tetsu...

-¿mmm?

-Dile a Bokuto que es "nuestra" casa no sólo mía.

¡Bingo! Sabía que no había pasado desapercibido aquellas palabras.

Reí internamente amaba conocerlo así. Que fuera tan predecible para mí.

-Creí que me ibas a decir un "Te quiero"

\- Te quiero mucho. - soltó sin más.

A veces me sentía más amado cuando me decía un te quiero que un te amo. Y él sabía que me gustaba escuchar ese énfasis que le ponía a la palabra "mucho". Lo di un abrazo trasero sin querer irme.

-Yo más...muchísimo más.


	14. Chapter 14

Escuche a lo lejos un movimiento y mi nombre.

Desperté con Hinata encima de mí moviendo mis brazos.

-Tobio... Duermes como un tronco.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Quería disfrutar aquello lo más que podía.

-Gomen... Hace mucho no dormía tan tranquilo, como estos dos días. Creo que necesitaba el descanso.

-¿Tienes insomnio?

-Sí. Tú eres mi insomnio personal. -

Le sonreí tratando de no pensar que tan mal me había hecho su ausencia. Tratando de no ir mas allá, de disfrutar el momento.

-¿Migrañas e insomnio no?

-Si...- conteste- pero gracias al cielo, eres la cura de ambas.

-Eso no es normal...- artículo y apoyo su codo sobre la almohada mientras me miraba con desaprobación.

-Yo creo que sí. Son cosas de mi cabeza que se apaciguan al sentir la tranquila que me genera estar contigo. No es broma Shouyou...Te necesito mucho.

-No iré a ninguna parte... Me quedaré contigo ¿sí?

Reí satisfecho al escuchar eso:- es que... No pienso dejarte ir. Seré egoísta, pero no pienso pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Tampoco pienso hacerte mal dos veces. Por lo menos, sé que yo no lo resistiría... Si eso llega a suceder, esa vez si moriré de verdad.

-¿esa vez sí? ¿Ya hubo una primera?

La cara de Shouyou, reflejo un temor sincero.

-No me hagas caso. ¿Qué necesitabas que me despertaste?

Me lanzo esa mirada, advirtiéndome que la conversación no quedaría ahí.

-Tengo hambre...

-Ah... ¿Comida instantánea o casera?

-Casera. Por favor. Si quieres cocinó yo.

-Si... Es que el problema es que no tengo víveres.

-¿Olvidaste comprar?

-Eh...No. es que yo como sólo instantánea... No tengo nada en la nevera.

-¿Y qué has comido estos días?

-Mmmm... Ramen. Creo.

-¿no te acuerdas?

-Es que hay días que no cómo. - dije restándole importancia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No es para tanto... A veces almuerzo en la universidad...- si me acordaba o si Tsukishima se adelantaba y me compraba algo.

Hinata se levantó, dejándome ver su desnudez. Y si pensaba subjetivamente, no había comida más rica que esa.

Lo seguí hasta la pequeña cocina donde lo vi abrir mi refrigerador.

-Bueno- dijo-problema monetario no es, porque hay cervezas para un mes.

-Ah... Sí. Es que es la única forma de dormir...

-¿Eres alcohólico?

Me quedé mirando ese interrogatorio propio de una madre molesta.

-Pues...No creo... Pero me ha ayudado.

-¿Ah que Tobio? ¿A destruirte de a poco?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-A que no duela tanto pensar en ti.- sentí una punzada en mi estómago, y no era hambre, era recordar ese dolor de tantas noches en esa soledad oscura y penetrante. Shouyou quedó en silencio -Pero mira...está llena. Estos días no he tomado.

-Tampoco has comido bien. ¿Qué hora es?

Busque mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Las 22:15...

-¿Crees que este algún negocio abierto?

-Sí. Se dé uno que trabaja todo el día.

Asintió saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Si tengo hambre. Y tú necesitas una comida caliente también. ¿Dónde dejaste mi pantalón? -pregunto.

-No sé... No sé qué lo hice cuando te lo saque.

-Bien... Comida y limpieza. Eso necesitas.

-Está bien no te preocupes.

Me dejo hablando solo, y lo seguí hasta la habitación.

-Acá está...-

-¿Ya te dije que no me gusta cómo te queda?

-¿Como que no? Creí que te gustaba y mucho.

-Si... Pero para mí. No puedo dejar que salgas así a la calle.

Río divertido ante aquella descabellada oración.

-Tobio... ¿qué hablamos?

-Si pero...

-Hoy estuve todo el día con ellos y no pasó nada.

-Bueno, pero aun así... No me gusta.

-Bueno sino te gustan, no los usaré más. Contigo tampoco.

-Pero para mí sí... Me gustan mucho.

-Tobio...

-Está bien. Pero no los uses tanto... Son muy provocativos.

-A ti te provocan no más...

-Menos mal. ¿Pero usas la Bata de médico no? No se notará tanto.

-¡Que exagerado!

-¿Exagerado? ... ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tienes una cola redonda, parada, y

-¡Tobio! Basta...- dijo sin poder evitar reírse de nuevo- ¿Voy sólo o me acompañas?

-¿Cómo vas a ir solo?, espérame un momento.

-Ok... Y si quieres que venga seguido, déjame manejar el tema de comida y limpieza.

Asentí con gusto.

Iba a tenerlo seguido en mi casa y eso me encantaba, que hiciera lo que quiera tanto conmigo como en mi departamento.

Le preste a Shouyou una campera más gruesa, y no pude evitar reír con gusto. Le quedaba un poco, demasiado grande. Pero a él no le importo, se enfundo en ella con total naturalidad y a mi ¿Qué decirle? Me enamore más.

-¿queda cerca?- pregunto

-¿Por? Creo que a dos calles.

-Ah bueno…es que quiero volver pronto.

-¿estás cansado? ¿Tienes frio?

-me quiero bañar… - dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Ohh- dije entendiendo su rubor- claro mi amor… si quieres voy yo.

-No. Tú compraras cualquier cosa. Yo iré y comprare comida como se debe.

Asentí ante ese regaño divino y tome las llaves del departamento.

Lo hice salir primero, y me espero mientras cerraba.

Se quedó de pie, esperando que yo lo guiara. Así que extendí mi mano esperando la suya.

Con una mirada por demás hermosa, me entrego su brazo, esperando que lo llevase.

-¿no tienes frio?... ¿quieres volver por un abrigo mejor? – pregunto al ver que yo habia salido con una chaqueta muy simple.

-No…pocas veces salgo tan tarde, así que aprovechare este frio.

-estás loco…

-ahaja un poco sí. Pero hay que disfrutar el invierno. A parte con tan buena compañía…

Enredo sus dedos con los míos, y los apretó.

Me sentí amado, con tan solo ese gesto.

…

Yo era tan dependiente al fin y al cabo, que lo mínimo que él hacía por mí, me parecía una maravilla. Un regalo divino.

-Shouyou…

El viento se incrementó un poco y choco con nuestros rostros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo mucho…

-Yo también Tobio.

Mi pecho de inflo de orgullo, y me importaba un carajo algunas miradas que se nos clavaban al avanzar.

…

Llegamos a la tienda, por suerte no habia nadie y saldríamos rápido de allí.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?

Pregunto mientras mirábamos los estantes de verduras.

-¿ramen?- sugerí sin muchas ideas.

Negó suavemente.

-No…comerás algo mejor. Yo comprare las verduras y tú la carne, para hacer okonomiyaki.

Asentí con gusto y fui en busca de la carnicería.

-Ahh y si ves en esas góndolas arroz, compra también. ¿Quieres que te haga un almuerzo?

-¿Harías eso?- pregunte alucinado.

-Claro…

-¿y puedo presumir que mi novio lo hizo para mí?

Sonrió empezando a elegir las verduras para la comida y no me contesto.

….

Llegamos un poco engarrotados.

Aunque yo no quise, pagamos a media lo que compramos.

-bueno…déjame que preparare la comida-anuncio.

Bese su frente y lo deje ahí.

-¿no querías bañarte?- recordé.

-Lo hare después de cenar. Tu ve, ¿tienes tarea? Puedes aprovechar a hacerla.

-mmm tendría que leer, alguno de esos libros que me diste.

-¿ya leíste alguno?

-No…- conteste al recordar la dedicatoria en uno de ellos.

-¿y qué esperas?

-No se…

-Bueno ve y hazlo ahora.

-¿no me puedo quedar a verte cocinar?

-no. Ve a estudiar. Y no pongas esa cara.

Bueno, no me quedo otra que irme a la habitación en busca de esos libros.

Aun así, me senté en el comedor. En el sillón donde lo podía ver claramente concentrado en la comida.

A pesar de que no tenía intenciones de leer, me quede allí, pretendiendo que lo hacía y sintiéndome muy feliz.

Al final, al ver que se demoraba, no tuve otra opción que ponerme a leer un poco.

Aunque no quería volver a tocar, esos libros que supuestamente Akemi le habia dado, no pude negar que el que habia tomado no era interesante.

Me adentre en la lectura y termine perdiéndome en las páginas, volviendo de a poco a la realidad al sentir el olor que provenía de la deliciosa comida que él estaba preparando para mí.

…

Me sirvió esa comida que parecía tan sustanciosa y exquisita.

Y me quedé aspirando aquel cálido olor y la sensación que ello me producía.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

-Nada...hacia mucho que no comía algo así. Preparado en casa. Gracias Sho.

Tomo los palillos y me sonrió una vez más.

-Come - ordeno.

-¡Itadaikimasu!

Engullí con gusto y desesperación. No me había dado cuenta que tenía tanto hambre.

-¿Te gusto?

-Habia olvidado lo rico que cocinas.

-¿Eh?

-aún recuerdo cuando me traías el almuerzo a la escuela. Tú decías que lo hacía tu madre. Pero Suga me conto un día, que te levantabas muy temprano para hacerlo.

-¿lo sabias?

-Si...siempre. Pero no te lo dije. Si tú no lo decías...

-Bueno... Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo.

Tantos, actos de amor. Tan simples como una comida, una comida diaria hecha con sacrificio y amor.

-Recuerdo que me levantaba muy temprano... Ya sabes tenía que ir en bici y eso ya me llevaba unos 45 minutos...

-¿A qué hora te levantabas?

-mmm pues... Según el almuerzo. A veces 4:30...

¿Todos los días?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-Eso es el pasado - contesto comiendo su última parte.

-Lamento no haber sido agradecido.

-Ya pasó. Lo importante es que lo seas ahora.

Shouyou siempre daba más. Y a veces en su afán de hacerlo, no se daba cuenta que no recibía lo mismo. Y cuándo lo hacía era muy tarde y su corazón era destrozado por esperar tanto de nadie.

Pero eso había sido el pasado.

Ya no sería lo mismo.

Mi Shouyou sería correspondido en todos los aspectos.

-Yo lavo los platos -anuncie- tu ve y báñate. Es tarde y asumo que quieres dormir.

-¿Tú no te bañaras?

-Más tarde... Ahora hazlo tú- conteste.

-Ah...es que...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quería bañarme contigo Tobio.

Las piernas me flaquearon, al sentir esa propuesta.

-¿Tienes que provocarme así?

-¿Eh? Yo sólo quiero bañarme.

-Shouyou ¿Recuerdas nuestros baños en preparatoria?

Me sonrió de lado de una forma tan sensual y me dejo allí recalculando en la cocina.

Dejé la cocina para otro momento y lo seguí casi hipnotizado hacia el baño.

Se desnudó sin importar o no mi presencia y abrió la ducha.

-¿Vienes o no? - pregunto divertido.

Así que yo también hice lo mismo.

El lugar no era apto para dos personas. Por lo que yo agradecido de que así fuese, lo acorrale en una de las paredes.

-Recuerdo muy bien nuestros baños en la preparatoria.

Shouyou me abrazo y como lo hacía en tiempos atrás, se subió a horcajadas mías.

-Aun tienes esa bendita habilidad de saltar así. - susurré

-Quiero mi recompensa por haberte hecho de cenar Tobio- artículo

Mordí mi labio con un deseo más que perturbador. .me volvía loco. Me hacía perder la cordura de una manera especial y aniquiladora.

Apoye bien mis piernas, para no caerme.

Y mientras el agua caliente caía como una gran cascada produciendo mucho vapor, Shouyou me beso como si tuviese un hambre voraz.

Lo apoye más, tomándome de sus escasos cabellos, queriendo poseer su boca y ser yo el aire que necesitase para respirar.

Ahogó un gemido al sentir como había empezado a tocar su interior. Estaba tan caliente como horas antes. Y aunque yo tenía mis dudas de que si podía o no, cogerle de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, mi pene habia empezado a crecer.

Me gustaba escucharle gemir, que me haga saber cómo le gustaba estar así.

Así que bese su cuello un tanto húmedo por el vapor. Lo mordí y succione con muchas ganas de dejarle una y mil marcas. Que quien lo viera supiera que alguien había estado allí, y que le pertenecía a ese alguien.

Mi corazón latía fuerte al pensar en lo afortunado que era.

Aun no podía creerlo... Pensaba despertar de repente y que todo haya sido un sueño. Pero era tan real que asustaba.

Me araño un poco cuando sintió que estaba por meterlo.

Y como en preparatoria, cuando lo hacíamos en los baños de la escuela, Shouyou me beso en los labios para apaciguar cualquier grito imprudente, mientras yo me encargaba de darle todo lo que más podía, hasta que ambos acabábamos.

Solíamos meternos en el mismo compartimiento, abríamos la ducha y él se subía así para que nadie viese que había dos personas. Lo que menos hacíamos era bañarnos. A veces salíamos más transpirados de cómo habíamos entrado.

Dejo de besarme para gruñir y gemir mientras mi pene le entraba y salía.

Clavo un poco más sus uñas al ver que aumentaba el movimiento. Tenía miedo de caerme... Pero me valía. Lo importante es que no dejase sin placer a mi pequeño.

Shouyou elevó su cabeza mientras yo me perdía en su cuello, queriendo llegar más lejos, lo más profundo. Hacerle arrancar más, muchos más gemidos. Gritos que me hicieran sentir más que vivo.

Shouyou no pudo esperarme, sentí que se había venido cuando se relajó y tiró más peso sobre mí.

Así que acelere un poco más para yo también sentir el gozo de terminar, y más aun de terminarle adentro.

Lo apreté más haciéndole chocar de lleno con la pared, descargando parte de mi peso en él, cuando pude correrme dentro de él.

...

Hinata se bajó con cuidado y lo sostuve porque le temblaban las piernas.

-Increíble- susurro mientras me abrazaba.

-No... Tú lo eres...

Él hacia todo más increíble. Tenía el poder de transformar las cosas más insignificante en oro, brillante y reluciente como él.

...

Lavé su cabello mientras él lavaba su cuerpo. Lo vi divertido mientras limpiaba con fervor su cola.

-Hey... No la desgastes... ¿sino cómo me voy a divertir? -

-No te rías... Si tú supieras lo incómodo que es el semen ahí...

-Pero creí que te gustaba...

-Si Tobio... Me encanta... Pero no quita que sea molesto y sucio.

Siguió en su labor, mientras yo enjuagaba su cabeza.

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo tomando el Shampoo.

-No- conteste tomando la botella- yo me lavaré el cabello... Tú haz el resto.

Se ruborizó un poco cuando le pase el jabón.

-Y que no se te caiga ¿eh?

-Hahah chistoso.

Limpio y lavo con cuidado cada parte. Y fue tan hermoso sentir todas y cada una de las caricias que me regaló.

...

-¿Es tarde no? - pregunto mientras apagaba la luz y se acostaba al lado mío.

-Tanto como la una...

-Sera mejor dormir -

-Espera... ¿Terminamos de hablar sobre nuestro posible matrimonio?- pregunte.

-Si...acordamos esperar a terminar de estudiar.

-Cierto... ¿Sabías que Tsukishima se casa con Kuroo?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo! - exclamó con sinceridad.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar el sábado con ellos?

-Ohh es tan raro que preguntes y no decidas... -inquirió.

-No seas cruel... Sabes que me cuesta.

-Lo sé. Claro, iré con gusto. -

-Una pregunta más antes de dormir...

-¿Qué pasa?

Busque en la oscuridad su rostro y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Sera posible que podamos vivir juntos?

...


	15. Chapter 15

Shouyou no respondió.

Y el silencio se hizo eterno e incómodo.

Una vez más lograba hacer detener mi corazón.

Me sentí de nuevo indefenso y solo... Muy sólo.

-Que pregunta tonta ¿no? -susurre muriéndome de vergüenza... ¿esta vez sólo era yo quien daba todo por la relación? ¡No! No quería pensar así...

-Tobio...

-Vamos a dormir.

-Pero Tobio, yo

-Es tarde Shouyou. Mañana debemos madrugar.

-¿No me vas a dejar contestar?

-No.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-No se tu Sho. Pero ya no puedo escuchar negativas... Ya no. Lo siento... Pero, es verdad cuando te digo que, mi corazón ya no aguanta eso.

-Tobio déjame responderte.

-No es necesario, en serio. No quiero presionarte... Hagamos como tú quieras.

-¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Tan rápido?

Ohh Dios... Ahí venía a mí de nuevo todo el pasado golpeándome la cara.

-¿Rápido? ¿No crees que nos esperamos mucho tiempo? ¿No crees que sea hora de vivir como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado? Si yo hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente...Hoy tú serias mi esposo. Tendríamos una familia... Seríamos las personas más felices de este maldito planeta. A mí no me parece rápido. Me parece una locura lo lento que somos, que somos por mi culpa.

Hinata prendió la luz.

Me miro con dureza. A ninguno le hacía bien traer el pasado a la conversación, pero era algo inevitable, lo teníamos marcado a fuego en la piel.

-¿Por qué...eres tan vulnerable? - pregunto.

-Porque de aquella última vez que nos vimos, tu aprendiste a ser un poco más fuerte. Yo no. Todo lo contrario.

-No es así. Yo también sufrí. Tobio, mírame, estoy asustado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy muy feliz. Déjame por favor encontrar un camino seguro en todo esto.

-No lo encontrarás. Sabes muy bien cómo soy, y no voy a cambiar por completo mi personalidad. Sabes bien que lo nuestro siempre es impredecible...que actuamos por instinto.

-Tobio

-No quiero que te vayas. No huyas. Quédate conmigo.

Lanzó una risa un tanto irónica.

-Tú eres el que me hirió... Pero yo soy el culpable por haberme ido ¿no?

-No. Sé que aquí el único culpable soy yo. Pero odio que huyas.

-Me fui porque no me querías.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo siempre te quise. Sólo que era muy imbécil para admitirlo. Y ahora no me importa nada. Te tengo y no quiero dejarte ir. Y no estamos yendo rápido. Me quiero poner al día. Quiero darte todo lo que te mereces.

Shouyou bajo la mirada y empezó a sollozar.

-Es que... ¿siempre vamos a discutir? - pregunto con la voz quebrada.

Me gire un poco para quedar frente a su rostro. Y me miro con sinceridad.

Seque sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba su hermosa piel.

-Shouyou...es inevitable discutir...porque debemos hablar sobre estas cosas... Y lamentablemente debemos recurrir a esos momentos.

-No me voy a ir... Pero tengo miedo.

-Hinata, no sé cómo hacer para que entiendas que no será como antes... Pero no quiero pasar mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú. Quiero morirme a tu lado.

-Yo también, sabes que yo también.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-...

-Mira, vamos a tener Miles de discusiones. Y Miles de veces seguramente hablaremos de aquella vez. Pero escúchame, eso no significa que yo vaya a cambiar de opinión. Te amo mucho. Quiero hacerte feliz. Hacerte el amor cada día. Casarme contigo. Darte una vida plena. Quiero dormir y despertar contigo hasta el día que me muera. Y espero morirme antes, porque no soportaria nuevamente la vida sin ti.

Me miro a los ojos buscando la sinceridad en cada palabra emitida.

Hinata me beso y yo lo recibí, se giró de tal manera que se sentó encima de mí mientras lo hacía.

-Te amo Tobio. Y no nos vamos a separar.

-Nunca dejaría que eso vuelva a pasar. Ven Sho... Vive conmigo. Sé que mi departamento no es grande ni lujoso... Pero te quiero acá. Me hace tan feliz tenerte en mi casa. En mi cocina, en mi cama. Prometo darte lo mejor, sólo un año más y me recibo. Déjame darte la vida que mereces.

-Pero... Mi familia

-Hinata no tomes a mal lo que voy a decir. Pero acá nuestra familia no cuenta. Si nos aceptan bien, sino mala suerte. Yo te quiero conmigo.

Agacho la mirada y se tiró suavemente para abrazarme.

-El fin de semana... ¿Me ayudas con la mudanza?

-Sino fuera porque no hace ni una hora que lo hicimos, te haría el amor de nuevo.

Hinata sonrió de esa forma limpia y sanadora.

-¿Tan poco aguantas?

Lo tome de sus mejillas y volví a besarlo. Amaba hacerlo, su boca era más pequeña que la mía, y el gemía un poco para abrirla por completo.

-me dejas exhausto... Sabes bien que te fallaría todo el día... Y prometo hacerlo mañana en bien despiertes. Recuerdo bien que cuando pasábamos la noche juntos te gustaba hacerlo en las mañanas.

Shouyou se avergonzó.

Se estiró para apagar la luz y se volvió a acomodar como antes. Cruzó una pierna sobre las mías y las enredo.

-Buenas noches Tobio.

Pase mi mano para abrazarlo y acariciando su espalda conteste.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

-¿Tobio?

-¿mmm?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor en bien despiertes...

Baje mi mano hasta poder acariciar cada uno de sus glúteos redondos.

-Claro mi amor...te haré todo lo que quieras.

...

Los sentimientos de tristeza no se iban tan rápido como yo quería. Quedaban albergados unos minutos más, unas horas más, unos días más,...Y eso me hacía dudar, me hacía desconfiar.

Luego aparecía Shouyou y despejaba todo aquello.

Y la vida me había cambiado un poco... Más bien demasiado, tenía al amor de mi vida de nuevo conmigo.

Muchos no pueden decir lo mismo, no a todos se la de una segunda oportunidad en esa situación tan crítica. Yo era afortunado.

El hombre que más amaba, el niño que más quería, el joven risueño que más adoraba, viviría conmigo, se casaría conmigo, dormiría todos los días conmigo...Y lo más importante formaría una familia conmigo... Y se quedaría hasta el final.

...

Me dormí rememorando cada uno de los "te amo" que me habia dicho en aquellos escasos dos días. La infinidad que ambos teníamos guardados y que ahora se nos daba la oportunidad de volver a decirlos.

...

El despertador no sonó... Abrí los ojos con la claridad del día y sin Shouyou en la cama.

Busque con desespero la hora. Eran las 8. Sólo una hora para ir a la universidad... O llegar tarde.

Antes de ir en busca de Sho abrí un mensaje de Tsukishima: _"No iré a clases. Nos vemos en la práctica"._

Eso era raro...pero no tenía tiempo de contestarle.

Me estaba poniendo un pantalón corto cuando Hinata entró despacio.

-Buen día.-

-¡Ahh no!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No me malcríes así... Por favor.

Sonrió dejando sobre la mesa de luz la bandeja del desayuno.

-Desayuno, almuerzo y cena... Es el cielo

-No, es alimentación básica.

Hinata lucia adorable con una camiseta mía. Agradecía ser de complexión más grande y verlo en ella. Tan hermoso mi niño.

Me sirvió un taza de café con leche que parecía bien preparado y no como lo hacía yo a las corridas.

-Gracias mi amor. ¿El despertador no sonó?

-Sí, hasta el cansancio... Pero no lo oíste. Tuve que apagarlo yo. Ah y disculpa justo vi que tenías un mensaje.

-Sí. Era Tsukki no irá a clases.

-Ahh... Debo hablar con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber cómo es que se hicieron amigos.

-Ya te conté yo...

-Quiero saber su versión.

-¿Desconfías de mí?

-No... Pero siempre hay dos versiones. Y ¿cómo es que esta con Kuroo? No creí que el fuera gay... Y si lo era bueno creí que estaría con su amigo Bokuto.

-Kuroo desde aquellos primeros campamentos estaba enamorado de Tsukki...

-¿Ahora le dices "Tsukki"?

-¿Son celos lo que oigo?

-Sí. No todos le dicen así...

-Ahh mi amor... Lo digo asi para cortar palabras... Yo le sigo llamando Tsukishima... A veces y muy pocas por su nombre. Pero no me molestaría seguir diciéndole Tsukki.

-¿Eh?

-Me encanta tu cara de celos... Nunca antes la había visto.

Shouyou chasqueo sus labios un tanto irritado.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-A acomodar la cocina.

Lo tome del brazo y lo senté en mis piernas.

-Anoche me pediste algo. Y yo te dije que sí.

-Pero Tobio es tarde, te dormiste.

-Bueno... Que sea uno rapidito... Pero esta noche quiero estar contigo como se debe Shouyou... No hacerlo en la cocina, en la ducha o aquí sentados... Quiero hacerlo bien en la cama como corresponde.

-¿Esta noche?

Se revolvió encima de mí al sentir como acariciaba su pene por encima del bóxer.

Lo tenía de espaldas y no podía ver ese rostro que seguramente empezaba a tomar color.

-Si... Todas las noches mi amor...

Hinata siguió moviéndose lentamente mientras yo intentaba hacerle crecer.

Con solo ver cómo su cola se movía en mis piernas mi pene se levantó enseguida.

-Como me gustas Sho... Tu cola no se compara con ninguna.

Apreté su bulto sin aún sacarlo.

-¿Es mía verdad?... ¿mmm?

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyo en uno de mis hombros.

-Si... Sólo Ahh hh sólo tuya.

-mmm a ver... Vamos a hacerlo rápido. -

Le saque despacio el bóxer, Hinata se puso de pie.

-inclínate un poco- sosteniéndose de la mesa de luz yo le abrí sus nalgas y lamí su ano.

Lanzó unos gemidos jodidamente calientes, que me hacían arder por dentro.

No quería demorarme mucho en eso, quería cogerle, que se sentara arriba mío y su cola se tragase todo mi pene.

Así que me masturbe un momento preparándome.

-Ven... Siéntate- ordene.

Y de nuevo espaldas a mí, Shouyou se sentó despacio mientras yo introducía de a poco mi pene.

No puedo decir quién de los dos estaba más caliente... Pero puedo apostar que él.

Nos quedamos quietos esperando sentirnos cómodos.

-listo...- susurro al ya no sentir ese primer dolor.

Lo tome de sus pequeñas caderas e hice el esfuerzo de levantarlo. Cuando lo logré lo senté con fuerza. Y escuche mis amados gemidos.

Lo volví hacer dos otras veces, hasta que él mismo me empezó a ayudar, saltaba por su cuenta por lo que lo deje solo y me quedé a disfrutar.

Tenía aún esa habilidad con sus piernas que no se cansaban en lo absoluto.

Podía ver cómo mi pene desaparecía dentro suyo, mientras escuchaba que gemía como un condenado.

Cuando sentí que me iba a venir, o volví a tomar de las caderas y lo hice más rápido, más fuerte y violento.

Me levanté con el pene metido aún allí, y le di las últimas embestidas mientras se sostenia de la mesa.

El cuerpo frágil de Shouyou se convulsiono y se movió por doquier. Sin poder evitarlo acabamos juntos.

Lanzar todo mi semen dentro de su cola era lo que más me gustaba del sexo.

Le temblaban las piernas y se sostenia fuerte de la mesa.

Así que lo senté con cuidado en la cama a lo que él se acostó un momento boca abajo.

Dios...No podía evitar tocarlo. Acaricie sus glúteos rojos y se podía ver cómo salía un poco de semen.

Pase mi mano por todo ese lugar, tocando por demás.

-Tobio...

-¿Qué?

-Cada día que pasa... Lo haces mejor.

Sonreí al escuchar eso saliendo con una voz tan agitada.

A Shouyou pocas veces le daba vergüenza hablar de sexo o de cómo le gustaba ser cogido.

Y siempre tenía buenos halagos para mí.

No sé cómo hice lector…pero logre hacerle faltar por ese día a la universidad, yo también lo hice. Y nos quedamos todo el día juntos…como hacia mucho mucho tiempo no pasaba-

….

 _Kuroo._

Sentí ese frío que te produce alguna emoción muy grande. O algo que te hace sentir de tantas maneras que no sabes cómo reaccionar. O tal vez simplemente para que me entiendan, tenía la piel de gallina.  
Si... Los bellos de mis manos y todo el cuerpo se habían erguido y me hacían sentir un frío interior, una adrenalina que solo me la producía él con una sonrisa o cuando escuchaba una buena canción que me llegaba al alma.

Así me sentí cuando entre al salón que Bokuto me había conseguido.

-Aquí es- susurré

-¿eh?

-Que acá quiero celebrar mi matrimonio. Es perfecto. Hermoso.

No era nada del otro mundo.  
Un amplio salón con paredes blancas.  
Tenía grandes ventanales con cortinas que rozaban suavemente el piso.  
Tenía piso flotante y las mesas de forma redonda, estratégicamente acomodadas para que la larga mesa principal quedase en perfecto equilibrio.

Y santos cielos... Me imaginé todo.  
A mis familiares, amigos, a Kei y yo sentados allí felices... Me imaginé en un instante, aquel día que jamás olvidaría.

Y lo que más me gustó, fue la excelente puerta de roble oscuro. Donde pude visualizar a Kei entrando por ella, a mí también tomado de su mano.

Si una simple visión podía hacerme tan feliz, Dios mío... No quería pensar cuando estuviese viviendo ese momento.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso. Es perfecto. Tengo que celebrarlo aquí. Estoy seguro que a Kei le va a encantar.

-Bueno... ¿Que esperamos? Vayamos hacia la administración y paguemos el depósito.

-¿Eh? No, espera. Debo preguntar cuánto es. Y mañana iría al banco a retirar el dinero.

-Vamos ahora, así reservamos. Es un salón muy solicitado. Debemos ser rápidos.

-Si yo sé, pero el banco ya cerró, volveré mañana.

-¿Ya tienes la fecha de la boda?

-No aún no... Debo consultarlo con Kei. Pero será en primavera.

-¿Crees que para hoy a la noche sepas el día?

-¿Eh? Mmmm

-Los lugares para la primavera volarán hermano... Debes apurarte.

-Bueno espera un momento... Ahora no puedo hacer nada, yo solo quería verlo.

-Pero te gusta ¿Sí o no?

-Sí, sí. Pero...

-Ok...ahora vas a tu casa, hablas con Tsukki y me mandas un texto.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Tu hazlo y ya. -Miro su reloj- ohh es súper tarde... Keiji me matará sino llegó ¡y aún no hice las compras!

-¿Tienes horario para llegar?

-Pues claro... Si Keiji está solo mucho tiempo, se pone a limpiar...

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ... Que no me deja entrar hasta que termine.

-¿Te deja afuera?

-Más bien en el balcón...

-Ahahahahha ¿En serio?

-Si... A mí no me causa gracia.

-Ahaha es que... ¿No te enoja?

-Pues básicamente está limpiando mis desastres... Así que tiene un poco de razón. Pero me da igual las rabietas que puedan tomarle. Yo sé cómo luego tomar venganza o revancha.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues ¿Cómo va a ser? Folla

-Shhhh no digas esas cosas en voz tan alta.

-Ah pero que delicado... Como si tú no te lo follaras a Tsukki...

A mí me gustaba ser atrevido con mi novio. Pero con los demás me daba aún poco de pudor.  
A parte Kei era sagrado para mí, a nadie le importaba si dejaba o no de cogérmelo.

Y Koutaro sabía bien cómo era respecto a ese tema. Pero a él le valía todo.

-Debo irme.

-Yo también. No olvides la fecha.

-Está bien. Ahora hablaré con Kei. Debe estar esperando me.

-¿Te hace de cenar?

-Pues no se... Según como le hayan atacado los celos. Puede que quiera competir contigo y me haya hecho una cena deliciosa, para que vea que estoy bien atendido, o pueda que este con un humor de los mil demonios y no me quiera ver el rostro y busque cualquier excusa para discutir y echarme en cara que pase la tarde contigo.

-¿Cual prefieres?

-La última.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Yo sé porque...

Koutaro me sonrió de la misma forma que creo que yo le sabía sonreír a Kei. De una forma sucia y lasciva.

-Oii... No imagines a mi novio en nada cochino. - susurre molesto.

Bokuto volvió a sonreír y se adelantó a la salida.

Yo me quedé aspirando un momento el aroma de aquel lugar, donde predominaba el olor a la madera y la pulcritud de una cera reconocida.  
Ese sería el olor, que años más tarde evocaría para recordar el momento más feliz de mi vida.

….

Trate de calmar mi euforia antes de entrar. Por qué me conocería y no hablaría de otra cosa. No es que Kei no le interesaba la boda…no le interesaba saber que habia hecho con Bokuto, bueno le interesaba y mucho, pero no lo admitiría tan fácil y se pondría en modo cuervo malo… y seria blanco de sus piquetes.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando arribe a casa.

Bueno…que decir. Todo a oscuras, no habia de cenar, tampoco indicios de que algo se estuviese cocinando. Y obviamente el único hilo de luz que habia provenía de nuestra habitación.

Antes de enfrentarle, pase por la cocina y ver que encontraba para darle de cenar. Tal vez serian solo unos sándwich y ya. Estaba muy cansado.

Quería entrar y tirarme sobre, él. Lo habia extrañado mucho y esperaba que no estuviese enojado.

-Kombawa…

Tsukki estaba durmiendo. Y la luz que habia visto, era de una estufa eléctrica que usaba cuando tenía mucho frio.

El sonido de su respiración era lo único que se oía.

En su escritorio reposaba la lista de invitados. Eran varios.

En otras hojas, se habia tomado el trabajo de acomodarlos en las mesas correspondientes.

 _Mesa Principal: Tadashi, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama, Yo, Tetsu, Bokuto. Akaashi y Kenma (preguntar a Tetsu si Kenma vendrá)_

Y así unas cuantas más.

Me dio mucha alegría ver que habia puesto a mis amigos allí. Y también a Kenma. Para Kei la presencia e Kozume era aterradora, porque sabía que mi amistad con Kenma era otro nivel. Aunque ahora hacia mucho que habíamos perdido el contacto, sabía que le tenía más celos que a Koutaro…ahora el peso recaía sobre él porque vivíamos cerca y demás.

Pero dudo que hubiésemos vivido bien si Kozume hubiese vivido aquí. Kei piensa que puede perder contra él. Y lo más gracioso que a mi Kenma jamás me genero nada al igual que Koutaro… Kei no puede entender que a mí solo me gusta un hombre. Solo él.

Voltee para verle dormir.

Era muy raro que estuviese acostado a esa hora.

Toque su frente, pero no tenía fiebre. Aunque la habitación me parecía muy calurosa.

Así que no lo desperté. Me retire a la cocina.

Los sándwich habían quedado para segundo plano. Le haría algo caliente. Así que le prepare una sopa de pollo con verduras hervidas.

Mientras cocinaba, recordé que debía hablar de la fecha de casamiento. Esperaba ponernos de acuerdo.

Bokuto mandaba mensaje tras mensaje y yo no sabía que responderle, no quería despertar a Kei para eso.

Así que tendría que esperar hasta después de la cena.

….

Mire las noticias mientras se hervían las verduras.

Las noticias locales no eran muy alentadoras

 _ **Desde la alcaldía se ha anunciado que el próximo fin de semana, las rutas estarán bloqueadas. Se anuncia la nevada más grande del año, por lo que se ha decretado que los caminos no estén disponibles. Solo los servicios municipales tendrán acceso a ello en caso de emergencia.**_

 _ **Se recomienda a los ciudadanos no salir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.**_

 _ **No habrá vuelos, trenes, o subtes. Solo estarán disponibles las líneas de buses locales.**_

 _ **Y ahora pasamos a los deportes…**_

No podríamos viajar a Miyagi ese fin de semana. Debíamos llamar para avisar.

No quería seguir retrasando la noticia de nuestro casamiento a los padres de Kei. Yo quería que supieran. Vahhh quería que todos se enterasen. Pero no quedaría otra que esperar.

Revise la hora, aun le faltarían a la verduras. Baje el tono del televisor y me quede viendo las noticias en silencio, cuando Kei apareció adormilado por el pasillo.

-Tetsu…

-Hola…

Se tiro en el sillón y reposo su cabeza en mis piernas.

-¿hace mucho llegaste?

-Un rato… ¿vas a cenar?

-Lo siento…me dormí. Yo quería cocinarte.

Bueno ya sabía con cual Tsukki me hubiese encontrado.

-No hay problema…

-¿Qué hiciste de cenar?

-Sopa y verduras. ¿Tienes frio? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Pase mucho frio en el gimnasio…así que vine a bañarme y a dormir. Por alguna razón estoy cansado.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-un poco... Sigo con frio- respondió.

-Ven aquí.

Se levantó despacio y pasó una pierna hacia el otro lado, sentándose encima de mí.

Me abrazo con dulzura, descansando su cabeza en mis hombros.

-Te extrañe... Mucho - confesé.

-Yo también.

-Y eso que nos vimos hoy a la mañana y vivimos juntos -bromee.

-¿Y?... Yo te extraño todo el tiempo...incluso en la universidad...

¡Dios! Era de esos días en que estaba más sincero de lo normal y me encantaba eso.

-Ohh lentes... Eres tan lindo cuando te confiesas de ese modo. - susurré.

-¿estuviste con Bokuto? - pregunto.

-Si... El salón es muy lindo. Quiero rentarlo cuanto antes. ¿Qué día sería indicado?

-Cualquiera está bien.

-No, vamos...ayúdame a escoger.

-¿En abril?

-Si... ¿tan lejos?

-¿Eh? estamos a días de terminar enero... Mmmm ¿marzo?

-¿Qué tal en la semana que inicia la primavera? Sería...-saque mi celular para ver el calendario y me desconcentre un momento al sentir como me acariciaban sus manos. - el 25 de marzo...

Kei beso mi cuello y dejé escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te parece el 25? ...

Volvió a besarme y sus manos me acariciaban lentamente todo lo que podían.

-Si... Que sea ese día - susurro.

-Kei... Debemos cenar. - movió su cadera un poco para sentir mi pene crecer de a poco. - al menos déjame ir a apagar la cocina

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Qué pasa?...

Dejándome totalmente anonadado, Lentes desprendió los botones de mi jean uno por uno.

-¿Ya te dije que me pone celoso que te vayas con él? -

-Si... Pero...

-Y te demoraste mucho... Sé que no haces nada malo... Pero no quiero cenar ni nada. Quiero abrazarte... Besarte y... Hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que te extrañe de verdad...

-¡Oh Kei! Lo siento... Sólo fui a ver un salón... La próxima vez vamos juntos...

Beso cada una de mis mejillas y término dándome un beso demasiado pasional, más que hambriento.

Este hombre pretendía volverme cada vez más loco.

Rara vez tomaba la iniciativa. Y a mí me perdía cuando lo hacía.

-¿Vamos a la cama? - pregunté.

Me miro sonriente y negó.

-¿Acá?

-No... Tú siempre lo quieres hacer en mi silla...Y yo no te dejo.

-Ahh si, tu súper silla ergonómica...que quieres más que a mí.

-No seas tonto...

-¿Porque de repente quieres eso?

-Siempre dices que te gustaría hacerlo ahí... Pro hoy te dejo.

-¿Es todo por Bokuto? Si es así lo veré más seguido.

-No hables de él... Quiero hacerlo Tetsurou.

Oh dios si seguía hablando así me iba a venir sin siquiera sacarlo de adentro.

Se levantó y me llevo él hacía la habitación.

Así que con su permiso me sentó en su silla y sin yo decirlo se desnudó para mí.

-Cielos Kei... Cada día que pasa eres más hermoso.

Y antes de que se sentara conmigo, me dejo besar su vientre plano, su torso largo y suave.

Kei acarició mi pelo mientras lo hacía. Así que perdido en sus caricias me dediqué a mamar un poco su pene.

Podía sentir como revolvía mi pelo y de a ratos lo tomaba con fuerza.

-mmm Tetsurou...

Dios...era tan lindo escucharle gemir mi nombre. Cuando era adolescente me había acostado tantas noches imaginando eso.

Cuando termine de hacerlo, se arrodilló frente a mí, y recibí la atención necesaria.

Me gustaba cuando Kei me hacía sexo oral. Era dedicado y delicado. Me hacía querer correrme en su boca, porque lo hacía tan bien, qué parecía que lo estaba cogiendo.

Me sostuve con fuerza de los apoya brazos y trate de aguantar un poco más. Pero no lo iba a lograr.

Kei se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerlo.

Quise sacarme la ropa pero no me dejo.

-Lo haremos a tú manera- susurro.

Él sabía que yo no solía sacarme la ropa porque muchas no aguantaban las ganas y para mí eso era perder tiempo.

Me habían cambiado a mi chico... No parecía él... Y tal vez por eso en el fondo me gustaba que fuese tan celoso... Porque siempre actuaba de forma diferente e impulsiva.

Se sentó de frente a mí, y mirándome fijamente, él mismo puso su pene adentro. Y fue metiéndosela despacio hasta poder sentarse por completo.

Lo abrace y él me correspondió.

-Eres fantástico mi lentes-kun...Mío solo mío-

-Tú también eres mío Tetsu...

Kei se aflojó y me dio el visto para empezar a embestirlo.

Así que lo tome de sus muslos e hice la fuerza necesaria para penetrarlo. Kei me ayudaba un poco... Pero a mí me gustaba hacerlo yo. Y que él se dedicará a mimarme o gemirme al oído. Y así lo hice.

-Tetsu... Quiero más rápido.

Era un poco incómodo hacerlo ahí... Pero no lo llevaría a la cama, disfrutaría de mi permiso.

La silla crujió y se quejó al sentir los movimientos bruscos. A mí no me importaba a Kei menos... Estaba perdido masturbándose mientras yo le cogía.

Luego se tomó fuerte de mis hombros y pudimos hacerlo más rápido.

-Kei... Me vengo...

Me sorprendió con un beso que pretendía dejarme sin aire.

Mi cuerpo se convulsiono un poco y logré correrme...

Y no me había dado cuenta que Kei también se había venido... Mi ropa estaba llena de su semen.

-Ahora si quiero cenar -susurro...

-¿Ahora si eh?

-Si... Quería comer el postre primero.

A veces era como un niño... Que no sabía expresarse demasiado bien y te demostraba lo que quiera con actos así.

-Lentes... Siempre seré tuyo.

Me abrazo. Y era una imagen para grabarla. Él desnudo y yo con ropa, aún unidos... Me quedé un tiempo más así, me gustaba después de acabar, seguir dentro de él y que él no se quejase.

-¿estuvo bien? - pregunto.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Eres magnífico en el sexo. Amo cogerte Kei... Amo hacerte esto y que tú también quieras hacerlo. No estuvo bien... Estuvo genial mi amor. Si pudiera volvería a hacértelo ya mismo... Pero mi amigo y yo debemos descansar... Y alimentarnos... Fuimos seducidos y saqueados por un cuervo hambriento.

Kei lanzó una suave risa y acarició mi espalda.

-¿Quieres que termine de hacer la cena?

-No... Tú vístete así no tomas frío. Yo terminaré la cena. Y hoy puedes comer en la cama.

-Está bien.

.

...

Tsukki comió en la cama y yo a su lado en la silla de su escritorio.

Le hable sobre el salón y él sobre la lista de invitados.

Concordamos tomarnos unos días de la semana entrante para ir a Miyagi.

Por lo pronto solo podíamos preparar la cena del sábado para Kageyama y Hinata...

Hablamos hasta tarde. Y me emocionaba ver qué todo de lo que hablaba era sobre la boda. Estaba entusiasmado y algo eufórico. Yo también.

Así que después de eso, nos bañamos antes de dormir.

Kei apago la estufa antes de acostarse.

-¿Ya no tienes tanto frío?

-Se me pasó un poco. Pero ahora dormiré contigo...

-Ven...Abrázame...

Así lo hizo.

-¿Mañana vas a clases?

-Sí.

-Entonces será mejor dormirnos.

-¿Tetsu?

-¿mmm?

-Quiero llevar tú apellido una vez casado. Quiero ser Kei Kuroo... no "de"...

-¿en serio? Eso me haría tan feliz... ¿en serio Kei?

-Si... Quiero ser completamente tuyo...

-Ohh señor Kei Kuroo no necesita eso para sentirse único y especial. Pero si, me encantaría.

-Gracias... Te quiero mucho. Te amo mucho.

-Ahh Kei... Me encanta oír eso...

-Lo sé... -susurro algo tímido.

-Yo también te amo Kei. Más que a mí... Más que a mi vida.


	16. Chapter 16

Aunque yo quisiese imponer.

Había cosas que en Tobio jamás podría cambiar.

Y lo peor es que muchas de esas cosas, aunque fueran tan posesivas, a mí siempre me habían enamorado.

Aunque en nuestra adolescencia, él no aceptaba que me quería, yo interpretaba esos actos como que si lo hacía. Más tarde cuando le confesé que le quería, y él me rechazo... Creí que todo era una patraña, solo actos para mantenerse conmigo y ganar unas noches sexo.

Y en ese momento cuando volvía a hacerlo, pero esta vez aclarando que era por lo mucho que me quería, en ese momento más que nunca, amaba su posesión, y sus celos.

Era algo que me encantaba. Porque no eran actitudes violentas. Todo lo contrario, eran caprichos de un niño malcriado.

Un niño que yo quería mal criar, pero que debía poner algún limite como toda madre solía hacer.

...

Si hay algo que le podía pedir siempre y lo hacía sin pestañear, era sexo. Y no podía no pedírselo. Amaba tener sexo con él. Sabía todo de mí.

Ya lo dije antes, él sabía dónde tocar, donde acelerar, donde perder más tiempo. Era automático, sus manos sabían a la perfección que debían hacer.

Y es verdad lo que le dije. Desde que había estado con él, nunca más me deje tocar por otra persona.

Si yo no tenía esta suerte maravillosa de volver a reencontrarme con él, nunca hubiese permitido que otro siquiera me pusiera un dedo encima. Todo le pertenecía y pertenece a él. A mi loco posesivo. A mi lindo chico de ojos azules. Esos ojos que se clavan a fuego en mí.

Y cuando me propuso no ir a clases, quedarnos todo el día así, no pude negarme.

Quería cometer ese pecado ocioso de no hacer nada y estar todo lo que más podía con él.

...

Yo era dependiente de sus palabras, de cada te amo, cada te quiero susurrado. Cada caricia dada, que llevaba consigo mensajes secretos.

Tobio tenía poder sobre mí. Y más en ese momento, cuando me tomaba de la mano para caminar unas simples calles, cuando quería presumir que tenía una pareja. Y más aún, cuando fue capaz de decirle a Oikawa que yo era su novio. Si esas actitudes no eran las pruebas de amor que yo necesitaba, nada las seria.

-Bueno... Ya que me quedare aquí... ¿tienes artículos de limpieza?

-Emmm no, no creo...

-¿Escoba?

-Creo que hay una...

-Espera...¿cuánto hace que no limpias?

-Bastante... Si escoba hay porque ayer barrí... Pero mm

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así.?

Me miro un tanto desolado y respondió.

-Es que... Yo no tenía muchos motivos para vivir... Así que...

-Tobio, no digas eso. Tu no debes necesitar de nadie para vivir - Ahh sonaba como un chiste de mal gusto, hipocresía total. Yo también había pasado esa etapa de suicidio silencioso.

-Shouyou... Yo te necesito.

-Yo también Tobio, yo también.

Le Sonreí como tanto le gustaba. Y trate de elevar el ánimo de la conversación

-Entonces...me voy a levantar e iré a comprar cosas de limpieza...

-¿Otra vez con ese jean?

-Hahah basta... Sé que te gusta cómo me queda.

-Pero me tortura... Eres tan hermoso que cualquiera se daría vuelta para verte. Y tú con ese jean les das un espectáculo trasero.

-Hahah que exagerado. Pero solo uno tiene la entrada vip

-Menos mal... ¿en serio debes ponértelo?

-Si Tobio hasta la noche que vaya a buscar más ropa a casa. Y lo usare así te pones celoso.

-Pero a mí me mortifican los celos.

-A mí me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no te diste cuenta? También lo hacías en preparatoria.

-¿qué cosa?

-Cada vez que te pones celoso, me follas más duro.

Creo que a ambos nos salió una risa un tanto pervertida y por demás lasciva.

Tobio me alcanzo mi ropa y él también se cambió. Era obvio que no iría solo a comprar aquellas cosas.

…

Hacía mucho frio. Nevaba suavemente y parecía los días cercanos a Navidad.

-Sabes…tenía un regalo para ti el día que te pedí ser novios- hable mientras caminábamos. – te lo iba a dar después de las festividades de fin de año…pero…

Pero luego de aquello, todo se vino abajo. fue un año para el olvido.

-¿lo tenías? ¿ya no lo tienes?

Su pregunta fue dicha con tanta esperanzas y a la vez desolación. Me partió el alma escucharla. Porque la respuesta podría alegrarlo o simplemente hacerlo pedazos.

Lamentablemente ambos estábamos tan sensibles, que cada cosa que se hablaba, debía ser tomado con pinzas, y se debía pensar muy bien la respuesta que daríamos. El pasado aun nos quemaba. Y aunque estábamos viviendo lo que yo siempre quise y lo que él empezó a querer tiempo después, aun así, toda palabra o acción dicha o hecha sin tacto tenía sus consecuencias.

El miedo era un factor importante. Ambos lo teníamos, ambos lo vivíamos. Y era un karma que debíamos pagar.

Aun así, esos escasos días en que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, si discutíamos o teníamos palabras cruzadas, solíamos resolver el problema en ese mismo momento.

Y la manera de resolverlo, era la que Tobio mejor sabia y la que yo más disfrutaba.

Una vez habia escuchado, que era bueno tener discusiones con la pareja, así se disfrutaba el sexo de reconciliación.

Tobio y yo lo poníamos en práctica cada día, y sí que resultaba.

Tobio me miro expectante queriendo saber la respuesta.

-No Tobio…¿Cómo crees? Aun lo conservo.

Los dedos que habia enredado con los míos, se apretaron con más fuerza.

-¿y qué es? Quiero verlo ¿me lo darás?

-hahah ¿lo quieres? es una tontería…

-es un regalo que tú me vas hacer, jamás sería una tontería. Jamás.

-está bien…podemos ir hasta casa a buscarlo.

-bien, vamos entonces.

-No, primero iremos a comprar las cosas de limpieza… ya que no fuimos a la universidad limpiaremos. O yo limpiare.

-Pero…¿Cuándo vamos a ir entonces?

-A la noche. Tu iras al club y yo a la biblioteca.

-¿Otra vez te verás con Akemi?

-Pues sin él no lograre seguir con la tesis…

-Bueno. ¿quieres que te pase a buscar?

Ohh mi hermoso Tobio. Sé que le costaba horrores aceptar que me viera así con Ake-chan y luego perder ese orgullo posesivo de preguntarme si quería pasarme a buscar, cuando por dentro ardía de ganas de ir conmigo a estudiar medicina, las horas que me deparase estar con Ake.

-Claro mi amor. No quiero volver solo.

Sonrió aliviado.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a preguntar ese tipo de cosas, las hacía y ya. Y yo no es que fuera histérico, también quería un poco de espacio, no perder ante ese poder que me hacía doblegar…pero aun así, como habia dicho antes, era un factor que me habia enamorado de él.

Pero a pesar de toda lucha interna que yo pudiese tener, o de tratar de poner la fachada dura, que quería demostrar, a pesar de todo eso, yo contra Tobio habia perdido todas las batallas, incluida la guerra. Tobio tiene total poder sobre mí, y yo lo acepto, y me fascina. Porque es su manera de demostrar que me quiere. Su manera un tanto cavernícola, un tanto de la edad antigua, de hacerme saber que yo soy suyo y de nadie más.

Tobio volvió a sonreírme y exhalo despacio ese vapor que sale cuando hace mucho frio.

-Que invierno tan crudo- susurro

-Si…hoy cuando vayamos a casa, traeré más ropa. Tobio…

-¿mmm?

-tengo un poco de miedo.

-¿de qué?- su voz volvió a alertarse.

-Sobre mi papá…él no sabe que yo…

-Shouyou eso no importa.

-A mi si me importa. Él ha hecho mucho por mi…¿y si no lo acepta?...¿si deja de hablarme?...

Tobio paro su andar y me miró fijamente.

-Escúchame, de ahora en más vivirás conmigo. Yo asumiré cada gasto. Tú no te preocupes del tema monetario.

-No, no es eso.

-Es todo Shouyou…entra todo en esta situación. Pero mírame, una vez que te mudes, iremos a entregarle la llave del departamento.

-¿iremos?

-Sí, iremos cuando tu estés listo. Iré contigo y hablare con él, le diré los porqué de tu mudanza. Le diré que es lo que pretendo contigo. le pediré que te acepte, que nos acepte. Y que no se preocupe, que yo me encargare de tu bienestar. Que terminaras tu carrera, y que serás un exitoso médico. Y que no seremos solo dos muchachos que viven juntos y se quieren, le diré que te quiero como esposo. Que pretendo darte una familia como cualquiera se merece. Si él no lo acepta, yo aun así cumpliré con todas esas cosas, porque te amo.

Tuve que soltar su mano y tapar momentáneamente mi rostro. Eso era todo lo que siempre habia esperado de él, no no hablo de esas palabras específicamente, hablo de elegirme y protegerme. Hablo del deseo sincero de estar conmigo y darme una familia.

-Lo siento- seque un par de lágrimas y trate de ahogar el gemido de una congoja demasiado fuerte. – es que… en serio Tobio, en serio que me haces muy feliz. Pero no será fácil, mi padre es un hombre duro.

-Le demostrare, que puedo ser mejor que cualquier mujer…bueno no en tema de cocina y limpieza, pero si sabré cuidar de ti en otros aspectos.

A pesar de las lágrimas tuve que reír con gusto.

-No tienes madera de esposa Kageyama

-No pero tu sí. Así que yo seré el esposo…aparte es lo correcto ya que yo es el que te meto

-Shh hahah ¿estamos en la calle recuerdas? A nadie le importa quién va arriba.

Sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento… es que me olvido…

-Cuando veamos a mi papá…trata de obviar el tema de Esposo y Esposa…

-Ohh claro, yo no podría ser tan desubicado- contesto aun avergonzado.

-Quiero que seas desubicado, pero solo conmigo, en nuestra intimidad.

-Bueno, no es como si ahí te fuera a pedir permiso…pero es bueno saber que tengo libertad de palabra cuando estamos solos.

Negué divertido con la cabeza.

Tobio extendió su brazo para que yo lo tomase y retomar nuestro camino.

-Creo de debemos apurar el paso- comento- está haciendo más frio, y tu ropa es demasiado fina.

-Pues en eso te voy a dar la razón. Tengo que ir a casa a buscar ropa más abrigada.

-Oye Hinata, la semana próxima, viajaremos a Sapporo al primer partido de eliminatoria de este año. ¿me quieres acompañar?

Le esquivaba al voleibol desde que me habia peleado con él. Nunca más habia tocado una pelota, o ver siquiera un partido. Y era una decisión que me hacía mal. Porque yo amaba el voleibol. Y cada día que pasaba extrañaba horrores jugar. Pero era parte de mi orgullo dolido.

-Claro Tobio…nunca te vi jugar, será lindo sentarme en las gradas a ver como juega mi excelente armador.

Caminamos despacio y estábamos a una cuadra de la tienda que habíamos ido la noche anterior.

Tobio sonreía y saludaba a todos los que nos cruzábamos y se nos quedaban viendo.

-¿los conoces? –

-No…pero si son tan mal educados para quedarse viendo, que mejor que vean mi educación saludándolos.

-Pero internamente…

-Internamente los estoy mandado a la mierda- soltó sin tacto.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante tales palabras. Era muy difícil escucharle decir cosas así, tan fuera de lugar que no sea algo de sexo.

-Tranquilo- susurre.

-Oye Sho, ¿nunca más piensas jugar vóley?

-Por ahora no.

-¿Por ahora?

-Bueno es un decir…¿Dónde podría jugar? Estoy metido con la tesis, y cuando me reciba estaré viejo.

-Oh vamos… lo llevas en tu sangre. Tienes que tener un deseo enorme de jugar…¿o me equivoco?

-No Tobio, no te equivocas. Pero mi tiempo paso.

-Nunca digas eso. Kuroo quiere armar una liga con ex jugadores de Miyagi y aquí, que conozcamos. Pero para el año entrante. Podemos participar y ayudarle. ¿sabías que Suga y Sawamura juegan profesionalmente? No es tarde Shouyou.

Para los sueños nunca era tarde.

Acepte de buena gana ante aquel proyecto del futuro.

…

Hicimos una vasta compra de artículos de limpieza, que si los sabia administrar me durarían varios días. También compramos más vivires para poder comer comida de verdad y no la chatarra que él estaba acostumbrado.

…

Ese día se nos hizo tarde para limpiar. Así que solo almorzamos.

Tobio me acompaño hasta la universidad y él salió hacia el club.

…

Las horas se hacían eternas hasta volverle a ver, pero al fin y al cabo, el tiempo pasa igual.

…

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte al verle llegar. Me tomo de la mano y salimos directo a la estación de trenes.

-Muy bien…un poco cansado. Hable bien con Tsukki…el sábado nos esperan a cenar. Kuroo cocinara. No tenemos que llevar nada.

-Bueno, podemos llevarle la colección de cervezas que tienes en la nevera.

-Buena idea…buena idea. ¿A ti? ¿Cómo te fue?

.Bien, aunque aún nos queda mucho por hacer. Pero supongo que algún día terminaremos.

Asintió en silencio y caminamos las cuadras que nos faltaban hasta la estación.

…

Llegamos a mi casa, parecía siglos sin ir allí.

-Buscare la ropa, siéntate.

-Y mi regalo.

-Cierto, tu regalo.

Tobio no se quedó en el comedor, me acompaño hasta la habitación y se sentó en mi cama a ver qué es lo que yo hacía.

-¿quieres ayuda?

-Pues…si quieres toma mi mochila, y pon todo lo que hay sobre el escritorio. Lo necesitare.

Y mientras yo buscaba mi ropa y la doblaba en mi valija de viajes, Tobio me ayudaba con eso.

Busque en un cajón del escritorio la llave del placar que nunca abría.

Aun me dolía los recuerdos que habia almacenado allí.

La abrí con cuidado y sin querer mirar mucho saque el paquete que habia guardado allí.

Tobio guardo silencio y no pregunto. Yo le agradecí ese acto de entenderme.

-Esto es lo que yo te quería dar.

Se lo extendí y él lo tomo emocionado.

Lo abrió con cuidado, y dentro del encontró un cuadro.

-Es una fotografía- explique- fue cuando te lleve la torta de cumpleaños al club… ¿recuerdas que nos sacamos una foto?

La fotografía devolvía a un Tobio un poco avergonzado soplando las velas de aquel pastel y yo detrás aplaudiendo.

-¿Quién saco la foto?

-Yachi…recuerdo que yo te estaba cantando el feliz cumpleaños.

-Te veías muy feliz…

-Estaba feliz…era tu cumpleaños ¿Cómo no estarlo?...

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo aquella imagen, que reflejaba nuestra juventud.

-Que jóvenes éramos ¿no?

-Sí, y muy tontos por cierto- respondí.

-¿Puedo quedármela cierto? La pondré en nuestra habitación.

-Claro lo que tú quieras.

-Te amo mucho Shouyou…mucho.

-Yo también Tobio, yo también.

…

Recogimos todo lo que necesitaba. Y decidimos volver el domingo para llevarnos el resto.

…

El sábado llego demasiado rápido y con ello mis dos días de descanso de la Universidad.

Así que ese día, luego de una jornada por demás ociosa, y algo sexual con él, nos preparamos para ir hacia la casa de Tsukishima.

…

Tobio habia cumplido a su palabra. Habia colocado la fotografía en la habitación y allí la veíamos a diario.

…

…

Llegamos cerca de lo que serían las nueve de la noche a casa de Tsukishima...bueno a la casa de ambos.

Tsukishima parecía a ver crecido más. Me pareció mucho más alto de la última vez.

Aún conservaba su corte de pelo, sus clásicos lentes, y seguía vistiendo de esa forma casual que le quedaba muy bien. Con su altura y forma de vestir, derrochaba elegancia a decir verdad.

Esperaba encontrarme con ese rostro enojón de antaño. Pero para mi sorpresa, me encontré con otro un poco más distinto. Más relajado y no tan serio. Incluso sonreía y reía más. Su voz había cambiado por una más simpática y agradable. Casi no se notaba ese dejo de sarcasmo que solía utilizar en la adolescencia.

Había cambiado mucho y supongo que era así por el mismo Kuroo, quien estaba igual que siempre. Él no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-¡Chibi-chan! Han pasado años. - dijo mientras me saludaba.

-Hola Kuroo-san.

-¿Que le paso a tu pelo? ¿no lo solías tener más largo?

-Ni que lo digas - bufo Tobio mientras colgaba nuestros abrigos- se lo corto. Corto su precioso cabello.

-Oh bueno Kageyama... Ya volverá a crecer ¿no?

Tobio se giró hacia mí, como suplicando que lo deje volver a crecer. Y parecía un chico tratando de conseguir el capricho del día.

-Veremos - respondí divertido - Mira, hemos traído algunas cervezas.

-No tenían porque - contesto Tsukishima tomándolas.

-Bueno... Es que Tobio tenía una colección es su nevera. -respondí caminando junto a él, llevando una bolsa más.

-Ah sí, es su maldita dieta - contesto algo irritado. -

En la cocina predominaba un olor a salsa que me hizo abrir el apetito. Tobio sabia dejarme hambriento después del sexo.

-Tetsu quería comer espagueti con salsa boloñesa... O algo así. Siempre está incursionando en la cocina- comento .

-Gracias...por cuidar de Tobio este tiempo.

-Es un idiota... Estaría muerto sino.

-Lo sé. Por eso gracias.

-Ahora debes hacerte cargo tu

-Ya empecé a hacerlo.

-Él... Sufrió mucho. No lo dejes.

-Bueno pero es que

-¡No! Espera...no me mal intérpretes. No es como si me estuviera metiendo o lo esté defendiendo. Él cuando me contó todo, puede decirte que yo me puse de tu lado. Pero aun así... Es mi amigo.

-Lo entiendo. Descuida...

Tobio y Kuroo se acercaban hablando animadamente sobre deportes.

-Tetsu, Hinata y yo, estaremos en el balcón, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿En el balcón? Esta helando Kei...

-Estaremos bien. -

Kuroo se encogió de hombros y junto con Tobio entraron en la cocina.

...

Tenía razón, allí hacia mucho más frío. Estando en una zona alta parecía que el viento era un poco más intenso, más cortante.

A Tobio le encantaría sentir como ese frío penetraba cada poro.

-Kageyama me dijo que estudias medicina.

-Sí, me falta poco.

-Pensé que era un carrera larga.

-Lo es. Pero mi compañero y yo, hemos tenido buenas calificaciones y podemos hacer más materias a la vez. Ahora hemos parado un poco para dedicarnos a la tesis.

-¿Akemi?

-¿Eh? Si Akemi...

-Hahah lo conozco. Bah... Por Tobio. No deja de hablar de él. Se siente amenazado.

-No tiene porque. Ya le he explicado.

-Bueno, es que cuando se quiere mucho, es imposible no celar. Me pasa con Kuroo... Entiendo a Kageyama...que alguien se acerque o pase tanto tiempo con la persona que tú quieres es... Es patéticamente irritante.

-Cuando me dijo que tú eras su amigo, no lo quería creer...es decir, nos llevábamos bastante mal en secundaria.

-Sí, pero la excusa es que éramos adolescentes muy tontos. Ahora han cambiado muchas cosas. Cuando empiezas a tener problemas verdaderos, te das cuenta de cómo desperdiciabas el tiempo en preparatoria.

-Tienes razón.

Aunque Tobio y yo estábamos un poco estancados aun en el pasado. Ese pasado que no queríamos dejar ir, porque aun queríamos ser como esos antiguos adolescente pero con las posibilidades que teníamos ahora de grandes.

No sería fácil dejar atrás aquello. Porque era el principio del cuento, necesario para entendernos. Y aunque la etapa del conflicto había pasado, el desenlace tenia algunos baches que debíamos cubrir.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a hacer amigos?

-Estábamos solos en Tokyo... Nos encontramos en la misma universidad.

-Que justo ¿no?

-Más o menos... Yo quería seguir jugando voleibol. Y es la universidad que tiene el mejor equipo de la zona. Y Tobio

-Tobio también quería eso ¿no?

-No. El no ingreso a esa universidad por él. Lo hizo por ti. Estaba confiado que tu tendrías que estar ahí. Creía ciegamente que tu habías ido ahí para estar en ese equipo. Pero bueno, no te encontró.

Me quede en silencio, con esa necesidad imperiosa de saber más, mucho más.

-Bueno... Entro en una especie de depresión. Jamás dejo de jugar o algo parecido. Incluso iba a todas sus clases... Pero a veces llegaba en estado deplorable.

Tsukishima guardo silencio, yo también lo hice.

-Un día... Aun no éramos tan cercanos. Me invito a un bar, cerca de esta fecha... Bueno tú debes saber qué día. Y completamente borracho me contó todo. No pude juzgarlo ni nada... Yo también estaba enamorado de un hombre. Si lo juzgue por lo mal que se había portado. Por lo idiota que había sido. Esa noche lo lleve a su casa... Creí que estaría bien pero me equivoque.

-¿Por?

-Creí que no había bebido tanto, unas cuantas cervezas, pero pensé que su organismo resistía eso. Se ve que gracias al estado de ebriedad él no podía dormir, debido a la resaca que se le estaba produciendo. Entonces tomo varias pastillas para dormir... Y - su voz se volvió más seria- Mira si yo no iba al día siguiente esta sería otra historia Hinata.

Me sentí violentamente sacudido. Me afectaba mucho. Me dolía el corazón.

-Él dice - continuo Tsukishima- que no se dio cuenta. Para mí... Para mí eso fue un intento de suicido. A partir de ese día, nos volvimos más cercanos. Lo ayude a recuperarse de los días que había estado internado. No logre que dejase de beber, pero por lo menos ya no bebía tanto como antes. Después cuando me arreglen con Kuroo le conté, y él me ha ayudado mucho a cuidarlo. Tobio es como... Nuestro hijo. Tanto Kuroo como yo estamos pendientes de sus comidas y vida. Aunque no podemos estar todo el día encima de él, cuando estoy en la universidad, procuro que coma.

Tsukishima metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco una llave.

-Toma.

-¿Y esto?

-Es la llave de su departamento. Eres tu quien lo cuidara de ahora en más.

-Por supuesto. - dije tomando la llave y mis manos temblaron. -Gracias.

-¿sabes? La última vez que enfermo fue cuando te volvió a ver. También lo encontré desmayado. No, si solo he ganado sustos con él. Pero ahora se lo ve tan feliz.

Reí con gusto. Tsukishima parecía una buena mamá.

-Sí, me dijo que tú y Kuroo le han cuidado. Él está muy feliz con tu amistad. Quién lo diría.

-Sigue siendo un idiota. Pero bueno... No es mala persona. Sino alguien que se equivocó.

Te admiro Hinata. Tienes el valor de haber perdonado algo que te dejo muy mal herido en la adolescencia. Incluso por él dejaste las cosas que amabas.

-¿Él te lo contó?

-Sí, cuando despertó de su gripe. Lloro cuando me dijo que no le reías...y que habías cortado tu pelo. Realmente hizo mucho drama por eso. -Tsukishima lanzo una carcajada- hahah ahora es gracioso cuando lo pienso. Dios...estaba tan desquiciado ese día.

...

Antes cenar, los cuatro tomamos una cerveza en la sala.

-¿Cuándo se casan? – pregunte

-El 25 de marzo. Pronto le llegaran nuestra invitación.

-¡Genial!

-Shouyou y yo también nos casaremos- anuncio Tobio con un orgullo difícil de disimular.

-¿En serio? Eso es grandioso ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Kuroo

-Aun no lo decidimos. Pero por el momento, Sho vendrá a vivir conmigo.

Kuroo y Tsukishima elevaron sus cervezas y brindaron por nosotros.

Y a mí me hacía muy feliz el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida.

…

La cena había estado deliciosa, Kuroo sabia cocinar muy bien. Y la conversación había sido muy fluida. Ahora de grandes hablábamos sin tapujos, de cosas serias y demás. Pero a mí me urgía irme. Quería ir a dormir con Tobio. Quería estar con él... No quería sacar a relucir las cosas que me había dicho Tsukishima, pero de alguna forma quería reconfortarlo.

A mí también me había dolido lo que había pasado, yo también había perdido. Pero después de escuchar esa historia, y el modo en que él pago a su manera el daño que me habían hecho, todo eso me generaba deseos inmensos de estar con él. Y de hacerle saber, hacernos saber que nosotros nunca más nos separaríamos.

-Shouyou viajara con nosotros a Sapporo a ver el partido de las eliminatorias - comento Tobio mientras nos empezábamos a despedir

-¿Porque yo no sabía de eso?- pregunto Kuroo.

-No es necesario decírtelo. Él día del viaje eres el primer en subir al bus. Ya sé que iras por eso no te lo comento. - contesto Tsukishima sin rastro alguno de la frustración de antaño.

-Chibi-chan nosotros podemos ir en tren. Ellos seguramente vayan en el bus de la Universidad.

-Genial - comente. Ya tengo ganas de ir.

-¿No has jugado más voleibol? - me pregunto.

-No, desde que deje la preparatoria no jugué más.

-Ah... Que lastima.

-De eso estábamos hablando hace un par de días. Le conté de que tú y Bokuto están armando un club de barrio. Para ex jugadores.

Kuroo quedo en silencio y contesto

-Bueno…no es nada todavía…es solo un proyecto.

-Pero si ves a Bokuto esta semana, dile que Sho y yo estamos interesados.

-Si…si lo hare…

El rostro de Tsukishima habia cambiado completamente y el de Kuroo parecía que estaba muriendo.

Nos despedimos prometiendo volver pronto.

…

Tobio pago un taxi, hacía mucho frio y se habia levantado un viento de locos. Nevaría muy fuerte esa noche.

…

-Tobio...creo que no debiste hablar de Bokuto delante de Tsukishima. Él es muy celoso.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ¿no viste su cara? Se ve que Kuroo no le había comentado nada de eso. Creo que hablamos de más.

-¿Tal vez sería una sorpresa?

-Quien sabe... Lo que yo si se, es que quiero acostarme.

Me llevo hasta la cama y empezó su bendito ritual desnudarme. Y no había otra cosa que yo quería luego de aquellas palabras de Tsukishima, que tener sexo con él, hacer el amor... Daba igual.

Me besaba suavemente el cuello mientras me apoyaba con algo de fuerza. Podía sentir su pene duro chocar mi cola.

Lo que mase gustaba de Tobio era que me tocaba. Él me besaba pero sus dedos hurgaban todo de mí.

Y mientras se entretenía lamiendo mi cuello, sentí el tacto de su mano acariciar mi pene. Sin darme cuenta estaba casi denudo, solo me había quedado la chaqueta, hasta la ropa interior había desaparecido.

Me hizo apoyar contra la pared y gemí al sentir como sus dedos me penetraban. Hacia un movimiento rápido, pero nada comparado al trabajo de su pene.

-Abre mas.- ordeno y no puedo negarme. Abrí más mis piernas y se agacho para lamer mi cola.

Era tan considerado, y a mí me encantaba.

Lo escuche desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. Eso significaba que se estaba masturbando mientras me lamia.

Pero yo no quería que se masturbara, yo quería que me la pusiera a mí.

-Tobio...por favor... -suplique. Quería sentirla cuanto antes.

-Shh espera un poquito... Estas muy rico mi amor -

Siguió lamiendo con la intención de hacerme perder el control. Mis piernas flaqueaban de a ratos. Su lengua hacia muy buen trabajo.

Apoyo mi cara en la pared y me deje llevar por lo que sentía, gimiendo muy fuerte.

Tobio se levantó y me giro.

Tenía el saco desprendido, la camisa a medio a botonar y el pantalón desprendido.

Estaba tan sensual y hermoso. Y lo mejor es que era mío solamente. Nadie más tenía el privilegio de estar con él, solo yo.

Me beso en los labios metiendo con fuerza la lengua. Y gemí al notar como jugaba ahora con mi pene.

-no seas malo... Por favor...

-¿Cómo quieres? Así con ropa...

-Sabes que me puedes con traje... Y que quiero que me cojas con él.

Me miro por demás perturbado y me dedico una sonrisa lasciva carga de genera miento.

-Date la vuelta... Te cogeré como te gusta... De parado - su voz había cambiado a gruesa y algo gruñona. Estaba igual de caliente que yo.

Separo mis nalgas con sus manos y sin avisarme me penetro. Su cuerpo recayó contra el mío y yo le di mis gemidos a la pared, él a mis oídos.

Su pene entraba a la perfección, no quería que lo sacara nunca

Me tomo de los hombros, me abrazo y me embistió con rapidez, podía sentir en mi espalda la textura de su ropa y en mis nalgas como chocaba su cinturón.

Bajo sus brazos hasta mi estómago y lo apretó haciéndome sentir más y más la carne de su pene adentro.

No podía para de gemir y gruñir. Me hacía sentir jodidamente bien. Amaba ser cogido por él.

En las ultimas embestidas me masturbe para acabar, cuando él me ayudo en ese trabajo. Acabe yo primero.

Él a último tomo mis nalgas y dando embestidas un tanto lentas pero intensas acabo adentro mío.

-Shouyou... Mi lindo Shouyou- comento algo agitado- no me canso de hacértelo... ¿Te imaginas si pudiera dejarte embarazado?... Te acabaría adentro día y noche...

Me sentí prender fuego con esa palabras. No habia pensado bien en ello aun.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

Tobio saco de a poco su pene de dentro mío y me abrazo apoyando todo su cuerpo, tirándome contra la pared.

-Claro... Quiero tener hijos. Pero primero quiero disfrutar te a ti como se debe. Cuando seamos más grandes tendremos hijos.

…

 _ **Bueno Gise queda para el próximo capitulo el KurooTsukki.**_

 _ **Muy feliz año a todas, que lo empiecen viendo Yaoi y porno gay**_


	17. Chapter 17

Espere a que Hinata y Kageyama subieran bien al taxi para cerrar la puerta. Desde la escalera que llevaba a mi departamento se veía claramente la calle.

A decir verdad no quería hacerlo, cerrar la puerta... Deseaba quedarme ahí a los pies del peldaño, por siempre, aunque estuviese helando, y sin importar que la tormenta de que tanto hablaban estaba empezando a tomar forma.

Cerré la puerta despacio, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas... Tratando de salvarme de los celos de Kei.

Le puse cerrojo a la puerta y gire para encontrarme con su rostro. Pero no estaba allí.

Tampoco estaba en el comedor, en la sala o cocina.

Verifique que no estuviese en el balcón. Tampoco estaba allí.

La luz de su habitación estaba prendida, así que ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

Recogí la mesa, llevando de a poco todo hacia la pileta de la cocina. Aun restaba lavar todo eso y dejar ordenado. Lo que me daba tiempo para pensar que decirle.

En realidad no había hecho nada malo...solo ocultarle a la persona que más quiero que me he estado reuniendo casi a diario con la persona que él se siente más amenazado...solo eso.

No sé si era bueno o no que fuera o actuara de esa forma. Es decir, no tenía motivos para sentirse así... Aunque pensándolo bien, yo estaría igual o peor, si él se hubiese estado reuniendo sin decirme con Yamaguchi... O incluso Tobio... Él siempre me decía que hacía o dejaba de hacer...yo también quería hacerlo, pero él no controlaba sus celos.

Lave despacio la cocina, tratando de prepararme para lo que venía. Viendo como proseguir y ganar la batalla.

Seguramente se encontraría muy enojado y no me esperaría para dormir. Si quiera me preguntaría si me falta mucho... Es más, si no estuviese enojado... Él se hubiese quedado conmigo hasta que yo termina se, incluso se hubiese ofrecido a limpiar.

Pero... No lo haría, y lo sabía.

Termine tal vez una hora después, y aun un poco asustado me quede en el sofá meditando un par de momentos.

Kei...él se sentiría tan furioso. Lo vi en su rostro mientras Kageyama hablaba como si nada.

Antes de ir definitivamente a la habitación, termine de acomodar todo, no quería dejar nada sucio. Al fin y al cabo al día siguiente seria domingo y tenía planeado estar con él todo el día.

...

Una vez satisfecho con la limpieza, me arme de valor para ir a su habitación, nuestra habitación.

Era algo que me molestaba un poco... Es decir, nos íbamos a casar... ¿siempre íbamos a tener este tipo de discusiones? ...

...

La luz de su habitación se había apagado, solo un leve resplandor y seria su lámpara del escritorio.

En efecto, cuando me asome, Tsukki, estaba ensimismado con sus libros y cuaderno de anotaciones.

No se giró para verme, es como si nadie hubiese entrado. Y a mí que decirles, me dolía un poco esa actitud suya. Yo le amaba tanto y también como él, tenía miedo de perderle, por lo que esas actitudes, solían hacerme un poco de daño al corazón.

Busque mi ropa de cama entre las cajas que aún estaban allí.

No sabía que decirle, pero si sabía que el silencio lo empeoraría más, mucho más.

Kei no escribía, ni leía, no hacía nada. Miraba a un punto fijo.

-¿Vamos a dormir? - pregunte.

-Aun no. Tu si quieres duerme. - contesto cortante.

Demonios...estaba realmente enojado.

-Quiero dormir contigo.

Cerro sus libros y apago la pequeña luz que iluminaba el cuarto.

Prendí la luz del velador para ver que hacía.

-Yo no dormiré aun. Iré a mirar un poco de televisión. - anuncio.

-Te acompaño

-No. Quiero estar solo.

-Kei... Hablemos.

-No quiero. Parece que no necesitas hablarme para ciertas cosas...así que supongo que no habrá problemas si ahora tampoco hablamos.

-Kei ...

-Y no quiero que vayas a la sala. Quédate aquí. Si llegas a ir allá, yo vendré aquí. No quiero estar contigo.

-Kei, eso duele... Que lo digas así.

-¿Piensas que a mí no me duele que hagas estas cosas detrás mío? ¿A caso solo tu tiene sentimientos? ... Si puede ser que no te diga todo lo que siento...pero creí que te había quedado claro.

Y que decir...me dejo sin palabras. Tal vez los celos de él era porque yo también no sabía cómo manejar el panorama y le ocultaba las situaciones. ¿de qué manera confiar en mi si yo no podían serle sincero con algo tan simple? Algo tan simple como decirle "Hey Kei... Bokuto y yo estamos armando un equipo de voleibol ¿te Prendes?" ...

-Kuroo... Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Él te pidió ocultarlo?

-No...he sido yo. La decisión fue mía.

Me miro una décima de segundo y pude sentir que el dolor que él sentía, a mí me llegaban como miles de balas dispuestas a matarme.

Tomo una almohada y una frazada.

-Espera...¿qué haces?

-Hoy no me apetece dormir contigo.

Nunca en nuestro tiempo juntos, él había dicho algo como eso.

-Espera...después de todo es tu cama. Duerme aquí, lo haré yo en la sala.

-¿mi cama? Creí que era nuestra. Creí que te quedaba claro que nada es mío. Que es nuestro... - quedo en silencio, yo también lo hice. Si decía algo, posiblemente lo empeoraría aún más. Apretó contra su pecho la almohada y articulo- Y no, duerme tu aquí. Después de todo, estarás cansado con los preparativos y con la cena.

-Lo siento Kei.

-No quiero hablar Kuroo. Quiero dormir.

Cerro la puerta ruidosamente y me dejo solo.

Era ya muy tarde y la tormenta ya se estaba desencadenando.

El viento golpeaba la ventana... No era una noche para dormir solo. Bueno ningún noche en sí, a mí me gustaba dormir con mi lentes... Con mi lindo chico... Pero la había regado...

Quería levantarme e ir hablar con él. Yo tenía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas...de decirle que no había pasado nada malo... Quería que él me volviese a mirar con amor y no con esa cara de decepción e irritación.

Apague el móvil, y me acomode para lo que sería una larga noche.

La luz titilo y se terminó por cortar.

Quería ir a buscarlo, con la excusa del corte de luz. Pero a él eso le iba y venía. No le importaba y más si estaba molesto conmigo.

La luz no volvió y termine por dormirme debido al cansancio de aquel día.

...

Me desperté al sentir un movimiento en la cama.

Kei se había sentado a mi lado y aun su rostro conservaba esa irritación de la cual era característica de su adolescencia.

-Buenos días Kei.

No respondió. Me entrego una taza de café y dejo sobre la mesa de luz, las tostadas a las que yo estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo siento, me dormí... No pude hacerte el desayuno.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo también se hacerlo.

-Gracias por el café...

Kei apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, y se quedó largo rato viendo el piso, sin querer hablarme.

-¿Volvió la luz?

No respondió.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Sin respuesta.

...

Entonces decidí no hablar tampoco.

Bebí un sorbo de aquel delicioso café. Tenía la medida justa de azúcar. Pero no me apetecía comer. A esa hora y con Kei de esa forma, tenía el estómago cerrado.

-Kei... ¿podemos hablar? ...

-Estoy enojado Kuroo.

-Creí que ya que habías preparado el desayuno...

-Que este enojado, no significa que te deje de querer.

Deje la taza sobre la mesa de luz e intente buscar las palabras para empezar aquella difícil discusión

-Kei...lo siento... No quería decírtelo, no quería que te mortifiques...

-Esto es peor. Prefiero mortificarme a enterarme de esta forma. Incluso Kageyama lo sabía. Él... Que no es tan amigo tuyo, incluso él lo sabía... Confiaste en él y no en mí.

-No Kei...no es así. Yo

-¿Cuándo se reunían?

-¿Eh?

-Dime cuando se reunían

-Casi todos los días...

-¿Todos? ¿Por eso llegabas tarde? Y me decías que te quedabas demás en Nekoma por el club.

-Pero...¿Cómo decírtelo?

-¿Eh? ¿A caso no debo saberlo?

-No dios...no es eso. Es que tú te pones tan celoso.

-¡Me pongo celoso porque me mientes! Me mientes y te vas todas las malditas tardes con esa persona que sabes que

-No hay nada entre él y yo

-¡No me importa! Aun así me siento celoso. Y no me digas que soy egoísta o loco. Tú te pusiste celoso porque puse a Yams en la lista de invitados... ¿Cómo carajos crees que reaccionaria si yo me hubiese encontrado todos los días con él sin decírtelo?¿ENTIENDES?

-Kei...mira yo

-Y nunca voy a entender eso de que entre tú y el no hay nada... Porque sé muy bien que en preparatoria eran buenos amigos y él podría en algún momento sentir algo por ti.

-¿Crees que si eso hubiese pasado yo lo hubiese elegido?

-Sí. Lo creo. Él sería tu pareja perfecta.

-Kei... Yo siempre te amé a ti. Debes entender que...

-A ver... Que es lo que debo entender ahora.

-A mí...no me gustan otros hombres...nunca sentí atracción por otros chicos... Solo por ti. Debes creerme... Hice miles de cosas para enamorarte...¿Por qué lo echaría todo por la borda? Bokuto... O Kenma... No se cualquiera...se me hubiese podido declarar y aun a mi ... Eres el único hombre al que amo. Si tú me dejaras... Yo tal vez me haría heterosexual... Pero es probable que me quedase solo el resto de mi vida tratando de olvidarte.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Busque su mirada, pero no había caso. No tenía el privilegio de tenerla.

Odiaba realmente discutir con Kei por ese tema. No me importaba tener altercados por otras cosas... Pero cuando se desconfiaba así... Me partía el Corazón.

-Si me dejas... Quiero estudiar un momento.

-Pero Kei... Es domingo.

-Quiero...quiero estar solo.

Asentí sin otro remedio y me fui de la habitación.

Fue un domingo horrible.

Almorzamos en silencio. Y si hablábamos era para escuchar sus ironías y cortantes palabras.

Y en la tarde fuimos dos fantasmas, rondando la casa.

Me quede todo el día tirado en el sillón, mientras él se lo paso en la habitación.

En la noche, dormimos juntos. Pero no me dejo tocarle, siquiera abrazarle. En nuestro tiempo juntos, fue la primera vez que me había dado la espalda para dormir.

Acaricie su pelo antes de dormir, y creí que se giraría para estar conmigo, pero no. Kei estaba enojado. Y no sabía cuánto más lo estaría.

…

Acompañe a Kei hasta la universidad como cada día. Pero esta vez, parecíamos dos extraños. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos hablado, la situación no habia cambiado. Es decir…seguíamos igual de tensos, él igual de irritado.

Nuestro fin de semana perfecto, juntos en casa disfrutando de nuestro compromiso se habia vuelto un horror.

-¿quieres que pase a buscarte?

Me examino duramente con la mirada y replico

-Nunca vienes a buscarme…siempre sales tarde de trabajar…¡ah! Pero que ¡tonto!... empecemos de nuevo. ¿tú quieres venir a buscarme? ¿no tienes que verte con Bokuto?.

Sentí una punzada de dolor, al recordar ese sarcasmo tan emputecido que tenía. No le escuchaba hablar así desde nuestros años de preparatoria. Y lo hacía con las personas que le irritaban.

-Kei…quiero venir a buscarte.

-Por favor Kuroo. Ve con Bokuto y vuelve a la hora que quieras. Tantas ganas de verle, pues tienes la vía libre para hacerlo. yo regresare solo y me acostare temprano.

-Kei, no seas así. Por favor.

-No me hagas hablar Kuroo. Mis actitudes son así por tus acciones.

-¡Maldita sea! Déjame de decirme Kuroo. No soy un extraño.

-A veces…parece que sí.

-Kei, por favor mi amor. Arreglemos esto. Te pasare a buscar.

-No sabes a qué hora salgo. No te molestes.

-Kageyama lo sabrá. Y me dirá. Espérame aquí.

-No lo hare. Me iré a casa.

Lo tome de los hombros, queriendo que me mirase a los ojos. Pero aparto la vista.

-Te amo Kei. Te amo mucho.

Aparto mis brazos con delicadeza y sin mirarme, contesto:

-Yo también…lo sabes.

-Dímelo…no lo he escuchado hace días. Dímelo por favor.

-Te amo Kuroo. Llego tarde.

-Tetsorou…no me gusta que me llames así.

-Adiós. Nos vemos.

Antes de irse, lo tome de su chaqueta y reclame mi beso de despedida. Kei no lo rechazo, y lo recibió como siempre. Amaba su actitud de no importarle besarse con su novio en plena entrada al complejo universitario.

Y sentí que sus palabras de amor para mí, se confirmaban con aquel beso.

A veces, era ingenuo. Creía que porque peleábamos, se acabaría todo. No solo eran discusiones. Algunas más pesadas que otras. Pero tenía que aprender, que no todo se terminaba en una discusión fuerte. Tenía que aprender que eran etapas para superar, pero que llevaban consigo experiencia y enseñanza.

-Nos vemos esta noche. – susurro sonrojado.

Acaricie su labio inferior, y lo deje marchar.

…

La mañana se hizo eterna y esta vez no tenía planeado llegar tarde. Kageyama me habia dicho que cerca de las 19 saldrían de entrenar.

Así que para las 18:30 ya lo estaba esperando.

Cuando Kei salió, estaba haciendo demasiado frio. La noche caía y con ello empezaba a helar de a poco.

Kei salió junto con Kageyama y por lo menos no habia perdido con todos su falta de tacto. Con él, hablaba animadamente y me sentí aliviado de ver al Kei de siempre. Aunque conmigo no, pero él genuino estaba allí. No habia muerto como lo temía.

-Hola…

Kei se sorprendió y miro duramente a Kageyama, quien le sonrió y desapareció delante de nosotros.

-¿lleva prisa no?- pregunte.

-Va a buscar a Hinata. Y lleva retraso. Viniste al final.

-Te dije que lo haría.

Le extendí mi mano, rogando al cielo que la tomara. Quería reconfortar un poco mi corazón. Aunque sea sentir ese calor que se lograba traspasar entre nuestro cuerpos desde que tengo memoria.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras.

Ya era de noche y caía un poco de nieve.

-¿no tienes frio?

-Estoy bien.

Asentí en silencio, buscando más palabras que no acabaran antes de su cometido o que fueran aniquiladas por el silencio. Pero no las encontraba en lo absoluto. Kei podía inhibirme en ese sentido.

Mi móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje.

El mensaje realmente me alegro la noche. Solté la mano de Kei y conteste rápidamente.

-Kei… lo siento debo irme.

-¿Qué?

-Debo irme. Pero volveré para la cena.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo ir a casa de Bokuto…me escribió y

-¿en serio?...

Su pregunta y su cara parecían dispuesto a matarme.

-Es que…me necesita.

-¿no vas a llegar a casa?

-No. No puedo. Esto es importante.

-…¿importante?...haz lo que quieras.

Saco de su mochila los auriculares y sin verme o siquiera saludarme se los enfundo y camino dejándome solo.

Él realmente estaba furioso, pero esta vez ya sabía cómo arreglar las cosas.

…

Y sumamente contento, cuando me desocupe de la casa de Bokuto y Akaashi, me dirigí a casa, a buscar a mi cuervo malhumorado.

…

Toque el timbre esperando que me atendiese.

-¿no tienes llaves?

Me quede en el umbral mirándole un momento.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde. Ha durado poco tu reunión.

Su sarcasmo era aniquilador.

-Debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... No solo me reunía con Bokuto por el tema del voleibol...

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo más... Creo que es hora de decírtelo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo...no solo iba por el futuro equipo...sino por algo más.

Kei negó al parecer cientos de veces... Amaba su expresión

-No quiero saberlo.

-¿No?

-No. Y si vas a pasar hazlo de una maldita vez. Esta helando. Y no me pidas hablar. Cada vez que lo hacemos es peor.

-Es que mi amor... Tenía que ir a casa de Bokuto. No tenía opción.

Kei río amargadamente.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?

-Espera. -

Me agache para tomar la caja con la que había llegado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues... Hace un par de meses, los chicos de primero lo encontraron mientras corrían. Uno de ellos lo trajo hasta el gimnasio. Estaba bastante mal... ¿Recuerdas que Akaashi se está por recibir de veterinario? Pues... Se lo lleve para que lo viera. Y lo ha estado cuidando desde entonces. No quería traerlo hasta que estuviera sano. Así podía dártelo. Sabes que... Aspiro a tener una familia contigo. Creí que tal vez podíamos empezar con esto.

Abrí la caja para que se asomara un cachorrito un poco delgado y barbucho, de color gris con blanco.

-Lo han dejado tirado, y necesita un hogar.

Kei hablando por completo su mirada y tomo al cachorro con sus manos. El pequeñín movió su cola y lamió una de .

-Es... ¿Para mí?

-Es por eso que llegaba un poco tarde. Iba a verle y llevarle alimento. Pero Akaashi lo estaba cuidando de la desnutrición. Así que no podía traerlo a casa. Era y es una sorpresa. Pero por lo menos no se arruino.

Kei camino despacio con él hasta dentro de la sala. Y yo saque de una gran bolsa, cosas que Akaashi me había dado, como un futon y algo de comida especial.

-... Lo siento Tetsu. Pero es que...

-Te entiendo Kei. Yo no fui sincero porque no quería pelear. Tampoco arruinar la sorpresa. Sí, he estado con Bokuto pero solo por temas de voleibol... Y mientras con Akaashi por él pequeño.

Kei se arrodillo en el suelo y lo acomodo en el futon.

El cachorro le hizo jueguitos hasta que se acomodó para.

dormir.

-Wow...eso fue rápido

-es que está acostumbrado a dormir en él.

-Es muy lindo...

-¿Pero?

-¿Podremos cuidarlo?

-¿Bromeas? Claro... Es muy fácil

Solo debemos ser perseverantes. Darle comida y sacarle a diario afuera. Bokuto le ha enseñado un poco.

-Es hermoso... Me encanta. Gracias.

-¿Sigues enojado?

-Solo un poco... Me dejaste muy solo en la calle. Pero ya entiendo porque.

-Es que Akaashi me escribió diciendo que ya podía llevármelo. No quería esperar más.

-Aun así... No me ocultes cosas por favor. Aunque a mí me irriten... Debes decírmelas así también Aprenderé a controlarme... No es fácil estar contigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Kei acaricio al cachorro y sin mirarme contesto.

-¿Te has visto?... Quien quiera que te conozca puede ver lo bueno en ti. Eres a mi modo la persona más perfecta que conozco. Y tengo miedo.

-Hey Kei... No hay persona más fallida que yo... No soy así como lo dices. Y aunque lo fuera, sabes que te amo mucho. No te dejaría.

-Eres el único que puede hacerme feliz. Para mi eres perfecto y punto. Y no quiero que seas perfecto para alguien más. Solo para mí.

-Amo cuando te declaras de esa forma.

Bese su frente y por fin, el alivio llego a todo mi cuerpo.

-Ven, déjalo dormir.

Se levantó del piso y nos dirigimos a las sillas del comedor.

-¿Quieres cenar? - pregunte.

-No...

Bese su mejilla y aspire su perfume.

-¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?

Kei se sentó en mis piernas y me saco las prendas de arriba.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que te dejaría? Me has hecho enojar... Pero no por eso cancelaría nada.

Respire aliviado.

-Yo nunca te dejaría Tetsu. Pero me haces enojar como no tienes idea...

-Pero tu amor es más grande no? - comente divertido... Me sentía tan tranquilo, lo que había deseado volver a verle así...

-Para tu suerte sí.

Dos días completos sin poder tocarle como querían, habían sido realmente una tortura.

Me encantaba cuando él se sentaba en mis piernas. Era signo de que él tomaba la iniciativa y de que yo podía llegar a hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo.

Lo abrace mientras me lamia suavemente el cuello. Kei se movía rítmicamente sobre mí, y me la estaba poniendo dura como no tenía idea.

-Te extrañe.-

Dejo de lamer y me sonrió.

-Nunca me fui.

-No importa. El hecho de que estés enojado o no me hables...es como si te hubieses ido. Y odio cuando te vas.

-No hagamos cosas para alejarnos entonces.

Asentí antes de besarlo. Lo había hecho ese día, pero no con las ganas y pasión que él siempre me genera. En ese momento le estaba besando como siempre lo hacía, diciéndole entre líneas cuanto necesito de él y de su cuerpo.

Kei bajo despacio mi pantalón buscando sacar mi pene. Ni siquiera lo había tocado pero de solo tenerle encima y pensar que esa noche, después de tanta pelea, por fin lo volvería hacer, mi señor amigo estaba más que listo.

Hay días, que no lo hacemos porque Kei esta estresado con sus exámenes o yo llego muy cansado. Eso lo entiendo.

Pero cuando no lo hacemos por estar peleados, eso es una tortura. Es como si algo en mi cabeza me gritara constantemente que debo acostarme con él. Mi cuerpo se revoluciona...y sufro esa maldita abstinencia de no poder tocarlo.

No sirvo para hacer las cosas a la fuerza. Yo quiero que Kei también desee, que me desee a mi como yo a él.

Y volví a la realidad, al notar la intensidad de aquel beso interminable y de cómo Kei me masturbaba.

No había nada mejor que eso. Que disfrutar de las caricias de tu chico. De mi hermoso lentes.

Pase mi mano por encima de la suya y lo ayude con el ritmo.

-Kei... Quiero cogerte ya.

A veces olvidaba el vocabulario y lo notaba cuando él se sonrojaba.

-Vamos a la cama.

-¿Acá no puede ser? - pregunte impaciente.

-Tetsu... Esta el cachorrito...¿cómo vamos hacerlo así?

-Ah... Pues estoy casi desnudo y me estas masturbando. Creo que el pequeño ya vio demasiado.

-Tetsu...

-Está bien.

Kei se levantó de mi piernas y subiéndome de nuevo el pantalón, me lo lleve a la habitación.

No necesite desvestirlo. Lo hizo por su propia cuenta.

Siquiera pude elegir yo la posición. Ese día al parecer mandaba mi cuervito renegado.

Se colocó a los pies de la cama, abrió sus gloriosas piernas y tiro medio cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Lo tome de sus nalgas, las masajes un momento, viendo que tan roja se ponían al contacto brusco. Las abrí lo más que pude, queriendo ver su ano. Y como tanto me gustaba, antes de ponérsela, lo Lamí un poco. A Kei le gustaba, me lo hacía saber.

Inclinado sobre la cama, con sus espalda arqueada, sosteniéndose de la colcha, sus piernas erguidas y la cola levantada, era una visión extremadamente caliente. Y era tan afortunado, ese cuerpo frágil blanquecino era mío y de nadie más. Solo yo tenía el privilegio de saborear a diario semejante manjar.

-Tetsu...por favor.

-Si mi amor.

Tome mi pene, y sin una gota de paciencia, lo metí sin vacilar... Hasta que mi abdomen golpeo sus nalgas no pare.

Kei lanzo esos gemidos fuertes y agudos que a mí me encantaban.

No espere casi nada, de inmediato empecé a sacarlo y meterlo. Tenía un hambre de él, que necesitaba ser saciado cuanto antes. No podía ser gentil esa noche.

Las nalgas de Kei estaban más roja de lo normal, no podía dejar de apretarlas en mis embestida.

Se escuchaban sus gemidos, alguno los ahogaba contra la cama otros se hacían eco en la habitación. Y luego se escuchaba como mis genitales chocaban a cada momento con él. Ese ruido fuerte, que se produces por la intensa velocidad en que me lo estaba cogiendo.

No era de cambiar posiciones, e igual esa que había elegid Kei a mí me volvía loco. Así que decidí darle todo lo que podía así.

Kei se levantó un poco y lo ayude a incorporarse, era un poco difícil, pero me gustaba cogérmelo de parado. Y mientras lo hacía, Kei se masturbaba rápidamente queriendo acabar. Su cuerpo me lo decía, estaba entrando en esas convulsiones de éxtasis, gimiendo más fuerte.

Me gustaba en esa posición y es ahí donde odiaba sus centímetros de más. Pero Kei se hacía más chico a cada embestida. Más frágil y dócil

Totalmente entregado a mí.

Lo tire de nuevo hacia la cama para apoyarme más y darle lo último de mí.

Nunca había deseado tanto acabar. Quería hacerlo, sentir esa satisfacción de hacerlo dentro de él. Sentirme con total dominio de su cuerpo.

Kei suspiro mi nombre entre los gemidos. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado.

Acabe casi al instante. Sintiéndome más cansado de lo normal y muchísimo más satisfecho.

Acaricie todo su cuerpo, buscando serenar mi respiración. Kei apoyo sus piernas en la cama y se arrastró hasta la cabecera.

Lentes cerró sus ojos y me abandono. Se durmió primero.

Yo también quería hacerlo, pero nuestro nuevo invitado tal vez tendría hambre o ganas de salir afuera.

Así que arrope a Kei lo mejor que pude y le deje en la habitación.

...


	18. Chapter 18

Dios…yo lo amaba y lo amo muchísimo, más que nada en este mundo…pero a veces lograba sacar lo peor de mí, esa personas que no quería ser más…alguien irritable, malhumorado, sarcástico, que podía humillarte con palabras que salían de forma tan natural como respirar.

Kuroo a veces, podía hacerme la persona cruel que fui una vez y que no quiero ser más.

Si…odiaba ser así. Odiaba tener tantos celos. Pero…¿Cómo no tenerlos? Él conocía toda su vida…sabia seguramente muchísimas más cosas que yo.

Yo le conocí a los 15…él desde hacía ya varios años…y a mí siempre me habia parecido frustrante, tanto Bokuto como Kenma…ellos habían tenido un acceso total sin pedirlo...yo tuve que averiguarlo a partir del poco tiempo que estamos juntos.

Y estar con él es un sueño hecho realidad…es que seguramente habia personas que matarían por estar en mi lugar…él no lo entendía…

 _-Eres a mi modo la persona más perfecta que conozco…_

Me hacía tan feliz…me hace tan feliz…y aunque es él también quien me hace rabiar y ser más inseguro de lo que soy, es la perfección hecha realidad. Me siento amado y querido. Y mis celos no son por desconfianza de él, son por inseguridad mía. Por temor a perderlo, a no ser lo suficiente para él…a que un día se canse de los mismos celos, mis silencios y las cosas que no le digo, las cosas que siento, como que lo amo fuertemente…como que me muero sino está conmigo…si seguía callando todo eso, temía fuertemente que me dejara, y no porque no me quería, sino porque se cansaría, y yo no lo callo no porque no lo sienta, es que siento que me pierdo ante tales sentimientos, no tengo control sobre ellos, soy vulnerable. Soy tan frágil frente a todo lo que él me genera…que pretendo ser un poco más fuerte silenciando todo…como si hacerlo me diese la oportunidad de no sentirlo o de que no sea tan fuerte y lo menos que quiero hacer es dejar de sentirlo, porque a pesar de todos mis medios, sentir todo aquello me hacía inmensamente feliz…vulnerable pero feliz.

Y yo también trato de ser perfecto, lo más que puedo, porque Tetsorou lo vale…realmente lo vale.

Y me pongo a pensar, luego de todas mis luchas internas, lo afortunado que soy. Él está dispuesto a todo por mí. me ha amado desde hace mucho, ha podido lidiar con mis desplantes, con todo lo malo de mí, y aún sigue allí, de pie. Nunca me reprocha nada. Y quiere una vida conmigo. No le alcanza con estar juntos y vivir así, tampoco a mí. y por eso me propuso matrimonio…y yo aunque tenga mis inseguridades sobre la cabeza, está más que claro que quiero casarme con él. No me importa lo que digan del casamiento, creo que no hay prueba de amor más fuerte que esa…porque Tetsu lo siente. No nos casamos por compromiso, sino porque es la forma más bonita, especial y sincera de decirnos cuanto nos amamos.

…

Me dormí profundamente.

La tensión de ese par de días, me habia hecho descansar mal.

Sin contar que la noche en que dormí en el sofá, logre conciliar el sueño, luego de cansarme llorando. Tenía tanta rabia. Me dolía tanto que me ocultara esas visitas o proyectos que tenía con él…me dolía que no confiara en mi lo suficiente para contarme…y lamentablemente me iba a joder siempre si él o yo no lográbamos controlar esas cosas.

Yo debía aprender a no ser tan posesivo o celoso, con cosas que para él no tenía fundamentos, pero para mí loca cabeza sí. Y él debía aprender a confiar en mi a pesar de las rabietas que yo podía llegar a tener.

Debíamos aprender a comunicarnos, y no era un tema para pensarlo. Era algo que se debía hacer con urgencia.

Yo tenía que aprender que él me quería a mí y estaba conmigo, y que no me seria infiel. Él debía aprender a contarme sus cosas, así con eso yo pudiese entender que nadie hacia nada malo.

…

y como decía, esos días habia dormido muy mal. El domingo por la noche, cuando le di la espalda para dormir, no se a quien le dolió mas, pero se me partió el corazón cuando me acaricio el pelo antes de dormirse…yo no quería eso, pero Dios sabe que mi enojo era más fuerte…y cuando era así, la razón se nublaba.

Y que decir cuando se fue en plena caminata a casa, creí que moriría, me dejaba por él…me dejaba en plena calle por irse con él. No quería dar nada por perdido…tampoco considere no casarme o dejarle, porque mi corazón no daba para tanto, solo me hundí un poco en una tristeza demasiado honda para agregarle algo más y me quede con eso sin tratar de meditarlo, sin tratar de pensar demasiado, porque el amor que sentía por él, más el dolor de esos días, estaban lanzándome a una locura…la locura que se siente al notar que las cosas se pierden, que no tienen retorno…la locura que tu cabeza es capaz de crear cuando se siente intensamente.

Cuando una persona tan insegura ama intensamente.

…

Me despertó el aroma a comida, y el frio que estaba haciendo en la habitación.

Y también porque a mi lado, tenía una cosita peluda buscando caricias.

Sonreí, Tetsu seguramente lo habia dejado en el suelo con el futon, pero se las habia ingeniado para subirse a la cama.

Lo tome con ambas manos, y le propine las caricias que pedía.

Me provocaba mucha ternura, porque era muy pequeño. Tenía el olor al perfume de Tetsu.

-¿mmm? ¿has estado con él no?...

Movió su cola alegre como si entendiera. Y aunque parecía un loco, me gustaba hablar con los animales.

Lo deje en su futon, y busque mi ropa. Tetsu, me habia tapado con las frazadas, pero hacia mucho frio.

Así que busque la misma ropa que tenía, porque aun debía bañarme.

Eran pasadas las 22:30…esperaba volver a dormir temprano, me costaba mucho madrugar.

Tome al pequeño y me lleve conmigo para no dejarle solo.

Tetsu habia climatizado todo el departamento y estaba muy cálido.

Camine en silencio hasta la cocina y vi a mi futuro marido preparando la cena.

-Ya iba a despertarte…-

-Me despertó el hambre. Y él. ¿Sabes que tiene impregnado tu perfume?

-Pues…es que salimos a caminar un poco, y le dio mucho frio, así que los últimos metros los hizo en mis brazos y cuando llegamos lo lleve a la habitación. . No quería dormir en el futon, así que lo acosté contigo.

-¿eh? Creí que se habia subido solo.

-No creo que pueda es muy pequeño.

Se quedó mirándome por un momento y nos sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy despeinado?

-¿Cómo crees?...solo pienso que si te ves adorable con el cachorro en brazos, no quiero imaginar cuando tengas a nuestro hijo así.

No sé porque, tal vez por todo lo que ha pasado, pero me sentí violentamente emocionado y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Agache la cabeza y mirando al pequeño susurre.

-A pesar de ser como soy ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo…no hay nadie como tú. Nadie…- apago la hornalla y mirando como habia quedado la cena prosiguió- se me ha dado una vida invaluable, y eso no se cambia por platería barata. ¿Comemos?-

…

Tetsu le dio de comer al pequeño también.

-Debemos ponerle un nombre. –comento.

-Quiero llamarlo Jun…

-¿Jun?...pues es algo que nos falta a ambos ¿no crees?- dijo sonriente.

-Oh ahí vas…

-Vamos, sé que te gusta el doble sentido…

-Está el pequeño…

Vale…nada de hablar cosas raras delante de él…pero no estoy diciendo nada malo…solo que ningún tenemos una pizca de inocencia, solo eso.

-Pero él si…

-Vale, lo llamaremos Jun…¿esto me da la libertad de elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo?

-No…lo elegiremos los dos…

-¿y ganara tu opción cierto?- pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Años de conocerte…

-Te dejare elegir a ti. Solo dame opciones que te gusten para escoger alguno- propuse.

-Yo escogeré el primero.

-¿Primero?

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué tendremos uno? Tiene que tener un hermano.

Dios Tetsu podía ser arrasador…y me llevaba con su encanto a cualquier locura que emprendía.

-y si ¿primero nos casamos?

-Aun así, quiero dos hijos.

-¿y dos perros?- pregunte divertido, riendo con gusto.

-Pues claro…uno para cada uno.

-Necesitaremos otro lugar…-

Me miro serio y respondió.

-Amo verte sonreír…no…amo que me sonrías a mí. Y no te preocupes por la casa…tendremos lugar para todo lo que soñamos. Tú déjamelo a mí. Prometo no mentirte…pero déjame sorprenderte.

….

Comimos en paz, por primera vez desde la semana del sábado.

Me bañe mientras Kuroo ordenaba la cocina, y me lleve al pequeño Jun para dormir con nosotros. Y aunque quería dormir en la cama, lo acosté en su futon, porque no quería que se acostumbrara a eso. A Tetsu no le agradaría del todo tenerlo siempre en la cama. Así que mientras esperábamos a que él viniera a acostarse, jugué con él hasta que logro cansarse y posteriormente dormirse.

Me dormí en seguida en los brazos de él, y me desperté cuando sonó el despertador. Me sentía relajado y para nada cansado.

Tetsu ya no se encontraba allí, tampoco Jun.

Busque mi ropa, trate de peinarme, recordé que me había acostado con el pelo húmedo, y no habría forma de corregirlo a menos que lo lavara de nuevo, y como eso no pasaría, me coloque un poco de gel.

Así que salí de la habitación para buscarlos y ambos me esperaban en el comedor con el desayuno. Jun llevaba un gracioso sweater color naranja de lana.

Me arrodille ante él, para darle los buenos días y me ladro alegre.

-¿Qué haremos contigo hoy? ¿eh?...

-Me lo llevare conmigo. Le gustara estar entre los chicos de gimnasia y seguramente los del club querrán volver a verlo.

Se arrodillo a mi par y sentí el suave beso de los buenos días.

-Buen día.

-Buen día…¿aun así me acompañaras cierto?

-Claro, te acompañaremos los dos.

Me sentí exaltado, muy feliz. Y no pude evitar sonreírle abiertamente.

…

…

…

Le colocamos su correa y caminos hacia la universidad.

Quería repetir aquellas escenas millones de veces, hasta cansarme y dudaría que eso pasara algún día.

…

Volví mucho antes que Tetsu. Le avise, pero él aun tenía la práctica del club, por lo que no podía ir a buscarme. Quería verlo a él y a Jun, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Así que aprovechando que era un poco temprano, me iba a disponer a estudiar ante de sus llegadas cuando el timbre me sorprendió.

Bokuto estaba de pie en el umbral.

-Bokuto-san... - su llegada era realmente sorprendente. Jamás había venido a mí casa. A La casa de ambos. -Pasa por favor...

Me sonrió y paso rápido. Fuera hacía frío.

-Kuroo no está...Aún no ha vuelto del gimnasio.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? - Dios...No podía reprimir mis actitudes.

Sonrió de nuevo sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

-Kuroo tenía razón...- susurro- no vengo a verlo a él...Vengo a verte a ti. Y si, sé que está en el gimnasio, solo porque se lo pregunté hoy. Quería encontrarte solo.

-¿Verme a mí?

-Si...Creo que nos debemos una conversación ¿no?

No...Yo no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no veía la necesidad.

-Vamos solo será un momento- continuo como si leyera mí mente.

Me senté frente a él, esperando que iba a decir.

-Lamento que Kuroo no te haya dicho sobre el proyecto...estas invitado a ir a casa y hablar sobre eso. Mientras más cabeza piensen mejor...

-Estoy un poco ocupado...

-Está bien... Solo que no quiero que me veas como un enemigo.

-No te veo así.

-Kuroo, él es mi amigo. Y me cuenta muchas cosas... Sé que ha tenido problemas por nuestra amistad. Lamento eso. Solo quería decirte que nunca ha pasado nada.

-Si... Él dice eso.

-Y te dice La verdad... Yo siempre tuve ojos para Akaashi. Hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos...

-Está bien.

-¿bien? Aun así no me crees. Tus ojos son expresivos. ¿Por qué desconfías?

-No desconfío.

-¿Por qué lo celas conmigo entonces?

-Le conoces mejor que nadie... Y a nadie le tiene tanta confianza como a ti... Me siento inferior.

-Ustedes se aman mucho... No puedes desconfiar así.

-No te sabría decir si es solo amor...

-¿Eh?

-Es decir...No solo nos queremos, sabemos perdonarnos. Aun así me es difícil...

-Mira, si, le conozco. Pero le conozco su etapa de adolescente. Esta nueva que está surgiendo no. Solo te la ha mostrado a ti. Ya no somos los mismos que éramos a los 16. Hay cosas que no sé. Y que no me interesa saber. Y te soy sincero... Desde que te conoció a sus 17 no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti. Cierto que estuve con él en los momentos donde parecía que no iba a remontar más, cuando lo rechazabas. Pero... No es que fuera la gran cosa. Solo le instaba a no rendirse.

-Pero...Le conoces más, mucho más...

-¿Y eso que? Si, puedo saber cuál es su comida favorita. O qué estilo de música le gusta más. También sé que ama el voleibol, y que hizo mil cosas para estar contigo. Pero no sé todo. Eso lo sabes tú. Tú sabes cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le gusta en su café. Sabes en qué posición le gusta dormirse, y en cual no. Seguro has sabido descifrar cuáles son y qué significan todas sus sonrisas. También que perfume usa casualmente y cuál en momentos especiales. Y como esos pequeños detalles, miles más... Qué solo tú debes saber. Y que a mí no me interesa.

4 cucharadas de azúcar.

Dormir conmigo abrazado, aunque fuera haya 35 grados.

Tenía su sonrisa de sinceridad, lasciva, nerviosa, y de amor, La cuál usaba más conmigo y ahora con el cachorro.

Y tenía dos perfumes,

Usaba todos los días, CK one de Calvin Klein...Y para salir Black Orchid de Tom Ford... Sin contar desodorantes de infinidad de marcas que le añadía a su ropa...

También le gustaba mirar las noticias a las 5 de La mañana, en ningún horario más. Le gustaba incursionar en La cocina. Odiaba verme estudiar tanto. Su ropa siempre debía tener algo rojo. Y se moría cuando le sonreía.

Y muchas cosas más...Que no podía nombrarlas todas.

Quedé en silencio con las miles de cosas que venían a mí mente y mi pecho se llenó de orgullo, de saber cuántas cosas le conocía y que no le daba importancia, porque era algo muy común para mí.

-Nunca lo mire como otra cosa, debes creerme

Tampoco él lo ha hecho. Y seguramente te ha dicho que era heterosexual hasta que te conoció. Y que ningún otro hombre le atrae más que tú. Por ti él ha hecho muchas cosas, y ha hecho lo más importante, romper el miedo del que dirán. Dudo que con otra persona, se muestre así. Kuroo es de esas personas que huyen de los compromisos. Lo hizo siempre en preparatoria. Y ahora no puede vivir sin ellos. Los necesita para demostrar el inmenso amor que te tiene.

Seguí en silencio porque no tenía nada que decir.

-Sé muy bien - prosiguió- que no porque hoy haya venido aquí, las cosas cambiarán enseguida. Solo quiero que sepas, que él es mi amigo. Quiero verlo bien. Y que me gustaría verlo más seguido.

-¿Más seguido? -... ¿A caso me estaba cargando?...Lo veía todo los días casi.

-De forma legal... Es decir. Que tú sepas.

-Si él me lo dice...Yo... Yo no tendría problema- admití a duras penas.

-Es que, él no está solo. También estás tú. Tanto Akaashi como yo, no te hemos cerrado las puertas de nuestra casa... Te esperamos cuando quieras. Yo trabajo mucho y Keiji está solo parte del tiempo... Puedes ir... O puede venir él...Somos amigos, no tenemos por qué estar a la defensiva. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Kuroo te envío?

-¿Eh? No para nada... Pero no soy tonto. Ayer, cuando fue a buscar el cachorro se veía desesperado. No me gustó verlo así...Me hizo acordar un tiempo atrás... Le pregunté qué ocurría y me contó por arriba que habían discutido...Entonces me pareció correcto venir para aclarar las dudas.

-No tenías porque...En serio.

-Sí, tenía que venir. Tenía que decirte que no ocurre nada.

-Sé que no ocurre nada...

-Aun así, te mueres de celos. Lo sé, si alguien fuera tan cercano a Keiji lo mataría... Pero por favor, yo solo soy un buen amigo. Qué quiere lo mejor para él y sé que tú lo eres. Si en algún momento hubiese pensado que no valías La pena, hubiese intervenido para que no siguiera con esto. Y cuando quiso abandonar más de una vez, yo estuve allí abogando por ti. Dios...No quiero créditos por esto. Solo quiero que lo hagas feliz, más de lo que lo haces. Porque sé que a ti te hace feliz. No quiero verlo mal, no quiero verte mal. Quiero verlos casarse. Mudarse a un lugar más amplio

Tener hijos y que esos hijos les den nietos. Creo que es hora de que todos seamos felices, con nuestra vida a medio realizar, ya es hora de tener lo que con esfuerzo logramos merecer.

Asentí queriendo entender a La primera...Pero aun así me era difícil. Porque mis miedos eran el perderme ante lo que sentía y que Kuroo dejase pagando con todo mis sentires a flor de piel. Y aunque todos y cada uno me aseguraban que no sería así... No podía calmar a mí corazón. No era tan fácil.

-Gracias por escucharme. - dijo levantándose- es hora de irme.

-Espera...¿Quieres quedarte hasta que llegue Tetsu?... Puedo preparar algo de comer.

-Otro día. Le dije a Keiji que volvería pronto...Y si se aburre se pone a limpiar...Y no es bueno que haga eso...

Me sentía aún abrumado y no entendí sus palabras.

Pero Kuroo llegó antes de su partida.

-¿Kou? ¿Paso algo?

-Solo vine a hablar con Tsukishima. Y a decirte que ya reserve el salón.

-¿Eh? Pero aún no tengo el dinero del depósito.

-Es mí regalo y el de Keiji. Pero hablamos mañana. Ahora debo irme...Sabes cómo se pone Akaashi sino.

Me saludó con sonoro beso en la mejilla y a Kuroo con un apretón de manos y golpes amistosos en la espalda.

-¿y eso?- dijo sorprendido.

Jun salto hacia a mí, y reclamo mimos.

-Vino a hablar…

-¿de?

-De ti y de mi…

-¿Qué cosas?

Tome la correa de Jun y me puse un abrigo.

-¿te cuento de camino al mercado?

Asintió aun sorprendido y me tomo de la mano para caminar las escasas dos cuadras.

…

….


	19. Chapter 19

Si habia algo mejor que despertar el lado de la persona que uno amaba, no quería saberlo. Pero a decir verdad, dudaba que algo como eso pudiese existir.

Shouyou se giró dándome la espalda y lo arrope.

No sabía bien qué día era, y me dolía un poco la cabeza. Creo que en la cena con Kuroo habia bebido demasiado.

Bueno, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a beber, pero hacia unos días, desde que habia vuelto con Hinata que no tomaba. Y no es que extrañaba eso, él era la droga suficiente para mantenerme bien.

El viento golpeo fuerte la ventana y sentí el frio que debía hacer afuera.

Shouyou seguramente se levantaría a ordenar el desastre de mi casa, aunque no quería que desperdiciara el día en eso.

Me levante para preparar el desayuno.

Habíamos quedado que el domingo iríamos a recoger las cosas que habían quedado en su departamento.

Pero dudaba si saldríamos con ese clima.

…

Me senté un momento a los pies de la cama, a pensar un poco.

Shouyou respiraba de forma regular, casi no se oía. En la mesa de luz yacía nuestra fotografía.

La tome y la lleve a la pequeña sala-comedor, quería tenerla en la mesada que separaba la cocina del resto del lugar.

Quedo perfecta. Y hacia nuestra casa más bonita.

…

Yo solía salir a correr los domingos, pero ese día me quedaría en casa. Tal vez el próximo, él quisiera venir conmigo.

Y me dispuse a preparar algo caliente para afrontar aquel día, cuando el silencio se rompió con el sonido del timbre.

Nunca esperaba a nadie, así que era raro escuchar eso, más aun un día como ese.

El frío pego en mí cara y me encontré con la sonrisa de Akemi Sato.

-¿Sato-san?

-¡Buenos días! ¿Llego en mal momento?

Pues... ¿qué decirle?

-¿Hinata está aquí cierto?

-Sí, él está aquí.

El viento rugió y su bufanda ondeo ante la fría ventisca.

-Pasa por favor...Y disculpa el desorden.

-No hay problema. Es domingo al fin y al cabo.

-Shouyou está durmiendo.

-Lo imaginaba. Él es de dormir mucho. Cuesta que llegue temprano a clases.

Asentí sin saber bien que hacer.

A decir verdad...No quería tenerle en casa. Menos un domingo.

Él me seguía atormentando. Tenía miedo de él, era un muy buen partido para Hinata. Tenía todo lo que me faltaba.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Ya desayuné.

-¿Quiere que despierte a Hinata?

-No, está bien... Solo quería saber si estaba bien.

-Si...Es que anoche salimos a cenar con unos viejos amigos y llegamos tarde.

-Entiendo. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Está feliz?

-Eh...Si creo que sí...

-¿lo crees?

-Si... Él no se quedaría sino fuera así. Menos a dormir.

Se levanto y como si fuera dueño de la casa tomo nuestra fotografía y la miro largo rato.

Volvió a colocarla en el lugar y se sentó nuevamente.

-Que niños se ven ahí…

-SI, éramos muy jóvenes. Él está bien, si quiere le despierto para que hable contigo.

-No…Lo siento. Es que quiero verle bien. Ha sido difícil.

-No necesito que me lo diga. Se lo difícil que ha sido para ambos.

-Para él fue más- replicó.

-Tal vez. Pero para mí también... Por eso pretendo no cometer los errores de antes. Fue muy idiota darme cuenta tan tarde de lo que me pasaba

Pero él sabe bien que estoy dispuesto a que eso no vuelva a suceder.

-Eso espero...Porque no soportaría ver a mi amigo en ese estado deplorable nuevamente.

-Sé que lo has ayudado. Y aunque él no lo acepte, sé que has tenido poder sobre sus decisiones. Pero ahora... Déjalo conmigo. Yo manejaré el asunto.

-Si... No te preocupes...Nunca me metería, más aun sabiendo cuánto te ama. Pero si vuelves a regarla... No sólo haré cambios en él, sino que haré que te olvide completamente.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una advertencia. No quiero volver a verlo al borde de la muerte y locura. Tienes el poder para cambiar su estado de ánimo. Más te vale ser cuidadoso con él.

-¿Te gusta Hinata?

-No. No me gusta. Es mi amigo. Y puedo ser un amigo muy persuasivo. Trabajaría para que te olvide

-No lograste hacerlo estos tres años. Él no es tonto.

-No importa el tiempo que me lleve. Haría lo posible para que se olvide de ti.

-Por ser que no te gusta, te preocupas demasiado.

-No me gusta ahora... ¿Quién dice que si lo vuelves a arruinar pueda ser yo tú reemplazo?

-¿A eso viniste?

-Sí. Mi prioridad es su felicidad. Mientras él lo sea yo también. Descuida no haré nada para que les vaya mal. Solo te pido que lo cuides. Él merece ser feliz cada maldito segundo. Y quiero que siga estudiando como hasta ahora. Debe recibirse. Debe ser alguien.

-Y lo será. No tengas duda.

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la puerta.

-Deberías saber que no le oculto nada a Shouyou...Y le diré a qué has venido.

-No me importa.

-Espero que no. Y la próxima vez, haz el favor de anúnciate antes.

-¿Próxima?

-Sí, seguro que te veré seguido. Shouyou vive conmigo.

-Haz conseguido todo muy rápido.

-He conseguido todo muy lento. Hace años debería haber estado ya viviendo con él. Pero ya pague mis errores. Ahora estoy volviendo a construir todo.

-No lo arruines.

-No lo haré. Careceré de muchas cosas... Pero no soy idiota. No volveré sobre mis pasos.

-Más te vale. Porque no tienes una puta idea de cuánto le has hecho llorar. Si vuelves hacerlo te romperé la cara.

-Vete de una buena vez. Como si yo no supiera el dolor que es verle llorar. Lo conozco desde los 14 años. Qué te haya contado su historia no es lo mismo que haberla vivido. No te metas.

Me miró desafiante. Y yo quería matarlo a golpes. Pero no lo hice por Shouyou. Porque debía comportarme. Porque no podía dar pasos en falsos y que este maldito bastardo ganará la pelea.

Así que le abrí de par en par la puerta de mi casa y sin bajarle la mirada le inste a que se marche. Que no arruinase mí domingo. Que no se metiera a ver lo que era mi vida, en los pedazos que se encontraba, que no viera la lenta reconstrucción que eso estaba llevando. No tenía por qué ver mí dolor y pisotearlo. Yo, Kageyama Tobio, era quien había arruinado todo. Lo sabía. Pero eso no significaba que tampoco haya sufrido. Y que mí dolor no valga. Y sé muy bien que él dolor de él también fue grande y sincero. Y es por eso que estoy luchando contra el maldito tiempo, para que las cosas se acomoden. Y que Shouyou solo deba hacer una cosa: Amarme.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Me había desestabilizado por completo.

Me sentía triste y asustado. No quería que nadie me alejara de Shouyou. Yo ya no podía vivir más sin él. Y sabía que podía llegar a cometer errores...Y solo rogaba al cielo que no fueran tan fuertes como para que él se marche.

Dios sabe que no tendría una nueva oportunidad. Dios sabía que si perdía ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Quería prepararle el desayuno...Pero...Me había afectado. Sentí ese miedo de volver a perderlo.

Lloré un momento. A mí también me dolía todo lo que había pasado. Y pague mí estupidez año tras año.

Y ahora que lo tenía conmigo

Feliz. Durmiendo en mí cama. Pensando ingenuamente que así iba a ser por siempre. Llega ese maldito y me desmorona el mundo.

Esperando mis pasos en falso...Esperando que me descuide para robar mí tesoro.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así.

Pero decidí de una vez prepararle algo.

...

Shouyou aún dormía y me costó despertarle.

-Buenos días Tobio...

Me incline para besarle y escondí mí rostro en su cuello. Oliendo su aroma matutino mezclado con algo del sexo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

Bese su piel y me quedé un momento más, queriendo atesorar por completo el olor de su piel.

-Shouyou te amo mucho.

-Yo también... ¿Paso algo?

Y le conté la conversación. Toda. No debía ni quería ocultarle nada.

-Lo siento Tobio. Me hubieses despertado.

-¿Es cierto? ...¿Tú serías capaz de irte con él? Si él...Te lo dice ¿Me dejarías? Si yo la regara nuevamente...

-¿Hablas en serio?

-...

-¿Crees que es tan fácil olvidar e irse con otro? Déjalo que hable. Él no es mala persona...Me ha ayudado mucho. Pero eso no significa que lo vea de otra manera. O un posible reemplazo. Nadie puede reemplazarte.

-Yo tengo miedo...

-Tobio... Sé que es difícil. Pero estos pocos días, me has demostrado más de lo que yo esperaba. Más de lo que anhelaba en preparatoria. Y tienes una personalidad difícil de cambiar. Pero te amo. Y no podría dejarte. No otra vez que he vuelto a sentir en carne propia todo eso que me gusta.

-Shouyou... Yo no podría dejarte ir otra vez. Tal vez me siga constando pedir tú opinión en ciertas cosas...Pero es que quiero lo mejor. Y necesito que no te vayas nunca. Y me comportare y haré todo lo que me pidas. Porque ya no puedo estar más así como hasta dos semanas atrás. Quiero verte todos los días acá, amaneciendo conmigo.

-Lo sé...Yo también. No le hagas caso. Hablaré con él. Solo lo ha dicho para hacerte enojar...Y porque no le he dicho nada, no le he contado que viviré contigo.

-El...Lo dijo tan fácil... Como sabiendo que con un poco de esfuerzo...Tú lo elegirlas.

-Yo...nunca te dejaría por Akemi. Te he dicho que él ha hecho cambios... Pero no le conté todo. Me enoja que piense que pueda controlarme de tal forma. En serio... Me enoja su actitud. Hablaré con él.

-Solo quiero ser feliz contigo.

-Y yo también Tobio... Y a pesar de los miedos que tengo quiero vivir acá. Y... En bien podamos formar una familia. No quiero sufrir más. Y no le hagas caso. Yo... Jamás podre olvidarte. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Eres lo mejor de mí vida.

Me tiro a su lado en la cama y me acarició como si fuese un pequeño niño...

-¿Que te dije...Antes de hacerlo la primera vez?...

-Que no lo habías hecho con nadie más...

-Exacto. Solo tú puedes tocarme. Nadie más. Si él piensa que puede tenerme tan fácil... Está equivocado. Yo nunca dejaría a otra persona tocarme donde lo has hecho tú. Porque no tengo deseos de que otro lo haga. Solo tú, Tobio Kageyama...Solo tú puedes tocarme y hacerme el amor. A nadie más le permito entrar ni antes ni nunca, donde tú has estado. Porque, escúchame bien, solo tú, tienes el derecho de cada parte mía. Y yo solo quiero que solo tú, me toques y me hagas las cosas que quiero. O quieras. Nadie más. Recuérdalo Tobio: Solo tú y nadie más que Tú.

Me acurruque a su lado y abrace todo su torso.

-Shouyou...

-Tobio...Todo está bien. Deja que me encuentre con él mañana. No te preocupes. Es nuestro domingo. Y te quiero fuerte para la mudanza.

Lanzó una risa y prosiguió- hace unos días, la situación era al revés. ¿Recuerdas? ... Tú convenciéndome de estar contigo. Bueno ahora déjamelo a mí. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Se incorporó y tomo un sorbo del café que le había preparado.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-Es para ti.

-¿Desayunaste ya?

-No...¿Cómo hacerlo?

-ok...no quiero que te afecte tanto. Estoy contigo ¿Si? Anda vamos a levantarnos y desayunemos como se debe.

Me dejó ver su hermosa desnudez y busco su ropa.

Me extendió su mano y me instó a levantarme.

-Vamos... Qué nos queda un día largo. Y quiero mudarme hoy.

El alma me empezó a volver el cuerpo.

Y aunque me habia dicho que hablaría con él al día siguiente, lo hizo más tarde en una comunicación telefónica demasiado acalorada. Pero que luego de varios minutos termino bastante bien.

…

Pasamos parte de la tarde del domingo ordenando todas sus cosas en cajas. Y dejándolas apiladas cerca de la puerta. Al día siguiente iría un camión a recogerlas.

Shouyou solo guardo en un bolso, cosas preciadas para él que no quería guardar en cajas, por el maltrato de la mudanza.

Abrió nuevamente aquel placar con llave, y con cuidado guardo las cosas que aún conservaba de Karasuno.

-Las guardaremos con mis cosas ¿vale? Yo también guardo mi equipo.

-Gracias.

…

Llegamos un poco tarde y cansados. Hacía mucho frio.

Decidimos dormimos temprano, porque al día siguiente debíamos ir a clases y empezar a desempacar.

Y ahora solo faltaba decirle a su familia la decisión que habia tomado.

Pero lo haríamos cuando a él le pareciera adecuado. No iba a decirle nada. Lo apoyaría cuando lo decidiera. Pero por el momento, él no habia vuelto a tocar el tema.

Aun así, me estaba preparando para defenderle, y hacerle saber a su padre que yo era lo que su hijo necesitaba, porque yo también le necesitaba, mas, muchísimo más.

…

…

 _ **Pov Kuroo.**_

Me sorprendió mucho la visita de Bokuto. Más aún que había venido a hablar con Kei.

Salimos con Jun a comprar las cosas al mercado y Kei parecía más tranquilo y cariñoso que de costumbre.

Me contó con detalles la conversación que habían tenido.

Quedé asombrado ante el valor de mí amigo al venir a enfrentarse de esa manera a Kei, quien no era un chico fácil y no cambiaba de opinión fácilmente. Pero parecía más tranquilo.

-Quiere que vaya a su casa, para hablar con Akaashi.

-Deberías hacerlo...Podemos ir juntos.

-Bueno...Yo te diré cuándo.

-Tomate tú tiempo mí amor. Pero...

-Lo sé. Prometo no más celos. Pero se sinceró conmigo.

-Es un trato...Pero

-¿Qué pasa?

Pare de caminar y toque su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Por qué te beso?

-¿Eh? No sé, fue tan repentino.

-Espero que sea la última vez.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué dices?

-Sabe bien que no tiene que tocarte. No me gustó que lo haya hecho.

-Solo fue un saludo...

-Aun así, yo no voy y saludo así a Akaashi...

Kei me tomo de la mano y me sonrió. Obviamente que mí corazón se detenía cuando hacía eso.

-No tienes que ponerte celoso. Y menos decirle nada. Lo ha hecho de nerviosismo.

-Aun así...No tiene que tocarte. Me hubiese gustado saber también que venía a casa...

-Tetsu...Todo está bien. ¿Sí? Apuremos que Jun tiene frío. .

Emprendimos el camino yo aún sin poder resignarme.

Bokuto había besado su suave mejilla, territorio mío. Nadie más tenía porque saber el sabor de su piel solo yo.

Me acerqué a su lado y bese la misma mejilla.

Kei lanzó una risa baja y artículo. -¿Acaso eres un perro Tetsurou? ¿Marcando territorio?

-Pues... Los perros rocían orina...Yo podría está noche marcar territorio de otra forma. Te dejare mí semen donde más te guste.

Me miró rojo de vergüenza al pasar junto a unos jóvenes bulliciosos.

-Dios...Tetsurou...

-Mi amor...Estas Rojo.

-¿Puedes ser tan boca sucia?

-Pero si es la verdad... A ti te gusta. ¿No?

-¿Que dijimos de hablar delante del cachorro? Y esos jóvenes de ahí, te escucharon.

-Pues como si ellos no cogieran

-¡Tetsu!

-Oh si claro...Pobre perrito.

-Estamos en la calle...compórtate.

-Lo haré si me dices dónde quieres que te acabe esta noche...

-Si sigues hablando de esa forma no acabarás en ningún lado.

-Ahahaha dale dime y me callaré hasta la noche.

-No.

-¡Vamos dime!

-No...Estás loco.

-Loco por ti. Dime o grito. - me acerque a su oído y le susurre- grito a los cuatro vientos que está noche te cogeré.

-¡Tetsu!

-¿Me dirás?

Negó con su rostro sumamente Rojo.

-Puedes decirme al oído...Así Jun no escucha.

-Ah...Que considerado.

-Anda dime...Dime o grito.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale!

Se acercó a mí oído y me susurró.

-En mí boca... ¿contento? - dijo elevando su voz sin mirarme.

-¿Contento? Pues...Cuando te acabe te lo contesto.

-Oh vamos... No hablemos más de esto.

-Tienes razón volvamos a casa...

-Nada de volver. Haremos las compras. Tenemos tiempo.

-Bueno si…pero solo porque tengo hambre.

Me quede con Jun afuera mientras Kei compraba.

Bueno, no debía enojarme con Bokuto, aparte que me habia regalado el salón, pero…no quería que alguien lo tocara o besara. Yo no andaba por ahí besando novios ajenos.

Realmente me irritaba, pero más aún me irritaba haberlo visto tan casual haciéndolo.

…

Por lo menos el frio me hizo pensar un poco y me calme.

Kei salió igual de contento de la tienda, y nos dirigimos a casa para así podía preparar la cena.

Y obviamente que estar con Kei…debía cobrarme que los días sábados y domingos no habíamos hecho nada.

-¿Jun dormirá con nosotros?- pregunto.

.Kei…dormirá en el comedor.

-Oh…pobrecito.

-Pero amor…quiero estar contigo, y tú no quieres que lo hagamos frente a él.

-Bueno, pero luego ¿puede dormir con nosotros no?

-Vale…

-¿en la cama?

-No, en su futon. No lo malcríes Kei.

-Pero hace frio…puede dormir entre nosotros.

-¿y yo? Yo tengo que dormir a tu lado.

-¿estas celoso del perro?

.No, pero si él va a empezar a tener privilegios tan rápidos sí. Que pague el derecho de piso.

-¡Tetsu!

-¿Qué?...yo tuve que luchar mucho para dormir así contigo. ¿Por qué él no?

-Es diferente. Él es nuestro hijo. Y dormirá conmigo.

-¿No hay opción?

-No.

-¿pero lo haremos?

-Si dios mío…lo haremos.

-Con eso me basta.

…

…

Cenamos tranquilamente.

Obviamente que Jun también. Aunque tuve que decirle que debía comer solo en el piso. Él quería darle de comer junto a su lado. Lo estaba malcriando de una forma única. Y al fin y al cabo, eso me hacía jodidamente e inmensamente feliz.

…

Nuestra sobremesa fue compartir un café juntos en el sillón.

Kei estaba muchísimo más cariñoso que de costumbre.

-Es tan raro verte así...

-¿no te gusta?

-Me gusta...Mucho.

-Hoy volví a recordar todas las cosas que me gustan de ti...Y todas las cosas que yo solo sé. Me sentí especial.

Acaricie suavemente su espalda buscando con eso sentir el confort que me generaba tenerle tan cerca y sumiso.

Kei acaricio mí vientre buscando tocar debajo de la ropa y no había cosa que me gustará más que él tomando la iniciativa.

Sentí como dibujaba con su dedo cada uno de mis abdominales.

Llegando despacio al bajo vientre, deteniéndose antes de llegar a mí amigo que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Y si lo hacemos acá?...

-¿Y Jun?

-Ya se durmió...Anda... Por favor, es que si lo hacemos en la cama voy a querer dormir...Y debemos bañarnos.

-Que excusa tan pobre...

-Cierto...Vamos mí amor... Acá en nuestro sillón favorito. Prometo desvestirte lo suficiente así Jun no ve de más.

Asintió sumiso dejando la tasa de café sobre la mesa.

-Ven, siéntate acá- susurre señalando mí regazo.

Se sentó y recibí miles de besos en mí cuello.

Me saque la camisa buscando que me besara más, sentir sus labios en todo mí cuerpo.

-Cambie de opinión...

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de...Acabar...

-Oh...

-Quiero donde más te gusta.

-A mí me gusta...Adentro tuyo.

Me encantaba eso... Dejar todo mí semen ahí y sentir como se rebasaba su pequeño lugar.

Bese sus labios con fervor, bajando su pantalón de gimnasia.  
El elástico cedió fácilmente y lo deje a la altura de sus muslos

-¿Estás seguro que duerme?

-Si...Tú tranquilo que igual no te ve.

Mordí sus labios esperando otro beso y meter mí lengua.

Tome su trasero con ambas manos y lo hice mover por encima de mí ropa.

-¿Quieres que te prepararé o...?

-No...Solo hazlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si...Pero apúrate.

Y mientras sacaba mí pene, mí hermoso Kei se masturbo arriba mío.

Se levantó un poco para que yo lo pusiera adentro y se sentó despacio.

Elevo su cabeza y suspiro fuerte.

Cuando logro sentarse bien y meterla adentro totalmente me abrazó.

-Hazlo tú- susurro.

Y yo empecé con mis movimientos. Kei no me parecía para nada pesado. Más cuando lo cogía, parecía muchísimo más frágil.

Algunas embestidas fueron muy rápidas y rudas. Cómo me gustaba a mí.

Kei ahogaba sus gemidos aferrándose a mí nuca.

Se distendido un poco después de varios minutos. Y decidió moverse él. Lo hacía despacio y de forma muy sensual moviendo su cola de adelante hacia atrás, sacando a penas mí pene. Tragándose todo.

Masturbe su pene con fuerza. Quería verlo acabar. Quería ver ese rostro Rojo y deseoso.

Y lo logré. Su semen cayó en mí vientre.

Me volvió a besar y sentí esa desesperación que quería seguir cogiendo, aún no queríamos terminar.

-Escúchame...Ahora lo haré yo. Quiero que me abraces y ojo con reprimir los gritos.

-Pero Jun

-Pero nada... Quiero que me hagas sentir cuánto te gusta tenerla adentro y que te coja. Házmelo saber...

Elevo su cadera un poco y me abrazó nuevamente.

Lo tome de cada nalga y lo embestí duramente.

Gemía despacio hasta que empezó a incrementar.

Él era un amante que hacía saber cuánto le gustaba ser cogido. Amaba que fuera así ruidoso.

-Grita más... Más fuerte.

Me araño la nuca y volví a darle duramente sintiendo sus gritos en mí oído.

Me levanté del sillón y lo lleve hasta la pared más cercana y aprisionándolo de esa forma, le di contra la pared a un Kei sonrojado y perdido ante la lujuria.

-¿Te gusta?... ¿Te gusta tenerla tan adentro?

-Si...Si...Siiiiii

Cuando se sentía excitado no había vergüenza para él.

Apoye mí cabeza en su pecho y lo penetre más rápido hasta que acabe... Mis piernas se aflojaron un poco pero aún así me mantuve firme.

Descanse mí cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Dios Tetsu...Jun se despertó...

-Si lo hizo desde que empezaste a gritar.

-No me dijiste...

-¿Estás loco? La tenía hasta el fondo y mí chico me hacía saber cuánto le gustaba... No hubiese parado por nada.

-Eres realmente insufrible...Pero te amo así.

-Mmmm le diré a Bokuto que venga más seguido a hablar contigo. Así pasamos más noches cómo estás...

-NO será necesario... Yo haré cambios.

-Kei

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te amo.

...


	20. Chapter 20

La primera semana de convivencia, fue una experiencia realmente inolvidable.

Ame cada minuto, y odiaba ir a clases y al club.

Shouyou habia dejado mi humilde departamento como nuevo. Todo estaba en su lugar, limpio y ordenado. Y ni hablar, comía como se debía cada noche. Y siempre hacia de mas, para que tuviera mi almuerzo en la universidad. Me sentía tan amado en esos detalles que no podía dejar de sonreír y tenía ganas de gritar todo el día.

Pero a mitad de semana, Shouyou encontró tiempo de la universidad para ir a ver la práctica. Unos de esos días, nos encontramos los cuatro nuevamente.

Hinata se quedó hasta tarde, y me gusto que Tsukishima le invitara a rematar. Aun así, sin ropa de ejercicio o precalentamiento Shouyou seguía siendo un buen jugador, y me hizo ilusión verle jugar nuevamente.

-Tsukishima me conto lo que paso luego de la cena. Lamento haberla regado. En serio no sabía.

-Algún día se iba a enterar. Fue mi error ocultarle eso. Aunque ahora está todo bien.

-Me tranquiliza.

-No fue nada fácil. Fueron dos días, del Tsukki de secundaria.

-Por dios…que irritable era.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Y ahora?

-Iremos a Miyagi, debemos contarle a sus padres que nos casaremos. Y dios…debemos empezar con todos los preparativos. Serán unos meses agitados. Y el que sufrirá será mi bolsillo…pero Kei lo vale. Gastaría una vez al año esa pequeña fortuna por él.

-Haría lo mismo por Shouyou. Nosotros también debemos ir a Miyagi. Debemos contarles a sus papás que él vivirá conmigo.

-¿Sus papas no saben que es gay?

-No. Va a estar difícil.

-Si…pero…ambos están seguros ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta. A parte, son grandes y pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-Pero para él, es muy importante su familia.

-Si pero, a veces eso no cuenta. Lamentablemente nuestra familia no puede darnos la misma felicidad y amor que nos dan ellos. Bah... para mí no.

-Tienes razón, nadie puede darnos ese tipo de amor.

Sonreí un tanto tranquilo.

Mire como Tsukishima se detenía a hablar con Shouyou.

Ambos caminaron hacia los bancos y Tsukishima le mostraba algo de su celular.

Shouyou emocionado miraba y se levantó de un salto para venir corriendo hacia mí.

-Es igual que en preparatoria- susurro Kuroo mientras observaba la energía de mi amor.

-¡Tobio mi amor! ¡Mira! ¡Mira qué bonito!

Amaba cuando se colgaba de mi hombro y me dejaba oler su exquisito perfume. Me miro emocionado. Y me mostro imágenes del celular.

Habia varias de un pequeño perro. De Jun, el nuevo inquilino de la casa de ellos. Tsukki me habia hablado de él y de lo contento que estaba por tenerlo en casa.

-¿No es hermoso? ¡Quiero uno mi amor! ¡Por favor! Quiero un perrito…quiero salir a pasear con un perrito así. ¡Por favor Tobio! ¡Mira que hermoso! Podríamos cuidarlo y que duerma con nosotros

-Wow… ¿con nosotros?

.Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo duermo contigo.

-¡Por fin! ¿Escuchaste Kei, mi amor? Los perros no deben dormir en la cama. – grito Kuroo. Tsukki le hizo un ademan de no importarle y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-Escucha Tobio…quiero un perro- dijo poniéndose serio.

Lo mire divertido y él no bajaba la mirada.

-Veremos… no sé.

Su mirada se volvió un poco retraída, y sabía lo que sentía, ese sentir cuando se te pone un capricho en la cabeza y tus padres no lo aceptan.

Volvió cabizbajo hacia donde se encontraba Tsukki y no pude evitar reír,

-Le vas a regalar un perro ¿cierto?- pregunto Kuroo mientras se prendía la chaqueta de abrigo. Tsukishima ya estaba guardando todo. Lo estábamos esperando a él para marcharnos.

-Sí, iría ahora mismo a comprarle uno. Pero no quiero que sea de raza. Mejor un perro callejero que no tenga a nadie. Veré donde encuentro uno lo antes posible.

-En la terminal de autobuses hay varios. Podría acompañarte. Y lo llevaríamos con Akashi para que lo vea antes. ¿Te parece?

-Gracias.

-Todo sea por nuestros chicos. Bueno creo que es hora de irnos. Te escribiré.

-Gracias Kuroo…aunque el fin de semana estaremos en Miyagi.

-Creo que nosotros también.

Antes de que Tsukishima viniera hacia nosotros, Kuroo me miro serio.

\- Sabes que Kei...te aprecia mucho. Está un poco confundido. Tiene miedo de que estés yendo muy rápido.

-Todos piensan igual. Yo creo que estamos viviendo todo lo que hace años deberíamos haber vivido. Tres años son muchos cuando los has perdido. E ir en contra del tiempo tratando de que no se note es cansador. No estamos yendo rápido. Estamos tratando de llegar a donde deberíamos estar. Él me ama mucho. Yo también. Sé que fue mi culpa. Pero se me dio otra oportunidad y juro por Dios que no lo desperdiciare. Haré lo imposible por tenerlo conmigo día y noche. Shouyou es el amor de mi vida. Tsukki lo sabe, sin él...mi vida no vale. Y no me importa lo que digan. Yo necesito de él para vivir. Y si algún día él decide irse de vuelta... No puedo asegurarte que pueda vivir y empezar de cero. Tampoco volveré a atentar contra mi vida. Será difícil. Pero no le olvidaré. No me permitiré hacerlo. No puedo desplazar de mi mente a la persona que más feliz me ha hecho. Simplemente no podría.

Kuroo asintió tranquilo. Él también sabía lo que era esperar demasiado. Aunque de diferentes formas, ambos habíamos sufrido mucho hasta conseguir lo que queríamos. Y no lo dejaríamos tan fácil, no luego de haber hecho tanto para llegar a donde estábamos en ese entonces.

Hinata se colgó de mi brazo y emprendimos el lento regreso a casa.

Nos despedimos de Kuroo y Tsukishima.

-Tsukishima estaba preocupado. Kuroo había dejado solo el perrito en su casa. Si no hubiésemos seguido jugando - comentó.

-Te veías increíble saltando.

-Gracias Tobio. Me siento con más energía. Tsukishima ha mejorado mucho. Yo estoy para atrás... Pero si Kuroo hace ese equipo participaré.

-¿En serio?

-Si... Buscaré tiempo. Extraño jugar contigo. Con mi grandioso armador.

-Aún nadie puede reemplazarte. Nadie logra alcanzar mis pases...

-Bueno sé que es algo importante para ti. Pero a mí me alegra. Eres mío totalmente- susurro de la manera más encantadora y celosa. Apreté más su brazo con el mío.

-Te amo.

-Yo mucho más... ¿Aún quieres ir a casa de mis padres este fin de semana?

-Sí. Debemos ir. Debes contarles.

-No sé si podré.

-Yo lo haré por ti. ¿Quieres que hable yo?

-Por favor...

-Todo estará bien ¿Oíste? Yo estaré acá. A parte... Lo de Sato aún

-Ya hablé con él. No volverá a hacer esa estupidez.

-Aun así... Necesito hacerte saber que esto es serio. Hacérselo saber a él.

\- Me lo demuestras siempre Tobio. Y solo a mi debes demostrármelo, los de afuera no cuentan. Aunque él me ha ayudado mucho y estoy en orden con mi vida gracias a él, no tiene por qué meterse.

-Necesito demostrarlo más. Mucho más. Mereces estar cada maldito segundo seguro de que esto es lo mejor para los dos. Y después de mi graduación nos casaremos. Serás completamente mío.

-Tobio...

-Y yo seré tuyo claro. Mi amor...déjame ser posesivo al menos en eso.

-Eres en todo posesivo.

\- Es que los hombres matarían por estar contigo.

-Que exagerado.

Sonreí de lado y pare para susurrarle en el oído

-Si conocieran no sólo tu bella personalidad sino tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo y te oyeran cuando gimes...ya me hubiesen asesinado.

Su rostro se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaron.

Beso mi mejilla suavemente y susurro mirándome a los ojos - ¿Es posible que hoy me hagas gemir?

No pude evitar reír. Con extensas prácticas y él algo cansado por su tesis hacia dos días que no lo hacíamos.

-No pasarás de la puerta.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz ronca y lanzó una risa coqueta invitándome a hacerlo.

Teníamos un largo trayecto a casa, y mientras él caminaba de mi mano, me mantuve pensando en varias cosas, en tratar de adelantar exámenes para graduarme antes, como hacer para encontrar un buen trabajo, que carajo comeríamos esa noche y como darle un perro lo antes posible. Tenía millones de cosas en que pensar. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era como hacer con el tema de su padre, no tenía problemas de ir a hablar con ellos, el problema era Shouyou, si sus padres no lo apoyaban, él se sentiría muy mal, y no me molestaría consolarlo y apoyarlo, pero a decir verdad yo quería que fuese feliz siempre. Me hacía mal al alma y al corazón verle triste o verle llorar.

Recordé las palabras de Sato…como si yo no supiera que tan hiriente era ver su rostro hecho pedazos. Él habia nacido para sonreír y para hacerme feliz.

Sentí la mano de Shouyou apretarse más a la mía y mire en su dirección. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto. También mire hacia ese lado y me encontré con Oikawa.

-Otra vez él- susurro Hinata.

-Déjalo…

Enrede más sus dedos con los míos a medida que nos acercábamos más a él.

-Tobio…Chibi-chan.

-Oikawa.

Nos miró de nuevo, mirando de arriba abajo, poniendo sus ojos en la unión de nuestras manos.

-Escuche que Lentes se casa…con Kuroo.

-Sí.

-también escuche que el capitán Sawamura estaba viviendo con el chico este…Sugawara…

-sí.

-¿Ustedes…son todos así?

-¿Así como?...

-Tú sabes.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Tobio…-Hinata tironeo de mi brazo- mejor vámonos… se hace tarde.

-Si mi amor, solo espera un poco. Tooru… te responderé. Si todos somos así. Todos somos felices.

-Lo siento Tobio, no quería incomodarte.

-Pareciera que sí. No me molesta admitir que soy gay, y que mis mejores amigos también lo son.

-Lo siento, es que no logro aceptarlo.

-No me importa. No necesito de tu aceptación para vivir. No entiendo que te puede importar tanto nuestras vidas. Si quiera salimos contigo, no te avergonzamos con otros. Así que no sé qué buscas. ¿Va a ser así cada vez que te crucemos? Dímelo, así cambio la ruta de regreso. Eres insoportable.

-Lo siento.

Pasó a traves de nosotros y se fue.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?- pregunte mirando a Shouyou- que no va ser la primera ni última vez. A alguien siempre le va disgustar que dos hombres o dos mujeres se quieran, y era eso lo que me aterraba en secundaria, ser rechazado por personas como él, personas que no valen nada. Pero uno hasta que entiende eso, se deja llevar por lo que es correcto para la sociedad. Pero ya no mas Shouyou, ya no huiré mas de quien soy.

Tome su mano con más fuerza y camine con paso seguro.

Lo amaba, se lo demostraría mil veces de esa forma. De la forma en que él más necesitaba.

…

La casa de Hinata... La recordaba bien. Habíamos ido allí un par de veces. Pero aunque yo me hiciera el difícil y el idiota...nunca olvidaba nada de él.

Sus padres eran muy tradicionales y anticuados.

No había conocido a su papá. Si a su mamá, quien solía preparar chocolate caliente cuando iba. Su madre era muy dulce como así la pequeña Natsu, quien ya estaba más grande.

-Kageyama-Kun...tanto tiempo.

-Buenos días señora Hinata.

Su madre le dio un beso y Shouyou estaba pálido. .

-Que agradable sorpresa. Por favor, tomen asiento. Deben estar congelados. Les traeré algo caliente.

Me senté despacio en un gran sofá y Shouyou también lo hizo.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

-No... Me duele el estómago- susurró.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aún?

-No...Quiero irme.

Tome su mano y la apreté con la mía.

-No nos iremos hasta hablar con él.

Su madre volvió y tuve que soltar su mano.

Nos dio una taza de té acompañadas de un pedazo de pastel que no pude saborear. Mi estómago daba vueltas.

-Mamá... ¿Dónde está papá?

-En su estudio.

-¿Podemos verlo?

Nos miró a ambos - ¿los dos?

Shouyou asintió. Yo estaba perdido. Estaba buscando las palabras para poder salvar mi cabeza y la de él.

Su madre lo tomo del brazo y acarició su rostro. -Todo está bien cariño. No te preocupes. - me miró con esos ojos tan expresivos que él había heredado. - estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Kageyama-kun. Eso significa que mi Shouyou es feliz nuevamente. Shouyou, cariño, ten paciencia. Tu padre es un hombre grande y ocupado de su trabajo. Muchas veces no se da cuenta de las cosas simples.

Shouyou asintió nervioso. Y ella nos dejó el camino libre para ir hasta el despacho de su padre.

-¿Tu mamá sabía?

-Ella lo supo siempre. Se enteró una noche. Cuando me acompañaste aquí y casi tenemos sexo en la entrada... ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Ella estaba observando? Qué vergüenza.

Ahora me sentía en falta aún más.

A pesar de todo, Sho no pudo evitar reír - Que intrépidos que éramos.

-Lo somos...

Le devolví la sonrisa pero esta se esfumó rápido. No era más que nerviosismo.

Tocamos a la puerta y una voz grave nos dijo que podíamos pasar. .

-¿Papá?

-Hijo. Te he estado llamando.

-¿Al celular?

-No. Al teléfono de tu casa. Pero no respondías. Iba a viajar a Tokyo pero tu madre dijo que - me miró de arriba a abajo con severidad. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Ah... Papá él es Kageyama Tobio...de la escuela ¿lo recuerdas?

-No. ¿Qué necesita joven?

-Él viene conmigo Papá.

-¿Para qué? ...

Me miró con severidad y yo quería salir corriendo.

Pero extendí mi mano.

-Señor Hinata soy Kageyama Tobio.

No extendió mi mano sólo me miró por encima de sus gafas.

-¿Que necesita? Tengo que hablar con mi hijo. - me ignoro completamente y se dirigió a Shouyou- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Me han dicho que hace días no vas a dormir a tu departamento. Tu madre no quería que viaje porque decía que tú te ponías en contacto con ella. ¿Puedes decirme dónde has estado durmiendo?

-En mi casa. - conteste. Odiaba ser ignorado. Peor aun cuando se me preguntaba algo y no tenía posibilidad de responder.

-¿Qué?

-Shouyou está durmiendo en mi casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no pagaste el alquiler? ¿Gastaste el dinero?

-No. Shouyou está viviendo en mi casa. Porque él está conmigo.

-No entiendo.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?- pregunté.

-No. - contesto determinante.

Tome aire y la mano de Shouyou. Antes de hablar le sonreí tratando de aunque sea calmarlo a él.

-Shouyou y yo... Estamos viviendo juntos. Porque estoy enamorado de él. Y él de mí. Decidimos vivir juntos porque nos amamos. Y queríamos su aceptación. Sho no vivirá más en el departamento. Vivirá conmigo. Y yo cuidaré de él no le faltara nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? Mi hijo no es gay. Jamás viviría con un tipo como tú.

-¿Un tipo como yo?

-¿Te has visto querido? No eres la clase de persona con la que mi hijo haría amistad. - volvió a dirigirse a él y siguió. - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Has reprobado? ¿Gastaste el dinero? Dime la verdad. .

-Tobio te está diciendo la verdad.

-¡Basta! - me miró nuevamente - ve afuera por favor. Necesito hablar con mi hijo. Ya terminó la farsa.

-No me iré. Escúcheme bien

No sé qué clase de persona seré para usted o para su nivel social. Pero no me importa. Lo único que venimos a decirle es que él, no vivirá más allá. Yo cuidaré de él. Estoy enamorado de su hijo desde mi adolescencia. Tuvimos un desencuentro cuando terminábamos preparatoria. Nos volvimos a encontrar y él me dio una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad para enmendar todos los errores que cometí. Que fueron muchos. Le prometí hacer lo posible por demostrarle que había cambiado. Le quiero a mi lado. Amo a su hijo. Más que a cualquiera. Más que a mí. Amo el hecho de que con sólo sonreír él pueda hacerme feliz. No me importa que piense usted. A Shouyou sí. Por eso hemos venido. Para contarles de nuestra felicidad. Y avisarle que cuando me gradué me casare con él. Estaremos felices de que esté presente. Para Sho significaría mucho. Y luego de eso, queremos adoptar. Quiero tener un montón de hijos con él. Los hijos no se tienen con cualquiera. Sólo con la persona amada. Y estaremos más que felices de que sea un abuelo presente. Pero no me iré de aquí hasta dejarle claro que de ahora en más, su hijo es parte de mí. No me iré hasta que le quede claro cuanto lo amo. Cuán loco me tiene. Cuán feliz soy a su lado. Cuán horrible es mi vida cuando él no está presente. He venido aquí, para anunciarle que tomare a su hijo y lo haré mi esposo. No le faltara nada. Yo haré todo y más por él. Porque se lo merece. Porque es el amor de mi vida. Y me importa un carajo que seamos hombres. Este niño será el padre de mis hijos.

Respire hondo tomando todo el aire que podía.

El padre de Shouyou quedó en silencio. Y luego artículo.

-¿Es...es verdad? -

Shouyou asintió - lo amo papá.

Lanzó una risa histérica.

-Hijo... ¿Qué sabes del amor?- preguntó con ironía- Eres joven. Estas confundido.

-No lo estoy... No me fui a Tokio para estudiar medicina. Me fui para olvidarme de él. Y no lo logre. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Tobio es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Quiero ser como tú y mamá

-Oh por favor. Si quieres eso, busca una chica. Me has decepcionado. - sentenció.

Shouyou escondió su rostro detrás de su brazo.

-No lo haga llorar. ¿No ve que no tiene por qué hacerlo? - hable enfurecido- ¿Cómo puede permitirse hacerle llorar?

Abracé contra mi pecho su débil cuerpo.

-Mocoso... Él es mi hijo

-Eso no le da derecho a nada. Sólo venimos a contarle sobre esto. No ha pedir su permiso. Shouyou de ahora en más es mío, solamente mío. Y yo lo cuidaré. Lo cuidaré de personas como usted. Que no acepta que uno puede ser feliz con quien quiera.

\- Tobio...

Sentí que tironeaba de mi camisa.

-Querido... ¿No crees que Sho-kun se ha alejado mucho de nosotros? Creo que es hora de que vuelva a tener la comunicación que teníamos antes- comentó su madre entrando tranquilamente con una bandeja. - toma tú te cariño.

-No quiero té mujer. ¿No entiendes? Nuestro hijo es gay.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Kageyama-Kun. Shouyou debe terminar de estudiar.

-Si señora.

-Y ser un profesional.

-Lo se señora.

-¿Usted trabaja?

-No. Vivo de ahorros de mis padres. Pero me alcanza para darle a él lo que necesita.

-¿Estas estudiando?

-Sí. Economía.

-Hay mucho trabajo para un contador. ¿Qué planes tienes con mi hijo?

-Casarme y tener hijos. Claro, una vez que él sea un profesional.

-¿Ves querido? - dijo mirando a su marido- esas son las preguntas que se hacen a la pareja de tu hijo. Kageyama-Kun, Shouyou y Natsu son lo único que tenemos. Y queremos con todo nuestro corazón que ellos sean felices. Así que estoy muy emocionada con que este con él. - miró a su hijo y continuó- Shouyou cariño, sigue estudiando. Mamá te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

-No lo acepto. No recibirás nada de mi- contesto determinante su padre.

-No te quiero ver babear cuando traigan a nuestro nieto. - la voz de su madre se volvió más severa- y aceptaras a nuestro hijo como es. No pienso estar alejada de él por caprichos tuyos. Cariño como sabes iremos a pasar lo que queda del invierno a casa de tu abuela. Le contaremos sobre tu futuro casamiento. Estará muy feliz.

-Gracias Mamá...

-En bien regresemos prepararemos una gran fiesta y me hace ilusión que se comprometan en ella. Así que nada de anillo aún Kageyama-kun...-

Quedé alucinado. Aún mi estómago dolía porque su padre no estaba de acuerdo.

-Querida ¿Qué haces? Debemos hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Esta es la felicidad de tu hijo. Y eso no se negocia. Punto. ¿Se quedan a cenar?

¿Cenar? Dios no podía.

-Debemos irnos. Mañana Tobio tiene clases y práctica.

-¿Sigues jugando voleibol Kageyama-kun?

-Si señora.

-Oh eso es tan lindo. Entonces es mejor que se vayan. Querido saluda a tu Hijo.

Shouyou aún tenso saludó a su padre. Le dio un abrazo que tardó en ser correspondido. Pero al final lo hizo.

-Papá...yo ya me lleve todo del departamento. No viviré más ahí.

Su padre no lo miro. Ni siquiera asintió.

Antes de irme le extendí mi mano, guardo las suyas en el bolsillo. Me miró a los ojos y artículo con dureza- Iré un día de estos, a ver cómo vive mi hijo.

Asentí aún con un sabor amargo. Era un hombre tan difícil.

Se acercó a mí lo más que pudo y me susurro - más te vale cuidarlo. No me temblaría la mano si debiera matarte.

Salió del despacho aún enfurecido. Y yo aún no lograba tranquilizarme. A medias...a medias teníamos lo que queríamos.

...

Realmente volví a respirar cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta y estábamos en nuestra casa.

Sólo nos habíamos ido un día. Pero había sido tan movilizarte que extraña todo de mi departamento. Más que nada la paz y tranquilidad que me generaba estar allí. Sobre todo con los nervios que había tenido todo ese día. Pero ya se habían esfumado y mi estómago había vuelto a la normalidad.

Me tiré sobre el sillón y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás buscando respirar todo el aire que podía. Había salido de una situación que no me quitaba el sueño pero que me hacía pensar demasiado.

Hinata pasó hacia la habitación a dejar las mochilas que habíamos llevado y volvió sin su abrigo y sweater.

Lo vi venir hacia mí y se sentó a horcajadas de mí.

-Sr Kageyama... Hoy ha hecho algo increíble.-

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Asintió con dulzura

Sentí su cola presionar mi pene y la sensación de tenerlo encima empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Se acercó a mí y lamio despacio cada parte de mi cuello.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la ropa y recorrieron cada parte que pudieron.

-Uhmm Shouyou...

-Tengo ganas de hacer esto desde que te escuche decirle a mi padre todos los proyectos que tienes pensando para mí... Lo dejaste sin habla.

\- Es un poco intimi - la boca suya se coló dentro de la mía. -

-¿Qué? - pregunto relamiendo sus labios.

\- Es intimidante. .

-Pero lograste imponer. Me encantó eso... Quería que termines de hablar para estar contigo. Luego recordé que teníamos un par de horas de viaje...pero acá estamos.

-Tu madre ayudó bastante...

Shouyou volvió a besarme de una manera demasiado pasional. Cosa que amaba.

Saque su polera y desprendí de a poco los botones de su Jean.

Se movió dejándome meter mis manos adentro y su cuerpo tembló al tacto de mis manos.

Lo pare y baje por completo su pantalón. También saque su ropa interior y quedé frente a un delicioso pene erecto.

-mmm... ¿Puedo? - pregunte sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

Shouyou se tomó de mis hombros mientras yo empezaba a chupar. Lo devore con desespero queriendo sacarle todo. Sentía cada uno de sus dedos clavarse en mi piel. Eso solo me instaba a seguir.

Su cintura era diminuta, sus piernas formadas por el ejercicio de antaño.

Pase mis manos por detrás y tome sus nalgas con ambas manos. Su culo cada vez estaba más gordo y parado. Y yo amaba que lo tuviera así, porque me pasaba parte del día masajeándolo. Tocándolo...

Le había pedido que cuando estuviera en casa...usará calzas ajustadas. Amaba ver cómo le quedaban...y estaba detrás de él todo el día. Y a él le gusta la atención que recibía su cola al tenerlas puestas. No siempre teníamos sexo...pero alimentaba mis ganas de tener y hacerle sentir placer...así que varias veces al día solía acorralarlo y masturbarle rápido...o metía uno o dos dedos hasta que acababa. Le gustaba...porque todos los días las usaba y a mí me volvía loco.

Metí tres dedos cuando gimió fuerte haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Tobio...

-¿Ya la quieres?

Desprendí mi pantalón y saque mi pene, de solo ver como saboreaba al verlo me daban ganas de destrozarlo.

Me levanté del sillón sin perderme ninguno de sus movimientos.

Y me masturbe mientras se acomodaba.

Se tiro contra el respaldar y sus manos de clavaron en él.

Levanté su cola lo más que pude y abrí sus nalgas. Su ano ya estaba dilatado.

Lo enterré de una esperando su reacción.

-¡Ah! ... Más...por favor.

Lo saque entero y volví a enterrarlo.

Volvió a gemir.

Lo hice varias veces.

-Tobio...

-¿Qué?

-Por favor...

-¿Quieres más seguido?

Se revolvió en el sillón y meneo su cola para mí.

-Si... Más. Mucho más.

Abrí sus nalgas nuevamente y la volví a meter. Esta vez la deje a dentro y me abrace a él para embestirlo.

Como siempre abrace un cuerpo delgado, frágil y hermoso. Lo tome por el estómago y le di lo más fuerte que mi pene y yo podíamos.

Llegaba hasta el fondo y se oía el golpe de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Vi que con sus manos se masturbaba y con otra se sostenía.

La saque de adentro y lo gire.

Le abrí las piernas lo más que pude y me miró expectante.

Me tiré sobre él, volviendo a meterla de lleno.

Su cuerpo parecía quebrarse cuando se vino. El abdomen plano lleno de su semen y su cara de no querer acabar me alejaba de la aburrida cordura.

No podía parar de moverme quería que me sintiera hasta el fondo.

-Eres...eres sólo mío... Por siempre.

-Ah...ah...si Tobio...

Su interior era tan estrecho, tan sofocante.

Lo metí un par de veces más hasta que no aguante y el semen de desparramo por todo su interior.

Había conocido varios... Pero ningún cuerpo se le parecía. Ninguno tenía la capacidad de volverme tan loco. Tan perdido. Ninguno me había hecho querer volver una y mil veces el mismo día. Ningún otro cuerpo sabía amarme y entenderme como el de él.

Shouyou Hinata era mío por siempre. De nadie más.

-Te amo mi amor... - susurre acostándome a su lado en el sofá.

Emitió una risa suave y respondió.

-Te amo Tobio... Gracias por Lo de hoy.

-No... Todo esto es gracias a que me diste una nueva oportunidad. El mérito es tuyo.

Me sonrió de una manera única que hace siempre después de tener sexo.

Lo alce en mis brazos y lo lleve al baño. Cada uno se bañó de forma rápida. El viaje y el sexo nos habían cansado.

-Quiero dormir - articule. - ha sido una largo viaje.

Shouyou sonrió y note con gusto que su pelo estaba volviendo a crecer.

Sentí un poco de la frondosidad que tanto extrañaba.

-Hermoso...eres hermoso.

-Tú también. Esos ojos azules...aún me desvelan. Amo verlos tan brillantes.

-También eso es mérito suyo señor Hinata.

Sonrió con gusto y satisfacción y se acostó. Obviamente que esperando que yo también lo hiciera.

-Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz...siempre soñé que defendieras así nuestra relación.

-Ya no soy el tonto adolescente que te dejo ir. Ahora sé muy bien que es lo que quiero. Te quiero a mi lado. Por siempre.

Sentí como acariciaba mi abdomen y pasaba una pierna por encima de las mías. Luego se escuchó su respiración.

Vele por su sueño un par de minutos. Al cabo de ellos caí rendido también.

...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Como cuando hace un calor de puta madre pero le prometes a tu mejor amiga escribir el capítulo…y terminas con más calor.**_

 _ **Pd: hace más de 35 grados…**_

 _ **Pov Kuroo.**_

Me desperté a media noche.  
Kei dormía. Jun también y está vez lo hacía en su futon.

Me levanté para beber un poco de agua y no sé cuánto habré tratado en ir a la cocina y volver, que cuando llegue a la habitación, Jun dormía plácidamente al lado de Kei. Su cabeza se había apoyado en su espalda y parecía que hacía años que estaba así.

No me podía frustrar, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

Pero supongo que si más tarde tendríamos hijos, esa situación se repetiría.

Me iba a doler tanto tener que aprender a compartir de ese modo a Kei. De sólo pensar que no íbamos a tener tanto tiempo solos como en ese momento me ponía mal. Pero... Yo quería tener hijos con él y supongo que eso venía aparejado y no podía decir nada.

Kei es una persona... ¿Cómo decirlo? ...Me avergüenza decir que aún no le conozco muy bien. No sabía si el cachorro le iba a gustar...tenía un poco de miedo a un rechazo o que no lo quisiese lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él.

Pero de repente me sentí sorprendido, aliviado y más enamorado, mucho más.

Ha aceptado a Jun como un hijo y me hace un hombre sumamente orgulloso. ¿Por qué? ...porque me siento afortunado de tenerlos. Y viviría presumiendo a todo el que conozca de la hermosa familia que estaba formando. Y presumiendo más aún, de la calidad de hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Así que sin otro remedio me acosté sin poder abrazarlo. Pero Jun se veía tan hermoso a su lado que me hizo sentir feliz.  
Había estado cerca de la muerte y ahora vivía con dos personas que lo querían demasiado. Más que nada, había encontrado una mamá preocupona que lo llevaba a todos lados y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

...

Por fin ya sin discusiones o clima desfavorable, planeamos el viaje a Miyagi.

-Pasaremos todo el fin de semana, procura llevar bastante ropa de abrigo - sugerí. Conociéndolo iría con lo puesto.

Kei se encontraba de cabeza hurgando en mis cajas, para guardar mi ropa también.

-Lo siento amor...hay que comprar un armario.

Sacó varias prendas más y también mi vieja chaqueta de Nekoma que usaba en preparatoria. Estaba un poco descolorida.

La tomó y bajo el cierre con cuidado. Me quedé observando como la llevaba a su rostro y aspiraba. Luego despacio se la colocó. Habia fantaseado miles de veces, verle enfundado en ella. Habia fantaseado poder hacerle el amor con esa chaqueta, en mi adolescencia imaginaba con cualquier cosa hacerle el amor, ahora también…pero es mucho más simple. Ya no tengo que imaginar, lo tengo de verdad conmigo.

Por dios quedaba hermoso en ella. Su piel hacia un contraste y aunque ya no tenía ese rojo intenso aun con lo blanquecino que era, quedaba hermoso, más de lo que era…claro. Me miro a los ojos y articulo:

-Amaba verte en ella. Siempre fuiste alguien de usar perfumes fuertes. Aún conserva ese aroma que me hacía voltear a verte en la escuela.

Quede boquiabierta al escuchar semejante cosa. Me miro sonrojado y bajo su rostro.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Camine hacia él y lo bese sin más. – No digas cosas así de repente…me acelera mucho el corazón- me sonrió divertido y mi corazón volvió a emocionarse. Kei estaba cambiando, estaba mucho más abierto. – En serio mi amor…vas a matarme.

-Estaba pensando, cuando me enoje por lo de Bokuto…estaba pensando en cuanto te conozco, en cuantas cosas amo de ti y no te lo habia dicho. Quiero que sepas todo lo que me gusta de ti…y me di cuenta que, si algún día…esto no va más…antes de separarnos sepas todo, para que si algún día me recuerdas…tengas por seguro que te conocía y amaba todo de ti, hasta lo más tonto como el olor de tu chaqueta.

Quede en silencio, y me dolió un poco el corazón. –Kei…nunca te voy a dejar. Y no te preocupes, sé que te cuesta expresar las cosas, pero tu amor por Jun por ejemplo, me hace ver con que intensidad amas, y sé que me amas así también…aunque quiero creer que un poco más- dije sonriente- no nos vamos a separar…¿piensas en eso?...no quiero que pienses esas cosas.

-trato de no pensar en eso…pero ya te dije que siempre temo que me dejes por no saber decirte las cosas como son.

-eso no pasara- le sonreí y acaricie su rostro y ese hermoso pelo revuelto. – ¿crees que eres el único con conocimientos? Yo también le conozco señor Tsukishima, conozco tus miradas. ¿Quieres que te las enumere? Tienes 8. Una mirada cuando te sientes irritado, cuando eres feliz, cuando has sacado buenas notas, cuando yo o Kageyama te hacemos rabiar, cuando no logras algo en la cancha, cuando te pones celoso. Y dos miradas sumamente hermosas, cuando me miras a mi o a Jun y cuando hacemos el amor. Obviamente que la ultima es mi favorita, nunca nadie me ha mirado con tanto amor y pasión. – Volvió a sonreírme con algo de emoción y seque alguna lagrima furtiva- ¿quieres que lavemos esa chaqueta?

-¿lavarla?

-Sí, así la puedes usar cuando quieras. Te queda muy bien, es tuya.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Me beso la mejilla y me dejo sumamente tonto, yéndose hacia el lavadero.

…

-Tetsu, ¿compraste boletos para viajar en litera verdad?

-No… compre común ¿Por qué?

-¡Tetsu! No podemos llevar a Jun sino. Sabes que los requisitos para llevar animales son enjaulados y con literas.

-¿Lo llevaremos? Iba a pedirle a Kageyama que lo cuidara, Hinata estaría encantado.

-¿eh? Ni pensarlo, el bebé va con nosotros.

-Pero Kei

-Somos los tres o nada. Es parte de nosotros, no quiero dejarlo.

Suspire sin otro remedio. Yo era quien quisiera a Jun y lo habia logrado. Debía cerrar la boca y cambiar los boletos.

…

A Jun, le dieron una jaula especial. Obviamente con lo malcriado que estaba, le costó horrores acostarse allí. Pero como también estaba asustado se durmió parte del viaje.

Con Kei, viajamos en el mismo asiento cama, en el otro estaba Jun y nuestras maletas.

Hacía rato que no leía un buen libro así que mi viaje consistió en leer y el de Kei, acostarse en mis piernas y escuchar música.

El viaje fue tranquilo y llegamos entradas la tarde. El tren estaba bien climatizado y chocarnos con el frio de las montañas, nos revitalizo del todo.

…

Sus padres no esperaban con un almuerzo especial. Su hermano no habia podido viajar debido a su trabajo.

-Kei-kun…Tetsorou nos llamó para decirnos que tenían una buena noticia… ¿es sobre nuestro nuevo nieto?-

Rei con placer al ver como el señor Tsukishima tomaba en brazos al cachorro y lo llevaba hasta el patio trasero para que jugara allí.

-No papá,..

-¿entonces? Es raro verlos en época de exámenes- comento su madre uniéndose a la mesa del comedor. – aunque debo admitir que te extrañaba mucho…sino fuera por Tetsorou-kun…no sabríamos de ti.

-Está ocupado señora Tsukishima, discúlpelo.

Su madre me miro sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo. A Kei le costaba comunicarse hasta con su familia.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto su padre volviendo a entrar ya sin Jun.

-Hace…casi un par de semanas que…Tetsu y yo nos comprometimos.- susurro Kei avergonzado. Yo estaba que me moría de amor.

-Así es señores Tsukishima…nos casaremos en marzo.

-¡Por fin Muchacho!- exclamo su padre mirándome- pensé que nunca pasaría.

-¿Qué dices querido? Era más que obvio que eso ocurriría. ¿Quién se declaró? ¿Puedo apostar? ¿Fuiste tú Tetsorou-kun verdad?

-¿A caso yo no podía declararme?

-Ay lo siento cielo…es que eres tan obstinado que no te veo proponiendo matrimonio

Lance una risa sonora y sentí su mirada asesinándome.

-Disculpa Kuroo-kun, no es que piense que no tomas a nuestro hijo en serio, es que, conociendo a mi hijo, creí que eso no pasaría.

-Kei acepto de inmediato. Y está ansioso por casarse como yo. Puedo asegurarles que su hijo está mucho más cariñoso que de costumbre y que la idea del casamiento le gustó mucho.

Kei se habia sonrojado con mis palabras. Le costaba hasta con su familia dejar esa faceta dura.

-eso me tranquiliza- susurro su madre- sabemos que te quiere…pero a veces es tan

-mamá estoy aquí…no es necesario que sigas hablando.

-¿lo ven?- pregunto su madre. – no te irrites Kei…vamos a celebrarlo.

Jun y yo salimos a pasear mientras Kei debía hablar con sus padres sobre lo que serían preparativos donde ellos afrontarían el gasto. Aunque yo llevaba el mayor peso, monetario, eso me ayudaría bastante.

Amaba a los padres de Kei, me hacían sentir siempre parte de la familia. Ellos no podían creer que su hijo se habia abierto tanto con alguien a los extremos de convivir con una persona y ceder algo de su tan preciado, espacio personal.

…

Acompañe a su padre hasta el supermercado del centro. Jun se habia quedado en casa, disfrutando del verde que no tenía en Tokyo.

-Kei, esta tan feliz- comentó.- y más con ese perro. Su actitud está muy cambiada-

-Ahora estamos así…hemos tenido problemas. Discusiones algo grandes, muchos celos de su parte y bastante inseguridad. Estoy tratando de ser su apoyo emocional y que este seguro que nunca le dejare. Y gracias a dios está dando resultados. Mas ahora con como dice usted, con Jun. Y conmigo está más abierto, me dice lo que piensa, lo que le gusta y lo que no, pero gracias a discusiones que hemos tenido. No me gusta pelear…me duele todo cuando lo hacemos, pero es la única forma para que él suelte todo.

-Es un chico difícil, es mi hijo, pero aun así…se a lo que te refieres. Su adolescencia fue tremenda. Debo confesar que cuando me entere que él era…gay, me decepcione un poco. Un padre no espera eso de su hijo, aun así apoye o no…uno piensa que eso no sucederá en su familia. No dije nada, espere a ver qué pasaba. Y me sorprendiste muchacho. Por eso estoy más que feliz que por fin se casen. Para mí y su madre el casamiento es muy importante. No importa lo que digan los demás, es la mejor forma de confirmar el amor.

-Confirmar el amor…eso es muy importante para él.

-Lo sé. Su inseguridad es a veces muy grande. Así que imagino que tienes mucho trabajo.

-Ni que lo diga.

-¿tu trabajo bien?

-Sí, satisfactorio como siempre.

-Genial… ¿hacemos carne al horno?

-Kei no es de comer mucha carne.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-tal vez una lasaña de espinaca.

-¿tú sabes hacerla? No quiero que cocine mi mujer.

-No se preocupe, a parte a Kei ya le gusta como cocino.

-¡Ah! La manera de ganarse el corazón de un hombre…la cocina.

Rei divertido, su supiera que a su hijo le valía la comida… si viviese solo comería solo instantáneo y ni pensar en lo demás… Kei estaba acostumbrado a que alguien estuviera encima de él cuidándolo todo el tiempo. Y a mí que me encantaba, más todavía.

Comimos en familia esa noche y las demás.

Disfrutamos de esos días, salimos a pasear y fuimos a visitar Karasuno. Aún conservaba intacto el gimnasio de voleibol. Los jóvenes se reunían por la tarde del domingo a entrenar, tal como solía hacer Kei y los demás.

Muy pocas veces habia viajado a Miyagi en mi adolescencia, pero todo estaba igual. Era un pueblo al que me gustaría vivir en algún momento.

-Escucha Kei, cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos…quiero vivir aquí

-¿Aquí? ¿Y nuestros trabajos?

-Siempre podremos encontrar otros…pero este pueblo es muy bueno para criarlos. Tokyo me da miedo, las cosas no son como antes. Yo podría encontrar trabajo en Karasuno o en otra escuela. Y tú, por mi puedes quedarte en casa cuidando de los chicos.

-Yo quiero trabajar Tetsu.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que lo pensaras…me hace mucha ilusión que nuestros hijos se críen aquí.

-Lo pensare…hay tiempo aun.

-Sí, pero el tiempo pasa. Por favor piénsalo-bese sonoramente su frente y los dos días de descanso ya habían pasado.

Tomaríamos el tren de la madrugada. Sería difícil, llegaríamos el mismo lunes a la mañana, y de ahí debería irme a trabajar, pero bueno, esperaba que Kei desistiera de ir a clases así descansaba bien.

…

Jun se había dormido en esa jaula incomoda.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y cuando el tren iba dejando Miyagi, las luces se apagaron.

Íbamos sentados en el mismo asiento, en el otro habíamos puesto nuestros bolsos y a Jun, nuevamente

Kei me abrazo por sobre mi estómago y descanso su cabeza en mi cuello.

Sus manos estaban frías, lo note cuando lo acaricie.

-¿Quieres dormir? Aún quedan un par de horas.

-¿Y tú? - pregunto sentándose nuevamente.

-No tengo sueño...acuéstate. Puedes usar de almohada mis piernas.

Me acerqué más. La luz de alguna farola perdida que se asomaba por la ventanilla iluminaba su perfil. No podía ser tan hermoso, tener facciones tan jodidamente bellas que lograban acelerar mi corazón. Y que sólo se calmaba, cuando recordaba que todo eso era mío...que debía tranquilizarme porque eso era mío y de nadie más.  
Aspire su suave perfume, mezclado con jabón.

Y sin esperar a que se decidiera o no a dormir, me encontré lamiendo ese largo cuello de textura suave en el cual me gustaba en demasía dejar mi marca.

Kei no dijo nada, sólo me dio más espacio.

Ese fin de semana en casa de sus padres no habíamos hecho nada. Porque no era nuestro lugar y había que respetarlo. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Lo mismo pasaba cuando íbamos a lo de mi mamá. Esos lugares se debían respetar.

-¿Quieres dormir? - volví a preguntar por cortesía.

Lo escuché decir que no.

Levante su ropa y acaricie su abdomen subiendo de a poco para tocar más arriba.

_Tetsu...espera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Hay mucha gente?... Me da un poco de vergüenza.

El tren iba bastante oscuro, pero había tramos donde se iluminaba.  
Me levanté y cerré bien las cortinas que nos separaban de las otras literas.

También cerré las cortinas de la ventanilla, para que las pocas luces que había en la carretera no nos delataran. A mí a decir me daba igual... Obviamente que no lo haría frente a una familia con niños, pero…no veía lo malo de hacerlo con mi novio.

Cuando me volví a sentar Kei me abrazo con fuerza y mordió mi cuello- te extrañe.

-estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo- replique divertido-

-no seas tonto…extraño que no me toques.

-yo también mi amor pero ya sabes…

-si lo sé. Eres un gran hombre en ese sentido.

Lo gire acostándolo sobre aquel asiento cama y bese cada parte de su cuello, mejillas y boca.

-¿te desnudo?

.como quieras…

A mí me gustaba desnudarlo. Así que así lo hice. Total la calefacción era muy buena.

Después de dos días, volvía a tocar su piel. Recorrí desde su cabeza hasta sus pies con mis manos, sin dejar nada atrás.

-te amo Kei. – susurre besando la punta de su pene.

Lo sentí moverse inquieto. No podía casi verle. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso. Hasta se podía oír la respiración regular de Jun.

Kei volvía moverse en aquel asiento mientras yo me entretenía chupando. Mi pene estaba molestándome demasiado. Pero quería aguantar un poco más.

Las manos de Kei acariciaban mi pelo y lo tomaba con fuerza cuando lamia las partes más sensibles. Su respiración se volvía agitada y sólo escuchaba esos gemidos débiles que él trataba de apaciguar.

El movimiento del tren era silencioso y constante. No habría problemas para hacerlo.

Después de mamarla hasta saciarme de ello decidí levantarlo.

Sin decirle nada lo pude ver arrodillarse frente de mí y devolverme el favor... Joder... Lo que me gustaba verle haciéndome un oral pero no había luz suficiente para ello.

Las manos de Kei sabían acariciarme y su lengua sabía dónde ir.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute de aquella mamada.

Pero a mí lo que más me gustaba era ponérselo en su lindo trasero. Así que lo tome de la barbilla y lo besé con pasión.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Me dio la espalda y lo tome de su abdomen. Lo senté despacio metiendo mi pene dentro y sintiendo como su estómago se contraía.

-Escucha Kei...

-¿mmm?

-Lo haré despacio...no debemos hacer ruido.

-Está bien...

Lo levanté despacio y lo volví a sentar. Kei lanzó un suspiro largo y tomó mis manos aferrándolas a su estómago. Decidió moverse por su cuenta. No lo penetraba. Él se movía despacio en un vaivén sin fin que me mataba... Era encantador pero a mí me gustaba más fuerte.

Baje mis manos a su cadera y las apoyé allí sintiendo como se movía de adelante hacia atrás.

Me aferre a su espalda para besarla y sentir como era de agitada su respiración.

Dios... Aunque íbamos lentos sus movimientos me satisfacían mucho.

Dejo de moverse y decidió que me acostara. Volvió a sentarse arriba mío y saltaba despacio no queriendo hacer ruido.

Ahí logre masturbarle y hacerle acabar en mis manos.

Kei siguió moviéndose más mucho más, podía tocar su trasero y sentir como su hermosa cola se contraía en cada metida.

Estaba a punto de acabar cuando me levante despacio.  
Bese a Kei en la boca y saque mi pene de allí.

Estaba tan caliente, lo tome del cabello y lo metí en su boca, Kei sólo tuvo que succionar un poco, acabe enseguida adentro.

Kei se tragó todo y yo no podía estar más feliz.

-Buen niño...

Cuando lo volví a besar no había quedado nada de rastro de semen en su boca. Se había tragado todo.

Me lo lamio un poco más dejándolo limpio.

Lo mismo hice con él, sólo que a él se le volvió a parar con las lamidas...

-mmm ¿y esto?

-lo siento... En serio te extrañe.

Cosa más hermosa. Lo metí de lleno en mi boca y lo chupe hasta que acabó. Le devolví el favor tomando todo ese semen tan exquisito.

Ahora si podía dormir tranquilo.

No me había dado cuenta, yo también había extrañado eso.

Pudimos dormir el resto del viaje.

...

...

Llegamos a Tokyo temprano en la mañana. Con algo menos que hacer.

Debíamos empezar con el tema de las invitaciones. Y comunicarnos con los que estaban lejos... Como por ejemplo Kenma Kozume.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aclaración. No quiero arena. Si te gusta el Kurooken y no toleras el Kurootsukki, no sé qué haces leyendo este capítulo jajá…es decir ¿Quién aguantaría 22 capítulos de un otp que no le gusta? A lo que voy…es que este capítulo es más KurooTsukki que nunca. Y no quiero que se ofendan o se enojen las que les gusta mucho o poco el kurooken. Solo eso.**_

 _ **Mi otp es KurooTsukki, así que aclarando esto…sale capitulo!**_

 _Pov KUROO._

Después de aquel viaje, Kei llego a casa realmente cansado. Él era una persona de su hogar, no solía salir nunca y aquellos kilómetros habían podido con él. Más cuando me sorprendió queriendo hacer aquello.

Me sentía más amado que nunca, porque estaba viviendo la etapa más feliz de mi vida. Por fin, mi chico me estaba mostrando o me hacía saber lo que le gustaba o mejor aún, estaba perdiendo la vergüenza y quería alcanzar mi ritmo o entender mi frenesí. Es decir, quería complacerme y ser complacido sin miedo alguno, sin vergüenza alguna.

…

Bajo del tren arrastrando los pies literalmente. Tome las maletas y él se quedó con la suya y con Jun.

Así que mientras él trataba de caminar sin caerse, cosa muy divertida, yo buscaba un taxi que nos llevara a los tres.

Imaginaba que una vez que llegásemos, ambos me abandonarían para dormir. Y no los culpaba, pero yo tenía cosas que hacer aun.

Conseguí un taxi que no se escandalizara por llevar a un pequeño perro.

Puse las maletas en el baúl y las bolsas con comida las deje conmigo. Mamá Tsukishima, sabiendo como era su hijo, me habia ahorrado, por unos días, el dilema de la comida. Así que habia traído de Miyagi, varia comida congelada que me ayudaría en aquella semana. Ni hablar que mamá Tsukishima cocinaba muy bien. Así que, Kei, estaría contento también.

Kei se sentó en el asiento trasero y yo a su par. Sentí su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro y escuchar aquella respiración regular.

-Su amigo se durmió ¿eh? ¿Vienen de muy lejos?- pregunto divertido el taxista mirando como Kei, se encontraba directamente desmayado.

-De Miyagi, y es mi prometido.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sonreí divertido al ver esa expresión de asombro tan común para mí.

-¿en serio?... ¿dónde se pueden casar acá?

-Creo que en el ayuntamiento.

-Ah no sabía. Disculpe la pregunta.

-Está bien.

-¿sabe?...a mi antes no me agradaba esas cosas…-dijo nervioso sin saber cómo llamar a nuestra homosexualidad- pero un día vino mi hijo y me dijo que estaba enamorado de un hombre y que viviría con él. Así que aún me sorprende todo esto…pero mi hijo está muy feliz, así que yo también.

-Qué bueno, me alegro de verdad.

-¿y hace mucho están comprometidos?

-Dos semanas. Nos casaremos en marzo.

-oh…falta muy poco. ¿Y se conocen hace mucho?

-bueno tengo 24…lo conozco desde los 17.

-Ah muchos años. ¿Todos esos años han sido novios?

-Ahaha ojala…es un chico difícil así como lo ve. Lo conquiste recién hace año y medio.

-¿en serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que todos esos años estuviste, como decirlo, queriendo estar con él?

-Aja, me costó casi seis años…

-Felicidades hijo…casi nadie se empeña tanto en estos tiempos.

-gracias, pero son cosas que valen la pena.

El taxista asintió y siguió preguntando cosas sobre nosotros y sobre la boda, también me consulto el lugar donde haríamos el casamiento y quien nos casaría, para poder comentarle a su hijo. Era un buen hombre, de mente abierta, que me hizo el viaje muy ameno y divertido. Pocas veces, la gente reaccionaba así, cuando yo decía que Kei era mi novio. No me gustaba negar mi relación. Él era mi novio y punto. Y era así como debía ser conocido.

…

Desperté a Kei para bajar y totalmente adormilado saludo al taxista y entro a la casa. Me despedí de aquel hombre y entre detrás de Kei, quien ya se habia sentado en sillón.

Tanto él como Jun, se habían quedado quietos allí, mientras yo llevaba las maletas a la habitación y la comida al congelador.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte. Y yo estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos de haber viajado en la madrugada.

Eran cerca de las 7 y de solo pensar que debía ir a trabajar me ponía los pelos de punta, ese día quedaría más que agotado. Lentes no parecía querer ir a la universidad. Bueno, no me molestaría que no vaya, a mí me gustaba tenerlo en casa. Pero yo lamentablemente me tenía que ir.

Así que me pegue una ducha rápida, sin dejar de pensar un momento en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día, cosas relacionada a la boda que no podía dejar más tiempo a la deriva.

Tenía la cabeza a mil y al final yo solo quería que llegara la noche para descansar con Kei a mi lado, nada más.

Prepare un café en un tazón grande para compartir, a Kei le gustaba eso. También le deje comida y agua preparada a Jun.

Mientras el café se calentaba, termine de vestirme, me gustaba cuando era él quien lavaba mi ropa, tenía la suerte que el jabón quedase penetrado, yo no lograba eso, a cambio debía usar perfume para sentir la sensación de limpieza. Aspire con gusto aquellas prendas limpias y deje mi pelo sin peinar, como siempre.

Todo estaba en silencio y asumí que Kei se habia quedado dormido en el sillón.

En efecto así era. Tanto él como Jun ocupaban todo lo largo del lugar y dormían sin ningún problema.

Deje el café en la mesa ratona y busque una manta.

No lo despertaría, estaba muy cansado.

Así que me senté en un rincón y desayune solo mirando las noticias.

Nada importante, esa semana el cielo estaría despejado pero aun así el viento seria fuerte y eso provocaría temperaturas más bajas,

Para las nueve de la mañana, dejando las persianas bajas para que no entrara esa claridad aniquiladora, me fui hacia Nekoma.

" _Buenos días Kageyama. Llegamos hoy temprano de Miyagi. Kei se quedó dormido, tal vez vaya a la práctica, pero a clases no. Cualquier cosa te avisara"_

Sabía que Kageyama solía esperarlo tanto para hablar sobre algunas clases como para almorzar, así que era mejor avisarle y no dejarle esperando degusto.

…

En efecto, el clima era ese, el de un día soleado pero con mucho viento.

Mi primera clase, era a las diez, así que decidí caminar hacia la preparatoria.

Mi celular sonó y creí que tal vez era la respuesta de Kageyama, pero no. Era un WhatsApp de Bokuto.

A no ser que fuera algo urgente, no solía escribirme cerca de mi horario de trabajo.

" _Kenma está en la ciudad"_

No sé porque…pero mi estómago se retorció. Me sentí aturdido unos segundos. No estaba preparado para esa noticia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él. Y no es que me preocupara por mi…sino por Kei, él habia dicho de invitarlo a la boda, incluso habia dicho de sentarlo en la mesa principal…pero no sé. No debía pensar en demasía, Kei estaba cambiando y mucho. Pero aun así, esas cosas imprevistas me daban mala espina. Aun así, que estuviera en Tokyo no quería decir que hubiera venido por mí. Tenía familiares aquí, así que tal vez ni lo vería.

" _Qué bueno, envíale mis saludos si lo ves. Estoy por entrar a trabajar"_

Guarde el móvil, cuando escuche otro mensaje más.

" _Bro…él está yendo para Nekoma en estos momentos"_

Leí aquello y lo llame en seguida.

-¿Qué dices?

 _-Me dijo que quería verte._

-Le hubiese dicho que me llamara. Sabes que no me gusta que vengan a mi trabajo.

- _Pero es Kenma, hace mucho que no se ven._

-Aun así Bokuto, le tendrías que haber dicho que me llamase, o darle la dirección de mi casa. Sabes cómo es Kei, no quiero alterarlo por sandeces.

- _lo siento, no pensé en eso._

-¿ahora iba a Nekoma?

- _Si, dijo que te esperaría. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Algo que no me has dicho?_

-No, ¿Por qué?

- _bueno era tu mejor amigo, me sorprende que reacciones de ese modo._

-No es que…hace mucho no nos vemos…yo iba a contactarlo para la boda, pero sabes que no me gusta las cosas así de imprevisto.

- _y también el problema de Kei ¿no?_

 _-_ no…no sé. Con Kei todo está bien, incluso él quería contactarlo para enviarle la invitación. Pero no quiero ver a Kozume así. Quiero ser sincero con lentes. No quiero más problema.

- _pero Bro…esto no es tu culpa, se dio así._

-no…mi culpa no. La tuya. Mira, estoy llegando a Nekoma. Hablamos luego.

Me sentía irritado. A veces Koutaro tenía esas actitudes de manejarse por su cuenta. Está bien, él no tenía que analizar las posibles consecuencias, pero no me agradaba eso de que hiciera cosas, que me relacionaban sin consultarme.

A parte…no estaba preparado para ver a Kozume, habia pasado mucho tiempo, y temía sentirme incomodo con su presencia.

…

Empecé la clase algo tensionado.

No sabía si había llegado o no.

La risa de mis alumnos y esa energía matutina me aliviaron un poco. Nekoma era mi cable a tierra.

Aun así le envié un mensaje a Kei diciéndole que cuando volviese a casa teníamos que hablar. Que no ocurría nada pero tenía que contarle algo.

Obviamente que el mensaje no se entregó. Lentes estaría durmiendo aún.

Kageyama había contestado que "ok" y mandaba Saludos.

Mi estómago rugió por enésima vez aquel día cuando note como se clavaba en mí una mirada penetrante.

Kozume seguía siendo el mismo. Sólo que su pelo había cambiado. Ya no lo llevaba Rubio ni largo, lo tenía corto y negro.

Su piel estaba más blanca y pálida de lo normal. Sus ojos eran los de siempre. Inexpresivos, algo tristes.

Nunca pude entender sus expresiones. Nunca me tomé el tiempo de hacerlo. Así que no sabía bien cuando estaba bien o mal. Si podía notar cuando estaba más irritado de lo normal... Pero no es como con Kei. A él le conozco cada mirada, cada gesto. No se me escapa nada. Y eso que leer el rostro de Lentes es muchísimo más difícil, mucho más.

Kozume seguía teniendo la misma estatura. Vestía ropa ajustada que me dejaba ver la delgadez que siempre lo había caracterizado.

No sabía cómo saludarle. Había pasado en verdad mucho tiempo.

\- Kozume.

-Hola Kuroo... Bokuto me dijo que te encontraría.

-Si...me escribió hoy. Pero pensé que no habías llegado.

-Lo siento. Me perdí.

-¿Te perdiste?

-No recordaba donde era el gimnasio.

-Pasamos años aquí... ¿no lo recordabas?

-Hay cosas que se olvidan- contesto sin expresión alguna.

Si...hay cosas que se olvidan. Las cosas sin importancia por ejemplo. Pero no sé lo dije. No quería crear más tensión. El aire estaba muy pesado.

-Pero ya lo encontré. ¿Eres profesor?

-Sí, también entreno al equipo de voleibol. Agarre el puesto cuando Nekomata se retiró.

-No sabía.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí.

-¿Volviste para quedarte?

-No. Sólo vine a ver a mis padres. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-¡Ah! Yo estaba a punto de contactarte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Te iba hacer llegar mi invitación.

-¿invitación de qué?

-¿Bokuto no te dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Me caso en marzo.

-¿te casas? Eso es... Grandioso. Y... Ella... ¿cómo se llama?

-¿es broma? sabes que siempre estuve detrás de Kei.

-¿quién es Kei?

-Tsukishima... ¿Lentes-Kun?

-¿te casas con él? Imposible.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno la última vez que te vi... Estabas a punto de renunciar.

-Ah... Lo recuerdo. Pero Bokuto y mi mamá me ayudaron mucho.

Asintió sin decir nada.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a venir al casamiento? Claro que luego te daré la invitación formal...

-No puedo creer que te cases...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Tú no eras de esos...

-Era. Ahora sí.

-Pero...ahora si ¿con él o con cualquiera?

-¿Que dices?... Con él con nadie más.

\- Pero ¿no te gustan los hombres?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres. Igual no es el lugar para hablar estas cosas.

-¿Por? ¿Tus alumnos no sabes que eres homosexual y te casas?

Odiaba que hiciera semejante pregunta y su cara no reaccionara. Estaba neutro. No lograba distinguir emoción alguna.

-Mis alumnos saben lo justo y necesario. Saben que me casare con un hombre. Porque vivo hablando de él. A parte ellos y Akaashi me ayudaron a cuidar un perro que le regalé...igual no viene al caso.

-Quiero saber si eres o no homosexual.

\- Pues...estoy con Kei. Así que lo soy.

-Recuerdo que dijiste una vez que no eras gay.

-Eh...es complicado. Lo que yo dije una vez es que...yo no estaría con ningún hombre que no fuera él. Si no estuviera con Kei... No estaría con otro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo ganas de estar con nadie más.

-No entiendo.

-yo tampoco entiendo está conversación Kozume. Creí que después de tanto tiempo...estarías feliz con esta noticia. Yo sería feliz si tú te casaras con las personas que quieras.

-Estoy feliz.

-Pues avísale a tu cara.

-Lo siento.

Me quede mirándolo sin entenderlo. Jamás habia tenido semejante actitud conmigo. Repasaba en mi mente una vez más la conversación que habíamos tenido y no la entendí en lo absoluto.

Los chicos llegaron con más exaltación después de haber corrido alrededor del establecimiento y estaban listos para su clase. Un par de jóvenes se nos acercó y hablo conmigo.

-¡sensei! ¿Cómo esta Jun?

-muy bien. Le gustó mucho Miyagi. Prometo traer fotos mañana.

-sensei Kuroo ¿Por qué no vino hoy con Jun?

-Ah es que se quedó durmiendo con Kei.

-oh…quería ver al perrito… ¿el señor Tsukishima no fue a la universidad?

-No…estaba cansado y se quedó durmiendo…cosa que no deben hacer ustedes. Deben estudiar.

-¡si sensei!

-¡bien! por favor. Saluden a Kozume Kenma, fue alumno de esta escuela y armador del equipo de voleibol.

Los chicos lo saludaron animadamente y les di clase libre. Podían elegir que deporte hacer la hora siguiente.

-¿quieres ir a casa más tarde? ¿Así saludas a Kei?

-No. Solo quería verte a ti. No quiero verlo a él.

-Hey…no seas así. Me asombra tu actitud Kozume.

-A mí no me gusta que me digas Kozume…

-Lo siento, es respeto. Hace mucho no nos vemos. Igual...ya no llamo por el nombre a todos.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…cosas de viejo capaz. Solo llamo a Kei así.

Lo llamaba por su nombre mentalmente. Pero no en voz alta. No podía. Para mi pronunciar los nombres de las personas, materializarlos con mi voz era algo muy importante. Tenía la creencia que llamar a la persona por su primer nombre, significa demasiado respeto y mucho amor. Así me lo habia enseñado mi madre, y por dios…no es que no sintiera respeto o querer por Kenma…es que…yo no quería llamarlo así.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo, él habia dejado de hablarme. Y para mí en esos momentos era como un desconocido.

Tal vez…tal vez sea cierto que no fuimos tan amigos…tenía esa sensación.

Los dos nos habíamos vuelto distante y al parecer ambos teníamos la NO necesidad de hablarnos o de saber del otro.

-Kuroo…no voy a ir a tu casamiento.

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gustaría…por los años de amistad. Has sido mi amigo y te he extrañado.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-yo sé dónde estabas…pero cuando hablamos por última vez te note distante y las veces siguiente que quise hablar solo me dejabas la conversación en visto y no respondías…supuse que no querías saber nada de mí.

Me miro a los ojos y tenían las pupilas dilatadas cuando pregunto- ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste así?

El cuerpo se me helo con aquella pregunta.

Lo mire incrédulo. Sin querer descifrar del todo aquellas palabras.

-¿eh?...no te entendí.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Tsukishima? ¿Por qué no de mí?

-¿es broma cierto?

-¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así?

-es que…tu cara no tiene expresión…

-tanto tiempo juntos…te seguí a tantas partes, seguí cada una de tus ideas…todo por ti. Y nunca me miraste diferente.

-Kozume…no se a que estás jugando, pero no es el lugar.

-es el lugar perfecto. Estamos frente a nuestra adolescencia.

-No no es lugar ni el momento.

-No hay lugar o momento para hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-no importa cuando…

-si me importa y mucho. No tienes derecho de venir ahora a decir esas cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hare cambiar de opinión?

-No. Jamás. Nadie podría. Yo amo a Kei.

-y yo a ti.

-No quiero escucharte. En serio.

-pero yo quiero decírtelo.

-¿te puedes ir?

-¿puedes ser tan cruel?

-lo siento, es que no creo que seas sincero. Solo quieres ver que reacción tengo ante esto. Y no voy a cambiar lo que siento por ti y por nadie. No sé qué con que intenciones me dices estas cosas, solo deduzco que con las peores.

-¿Así tratas a alguien que te ama?

-No lo sé. Dios…no puedes venir y lanzarme semejante cosa. Sabiendo de ante mano que nada cambiara. Haciendo que te mire de otra forma y no de la que tú quieres.

\- ¿se te declaro? ¿Te dijo por fin que te quiere y te ama? ¿Lo hace todos los días? ¿O sigue siendo el obstinado de siempre?

-No hables de él. Kei ha cambiado. Y sí, me dice que me ama, lo que le gusta y lo que no. Es sincero conmigo. Y es la persona que quiero a mi lado. Bien lo recordaste hoy…a mi ningún otro hombre me gusta. Yo solo lo quiero a él.

Cuando termine de hablar…sentí el silencio en el gimnasio y vi a mis alumnos escuchar atónitos la conversación. Me sentí sumamente avergonzado.

-¿puedes irte?...ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Me miro de nuevo, y puta madre no sabía qué carajo querían decir esas miradas. No me sentía mal, me sentía irritado… dudaba que si yo le decía que me casaba, él hubiese dicho esas cosas. El celular sonó y la clase seguía en silencio.

-Kei ¿Cómo despertaste?

- _bien…sigo cansado, pero Jun tenía hambre._

-te habia preparado el desayuno…pero te dormiste.

- _lo se mi amor, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hay que hablar?_

 _-_ ¿podemos hablar más tarde? Estoy algo ocupado. ¿Vas al club?

- _sí, vuelvo para las 18. ¿Qué hacemos con jun?_

 _-_ yo iré a buscarlo. No te preocupes. Y vamos a buscarte a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

- _está bien, te espero entonces. Que tengas suerte._

-gracias…te quiero.

- _yo también Tetsu._

Kei cortó la comunicación y me quede un par de segundo escuchando el tono de marcado.

Kozume seguía mirándome. Hasta que se giró y se fue.

Me sentí mal…muy mal. No sabía si habia reaccionado como se debía. Creo que me sobrepase…pero la situación me sobrepaso a mí lamentablemente.

Me sentí triste…porque sentía que todos esos años que él hablaba habían sido tirados a la basura. Que nunca habíamos tenido una sincera amistad. Lamente mucho herirlo de esa forma…pero era verdad…yo no podía amar a nadie más. Tampoco quería.

Quería hablar con Kei…quería estar con él.

Y aunque él se haya ido, no me sentía tranquilo en absoluto. Tenía un presentimiento horrible. Me sentía descompuesto.

Mis alumnos educadamente siguieron su clase, pero sabía que habían escuchado parte de nuestra conversación. A mí no me gustaba ventilar mis problemas, porque eran míos, nadie más tenía que saber sobre mi vida, más de lo justo y necesario. Estaba de más querer aclararle algo o explicarles, ellos murmurarían igual sobre lo que habían oído.

…

El día se hizo eterno.

Llegue a casa tal vez a las 16 no lo sé realmente. Saque a Jun afuera y solo esperaba que el tiempo volase para verlo.

Para las cinco y media, le puse la correa a Jun y salimos en busca de Kei...

De más esta decir que el corto camino hacia la universidad que solo me demoraba unos diez o quince minutos, se hizo sumamente eterno.

Iba mirando hacia la nada, cuando sentí que la correa de Jun tironeaba más de lo normal. Él ya habia visualizado a Kei y festejaba a su manera.

-si caminas de esa forma…me quedare sin marido pronto.

-¿eh?

-Tetsu, te veo venir hace dos calles, nunca levantaste la mirada para cruzar. Es peligroso.

Le sonreí a mi manera y bese su mejilla y luego su boca.

-Te extrañe lentes…

-yo también… ¿estás bien?

-No… no estoy bien. Hoy vi a Kozume.

-Lo sé, estuvo en casa esta tarde.

…

 _Continuara._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nuevamente queridas lectoras, este capitulo es FULL KurooTsukki.**_

 _ **Dedicado a quien me ha hecho amar esta pareja. Y para aquellas lectoras a quien con mi pobre escritura, pude hacerles ver lo lindo de ellos dos.**_

 _Pov Tsukishima Kei._

Me desperté con Jun lamiendo mi rostro.

La sala estaba en penumbras, apenas si entraba la claridad del sol.

Busque mis lentes y los encontré sobre la mesa.

Jun salto de acá para allá, y yo aún Tenía mucho sueño.

Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve hasta la cocina.

Tetsu le había dejado preparado su plato de comida y agua. Cuando él olfateo eso, se soltó de mí y fue hacia allí. Tenía mucha hambre.

Yo volví a la sala y me tiré de nuevo en el sillón con la manta.

Hacía frío y tenía muchísima pereza. No sé bien qué hora era...pero ya había perdido clases de la mañana seguramente.

No era buena idea viajar de noche... Pero había disfrutado el viaje más de la cuenta. De sólo pensar lo que habíamos hecho, lo que yo le había pedido hacer, me sentía sumamente avergonzado pero feliz. Sabía que a él, le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podía seguir su ritmo. Aunque me avergonzada mucho, quería demostrarle de todas las maneras posibles que estaba dispuesto a todo y más.

Jun volvió hacia la sala y salto hacia mí.

Busco caricias y volver a acomodarse para dormir.

Emmm a Tetsu no le agradaría mucho verlo que se suba tan despreocupadamente al sillón, se quejaría que ahora le había dado otro capricho. Se enojaría un poco...más bien se frustraría un poco y luego lo dejaría hacerlo siempre.

Ya había aceptado, ya se había resignado a que dormía cada noche con nosotros. Así que esto sería algo más.

Jun me hacía mucha compañía. Solía extrañar a Tetsu las horas que me encontraba sólo en casa, pero él me hacía muy bien.

Se acomodó esta vez sobre mi abdomen y muy cómodo intento dormir allí.

Bueno su posición no iba a durar mucho...

Tome él móvil, aunque seguramente ya se había dado cuenta, debía avisarle a Kageyama que iría a la práctica.

Así que prendí mi celular y espere que tome señal

Rei al ver la foto de fondo de pantalla. Tetsurou nos habia fotografiado a mí y a Jun durmiendo allí en el sofá. Yo estaba más que destruido durmiendo, el cachorro igual de adorable.

A pesar de que la imagen no me favorecía en lo absoluto, la deje allí.

Tenía dos mensajes.

Uno de Kageyama diciéndome que Tetsu ya le había avisado. Y que me esperaba esa tarde en el club. Y otro del propio Tetsu.

Leer su mensaje, me sacudió un poco. Sentí esos dolores de estómago que solían ser frecuentes cuando en mi adolescencia le veía hablar con otra persona, creyendo que ya se había cansado de intentarlo... Odiaba recordar eso.

Y odiaba por supuesto enviar mensajes...

Así que marque su número y lo llame. Aunque decía que no debía preocuparme...me preocupaba más.

Su voz sonó cálida como siempre y mi ser se reconforto al escuchar que por lo menos todo estaba bien.

Jun se levantó al escuchar que hablaba y se quedó a mi lado.

Aunque quería saber que pasaba. Tetsurou estaba ocupado y no podíamos hablar demasiado.

Corte luego de menos de un minuto y Jun me miró expectante.

Acaricie su cabeza.

No tendría que preocuparme por él, Kuroo pasaría a buscarlo después...

Así que es día, aunque no quería debía esperar.

Aunque parecía que todo estaba bien, mi cabeza se sentía un poco presionada.

Algo no me cuadraba. ¿De qué teníamos que "hablar"? Todo estaba bien...incluso habíamos tenido sexo un par de horas antes de llegar a Tokyo...ese no era el problema...a parte seguramente esa noche pasaría de nuevo. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y no me había alcanzado con lo que pasó en la litera.

Y más que seguro que Tetsu se sentía igual. Si fuera por él, lo haríamos a casa momento.

A decir verdad no tenía ganas de hablar o mejor dicho...no tenía ganas de tener problemas, no esa semana. Quería unos días en paz. Quería disfrutar de Jun, de mis estudios y el club...y por supuesto de mi Kuroo.

Medite unos momentos, pensar me hacía mal... Sólo hacia revolucionar mi cabeza. .

La voz de Tetsu sonaba bien, el problema no era conmigo. Igual yo no había hecho nada como para que tuviera algo que decirme.

Aun así... Mis presentimientos no fallaban. Algo pasaba. Y me comía las uñas literalmente queriendo saber qué.

Por lo pronto encontré que él ya había ordenado la ropa de las maletas y el tema de la comida. Me sentía un poco avergonzado, haber dormido tanto y no le había podido ayudar en nada.

Chequee la hora y como recién eran 10:30 lave su ropa. Seguramente al día siguiente necesitaría más y a él le gustaba que hiciera eso.

Mi cabeza zumbaba...Jun quería salir afuera. Tal vez un poco de aire matutino me hiciera bien. Pero a decir verdad quería estar acostado todo el día.

El sol me aniquilo la vista, y recordé los sermones de Kuroo, de porque no me hacía gafas de sol con mi graduación…tal vez tendría que hacerle caso. Obviamente no era muy fuerte, en tema de calor, pero si demasiado luminoso, más cuando se ha dormido tan mal.

Dudaba en ir a la práctica. Pero yo era tan fastidioso en ese sentido, que Kageyama me lo cobraría sino iba.

Cuando llegamos a una esquina, sentí el viento cruzar mi rostro con una ventisca muy fuerte. El frio penetro cada poro, y rogué en silencio que el invierno no se vaya nunca. Para mí y los que me rodeaban, habia sido la estación más feliz de todas.

Las tormentas de lluvia y nieve, no siempre traían cosas malas…sino cambios muy buenos. Que te sacuden, te dejan dado vuelta, pero que al fin y al cabo, son esos cambios lo que te hacen sentir completo y feliz.

…

Cuando volvimos de dar ese paseo matutino, Jun aún seguía con energía.

Se habia vuelto una costumbre ir con Tetsurou a Nekoma, por lo que seguramente extrañaba a los chicos y jugar con ellos.

Así que cuando vio que yo me dirigía a mí escritorio me siguió, pero no le quedó otra que acostarse. Yo debía estudiar.

Pero lo que menos hice fue eso. Tome nuevamente la lista de invitados y empecé a formar las otras mesas. Kuroo y yo hicimos la lista completa, y la repasamos varias veces, tratando de no olvidarnos de nadie.

No eran muchas personas, así que me entretuve creando una vez más las mesas donde los ubicaríamos, al menos quería ayudar con eso.

Mamá Kuroo nos habia mandado un audio diciendo que ella se encargaría de lo que era pastelería.

Yo no quería tanta cosa…pero Tetsu si, así que le dejaría seguir con su capricho.

Jun empezó a arañar la puerta del cuarto queriendo salir.

Sorprendido por su actitud, decidí hacerle caso.

Y salió disparado hacia el comedor.

Lo deje hacer, tal vez quería dormir allá, o comer.

Pero no se quedó quieto, empezó a ladrar. Él jamás hacia eso.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor para ver que ocurría, y lo vi olfatear la puerta de entrada, luego se detenía y ladraba fuerte. Tanto que mi cabeza molestaba.

-¡Jun! ¡Basta! Anda vamos a la habitación.

Pero no hacía caso, seguía empedernido allí.

Lo alce y su corazón latía ferozmente.

Ladro más y estaba un poco enojado, así que decidí abrir la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

Imagine a Kuroo diciéndome lo mal que estaba hacer eso, pero ya lo habia hecho.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un fantasma del pasado.

Aun no habia asimilado por completo el tema de volver a verle, de hacerle llegar una invitación, de siquiera ponerme en contacto con él, o que Kuroo lo haga.

Me encontré nuevamente con los temores más horribles de mi adolescencia, los que no me dejaban dormir, los que me hacían tan pero tan vulnerable.

De repente el pasado, estaba allí. Gritándome. Haciéndome saber, que no era tan fácil escaparse de él, que en cualquier momento podía materializarse. De repente creí que mi presente se hundiría, se me nublo el pensamiento llegando a creer que el futuro que se marcaba a fuego en mi dedo anular, era una utopía, una realidad que se esfumaba fácilmente, hecha de fino cristal, dispuesta a romperse e incrustarse en lo más débil de mi ser humano, en mi corazón.

Jun vocifero unos cuantos ladridos más, hasta que acaricie su lomo y logre calmarlo.

Kozume Kenma habia cambiado, como todos nosotros.

Me pareció una persona no taciturna como en su adolescencia, sino más bien seria y reservada.

Mi corazón latió fuerte como el de Jun, y caí en la cuenta que era de esto de lo que quería hablar Kuroo. Era de esta aparición repentina.

A pesar de todos esos temores que inundaban mi pobre alma y mente, me hice fuerte. No podía flaquear en un momento así, debía empezar a enfrentar esas cosas, no podía seguir huyendo. Como una vez hice frente y tome coraje de hacerme cargo de todos y cada uno de los sentires tan profundos que tenía por Tetsu, ahora debía hacer lo mismo.

Ya no tenía tantas inseguridades como antes, podía con eso. Tetsurou me habia demostrado de muchas maneras que en su vida era yo y nadie más. No podía darme el lujo en ese momento de dejar todo a la marchanta. De que el rio se lleve lo que me costó construir.

Y peor aún, dejar tirado por ahí, todo el esfuerzo que me costó esto. Aceptar cuanto lo amo, decírselo, ser sincero, largarme hacia él aun sabiendo que si todo fallaba la caída era dura, abrirme tanto como él lo deseaba. Ser su amigo y compañero de vida. No podía tirar todo por la borda. No. Era el momento de demostrar que ya no tenía inseguridades, y ahí se me estaba dando una de las pruebas más difíciles.

Ese encuentro seria recordado…como el día en que por fin dejaría atrás todos mis miedos. Y que confiara más allá de todo en Kuroo, confiara en su amor, y en la promesa que me hizo de nunca dejarme y de ser mi compañero eterno.

Sonreí lo más sincero que pude, no es que lo odiaría…es que por espacio de un año o más me sentí inferior a él. A su capacidad nata, a su plena confianza para relacionarse con le persona que me quitaba el sueño. Con esa persona capaz de ablandar todo mi ser con solo pronunciar mi nombre.

-Kozume-san.

Me saludo en silencio. No podía ser peor.

Mi voz temblaba junto con mi cuerpo. Nunca habia hecho nada malo, tampoco en ese momento, pero me sentí como si yo fuese culpable de algo y no sabía de qué. Su mirada era acusadora.

-Tanto tiempo…Tetsu se encuentra trabajando.- logre articular.

-lo sé, acabo de estar con él.

Asentí tratando de calmarme, sus palabras no significaban nada.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Trague saliva y me prepare para esa conversación que no nos debíamos, pero que tal vez en algún punto era necesaria.

Para que ambas partes, supiéramos donde se encontraba nuestro lugar.

-Pasa por favor. Y disculpa a Jun…él no es así, solo que no te conoce.

-Está bien.

Tomo asiento en el sillón de un cuerpo y yo Salí hacia la cocina para preparar algo. Recordaba que le gustaba el pie de manzana. Pero eso no tenía en casa. Solo algunas porciones de mi pastel de fresas, que lo sacrificaría para convidarle.

-Lo siento- susurre dejando una taza de té- no tengo otra cosa que ofrecer. ¿Te gustaba el pie de manzana cierto?

Miro el pastel de fresas e intento sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca de sus labios.

-Este pastel…era el almuerzo diario de Kuroo en la preparatoria ¿lo sabias?

Negué sorprendido, habia infinidad de cosas que no sabía de aquel tiempo.

-No…que vas a saber. Tú no sabes todas las cosas que él hacía en tu nombre. Tu solo lo despreciabas.

Me sentí terriblemente sacudido y violento. No esperaba que sus palabras salieran así, tan dispuestas a aniquilarme, a hacerme sentir una culpa tan fuerte y lejana.

Me puse rígido queriendo mantener mi templanza. No podía perder los nervios. No en ese momento.

Me mantuve callado y lo vi comer despreocupadamente un pedazo del pastel.

-Delicioso. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-No. Tetsurou lo hizo para mí.

-Lo sé, tiene su sabor. Hacía varias veces a la semana, práctico varios días hasta que le salió bien. Y nosotros éramos su base experimental. Probamos todos y cada uno de los pasteles que hizo pensando en ti.

Emitió una mueca y me estaban por cansar sus palabras. Pero no iba a caer en ese juego de palabras. Yo tenía que demostrar otro nivel. Aunque a decir verdad...eso creo que era imposible.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el pie de manzana?

-Lo vi a Tetsu comprártelo varias veces.

Asintió metiéndose otro bocado- sí, él cuidaba de mí.

Jun estaba molesto, iba y venía por todo el comedor.

-¿Jun verdad? -

-Sí.

-Kuroo me contó de él. Incluso los niños de Nekoma preguntaron por el perro. ¿Sabías que Kuroo les contó de ti a los chicos?

-Si lo sé. Los conocí en vacaciones de verano. Ayude a Tetsu con las prácticas de esas semanas.

-Bueno...por lo menos no te importa decir que eres gay.

-Nunca me importó.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste sufrir tanto entonces?

-Son cosas que no voy a discutir contigo.

-Hoy fui a verle. Sólo quería verle a él. Sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía. Y no hablamos ni dos minutos que salió nombrándote. Incluso me dijo que se casaban. No podía creerlo. ¿Sabes que no lo mereces cierto? Jugaste tantos años con sus sentimientos. Yo y Bokuto estuvimos ahí para él.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo te fuiste y lo dejaste de hablar?

-Eso es diferente.

-¿Diferente? - sentía que la cara me hervía- tú lo utilizaste. Sólo mantuviste contacto con él hasta que te fuiste de Japón. Porque no eras capaz de relacionarte en Nekoma ni en ningún lado. Entonces eras tan egoísta que necesitabas de su amistad y conocidos para sobrevivir a la preparatoria. O piensas que no sé qué una vez que terminaste te fuiste y lo dejaste sólo.

Me levanté furioso del sillón.

-Vienes acá. A recalcarme cosas que no sé. Y no porque sea insensible. Sólo porque simplemente no las sé. Porque vivíamos a kilómetros de distancia. Y no es que yo no lo quisiera. No puedes decir eso. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí y sobre lo que yo siento por él. Sólo se las cosas que me hacía llegar, los mensajes, las llamadas y los regalos. Yo no es que era un hijo de puta… Kozume-San, cuando uno no tiene control sobre la magnitud de sus sentimientos, es difícil darle rienda suelta. Al menos para mí. Por eso necesite tiempo.

Mi cuerpo y voz temblaban. Me sentía irritado y triste. Sabía muy bien que había hecho sufrir a Tetsurou, y no era algo de lo que me enorgullecía. Por eso trabajaba diario en mí y mis actitudes para hacerle ver que lo amaba.

Jun se subió al sillón y se acostó.

Kozume dejó la taza sobre la mesa ratona y sin mirarme murmuró algo que yo siempre había supuesto.

El mismo se encargó de darle forma a la pesadilla que me perseguía desde que supe que lo que me pasaba con Kuroo Tetsurou era amor.

\- Yo también le quiero...

Me senté lentamente y conteste: - Lo sé.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabías? Si tú no querías darle una oportunidad ¿Por qué no le dijiste?

-No sé qué versión tienes de la historia. Yo lo amo prácticamente desde que lo conocí. Eras mi primer y más odioso rival. Ni soñando le hubiese dicho que tu gustabas o sentías algo por él.

Sonrió secamente

-Jugaste sucio.

-No. No mal entiendas. Yo no te saque nada. Gane limpiamente. Él siempre me quiso a mí.

-Aun así, tienes miedo de mí. Lo veo en tu rostro.

-Claro. Eres quien más lo conoce...tú y Bokuto. Si él hubiese mirado hacia otro lado, perdería esa atención que me daba. Aun así... No me confesaba por ese mismo motivo, no quería dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía y perder. Pero ahora...sé que me ama a mí. A ningún otro hombre. Solo a mí. Y te equivocas. Te tenía miedo. Ya no.

-Hoy hable con Kuroo. Le dije que lo amaba.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y sentí esa sensación horrible de que se metieran con mis pertenencias.

-Aunque él ya me había dicho sobre ti. Yo me confesé igual. ¿Sabes que dijo? ¿Qué hizo?

Negué.

-Me dijo, que sólo quiere a un hombre. Que nunca le atrajo otro. Y cuando le replique, dijo que no te nombrará, que no me metiera contigo. Y que me vaya. Le ofrecí mis sentimientos. Y a pesar de toda la historia que tuvimos, a él eso no lo mueve. Él sólo te quiere a ti. Y lo peor de todo, no es que yo no entienda sus palabras. Lo peor es que siento que no Lo mereces en absoluto. No mereces ese profundo amor, cuando en un principio no te importaba cuando él se desesperaba por ti.

-Tu. No sabes nada. No es tan fácil como crees. No sabes cuánto amo a ese hombre. No tienes derecho de venir y decir esas cosas. Tú. Quien se ha ido y ha dejado a su amigo, quien sólo lo ha utilizado no tienes derecho de nada.

Me levanté del sillón.

-Te voy a pedir que te retires de nuestra casa.

Asintió sin expresión alguna y se dirigió hacia la puerta. .

-A pesar de todas las cosas que has dicho. Puedes venir si quieres a verlo. Esta es su casa. También debes saber que estas invitado a nuestro casamiento. Y no es para fanfarronear. Pero como te jactas de todos esos años de amistad, me imagino que estarás presente en el día más importante de él.

-No iré al casamiento.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Odiaría verte allí. - solté sin más- te toleraría por Tetsu. Y estaría haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Le sonreí y abrí la puerta de par en par. Esperando que se fuera de una maldita vez.

Cuando se marchó, me quedé recargado sobre la puerta.

Pero no decaí. Respire hondo. Mis labios temblaban como mis manos.

Tome a Jun en mis brazos y me quede abrazado a él, tratando de no llamar a Kuroo, de no escribirle, seguro él también estaba mal y quería hablar. Y después de todo, me sentía jodidamente feliz, en el fondo, Tetsu me amaba tanto, tanto como yo. Incluso le habia dicho esas cosas a Kozume…aunque yo ya sabía que me amaba, pero confirmarlo de esa forma, sin querer sentirme la gran cosa, mi corazón rebota de alegría.

Así que deseche todo lo malo, y aunque la conversación venía a mi mente a cada momento, no me perturbo.

Me fui al instituto sin otro deseo que volver para estar con Tetsu.

…

La práctica fue amena, Kageyama también estaba motivado. Aunque no le habia ido del todo bien con el papá de Hinata, habia salido bastante bien librado y se sentía radiante.

Se fue rápido, porque debía buscar a Hinata a la universidad, y le quedaba bastante lejos.

…

Mi corazón latió fuerte cuando lo vi venir junto con Jun. Mi pobre amor venia cabizbaja, triste. Y sabía bien la razón.

…

El rostro de Tetsu palideció.

-¿Cuándo?

-Bueno en si fue casi al mediodía…

-¿Qué quería? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me tomo con fuerza de las manos.

-Me dijo que se confesó. Tranquilo mi amor…todo está bien.

Tome la correa del cachorro y su mano, lo tranquilice lo más que pude, porque así me tranquilizaba yo.

Le conté, todo. Incluso mis palabras.

Tetsu apretó mis dedos en partes de la conversación.

-¿En serio? ¿Le dijiste eso?

-Si…lo siento, sé que es tu amigo. No tuve paciencia.

-No mi amor, me parece correcto. Yo no le creí así. Dios, cuando me dijiste eso, creí que todo se derrumbaba.

-Tetsu, en serio, no tengo problema si él quiero asistir.

-No mi amor. No quiero que vaya. Quien no te respete a ti, no tiene que ir. Primero eres tú, luego eres tú, y después a lo último eres tú. Siempre tú.

Cerré los ojos y trate de inmortalizar aquella palabras tan bellas, tan simples y tan mías.

-Te amo Tetsurou.

-Yo amo que hayas reaccionado de esa forma.

-Tetsurou, quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿eh?

-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir en la adolescencia. Tenía miedo…perdón por eso. Yo sé que sufriste, lo sé. Pero no lo hice a propósito.

-Dios Kei, ¿Cómo te vas a disculpar? Tenías tus razones. Y eso es el pasado. Amo que me ames como lo haces ahora. El pasado es pasado. Déjalo ahí. No lo llames.

…

Llegamos a casa. Y me sentí feliz. Estaba donde quería, con quien quería.

Tetsu se metió a bañar y yo lo espere en el comedor.

Cuando termino se sentó a mi lado.

Aspire queriendo oler, su perfume.

-mmm durazno- susurre.

-¿eh? Si, empecé el nuevo shampoo. ¿Se siente?

-sí, me encanta.

Me acerque a él y bese su mejilla, esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Lamento, hoy no debiste vivir eso.

-Hoy quería demostrar que estaba dispuesto a las cosas que te he dicho, cuando re afirmamos nuestro compromiso.

Susurro algo que yo estaba esperando desde la mañana -Quiero dormir contigo. –

Asentí de buena gana y creo que estaba más deseoso que él. Jun se habia dormido en el sofá y Tetsu no le habia dicho nada, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Me llevo de la mano a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Me acostó suavemente y se abrazó a mí hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Me di cuenta que estaba tensionado cuando mi cuerpo se aflojo por completo al sentirlo tan cerca.

Beso mi cuello con lentitud recorriendo cada espacio. Sin dejar nada al azar.

Subió despacio y también beso mis mejillas, deteniéndose en los labios.

Su beso era fuerte, como siempre con un poco más de voracidad que lo normal.

Me acomode mejor y pase mis piernas por encima de su espalda. Queriéndolo tener encima de mí, pegado a mí.

Tome su rostro con mis manos e intensifique el beso.

-Te amo Tetsurou. Te amo mucho.

\- Lo se mi amor. Te amo también. Sólo a ti.

Sonreí y busque bajar su pantalón. Quería hacerle saber que no tenía intención alguna de alargar aquello. Quería hacerlo de inmediato.

Sonrió también y preguntó -¿Estas apurado?

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, desde que desperté hoy.

Se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y río de esa forma lasciva que amaba ver.

-No me dijiste... Hubiese venido de Nekoma.

Volví a reír.

Bajo con fuerza mi pantalón y dejó mi pene al descubierto. Ya estaba duro, esperando ansiosamente que lo toque.

Y lo hizo con su boca. Despacio fue lamiendo todo, succionaba y masturbaba. Me hacía sentir extasiado.

Se mantuvo así varios minutos dejándome completamente loco.

-Así que ¿quieres hacerlo?- pregunto dejando su trabajo a medio hacer.

-Sí... Ya.

Bajo su bóxer y me mostro esa bendita erección.

-Sabes...también tiene olor a durazno. ¿Quieres probar?

Su pregunta era tan provocadora, que no tarde nada en levantarme y tomar aquello entre mis manos. Lo escuché gemir cuando lo introduje de lleno en mi boca. En efecto el sabor a durazno y limpieza estaba allí.

Tenía tanta hambre de él que no podía dejar de chuparlo, menos cuando acariciaba mi pelo y gemía despacio.

Gruño de repente y me levanto de las solapas de la remera.

-Te quiero en cuatro, ahora- ordenó.

Le hice caso y lo vi bajarse de la cama. Se acomodó a los pies, llevo mi trasero hacia él y sentí su lengua hurgar en mi ano.

Luego metió de a poco los dedos y los movió con rapidez. Respire agitado. Estaba acalorado, aunque no era de decírselo, me encantaba ser tocado de esa forma. Sabía hacerme sentir extremadamente caliente cuando hacia eso, haciéndome desear por demás.

Se sentía bien, pero yo quería su pene.

No tuve que pedirlo. Sus dedos abrieron de lleno mi trasero y sentí como se acomodaba en la entrada.

Después de ni siquiera un segundo, su pene entraba de entero en mi interior. Me sacudió por completo.

Me tomo de las caderas y me embistió con fuerza. Como yo lo quería.

Sentía su piel chocar con la mía.

A Tetsurou le gustaba hacerlo en esa posición. A mí también.

Me aferre los más que pude tratando de no caer. Pero la ponía tan fuerte y rápido que era imposible.

Su pene entraba y salía dejándome sin aire, llenando ese vacío que había sentido toda la mañana.

Me tiré sobre la cama, quería disfrutar lo más que podía.

Kuroo parecía incansable.

Sentí que aminoraba la marcha y me besaba la nuca. Aquel olor a durazno volvió a dejarme un tanto ebrio.

-Así... Abrázame y termina así- susurre.

Paso sus manos por debajo de mi pecho y su pelo aún húmedo chocaba en mis mejillas.

Siguió penetrándome de la forma más rápida y dura que tenía. Yo sólo gozaba y no me daba cuenta si gritaba demasiado o no.

Amaba a ese hombre. Amaba que me Amara de esa forma pasional y tierna. .

Una de sus manos bajo más y me masturbo con rapidez.

-¿Quieres que te haga acabar? - susurro.

-Si...ya quiero.

Apretó con fuerza a hizo que acabará al instante.

No pude evitar gritar su nombre cuando el semen salió. Y él hizo lo mismo.

Mi interior estaba lleno de él.

Kuroo respiraba agitado aún encima de mí y beso incansablemente mi mejilla derecha.

-Hoy has estado increíble - susurre.

-Siempre lo estoy. - dijo con orgullo. - amo verte desear sexo así. Me encanta. Y tengo todo el sexo que quieras.

-Te pediré más seguido...

-Tú pide que tendrás las veces que quieras mi amor.

Acarició mis glúteos con suavidad y depósito un beso en cada uno de ellos.

Reí al sentir el cosquilleo.

\- Gracias por lo de hoy. -Susurro- ha valido la pena esperarte Kei. No lo dudes. Me haces feliz cada maldito segundo.

Me beso con pasión y termino de desnudarme completamente.

Y la noche siguió su curso.

Y como siempre, logró hacerme sentir el hombre más feliz.

Todo Lo que habíamos vivido, valió la pena. No tengo dudas de ello.


	24. Chapter 24

No le dije nada a Tobio. No quería hacerlo. Lo conocía bien como para saber que su cabeza no descansaría si le dijera que a pesar de que él y mi madre habían dado la cara por mí, la situación con mi padre me desbordada mental y físicamente.

Me sentía más cansado de lo normal y quería dormir todo el día.

Gracias al cielo, el deseo por él, no había disminuido. Y por lo menos en la parte sexual no se daría cuenta.

A pesar que nos amábamos mucho...el sexo era muy importante. Por lo menos para él. Era su forma de estar en paz, de saber que si lo hacíamos, para él todo marchaba bien.

Obviamente que me encantaba las atenciones de mi novio. Me hacía sentir hermoso, atractivo y por demás deseable.

A decir verdad cuando estaba con él de esa forma, me olvidaba de todo. Disfrutaba cada segundo de ese amor que tenía para mí.

Me desperté con el sonido de la tetera.

La claridad entraba tenue, recién amanecía.

Sería un día largo en la Universidad. Y tenía cosas que hacer en casa, como limpiar. A pesar que Tobio no quería que yo hiciera muchas cosas, a mí no me agradaba vivir así.

Tobio había lavado toda la ropa el día anterior. Por lo que a mí me tocaba limpiar.

Tobio seguramente estaba ensimismado en otra cosa y se escuchaba como se golpeaba la tapa de la tetera.

Me levanté, hacía mucho frío, así que debía ponerme mi pijama, que consistía en una pieza, básicamente una remera vieja de Tobio que me quedaba algo grande y mi bata.

El olor a café, mezclado con la limpieza de un Kageyama saliendo de la ducha, podía hacerme reconfortar en segundos.

Le sonreí en silencio y a cambio recibí un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios.

Serví yo el desayuno, mientras él se cambiaba.

-¿Te bañaras? Deje agua caliente.

\- Es temprano aún. Esperaré a que se caliente por completo.

-¿Que harás hoy?

-Lo de siempre. ¿Te espero a la misma hora?

-Claro. Iré a buscarte. Hoy tal vez den las nuevas camisetas. Ya sabes para el viaje de Sapporo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, veremos si voy bien o mal, según el nuevo número.

-Seguramente que serás unos de los mejores. Te lo mereces.

-Gracias a mi amor.

El resto del desayuno, fue ameno. Trate de no traer a mi cabeza la última conversación de mi padre. De la cual Tobio no estaba enterado.

Había pasado el día anterior, cerca del almuerzo en la Universidad.

 _-Tu madre me envió, antes de ir a visitar a tu abuela, quería que hablara contigo._

 _-Me hubieses llamado, y hablábamos en casa. ._

 _-¿En la casa de él?_

 _-Si ¿Por qué?_

 _-Shouyou, no acepto tu relación. Sólo vine para conformar a tu madre. Nada más._

 _\- Este bien._

 _\- En serio, dejaré de considerarte mi hijo si te casas con él._

No podía venir a decir eso, a desestabilizar mi día así.

 _-Papá…_

 _-Créeme, no me entra en la cabeza. ¿Tan mal te educamos?_

 _-No es un problema de educación._

 _-Espero que no. Sino pobre de tu hermana._

 _\- Yo aceptaría a Natsu, elija lo que elija._

Negó de forma rápida.

 _-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Tu madre te envía este dinero, que es mío, pero que me obliga a entregarte._

Me tendió un sobre blanco. - _Acéptalo. Que no acepte tu condición sexual, no quiere decir que quiero verte morir de hambre._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Agradécele a tu madre. Ahora debo prepararme para lidiar con tu abuela._

Asentí en silencio. La abuela no me preocupaba. Era como mi madre.

 _-Cuando quieras, puedes ir a casa._

 _-No._

 _-Dijiste que pasarías._

 _\- Lo hice para dejar a tu madre feliz. Ella es muy importante._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-No voy a aceptar tu estilo de vida. Pero te llamaré para ver cómo estás. Imagino que tus estudios están bien._

 _-Si papá._

 _-Ok. Entonces es hora de irme._

 _-Nunca quise defraudarte de esa forma._

 _-No lo hiciste. Me conformo con que seas un profesional. Pero no te aceptaré. No puedo hacerlo._

 _-Pero_

 _-Shouyou, digamos lo que digamos tu seguirás con ese joven, yo seguiré pensando que es...que no es natural._

 _-Lo siento... Pero, en verdad él es...todo lo que quiero. Desde los 15._

 _\- Lo sé, tu madre me lo dijo. Me alegra saber que no eres un cualquiera que anda con todos. Aun así, es difícil pensar que eres mi hijo._

Sus palabras, cuáles fueran, salían tan violentas. Queriendo golpearme de cualquier forma.

Pero, yo había sufrido mucho por Tobio. Y me sentía en la etapa más feliz de mi vida, a pesar de todo. No podía dejarlo ahora, ni por él, ni por nadie. .

Hablo algunas trivialidades más sobre su viaje. Y se marchó de un momento a otro.

De toda la conversación que tuvimos, lo que me dolió más, fue su deseo de ya no ser mi padre. Lo amaba mucho, amo a mi padre. Pero también necesitaba amar a Tobio. Era la única persona capaz de hacerme ver, y hacerme sentir que todo vale la pena. Y tantos años después, por fin podía vivir aquello que tanto anhele en secundaria.

Me sentí fallecer. Pero ese día, intente hacer lo mejor que pude para que cuando sea la hora de volver a verlo, no notará que había llorado e intente hablar lo más pude, ser el yo de siempre. Tobio no lo noto. Al menos eso pensé.

Salimos aquella mañana de enero. Aún sentía martillar en mi cabeza las palabras de mi padre.

Hacía mucho frío.

Tobio iba eufórico hablando sobre las camisetas y el viaje. Yo también quería ir. Despejarme. Estar con él, y disfrutar de esa pasión que ambos teníamos por el voleibol.

Caminamos lento aprovechando el tiempo. Una vez en la estación de trenes, tomaríamos caminos diferentes.

Y serían unas 10 horas sin vernos.

Tobio pasó su brazo por mis hombros y camino abrazado a mí.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Todo está bien mi amor.- conteste sonriente- no ocurre nada.

-¿Mencione que amo tu sonrisa?

-Muchas veces.

\- Si, es hermosa. Pero es hermosa cuando es sincera.

Agache la mirada y Tobio no dijo nada. Sólo atine a mirar mis pies. A ver como caminaban de forma automática.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé.

Acarició mi hombro con sus largos de dedos, y ese gesto tan reconfortante me hizo poner la piel de gallina. Quería pegar la media vuelta y volver a casa. A estar todo el día con él.

-Son sólo problemas con la tesis. Me estresa mucho, nada más.

-Está bien mi amor. Hoy cocinare yo ¿Quieres?

\- Me encantaría.

Sonrió, y era el Tobio de siempre. Dejó de hacer preguntas y se enfocó de nuevo en el tema del voleibol.

Yo respire tranquilo. No quería arruinar su día.

...

...

-Hey, despierta. - la voz de Akemi me trajo a la realidad.

Lanzó unos libros sobre la mesa y se acomodó en su silla.

-Lo siento.

Alzó sus hombros y contesto- no traigas tus problemas a clases. No hay tiempo que perder.

Me sentí un poco mal, sus palabras y la forma en que les daba el tono, sonaban muy agresivas.

Me quedé observando su actitud pero a él no le importó.

Mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Tobio. Ya le había re asignado los números de camiseta y él había ascendido. Llevaba ahora el número 3 y Tsukishima la 5.

Y era una selfie de él y Tsukishima. Me hizo acordar cuando nos dieron las chaquetas en Karasuno, aquel primer año. Tsukki tenía la misma irritación.

Sonreí a la pantalla. Seguramente estaba muy feliz con eso. Ambos estaban cada vez más cerca de liderar en aquel equipo.

-Sho-Chan...mensajes personales y la tesis no combinan.

\- Lo siento, era Tobio.

-Siempre es él.

Me revolví molesto en el asiento.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ninguno- contestó sin inmutarse- antes eras más responsable. Sólo eso.

-Tú antes eras un mejor amigo.

-¿Ah?

\- Por Lo menos cuando me veías me preguntaba cómo estaba. Ahora por poco no me lanzas libros por la cabeza.

\- Es que la tienes por las nubes. Y debes tenerla en la tierra para terminar esto.

-No soy idiota.

Suspiro y me miró- lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

-No sé. Ayer mi padre vino a verme. Aún sigue algo tensionado.

-No lo culpó. Es decir, no es lo que esperaba.

\- Es Lo que yo esperaba. - contesté molesto.

-Vamos Sho... Seamos honestos, conoces a tu padre. Yo conozco a tu padre. Tobio no es lo que tu padre quiere para ti. Mira, no es por nada, pero tú padre busca algo mejor, con más clase

-Tú tampoco eres lo que mi padre busca para mí. Tenlo claro Sato-San. Él no quiere que este con ningún hombre.

Bajo su rostro algo molesto. - yo podría ser lo que quiere tu padre. Él jamás

\- Me importa una mierda- conteste levantándome. -

-Espera no te vayas. Lo siento.

-Ya lo hablamos. Te lo dije de la forma más suave que encontré. No te quiero. No de esa forma. Yo sólo estoy enamorado de él. Nadie más me importa.

-¿Entonces qué tanto te jode lo que piense tu padre?

-Ambos son importantes. Tobio es todo lo que yo necesito. Lo amo, lo sabes. Siempre lo supiste.

Ladeo la cabeza, y sonrió. -Shouyou...es que

\- Me propuso casamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Esa persona que crees que no es para mí

-Esa persona que se burló de tu condición sexual y te dejo.

-Oh por Dios, ya hablamos de esto. No voy a repetirlo. Y no Puedo creer que estemos peleando como una pareja.

-Estás loco.

-Tú fuiste quien me instó a volver ese día que me beso. Quien me ayudó

-No sabía que sería tan serio. Esperaba que te botara de nuevo, y así poder tenerte.

No pude evitarlo, me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta.

-¿Es en serio?

\- Yo podría darte todo lo que necesitas. Incluso una vida mejor, en un lugar mejor. Piénsalo.

Hablaba con total naturalidad. Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si estar con alguien seria así de sencillo, como poseer un objeto.

-Sato-San, se ve que nunca amaste a nadie. Y siento pena. No me importa lo material. Aun así deba vivir bajo un puente, desearía que fuera con él. Me importa un carajo lo que pasó en la adolescencia. -Me levanté y junte de a poco mis cosas- lo amo, y sé que me ama. Me lo demuestra a cada maldito segundo. Incluso debe estar muriéndose de frío en estos momentos esperando que yo salga.

-Espera Shouyou, no te vayas.

-No puedo quedarme. Y no es porque no aceptas a Tobio o a mí, es porque no entiendes mis decisiones. Si fueras un amigo de verdad, me dirías lo que piensas de otra forma, no tratando de sacar ventaja. Te dije muy bien la otra vez, no te metas con Tobio.

-No quiero meterme con él. Te quiero a ti.

Negué con la cabeza cientos de veces. No quería escucharlo. Menos creerlo.

-No entiendes.

-¿No entiendo? ¿Quién crees que te aguanto cada una de tus depresiones? ¿Quién te salvó de cada uno de tus ataques suicidas?

-Basta. No vuelvas a mencionar eso.

-¿Suicidio?

-Basta.

-Oh sí...recuerdo bien cuando te encontré a punto de ahorcarte. Y ahora soy yo quien no entiende. Si no te quisiera no hubiese hecho eso.

-¿Salvarme? No pudiste sonar más egoísta. Mira Sato. Aunque me hubiese muerto, jamás te hubiese amado. Entiéndelo. Y aunque me salves mil veces más, eso no cambiaría nada. Lo amo a él. Punto. Haga lo que haga. Lo amare por siempre. Ni tu ni nadie, podrá cambiar eso. Y me importa un carajo la amistad que tenemos. De ahora en más, esto se termina.

Me temblaba el cuerpo y todo el rostro.

-Shouyou

-No digas mi nombre. Soy Hinata.

-Hinata, hablemos.

Tome mi mochila y la coloque sobre mis hombros- no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-No quiero perder tu amistad.

-Creo que nunca fuimos amigos.

\- En serio lo siento.

\- Yo también. Nunca quise incomodarte con mis depresiones. Pensé que eras mi amigo por eso.

\- Lo Soy.

-No. Estas esperando que me equivoque para aprovecharte y para echármelo en cara. Descuida, empezaré mi propia tesis.

Lanzó una risa sarcástica que me hizo temblar de rabia. -¿No me crees capaz?

\- Lo dijiste tú.

-Eres un idiota.

Me miró a los ojos por primera vez en aquel día y sonrió de la forma más imbécil y cretina que pude ver. ¿Quién carajo era?

Camine enfurecido hacia la salida que daba a la calle. Sólo esperaba verlo a él. Solo eso. Abrazarlo. Sentir la sinceridad y el amor que tenía para mí.

El frío de la tarde choco de lleno en mí. La brisa era realmente helada. No me había puesto la chaqueta.

Salí ciego, buscándolo, había oscurecido ya.

-mi amor ¿Estas bien?

-¡Tobio!

Tobio me miraba con esos intensos ojos azules. Tenía puesto un gorro de lana y llevaba la ropa del club.

-Shouyou ¿Qué pasa?

Negué - no, no estoy bien- mi cuerpo seguía temblando y se calmó cuando me abrazo con fuerza. Entonces lloré.

-Te amo Tobio.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No me importa nada. Sólo te quiero a ti. Sé que me amas, lo sé. No me importa lo que piense mi padre de ti. Voy a casarme contigo, voy a formar una familia contigo, voy a envejecer contigo...voy a morir contigo. Y me importa una mierda lo que digan.

Sus manos estaban tibias, tomó mi rostro y me miró fijo. -¿Que te dije? ¿Ah? No me importa nada lo que digan. Somos tú y yo. Los de afuera no existen. Sé que es tu padre, lo sé.

-Akemi también...dijo cosas

-Ese bastardo está caliente contigo. Y créeme, sólo quiere sexo. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está adentro?

Tome las manos de Tobio y me sentí reconfortado.

-Déjalo. Quiero ir a casa.

-Shouyou, te haré caso. Porque quiero ir casa contigo. Pero no termina aquí.

-No

-No te voy a pedir permiso. ¿Entiendes? Cuéntame que te dijo.

Dude un momento -Cuéntame- volvió a repetir. - de todas formas le partiré la cara.

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Quieres un espejo? Estas desastroso.

-Él...sólo está enojado. Porque

\- está enojado porque No me dejas y te acuestas con él. Por eso.

Agache mi rostro avergonzado.

-Dios...es un bastardo. ¿Está adentro? Espérame aquí.

-¡No! Por favor.

Lo tome con fuerza de su antebrazo- vamos a casa.

-Claro cariño, vamos a casa.

-¿En serio?

-¿En serio tú quieres ir a casa?

-Si...déjalo.

-No va a quedar así. No puedo.

-Cálmate.

-Lo haré si me cuentas. Y luego con calma iré hablar con él.

Dios sus palabras sonaban tan fuerte. No había calma en ellas. Y Menos cuando hablará con él. Lo Había visto enojado varias veces. No era nada bueno.

-No vale la pena.

-Tu vales la pena mi amor. No puedo dejar que sea así contigo.

-Le deje claro todo. Incluso... Ya no somos amigos. Y él...

-¿Qué?

-Fue tan cruel Tobio, contigo, conmigo...no es quien conocí.

Beso mi frente varias veces, me hizo sentir protegido. Le conté con detalles toda la conversación.

Y no. No quedaría ahí. Estaba seguro que Tobio, le buscaría. Y a decir verdad, nada me haría más feliz que él me defendiera de esa forma.

-Escucha Sho... Tú eres capaz. No lo necesitas a él para estudiar. Yo estaré contigo. Y te ayudaré en todo. Y con el otro tema... Hablaré con él. No necesita decirte que no soy suficiente, ya lo sé.

-No Tobio, no digas eso

-Soy realista. Sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecerte. Pero... Espero tenerlo cuando me gradué.

-Tobio, te lo repito siempre. No me importa lo material. .

\- Lo sé. Pero para mí es necesario que tengas todo. No se vive de amor. Sé que en estos momentos no soy suficiente y muchos creen que no te merezco. Pero yo si lo creo. Porque te amo como nadie jamás podría hacerlo. Y suena egoísta, pero me merezco tu amor, yo, sólo yo.

Beso cada una de mis mejillas, y allí estaba, el Tobio posesivo del que me había enamorado completamente.

-Vamos a casa- susurre- quiero ir a casa- repetí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro mi amor. - beso mi mejilla y susurro en mi oído- te haré sentir lo tan agradecido que estoy de estar contigo. Y de que los otros me importan una mierda.

Un cosquilleo rodeo mi estómago.

\- Tobio...

-Si sé que es tu padre... Pero en verdad mi amor... Me importa un carajo lo que piense. Ven, vamos.

-Ayer mi padre vino acá. Hablo conmigo.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que por algo estabas tan triste anoche.

-¿Tanto se notó?

-Se notó tu esfuerzo para que no se notará. Pero confiaba en que me dijeras que pasaba.

\- Lo Siento.

-Te Di el tiempo que siempre pides. Pero no mucho tiempo. Hoy te iba a preguntar.

Ya había preguntado antes, pero de manera sutil.

-Gracias por respetar mi silencio.

-Hago lo que puedo. Lo que mi voluntad me deja. Pero es difícil controlarse.

\- Lo sé.

Amaba su esfuerzo, y las ganas de hacerme caso, cuando le decía que no debía ser tan impulsivo y posesivo, aunque eso me gustase, también me asfixiaba.

Para él, yo que le conocía tanto, era muy difícil contenerse.

...

Llegamos a casa más temprano de lo esperado.

Tobio hizo demasiados esfuerzos para que no me sintiera tan mal. Pero supongo que la tristeza no es tan fácil que se vaya, menos cuando te han fallado tu amigo y tú padre.

Aun así, me sentía amado por Kageyama. Y él a su modo trataba de darme el otro amor faltante.

...

Como había dicho, me cocinó.

Kuroo le enseñó hacer esos fideos con salsa boloñesa y para mi sorpresa, estaban mejor que los del propio Kuroo.

...

Después de cenar y siendo mimado más de la cuenta, me mandó a la cama primero.

Apareció minutos después de dejar ordenada la cocina.

-¿Quieres ver la nueva camiseta? - preguntó entusiasmado.

-¡Claro! Quiero ver ese número 3.

Me la tendió y la observo conmigo.

-¿Puedes ponértela?

-¿Eh?

-Fantasee todo el día con ella en tu hermoso cuerpo.

No pude evitar reírme, en la intimidad de la habitación, los problemas se olvidaban fácilmente.

-Ahahaha ¿En serio?

Se arrodilló en la cama, a mi par. Y me saco las prendas de arriba delicadamente. -Claro mi amor. Quería venir y ver cómo te quedaba.

Me coloque aquella camiseta, que aún tenía el olor a nuevo. Me quedaba grande de todos lados. Incluso de mangas, Tobio tenía los brazos fuertes y llenos de músculos.

-Hermoso mi amor. - beso mi cuello, mejilla y terminó en mis labios- Ahh lo que extrañe estos labios hoy.

-Entonces bésalos.

Sonrió tan cerca de mí, que descubrí cada una de sus actitudes.

Volvió a besarme, y no fue como cuando le hablé de mis problemas. Este beso era para pasar a otro nivel.

Despacio fue llegando hacia mi cuello, lo lamio un par de veces y hablo- Quédate con la camiseta puesta.

-¿Y si la ensuciamos?

\- se lava y listo-

Mordió mi cuello una y otra vez, me encantaba como dejaba marcas en él. Y mientras lo hacía desprendía de a poco los botones del Jean. No veía la hora de ser tocado por completo.

Paro de repente y me miró a los ojos.

-¡Dios! Casi lo olvido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy no fui a la Universidad a la mañana. Sólo fui al club.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Te sentías descompuesto?

-No mi amor, todo está bien. Sólo fui a comprar un capricho mío.

-¿El qué?

Se levantó de la cama y debo decir, me dejó con una calentura extrema. Quería que volviera para seguir.

Busco su chaqueta y se sentó a los pies de la cama. -Mira- artículo entregándome algo que en mi adolescencia había soñado un par de noches- no veo la hora que lo uses. Sabes que no puedo darte algo mejor, por ahora. Pero... ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo?

Dentro de la pequeña caja había un hermoso anillo plateado. Y todas las preocupaciones que tenían desaparecieron por completo, no quedaron detrás de la puerta de la habitación, se fueron, me dejaron ser feliz.

Lloré y asentí un millón de veces. Era muchísimo mejor llorar de felicidad.

Tomo su celular -Vamos a enviarle una imagen a tu madre.

-¿Tienes que provocar así a papá?

-Claro. Que vea lo felices que somos.

-Está bien. Pero mamá va a matarte.

\- Lo sé. Pero no aguantaba más.

Tomo la foto, y la envió en un parpadeo. Dejando el celular de lado, volvió a prestarme atención.

Me beso de nuevo y estaba vez si se encargó de tocar mi entrepierna, sacando por completo mi pantalón, me masturbó varios minutos, me sonreía de forma maligna cuando no me dejó acabar. Lo haría una vez que lo pusiera adentro, así le gustaba a él.

Me gustaba el sexo, era lindo hacer el Amor, pero a Tobio le venía bien, eso de coger duro y rápido. Y a mí me hacía sentir en las nubes.

Abrió mis piernas y las dobló, disfrute de como lamia cada rincón de mi cola. No podía dejar de gemir. Lo hacía de una manera tan hambrienta.

Sus manos eran fuertes, sostenían mis piernas unidas y las rodillas casi llegaban a mi rostro.

Sentí como jugaba con su pene. Lo pasaba por todos mis lugares. De aquí allá, haciéndome desear.

Mis piernas se abrieron de par en par y lo vi justo cuando lo metía de una, dejándome sin aire. Su pene entró hasta el fondo y sosteniéndose de mis rodillas, se movió fuerte, metiéndose cada vez más adentro.

Me hacía sentir la persona más deseada de todas.

Dejo de tener mis piernas y estas cayeron a su lado.

Las embestidas las dio pegadas a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Shouyou.

-Te amo Tobio.

Mordió de nuevo mi cuello, cada vez más fuerte mientras el ritmo aceleraba.

Su mano apretó mi pene haciéndome acabar.

Él por su parte, siguió un rato más, haciéndome querer que nunca termine.

Me volteo boca abajo, elevó mi cadera y sosteniéndose de la camiseta volvió a penetrarme duramente.

Bajo sus manos para apretar mis nalgas y terminar de forma brutal dentro de mí.

Su camiseta había quedado manchada con mi semen y él… no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

...

...


	25. Chapter 25

_Pov Kuroo_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _A la luz de los años, lo considero como uno de mis últimos intentos. Aunque pensándolo bien, todos esos meses podían catalogarse de esa forma._

 _Todos y cada uno de mis encuentros con él, eran un acercamiento desesperado._

 _Pero el dolor del rechazo, se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable. Difícil de digerir._

 _Por aquellos días, estaba a punto de renunciar por enésima vez._

 _Era fácil pensarlo. Claro, renunciaría. Buscaría otros objetivos, cambiaría de perspectiva._

 _Me ponía de pie, con la espalda erguida y nadie podía detener mis decisiones. Lo olvidaría. Así de sencillo. Sería muy fácil._

 _Sería..._

 _Claro. Luego me sentaba. Y lloraba. Lloraba por lo que nunca había tenido. Y lloraba más por lo que no tendría._

 _Tenía una congoja espantosa cuando pensaba en que jamás, siquiera una vez, yo podría besarle._

 _Y entonces, solía deprimirme._

 _Me escondía. Trataba de no verle por los pasillos de la Universidad, aunque terminaba espiándolo de todas formas._

 _Como diría lentes...era tan patético._

 _Yo sabía que podía ser cansador._

 _Incluso demasiado molesto._

 _Pero en verdad...en verdad quería una, tan sólo una oportunidad para demostrar, que tanto le amaba, que tanto estaba dispuesto hacer por él._

 _Pero... Nada servía._

 _Una semana antes, había decidido quedarme en casa._

 _No había aparecido por la Universidad. Y pensaba seriamente en dejarlo todo._

 _..._

 _No sé cuántos días había dormido...y no sabía que día era hasta que una mañana desperté y el celular me anunciaba la fecha._

 _Ya era 27 de septiembre._

 _Eran cerca de las 11. Lo recuerdo bien._

 _Me levanté y bañe._

 _Afeite mi barba de varios días, para descubrir los restos de un hombre que no podía encontrar la felicidad. Bien patético._

 _Tuve que reír al ver mi billetera. Sólo unos pocos yenes._

 _No veía la hora de graduarme y empezar a trabajar._

 _Mi mamá me ayudaba mucho...pero a veces no alcanzaba. Y a decir verdad...no tenía ganas de tener un empleo de medio tiempo. No tenía ganas de nada. Realmente patético diría Tsukki._

 _Bueno, que más daba. Gastaría esos yenes en él. Tal vez en mi último intento desesperado de verle siquiera sonreír._

 _Aunque eso, si era difícil._

 _..._

 _No recordaba que saliera tan caro. O yo no tenía problemas monetarios en mi adolescencia o vendían algo de muy mala calidad en la cafetería de la escuela._

 _¿Por qué no hacía uno? Porque salía bastante más hacerlo, y la preparación me llevaba un buen rato. No tenía dinero ni tiempo._

 _Solamente una rebanada de aquel pastel de fresas que a él le encantaba podía salir ¥350 o ¥1000... Realmente un asalto a mi sistema financiero._

 _-¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

 _La dependiente, una señora de mediana edad me sonrió y hablo- bueno, la de ¥350 (yenes) está preparado con fresas que han pasado por días de refrigeración. En cambio el de ¥1000 (yenes) ha sido preparado con fresas frescas._

 _-¿Que tan frescas?_

 _-Son del día de hoy. Las han cosechado en la madrugada. ¿Quiere probar?_

 _Negué. Se veía muchísimo más apetitoso que el otro._

 _Abrí mi billetera una vez más, intentando creer que por alguna extraña razón el dinero se hubiese multiplicado._

 _No. Sólo ¥900 (yenes) ni más ni menos._

 _-Sólo tengo 900 yenes -susurre._

 _-¿Quiere llevar el de 350 joven? Podría llevar dos rebanadas._

 _-No. -le sonreí- no merece que le lleve ese. Merece el otro. Merece sólo mejor._

 _La señora abrió sus ojos y asintió en silencio._

 _-¿Para su novia?_

 _-¿Eh? No más bien...para el que quiero que sea mi novio. Pero ¿Sabe? Es tan obstinado, no quiere darme una oportunidad.- dije riendo guardando de nuevo la billetera- disculpe, a muchos no les agrada saber eso. -_

 _Aunque no fuéramos nada. Yo no negaba a Tsukki. Siempre era él. Un hombre._

 _La señora volvió a asentir, su rostro no tenía expresión. Bueno no podía culparla._

 _-Bueno, si es para un caso así de especial...podría hacer una excepción. - comentó tomando una caja color celeste- ¿Es algo tan especial?_

 _\- Es su cumpleaños. Y ese es su pastel favorito._

 _-Con eso es suficiente. Pero con una condición._

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Que luego pases a decirme que tal te fue._

 _Volví a sentir esa congoja conocida. ¿Cómo me iba a ir? Si me dejaba pasar siquiera a su departamento, eso sería ya la gloria. Pero conociéndolo, cada vez era más difícil acercarme._

 _-Trato hecho- comente pero no pude sonreírle. Me sentía triste nuevamente._

 _La dependiente hizo un bonito arreglo con aquella caja._

 _Le prometí pasar a pagar los 100 yenes que quede debiendo. Me daban vergüenza esas cosas. Pero en serio...era mi último recurso._

 _Estoy seguro, que aquel día, yo estaba pensando seriamente, en que sería lo último que hiciera._

 _Lo amaba mucho, y ese amor me estaba lastimando demasiado._

 _..._

 _Nunca había estado frente a la puerta de su departamento._

 _Sólo había pasado por fuera. Cuando a veces le insistía para acompañarlo a casa. Sólo eso._

 _Subí las escaleras que me llevaban a su entrada,_

 _Vi a Kageyama salir, hecho un desastre._

 _A penas si pudo bajar las escaleras sin caerse._

 _Sabía que se veían frecuentemente, pero no me molestaba. Porque tenía conocimiento de la etapa que estaba pasando Tobio en esos momentos. Iba a casa de Kei, a llorar por los errores cometidos._

 _Se subió a un taxi y se marchó._

 _Creo estaba peor que yo. Siquiera me vio parado a su lado._

 _Kei no habia abierto la puerta, por lo que tampoco me vio._

 _Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, aquellos primeros días de otoño, eran bastante húmedos, pero cerca de la noche solía levantarse viento, y la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados._

 _Dios, estaba tan nervioso. El pastel temblaba en mis manos._

 _Toque el timbre, rogando que estuviese solo. Si me iban a rechazar directamente en la entrada, que lo hiciera sin que nadie viera mi desdicha._

 _Los que tal vez fueron segundos, pareció una eternidad._

 _Tsukishima abrió, y me miro asombrado._

 _-Kuroo ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Lo siento lent digo Tsukishima, solo venía a entregarte esto- le extendí la caja- que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños, de lo que queda del día claro. –_

 _Me miro un rato largo, claro, como no hacerlo, si mis palabras habían salido desastrosas. Incluso, le dije lentes, en secundaria no le agradaba ese apodo. Tal vez, porque yo se lo habia puesto._

 _-Lo siento, no tenía dinero para un pastel completo. Pero te traje una rebanada.- Tsukishima abrió la caja con cuidado- según la dependiente, está hecho con fresas del día, así que si lo comes hoy, estará fresco._

 _-Gracias Kuroo._

 _Le sonreí, pero su rostro seguía sin inmutarse. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me quede un rato mirando mis pies. Sentía que mi rostro estaba colorado, se sentía tan caliente._

 _Quería decirle de nuevo que tanto lo amaba, pero esas palabras habían chocado con el silencio tantas veces, que tenía mucho miedo. ¿Cuántas veces debería decirlo para que las entendiera? ¿Para qué me diera una oportunidad?_

 _¿Acaso no entendía que yo podía hacerle muy feliz?_

 _-Espero te guste, en serio. –_

 _-¿Sabías que fuiste a la pastelería más cara?- pregunto leyendo la etiqueta de la caja._

 _-No. No sabía, solo quería comprarte eso._

 _-¿quieres pasar?_

 _Mis pies temblaron al igual que todo mi cuerpo. -¿en serio?_

 _-es una rebanada generosa. Podemos compartirla._

 _Me hizo lugar y pase a su lado._

 _Toda la sala de estar, era como él. Sofisticada, limpia y ordenada._

 _Me señalo un sillón color bordo y me senté en él._

 _Tsukishima paso hacia lo que era la cocina._

 _No podía calmar a mi corazón, era la primera vez que se me permitía pasar a su casa. Era la primera vez que compartiríamos algo más que una charla, y un rechazo._

 _Tal vez esa vez, el rechazo vendría con más clase. Una taza de té, una porción de aquel lujoso pastel y un NO clavado a fuego en mi corazón. Si, tal vez esa vez, aquello eran los componentes para abrir mi entendimiento y comprender que no tendría esa suerte que yo anhelaba._

 _Tsukishima volvió al cabo de un rato con una taza de café-_

 _-Lo siento no tengo té._

 _-está bien, me gusta el café._

 _Tomo la azucarera y conté las cucharadas que puso una, dos, tres, y cuatro. La medida justa._

 _Me tendió la taza y con ello una porción._

 _-Vi a Kageyama._

 _-Sí. También vino a saludarme. Pero como siempre, logro colar a Hinata en la conversación y así termino._

 _-Iba borracho ¿cierto?_

 _-sí, le llame un taxi. ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Supuestamente íbamos a cenar, trajo las cervezas para eso. Pero las tomo antes. Así quedó. Tuve que mandarlo a casa._

 _-se arruino tu cena entonces._

 _Alzo sus hombros- da igual. Mañana debo madrugar._

 _Me sentí más triste aun. Ojala yo tuviese los privilegios que Kageyama tenía._

 _Los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron al probar aquel pastel. Yo no tenía apetito. Solo quería disfrutar los minutos que se me habían otorgado._

 _-Está muy rico. Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes que es mi favorito?_

 _-Yamaguchi lo menciono una vez. Nunca lo olvide._

 _Bajó la mirada y lo dejó a medio comer._

 _-Tenía el presentimiento que vendrías._

 _-Es tu cumpleaños._

 _-No te he visto esta semana._

 _-Ah…es que no fui a la universidad._

 _-¿estuviste enfermo?_

 _-No._

 _-¿entonces?_

 _-Me quede durmiendo._

 _-¿toda la semana?_

 _-varios días…_

 _-¿Por qué haces eso?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _Me miro duramente. - ¿dejarte así? A la deriva. Tienes que cuidarte. E ir a estudiar._

 _-solo me faltan unos finales y ya._

 _-entonces, debería ir buscando trabajo._

 _-Ya tengo trabajo esperando. Solo debo dar esos exámenes._

 _-¿y qué esperas? Durmiendo no logras nada._

 _Asentí ante el regaño._

 _-Lo siento- susurró.- es que me preocupo, solo eso._

 _-no deberías. No me gusta que lo hagas._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _No me servía de nada sus preocupaciones, porque me daban esperanzas donde no las habia. Y estaba cansado de ilusionar a mi corazón de esa forma._

 _No conteste. No le diría cosas que dispararían una conversación que no quería._

 _Era su cumpleaños. Nada debía arruinarlo._

 _Tome el café completamente._

 _Bueno, por lo menos, no me habia dicho que dejara de molestarlo. Y el pastel le habia gustado muchísimo._

 _-De todos los regalos que recibí hoy. Nadie se acordó que me gustaba esto._

 _Solo unas escuetas palabras, me hacían pasar a la felicidad extrema, me sentí importante al menos unos segundos._

 _-no sabía que traer…así que mejor fui a lo seguro._

 _-Gracias Kuroo. Pero aun no me respondiste. ¿Por qué no debo preocuparme?_

 _-Son solo palabras Kei, lo siento, Tsukishima. Tu café estaba muy rico. Tal vez es hora de irme. ¿Vienen tus padres a cenar?_

 _-No. Es día de semana. ¿Te quedas a cenar?_

 _-No quiero molestarte._

 _-No lo haces._

 _Sonreí mirando el piso. Quería quedarme. Pero a decir verdad, aquello habia sido más difícil de lo que habia pensado. Resulta que no es fácil estar tanto tiempo a solas, con quien amas sin poder hacer nada. Sin poderle decirle abiertamente que te mueres por besarlo y decirle que lo quieres, y que haga lo mismo._

 _Me levante despacio. Y acomode mi chaqueta._

 _Se levantó a mi par y odiaba esos escasos centímetros de más._

 _-¿te vas?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Tsukishima, es algo cruel preguntar eso. ¿No lo crees? Solo quería desearte un feliz día._

 _Camine hacia la entrada, queriendo llegar a la calle y sentarme en alguna vereda a pensar en mi desdicha._

 _Claro, mire sus ojos antes de irme, y aun no lograba entenderle por completo. Eso requería trabajo. Y a mí me encantaba la idea de poder aprender cada una de sus expresiones, pero no se me permitía, estar cerca durante un periodo largo junto a él, era casi imposible._

 _Realmente aquel día, tiraría todo por la borda._

 _No era sano estar así._

 _-feliz cumpleaños Kei Tsukishima-_

 _A pesar de todo, lo tome de los hombros y bese su mejilla. Y era la primera vez que mis labios podían tocar su suave piel._

 _Su cuerpo estaba frio y lo vi aferrarse a mi chaqueta._

 _-¿Por qué te vas? Te invite a cenar._

 _Le sonreí. – Almorcemos en la universidad cuando quieras- propuse._

 _-¿Por qué ahora no?_

 _-Tsukishima, en serio._

 _-ese pastel, es muy caro, lo sé. Al menos déjame recompensarte._

 _-¿es caro verdad? Pero oye, tú te mereces eso y mucho más. Lo siento hable de más._

 _Me habia dicho un mes atrás que dejara de decir cosas así, claro que yo lo intentaba, pero bueno, nada me parecía fácil con él._

 _Pero, aquello, tenía el presentimiento que sería mi último intento. Así que no me importaba si se enojaba._

 _Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos a los ojos y fui yo quien bajo primero la vista._

 _-Kei, no es fácil quedarse a cenar. Tu sabes porque. Incluso fue difícil tomar ese café. No sabía que me dejarías pasar._

 _-Nunca viniste a casa._

 _-Bueno, hoy era un día especial. Te amo Kei. – solté por enésima vez desde que me di cuenta que tan perdido me tenía y temía que en algún punto, aquellas palabras dejaran de tener sentido- te amo, lo sabes._

 _Kei tapó parte de su rostro con su mano derecha y vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

 _-Dios, lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar, por favor._

 _Intente limpiar en vano sus lágrimas. No quería ser tocado. Me sentí una vez rechazado._

 _Me quede de pie, esperando que no llorara más._

 _-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar maldita sea?_

 _Me sobresalte al escuchar aquellas palabras. Él no era así._

 _-¿Tu no entiendes que difícil es?_

 _-¿Qué te hace creer que no? – volvió a llorar. Y yo no sabía que dolía mas, si mi situación o sus lágrimas._

 _-Kei, me voy como siempre lo pides. No entiendo._

 _-No quiero te vayas ahora._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque espere toda la tarde por ti. Y te vas sin siquiera considerar mi invitación. Y a parte…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Pareciera que te vas…decidido. Dios. Quiero que te quedes a cenar. – volvió a repetir._

 _Moría por quedarme. Pero no tenía un mínimo interés en cenar._

 _-Kei. Si yo me quedo. No quiero cenar. Ya no somos dos tontos adolescentes que no sabemos lo que queremos. Te quiero a ti. Y si me dejas quedarme, cenaría, claro, después de hacerte el amor. Y claro, esa idea no va contigo. Dios lamento mucho decirte estas cosas. Sé que es difícil que un hombre ame a otro. Pero así pasó esto._

 _-El problema no es que seamos hombres._

 _-¿entonces?_

 _-No quiero que te vayas. ¿Entiendes?_

 _-No. No entiendo, dímelo._

 _-Tengo miedo Tetsurou._

 _Dijo mi nombre, con tanta naturalidad. Nunca lo habia hecho._

 _Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y bajó aquella mirada rojiza._

 _Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Parecía que no resistiría._

 _-¿A que tienes miedo?_

 _No contesto. Siguió mirando el piso._

 _Lo abrace. Me dejo hacerlo._

 _Y puedo jurarles que la magia existe. Porque sentí flotar al tener por completo contacto con él de esa forma._

 _Me dejo limpiar su rostro. Lo hice despacio, descubriendo miradas nuevas._

 _-No tienes que llorar. No te queda bien._

 _Asintió sin mirarme y suspiro debido al llanto._

 _Acaricie con mi dedo pulgar su labio inferior, y aunque tal vez se enojaría, lo bese._

 _Lo brazos de Kei, bajaron por completo, no esperaba que me abrace, sabía que debía esperar y que no. Si pensé que me alejaría, pero no lo hizo._

 _Fue un beso casto._

 _-¿A que le tienes miedo Kei? ¿A mí?_

 _-Kuroo…tengo miedo. Porque, también te quiero mucho. Tengo miedo de decírtelo…pero debía hacerlo._

 _Me quería…lo que siempre habia querido oír. Podía morir tranquilo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque en serio, no quiero que te vayas._

 _Sus manos tomaron las mías. Y a decir verdad creí que habia fallecido._

 _-Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz- articule con dificultad._

 _-Lo sé, ese pastel me hizo muy feliz- susurro sonriente._

 _Estaba haciendo desastres con mi corazón. He ahí la sonrisa sincera de Tsukishima. Solo lo habia visto una vez, y no me la habia dedicado a mí._

 _-¿Por qué ahora?_

 _Me miro a los ojos y aún tenían el brillo- Kageyama…dijo algunas cosas, del porque Hinata lo dejo, volvió a repetirlas claro…pero, no quiero que eso me pase a mí._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Dios…Kuroo por favor._

 _Su mirada me pidió auxilio. No podía decirme más, lo entendía._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-¿Puedes quedarte?_

 _-Sí, me quedaré._

 _Volví a besarlo nuevamente, y esta vez, él me abrazó al hacerlo._

 _Cumplir tus sueños, materializarlo, era realmente tocar el cielo, sintiéndote más vivo que nunca._

 _Bese su frente, y cada mejilla, queriendo probar todo. Incluso bese con cuidado aquel largo cuello._

 _Mis labios se quemaban al contacto. Aquello no podía ser un sueño._

 _Volví a su boca e intente introducirme en ella. Su lengua aún conservaba el sabor a aquel pastel, era mucho mejor probarlo de su boca. De eso no habia duda._

 _Salí de ella por demás extasiado. Era demasiada droga para un día._

 _Busque su mirada y la obtuve.- necesito hacerte el amor ¿entiendes?_

 _Asintió despacio y su rostro se puso rojo. – tengo miedo de eso también._

 _-Cuidare de ti, lo prometo._

 _Saque despacio su sweater y la polera que tenía debajo me dejaban ver su delgadez. – y eres hermoso por cierto…-_

 _Su cuerpo temblaba como el mío minutos atrás. Y tomándome de la mano fui conducido hacia su habitación._

 _Esa vez, no le preste atención a su cuarto. Sólo tenía ojos para él._

 _Y tenía ese hambre que siempre me genera y la desesperación de hacerlo rápido. Antes de que la realidad me golpeara la cara y se riera de mi al ver que todo era un espejismo._

 _Pero no ese día._

 _Le saque la polera despacio y él intento tapar su torso desnudo._

 _-No lo hagas-_

 _-Lo siento - susurró intentando sacar sus manos._

 _Lo ayude._

 _-Eres realmente hermoso, no debes taparte._

 _Kei cerró sus ojos y elevó sus manos hacia su rostro._

 _No me tembló el pulso. No debía fallar en ese momento._

 _Bese sin vacilar cada parte de ese abdomen blanco. Y cada tetilla hasta que logre que se pusieran erectas._

 _Dios, antes de sólo pensarlo mi pene podía crecer sin ningún problema, ni hablar ahora que lo tenía en serio._

 _Me moría por hacerle de todo. Poseer su cuerpo completamente. No Sólo decirle que lo amaba, sino cogerle bien duro para que lo sintiera. Pero aquella vez debía ser especial. No podía dar a conocer toda la lujuria que me generaba su bendito cuerpo._

 _Baje su pantalón con cuidado y acaricie, aquellas largas piernas que podían hacer enloquecer a cualquiera, en especial a mí._

 _También las besé, una por una. Sus mulos eran suaves y algo duros por el ejercicio y parecían no tener fin._

 _Pero mi boca de hacia agua. Quería ver si pene, tocarlo, besarle. Hacerle gemir cuando estuviera en contacto._

 _Kei volvió a cerrar los ojos y su rostro se volvió mucho más rojo, cuando puse mis manos en su cadera y baje de a poco su ropa interior._

 _Lo toque despacio y lo sentí revolverse en la cama. No le mire, sabía que se moriría de vergüenza si Lo hacía. Seguí tocándolo quería escucharlo gemir, Quería saber que se sentía cuando lo hiciera._

 _Pero Kei hasta en eso era difícil._

 _Tenía una de sus manos en su boca, y ahí ahogaba todo._

 _Me puse de rodillas y sin otro particular, metí su pene en mi boca. Moriría si no lo hacía. Debía probarlo. Y Dios mío, juro que tenía ganas de devorarlo por completo._

 _Las piernas de Kei se estiraron por completo y podía ver cuánto le gustaba aquello._

 _Aunque no aguantaba más._

 _Sentía un calor poco antes visto._

 _Saque de una mis prendas. Quería quedarme completamente desnudo como él y abrazarle._

 _Lo hice así, mientras su mirada por fin me observaba y me prendía fuego a su manera._

 _Tome las sábanas y me metí debajo de ellas con él a mi lado._

 _Lo besé esta vez con más pasión, buscando meter mi lengua hasta el fondo. Y mientras lo hacía acaricie con cuidado su hermosa y redonda cola._

 _Yo no sólo lo miraba con amor, su cuerpo También me ponía de la cabeza. Y estar tocándolo en ese instante sin ningún problema era realmente una locura._

 _Esta vez, se puso él encima de mí, y mientras seguí jugando con su lengua, metí de a poco un dedo en su ano._

 _Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros y un gemido de ahogo en mi boca._

 _Deje el dedo adentro un rato hasta que metí dos._

 _Esta vez lanzó el gemido en mis oídos._

 _-¿Sigo?_

 _-Si-_

 _Los saque y los metí dos o tres veces. Sus piernas estaban a cada lado de mi torso, y su cola un tanto parada a disposición de mis manos._

 _Metí un dedo más y sus uñas de clavaron en mí. Acaricie su pene mientras intentaba penetrarlo de esa forma._

 _Kei gemía despacio sin soltarse._

 _-Kei...mi amor... ¿Me dejas?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Quiero hacerlo... Meter mi pene por favor._

 _Escondió su rostro y dijo un "si" fuerte y claro._

 _No fue fácil hacerlo, incluso tuvimos que recurrir a una loción que él tenía por ahí._

 _Aunque trate de ser lo más gentil que pude. Para que no sintiera tanto dolor._

 _Una vez que mi pene entró por completo, me regaló un grito que jamás olvidare._

 _Arqueo su espalda y grito destilando pura sensualidad._

 _Las veces que me lo había imaginado así, gozando gracias a mí._

 _Lo tome despacio de sus caderas y lo deje que se acostara nuevamente sobre mí._

 _Eleve mis rodillas y lo penetre despacio. Lento. Seguro. Para que lo sintiera, que lo disfrutará._

 _-Kuroo..._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Puede ser más rápido?_

 _Lo abracé sintiendo una adrenalina extrema, y sin notarlo Lo apreté contra mí y me moví con rapidez. Tal vez demasiada._

 _El parecía romperse en mis brazos._

 _Y a pesar que seguramente le dolía por la brutalidad con la que empecé a dar, el gemía y gritaba mi nombre._

 _Abrí más sus nalgas y Lo metí lo más que pude, hasta el fondo. Chocando de lleno nuestro cuerpos._

 _\- Por Dios Kei...eres increíble-_

 _Lo metí un par de veces más, él susurro mi nombre en mi oído una vez más, y me vine adentro._

 _Bese su frente y buscando su pene, descubrí que también se había venido._

 _Sonreí al verlo tan extasiado._

 _-¿Me vas hacer de cenar? - preguntó en un susurro._

 _-¿Yo debo cocinar?_

 _-Por favor._

 _-Ni más faltaba mi amor._

 _-Tetsurou._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-También te amo._

...

Las manos de Kei acariciaban las mías, y el brillo de su anillo me trajo al presente.

-¿En qué piensas?

\- En la vez que me dejaste pasar primera vez a este cuarto. Y por fin me dejaste hacer y deshacer contigo.

-Ese día...

-Sí. Ha cambiado muchas cosas desde ese día.

-Mis cumpleaños ya no son lo mismo.

Sonreí al recordar, que nunca podría olvidarme de nuestro aniversario.

Jun arañó la puerta pidiendo entrar.

Así que me levanté y abrí.

Y gracias a Kei, quien lo dejaba hacer lo que se le venía en ganas, se subió arriba de la cama, a su lado.

Kei sonrió y extendió su brazo invitándome a volver.

-¿Así serán todas nuestras noches?

-Hace frío mi amor, déjalo dormir con nosotros.

Asentí. No valía la pena quejarme. No le ganaría.

-¿Así que pensabas en ese día?- preguntó. Sus manos me acariciaban el pelo muy suavemente.

Bese su frente - Sí.

-Ese pastel sí que estaba rico.

-Y tú sabrás...te comiste la porción que era para mí.

\- La cena se tardó demasiado. Y me dejaste muy hambriento.

-Bueno, al menos lo admites.

Aquella primera vez, no lo había admitido. Y aquel "te amo" del final, sólo lo decía las veces que lo hacíamos, cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

El Kei de ahora, estaba más abierto y decía las cosas que sentía. Aunque aún le costaba, ya no era como antes.

\- Te amo Tetsu.

\- Yo También. Ven vamos a bañarnos.

-¿Eh? Es súper tarde.

\- Lo sé. Anda mañana debes ir a clases. Así que apúrate.

Lo saque de la comodidad de la cama. Y Jun se quedó observando, como su madre iba renegando hacia el baño.

...

…

…

 _ **Dedicado para mi fan KurooTsukki nº1. A mi google personal. A quien le mande un mensaje a las 6 am para saber cuánto valía el pastel de fresa en Japón y los busco sin rendirse para mí. Gracias Gise.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Trate de hacer ameno los días posteriores, vendrían muchos cambios para él.

El peor de todos tal vez, aunque él no quería admitirlo, era haber perdido, o dejado la amistad de Akemi. A pesar de todo, ellos dos, estaban haciendo su tesis a la par. Y aunque Sato, era un hijo de puta para mí, había encaminado a Shouyou en su tarea. Y no, no creía, que Hinata no fuera capaz, solo que tal vez, yo no podía ser el mismo apoyo, no podía servirle de sostén y ayuda en ese momento. Y me ponía un poco mal.

Hinata también, tenía el problema de su padre, para él era muy importante la aceptación de este, pero yo dudaba de que eso pasara. Mas allá de cómo me cayera en gracia el señor Hinata, esperaba con todo el corazón que su esposa y madre lo hicieran reaccionar. No por mí, no esperaba que me aceptara, yo solo quería que vuelva a estar orgulloso de su hijo, de su futuro profesional, y que aprobara las decisiones de él.

Cabe destacar que su padre, sentía aprecio por Sato, y enterarse que también Shouyou le dejo ir, sería también culpa mía.

A mí me iba y venía, me tenía despreocupado lo que pensara de mí, o si le parecía correcto o no. Hacía mucho me había dejado de importar lo que otros pensaren acerca de la homosexualidad. Yo no quería, que le tocaran a él. Que le dijeran algo a él. O hicieran su vida miserable. Eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

…

Irse, llegar, acostarse, levantarse, siempre sabiendo que él esta. Quien ha experimentado eso, y no le gusta, realmente dudo de que ame con sinceridad.

Yo, me sentía emocionado con todo él. Y tenía esa felicidad de saber que, a la noche, cerraría los ojos y estaría con él, me despertaría y el calor de su cuerpo, estaría pegado al mío, salía de casa junto a él y más tarde yo le pasaba a buscar o él venía hasta el gimnasio.

Y todo eso, me parecía aun, insuficiente. Porque yo quería más, muchísimo más. Y amaba que él también.

Cuando se experimenta, de que eres feliz, solo porque el otro lo es, es cuando, creo yo, que se ha madurado completamente.

Yo solo quería verle sonreír con sinceridad, que me dijera te amo de la misma forma, verle su cara de enojo cuando metía la pata, y sentir los besos que me daba, como la manera más hermosa de darle forma a la verdad.

Si, estaba enloqueciendo por él.

…

…

Después de su pelea con Sato, sumado el desprecio de su padre, Shouyou seguía adelante como podía.

Obviamente, entre los dos hacíamos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para que esos problemas no afectarán la relación. Y daba resultado.

En ese entonces, empezó a tener menos tiempo libre. Aunque estaba en casa, estaba estudiando.

Tenía por delante, el gran reto de seguir con su tesis sólo. Sin ayuda. Y no buscaría. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no era un tonto.

-Ya no soy el de preparatoria. Ya no soy ese idiota. Les demostrare a todos que puedo. -

Después de decir eso me regaló una sonrisa y siguió estudiando.

Aunque Shouyou no quería, Yo iría igual a hablar con Sato. Aún me mordía la lengua lo que había hecho.

...

Los posteriores días a esos problemas. Mi sol, mostraba con orgullo su anillo. Hasta me presento con unos compañeros de la Universidad.

Verle lucir con tanto amor, aquel pequeño anillo, realmente me hacía perder más de un sentido.

También le avisamos a Kuroo y Tsukishima sobre el compromiso. Y quedamos en que debíamos volver a cenar juntos. Sólo esperaba que esa vez yo no dijera nada imprudente.

A parte, al parecer teníamos trabajo en su boda. Aun no sabíamos que nos tocaría. Pero se nos asignaría alguna actividad.

-Ojalá sea cuidar a Jun los días que se vayan de luna de miel. - comentó Hinata extasiado mientras comía.

Otra cosa pendiente. Debía conseguirle un cachorro.

\- ¿Te imaginas a Jun durmiendo con nosotros? ¿Cómo si fuera un hijo? - preguntó.

-No realmente- murmure aterrorizado de que me sacarán de su lado.

-Oh vamos Tobio. Siempre hay lugar para ti.

-Que alivio.

Y aunque me costaba horrores, le cocinaba. Odiaba cocinar.  
Kuroo me había enseñado una comida, pero ahora debía buscar recetas y aplicarlas.  
Shouyou no admitía comida instantánea. Y tampoco tenía tiempo de estar en la cocina. Pero supongo que son esfuerzos que se hacen con gusto.

Tuve que aprender a cocinar ciertas comidas. Y a limpiar más seguido. Él no estaba teniendo tiempo.

Las primeras noches me quedaba a su lado sentado observando como escribía, buscaba y leía.  
Quería quedarme sentado allí hasta que terminaba. Pero me encontré durmiendo sobre su hombro un par de noches seguidas.

Estudiaba en la misma habitación donde dormíamos, así que me insistió tanto que me acostaba.  
Yo llegaba hecho pedazos desde los entrenamientos diarios así que lo esperaba en la cama.

Más de un día me dormía y no había mejor sensación que esa de sentir en medio de la noche como la cama se movía despacio y él se acurrucaba a mi lado. Se tapaba hasta la cabeza y debajo de las cobijas me abraza despacio, tratando de no moverme. Sin saber que yo me despertaba con sus movimientos, le oía decir cada noche, en un hermoso susurro, un "te amo" pausado y dulce.

Y eso...deben creerme, curaba cada herida de mi corazón. Cada herida auto infligida.

...

Yo también debía dedicarles tiempo a mis estudios. Pero a decir verdad no me molestaba en tener buenas calificaciones. Y a pesar de que en preparatoria era bastante tonto. En la Universidad había demostrado que no era tan así.  
Aunque no me esforzaba mucho aprobaba todo. Excepto literatura. Odiaba eso.

...

Creía y creo que la comunicación es algo muy importante. Cuando Shouyou se abrió conmigo y me contó sobre la visita de su padre y sobre lo de Sato. Cambio su día a día.  
No dormía tanto, tenía un semblante mucho mejor y algo más de energía.

Claro que la propuesta de matrimonio había ayudado mucho y le había dado muchísima más confianza.

Estaba apareciendo ante mí, el Shouyou de secundaria. Mi enérgico y hermoso bloqueador central de antaño. Y yo no podía ser más afortunado.

Jodidamente afortunado.

..

Shouyou había desistido de ir a la biblioteca a trabajar en su proyecto.  
Había pedido permiso y se podía quedar hasta tarde en una de las aulas de aquel complejo.

Me comentó que ya las clases eran incómodas como para sentarse allí varias horas con su presencia.

A pesar de todo, a Hinata le dolía lo que Sato había hecho. Y más aún, que fue al único al que le había contado todo y en quien había confiado.

Aunque no quería hablar del tema, me había pedido que dejase las cosas como estaban. Que no hiciera nada al respecto. Claro que esa petición era muy difícil de cumplir. Realmente me había partido el corazón ver cómo, el que creía su amigo se volvía la peor persona.

Me mantuve en vilo tal vez una semana. Pero mi genio y yo, no aguantamos mucho más que eso.

...

Le había dicho que lo esperaría en los bancos de afuera.

\- Pero...en el aula no hay nadie, puedes quedarte.

-Llego muy cansado mi amor. Y si el aula llega a estar calefaccionada tal vez me haga mal. Ya sabes, por la transpiración. No quiero enfermarme.

\- ¿No tienen calefacción en el gimnasio?

-No. Y es mejor. Ya bastante entramos en calor con el juego. Así que te esperaré afuera.

-Creo que eso es peor.

-Son sólo unos minutos Shouyou. Llegó a las 18.

-No prometo nada, pero para tal vez y cuarto ya esté disponible.

-Claro mi amor, yo te espero.

Me sonrió y antes de tomar el tren, sin importar nada nos besamos un momento.

-Te extraño Shouyou.

-Lo se mi amor. Prometo dedicarte el fin de semana.

-Está bien.

Bese su frente como cada mañana. Y me alegraba en sobre manera ver como su pelo iba creciendo. No faltaba mucho para ser el de antes completamente.

Lo acaricié y sentí más frondosidad - amo ver al Hinata de secundaria.

Sonrió y respondió- no te quedes tan en el pasado. También quiero que ames al nuevo.

-Lo sé.

Y mientras el tren hacía su última llamada me beso sonoramente la mejilla y se marchó.

...

Ese día, había salido un poco más temprano.

No me quedé haciendo tiempo hasta que Kuroo fuera a buscar a Tsukishima. Quería hablar con Sato antes de que Hinata terminará con su día.  
Así que tome el tren de las 17:45 que me llevaría en menos de 15 minutos y me dejaba a sólo un par de calles de la Universidad.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegue. Y hacia demasiado frío. Febrero era insoportable.

Camine apurado. Tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel. Y un cosquilleo en la mano. Le había prometido a Shouyou no hacer nada. Pero en serio quería golpearle.

Para mí suerte, la biblioteca se encontraba vacía. Y mayormente en penumbras.

Encontré a Sato en una de las mesas del fondo. Ensimismado en sus libros.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Levantó la mirada y quedó varios segundos mirándome.

Hasta que artículo - ¿Vienes a golpearme?

Metí las manos en mi bolsillo. Y mire la hora en el reloj de pared. 18:08

-A pesar de todo, Hinata abogó bastante por ti. -respondí.

Sato se encontraba sentado como un señor en aquellas sillas de la biblioteca. No parecía un estudiante en absoluto.  
Tenía ese porte elegante que me hacía temer.

Recordé los días pensando que tan buen partido era para Shouyou. Pero sólo era eso...algo elegante y sin nada de clase o un poco de amor en su corazón. La arrogancia que poseía se llevaba a la basura lo bueno que pudiera llegar a tener.

Y más aún, creer que Hinata estaría con él porque era su mejor opción.

Yo tenía errores, a montones y grandísimos. Y no tenía la situación financiera para darle todo y más. Pero...Si en esta vida, puedo jactarme de algo, es que, se amar sinceramente. Hinata me enseñó.  
Y nadie más que yo merecía ser amado por él.

Me senté a su lado y traté de mirarle, pero agachó su cabeza concentrándose en sus libros.

\- ¿Él hizo eso por mí? - preguntó.

-Él mismo día que le insultaste de esa forma. Pero yo necesitaba venir a hablar contigo.

-No tienes que decirme nada. Me comporte como un idiota.

-Tu, quien se presentó en mi casa a decirme los errores, que yo tengo bien en claro, que cometí. Tú, quien insinuó ser su amigo y me dijiste que no debía hacerle derramar una puta lágrima, porque él no se merecía eso, tu, fuiste el peor bastardo con él. Te disfrazaste de amigo.

-No es así. Yo siempre le ayudé, ¡Yo estuve ahí para él!

\- Pero nunca fuiste sincero. Siempre buscaste tu beneficio.

Negó con rapidez - ¡No! Todo estaba bien. Él. Él me obedecía, estaba conmigo. Y estoy seguro que no faltaba nada para que yo lo pudiera enamorar. Y apareces tú, con tus mierdas del pasado y él se va detrás de todo eso que le hizo mal. Me deja. A mí. A mí, quien se encargó de sacarlo de todas sus depresiones.

\- ¿Cómo puedes enamorar a alguien que no amas? ¿Por qué no lo amas cierto?

Lanzó una risa extraña.  
Acomodó sus lápices uno por uno dentro de una pequeña cartuchera.

-Yo tengo mucho para darle. Incluso una vida mejor.

\- Pero no lo amas.

-Al carajo con el amor. No no lo amo. Pero no quiero que este contigo. No lo mereces. Y me importa una mierda sino lo amo. Me daría igual, me es suficiente con que él me escoja, me quiera a mí.

Lo mire confundido. Y me levanté despacio. -No entiendo... ¿Qué ganas?

Acomodó sus libros dentro de la mochila y sin mirarme respondió- tal vez con eso me devuelva todo Lo que hice por él. ¿Sabías que se quiso suicidar? Tu no estuviste ahí. Yo sí. Yo lo salve. Y aun así... Me deja.

\- ¿Que?

-Que si no hubiese sido por mí. Hoy no te lo estarías cogiendo.

Y no pude evitarlo. Más allá de todo, mi puño se abalanzó sólo, directo a su cara. Dando de lleno en todo su rostro. A una velocidad extrema.

Cuando lo vi caer, me quedé duro. Quería más. Quería golpearlo más. Pero no podía moverme. Eran demasiadas cosas. Quería patearlo. Hacerle saber que nadie hablaría porquerías de Hinata, menos él. Pero no pude hacer más. No quería ensuciar más mis manos.

Lo vi llevarse las manos a una nariz ensangrentada. Y no sentí nada. Se lo merecía.

-Puedes pararte. Esta vez lo dejaremos acá. Nunca más vuelvas hablar de él de esa forma. Esos favores no se reclaman.

-Dile a Shouyou...que estoy acá cada día. Que podemos avanzar con la tesis.

Lo mire incrédulo. Hablaba con tanta naturalidad. Quería volver a golpearlo cuando sonó mi móvil.

Hinata me buscaba en las afueras. Y si veía que había golpeado a Sato no sabría cómo reaccionaría.

-No necesita de ti. Él está avanzando por su cuenta. A pesar de que creas que es un idiota. No te acerques más. Siquiera le hables. Porque él, no tiene secretos conmigo. Me dirá enseguida que ha estado contigo. Y si eso sucede, te golpeare más. ¡Ah! Olvidaba decirte. Nos comprometimos. Obviamente no estas invitado a nada. Pero sólo quería hacértelo saber.

Sin siquiera mirarme tomó un pañuelo descartable y limpio la sangre.

Mire mi mano antes de salir. Tenía un poco de sangre, por lo que antes de salir hacia el exterior busque un baño. Dolía un poco. Pero la satisfacción era mejor.

Tal vez no tenía mucho para darle. Pero si protección. Que supiera que estaba allí y que nadie podía herirle sin sufrir una consecuencia.

...

Después de una explicación corta, tomamos el tren de regreso a casa.

Shouyou había decidido sólo estudiar hasta media noche.

Por lo que preparé la cena temprano.

...

Me senté un momento en el sillón mientras la cena se cocinaba a fuego lento.

Shouyou apareció por el pasillo con la ropa que yo más amaba que usará. Una polera vieja y grande y las calzas.

Se sentó sonriente entre mis piernas y me beso.

\- ¿Ya es fin de semana? - pregunte divertido. Intentando controlarme.

-Gracias por esperarme.

-Tus responsabilidades primero. Pero me estoy muriendo. Así que trata de no moverte mucho.

\- ¿Quieres que me bajé?

-Ni por un momento. Sólo no te muevas mucho. - la tela de aquella calza era, tal vez demasiado fina, apoye mis manos en sus piernas y parecía estar tocando la piel directamente.

Shouyou sonrió y me abrazo despacio. Su cabeza se apoyó en mis hombros y quedó en silencio varios minutos.  
Creí que se había dormido, pero sentía sus caricias en mi nuca.

Recordé las palabras de Sato. Hinata se había querido suicidar. Y de sólo pensarlo lo abracé muy fuerte.  
Y agradecí a quien sea, que aún me lo mantenía con vida para poder disfrutar de él, de su amor, de su presencia, de todo ese conjunto de emociones, sentires y demás que me hacían super feliz. Me tenía perdidamente enamorado. Y amaba eso.

-Shouyou en algún momento ¿quieres hablar del pasado?

\- ¿Qué pasado? - pregunto mirándome.

-Del tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Asintió - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Suspiré y respondí- sé que no querías...pero hoy fui a ver a Sato. Por eso no me encontrabas.

-Lo sé. Me envió un mensaje. Dice que lo golpeaste.

\- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir?

-Pues primero quería besarte y abrazarte. Hace unos minutos me acaba de Enviar un texto.

\- ¿No estás enojado?

-No. Estoy feliz. Aunque la violencia no es buena... Me hiciste sentir protegido. Por eso vine y me senté acá. Quería que me abrazaras un momento.

Sonrió de nuevo y beso mi mejilla. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Es cierto que intentaste suicidarte?

-Si.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Es bastante obvio. No me entraba en la cabeza el hecho de que no pudieras quererme de la misma forma. Y estaba lejos, había decidido no tener noticias tuyas. Y me dolía la vida Tobio. No podía dormir, no podía comer. No podía hacer nada. Y el corazón dolía tanto que… Ya no quería sentir más. Akemi me encontró, tal vez si él llegaba unos minutos o segundos después...

-Siento haberlo golpeado.

\- Estoy seguro que tuviste una razón para hacerlo.

-Si.

-Con eso me basta. Tsukishima también me dijo que tuviste un intento.

-Más bien una mala combinación de alcohol y fármacos. Pero yo no quería morir. Me merecía el dolor. Y no podía morir hasta encontrarte y decirte de frente que lo sentía. Y que te amaba. Que te amo.

-Te amo también. - Shouyou sonrió - no hablemos de eso. Ahora dime, ¿Cuántos chicos hubieron después de mí?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Curiosidad.

-Tres.

\- ¿Los conozco?

-No.

\- ¿cómo fue eso?

-Sólo personas que conocí en un bar. Nada especial. Sólo sexo.

\- ¿Los trajiste acá?

-No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi casa no es un hotel. Y mucho menos para un desconocido.

-Así que tres... ¿hombres?

-Si. Mi primera relación sexual fue contigo. Las mujeres fueron descartadas desde el principio.

-Ah...

Sonreí al ver como él sólo con sus preguntas se enroscaba y ponía celoso.

-Sólo eran unos desconocidos. Y yo solo estaba borracho la mayoría de las veces. Así que sexo rápido y ya.

-Yo no estuve con nadie.

-Lo siento mi amor. Pero sólo quería descargarme.

-Somos distintos mi amor. A parte no estábamos juntos.

\- Yo sólo puedo decir que el sexo que más gusta es contigo.

Shouyou rio sin quitarme la vista de encima - me haces disfrutarlo mucho. Así que puedo afirmar eso.

Toqué sus piernas lentamente llegando a sus suaves nalgas- me encanta hacerlo contigo. Besarte, tocarte, hacerte acabar. Eres todo un combo sensual que me hace explotar mi amor.

Sonrió avergonzado y se levantó con lentitud, dejando a mi vista sus piernas delgadas que se pegaban a las calzas.

Fue hasta la cocina y volvió nuevamente.

Me quedé observando cómo se sentaba de nuevo - ¿Crees que la cena puede esperar?

-Si. No creo que yo pueda esperar hasta el fin de semana.

Sus suaves manos tomaron mi rostro y me dio un beso casto que yo convertí en algo más.

Desde el día del compromiso no habíamos vuelto a hacerlo.

Se movió sobre mí y sonrió - ¿Ya?

-Hace una semana mi amor. Me gusta masturbarme pensando en ti, pero esta vez no lo hice.

-Está bien. ¿Sexo rápido?

-Tu si me entiendes. - sonreí y mientras aguantaba un poco más, me entretuve besándolo, Shouyou me abrazaba con fuerza y se movía a un ritmo lento sobre mi bulto.

Mientras hacía eso, acaricie cada nalga, apretándola y masajeándola a mi gusto. Metí mis manos dentro de la calza y hurgué su ano, metiendo los dedos que más podía, hasta lo más hondo, queriendo escuchar sus gemidos.

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Más...

Lo penetre con los dedos, metiéndolos con fuerza y moviéndolos rápidamente.

Shouyou se aferraba a mí y tocaba sin pudor alguno mi pone por encima de la ropa.

Lo levanté y lo dejé contra la mesada, de espaldas a mí. Bajé a penas su hermosa calza y sus nalgas salían despampanante quedando apretadas.  
Las volví a tocar. Y hundí cada dedo en ellas. Las abrí despacio observando su ano y pasé mi lengua.

Delicioso. Sólo eso.

Quedó acostado sobre la mesada mientras saque mi pene. Estaba muy duro. Muchos días de tenerle conmigo sin poder hacer nada.

Así que abrí Sus nalgas y sin otra preparación se lo puse.

Lance un suspiro fuerte. Amaba cogerlo. No me olvidaba tan fácilmente lo bien que se sentía meter mi pene ahí adentro. Como su cola lograba apretarme y hacerme sentir asfixiado y caliente.

Lo tomé de los hombros y descansando mi cuerpo contra el de él empecé las primeras embestidas.

No podía parar, tenía mucha necesidad. Él también. Abría un poco más sus piernas, lo que su calza le dejaba y me decía que quería más.

Sus nalgas redondas y algo gordas se movían con cada embestida. Y el sonido de mis genitales chocando con su cuerpo se mezclaban con el gemido de Shouyou.

Me incorporé y lo tomé de las caderas, viendo como mi pene entraba y salía sin ningún problema. Shouyou seguía gimiendo, yo seguía a mi ritmo, rápido, metiéndolo todo, hasta el fondo.

Hinata se incorporó despacio y empezó a masturbarse al compás de las embestidas.

Si espalda se arqueaba con las embestidas y más cuando acabó. Su cuerpo quedó más débil y manejable una vez que su semen salió completo.

Se acomodó nuevamente y elevando más su cola me dejó terminar a mí.

Sus brazos se extendían por toda la mesada agarrándose de los extremos del lado opuesto.

Y su cuerpo se movía contra el apoyo y no paraba de gemir ni un segundo.

Las últimas embestidas fueron, por supuesto las más brutas, me gustaba acabar de manera rápida y fuerte.

Y en una de esas embestidas sentí mi semen salir. Llenándolo por completo.

Shouyou permaneció un rato más sobre la mesada mientras yo salía de él y acomodaba lentamente su ropa interior y pantalón.

-Definitivamente es mejor...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Hacerlo contigo Tobio. La masturbación no sirve.

Lo incorporé despacio y se sentía agitado. - ¿Te has masturbado estos días?

-Si... Hay noches en las que no podía dormir.

-Te hubiese ayudado mi amor.

Sonrió aún más avergonzado y contesto - te pediré ayuda.

Beso mi mejilla - Por cierto, Tobio, mi mamá…está bastante enojada contigo. Mañana viene a regañarte...

\- ¿Por el compromiso?

-Si.

-Dios mío... ¿Tienes idea que puedo comprarle?

-No sobornes a mi madre. - contesto riendo- con un curry la convences.

-Hecho...

Esbozo nuevamente una gran sonrisa y lo bese.

Y en sus ojos pude ver una vez más, a mi Shouyou de secundaria. 


	27. Chapter 27

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y muchos años, a decir verdad, me sentí sumamente completo, de pies a cabeza.

No había ninguna nube negra asomándose por el horizonte, y parecía que todo iba a estar bien por siempre.

Tenía lo más sagrado para mí, a mi lado, siendo el mejor compañero, el más leal, mi amigo y mi pareja.

Tenía a mi lado, la majestuosa presencia, del hombre que me había hecho delirar y quitar el sueño desde que le había conocido, Tsukishima Kea, era mío, lo había conquistado para siempre. Y a pesar de que no sabía cómo, o tal vez sí, con tantos esfuerzos, había logrado hechizarle por completo. ¿o era al revés?

Cuando empezó todo esto, también era nuevo para mí. Nunca antes se me había dado por mirar a un hombre con otros ojos, muchos menos a compañeros de clase o de colegios amigos. No lo creí posible.

Tampoco me costó aceptar el hecho de que él pudiera provocarme deseos de tantas cosas.

Y no olvidaba ninguno de los esfuerzos que había hecho por estar con él. Porque eso me daba fuerzas cuando las cosas se ponían un poco pesadas.

Toda esa experiencia y el fruto de ellas, me hacían ver que todo tenía un porque, que todo lo que había hecho y sigo haciendo vale la pena.

Yo era un hombre por fuera, por dentro era un niño esperando que el hombre que amaba, me amara con la misma intensidad. Esperando un gesto de aprobación, una mirada tierna, un beso amoroso. Esperando sentir y oír esos te amo, los más sinceros que han deleitado a mis oídos.

Y obviamente era celoso, demasiado.

…

A la semana siguiente que Tsukishima me dio la tan ansiada oportunidad, en si cuando logré despegarme un poco de él, me puse a estudiar para los exámenes que me faltaban y también, por supuesto, fui hacia la pastelería a pagar lo que debía, y dar las buenas nuevas, a su dependiente. Que tan amorosamente y sin imaginarse, me había ayudado tanto.

Tiempo después, ya con mi situación económica resuelta, podía comprarle a Kei, todos los pasteles que deseaba, y obviamente me convertí en un cliente regular de allí. Aunque no había abandonado por completo mis preparaciones caseras, pero ese día no tenía tiempo.

Y aquel día, antes de pasar por la universidad, nos detuvimos con Jun frente a la pastelería. Tsukishima ya había terminado el que le había preparado y esa tarde no tendría más. Y era algo sabido, que antes de cenar, solía comer algo dulce mientras estudiaba. Él decía que le ayudaba a estudiar, yo decía que era un goloso por demás.

La dependiente, la misma señora de siempre, era una mujer de porte alto, elegante y humilde. Me sonrió al verme entrar con Jun, y como hacíamos una comprar rápida no le molestaba el cachorro, es más, también le había tomado cariño.

-Buenas tardes Kuroo-kun, te veo bien acompañado.

-Buenas tardes señora Kaido, hoy sí. – Le devolví la sonrisa.

-tienes suerte muchacho, hoy solo ha quedado una porción, pero no del especial.

La mire sorprendido, no siempre tenía el pastel entero, pero si porciones. Nunca le había llevado a Kei el pastel barato. Siempre el especial, con fresas del día.

Obviamente, me sentí un poco desilusionado.

\- ¿quieres llevarlo igual?

-sí, está bien, mañana vendré de nuevo. Por hoy, llevare ese.

-Lo lamento Kuroo-kun, vino un joven hace unos momentos, y se llevó el pastel completo. Comento que tenía un amigo que le encantaba. Y yo que creía que el único que podía comerse tantas fresas, era tu novio- articulo sonriente mientras preparaba la porción que iba a llevar en una caja.

Sonreí al pensar en Kei y su felicidad comiendo fresas.

Y recordé a que había ido también. – señora Kaido ¿aquí hacen pasteles de boda?

-si, por encargue.

\- ¿tiempo mínimo?

-con un mes estaría bien.

Había olvidado por completo, comentarle que Kei y yo nos habíamos comprometidos. De los últimos sucesos, ella solo conocía a jun.

Me miro expectante y respondí- necesitare un pastel de bodas, Kei y yo nos casaremos en marzo.

A la señora Kaido le brillo la mirada, como cuando le dije a mi madre que pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Me sentí realmente querido.

\- ¡Oh eso es grandioso! Muchas felicidades.

Tomo un álbum de fotografías, y empezó a mostrarme varios modelos, pero, a decir verdad, no sabía bien cual elegir.

-son muy bonitos, pero tal vez, él quiera elegir.

\- ¿quieres un catálogo?

-vendré mañana sábado con él. Creo que tienes unas ideas de cómo lo quiere.

\- ¿en serio? Que emoción, por fin podre conocerle.

Asentí sonriente.

Estaba más que emocionado que Kei conociera a la señora Kaido. Creo que nunca le había contado del detalle de aquella costosa porción, año y medio atrás.

Pague aquel pastel, y salimos con Jun hacia la universidad.

De camino allí, llame a mi madre, para decirle que había elegido la pastelería. Ya que ella se encargaría de pagar eso, la llevaría a mi lugar de confianza.

Acepto a regañadientes, y se enojó por lo lento que íbamos al tomar decisiones y con los preparativos. Que decir, tenía razón.

Febrero ya estaba con nosotros y solo esperaba que no fuera más corto de lo normal.

Caminamos lentos, y le solté de la correa. Ya conocía el camino, y cada vez que llegaba a una esquina, me esperaba obediente para cruzar.

Aún faltaban un par de calles más. En ese trayecto empecé a repasar mentalmente, lo muchos que nos faltaba organizar respecto al casamiento. Que era casi todo.

Teníamos el salón.

La pastelería a medias, debíamos ir a encargar.

Había que buscar con urgencias un servicio de catering, que me proporcionara el resto de la comida, como así también la vajilla.

Un servicio de limpieza para dejar el salón en condiciones.

Un musicalizador, y organizar las mesas, para dejar una pista de baile. Kei quisiera o no, bailaría conmigo.

Imprimir, más bien elegir, las invitaciones y empezar a entregarlas cuanto antes. Había invitados que no estaban en nuestro radar, como los padres de Kei, su hermano, algunos amigos, y otros parientes.

El tema de invitaciones se lo dejaría a Kei, tenía mejor gusto.

Tenía que elegir a mi padrino, Bokuto sin penarlo, Kei tal vez elegiría a ¿Kageyama?

Le pediría a Hinata, que ayudase a Kei en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, que ambos eligiéramos los trajes que íbamos a utilizar, además porque estaba seguro que mi megane-kun quería hacer todo solo.

¿usaríamos flores? Trabajo para Kei.

¿un servicio de catering adicionaría bebidas? Tarea para mí.

Los padres de Kei, también querían ayudar, pero, a decir verdad, quería afrontar el mayor gasto posible.

A pesar de las negativas y cero posibilidades, desde los 18 que ahorraba en una cuenta corriente, para el día más grandioso de mi vida. Ni recordar las miserias que pase en mi vida universitaria, la mayoría del dinero que se me giraba o tenia, iban a parar al banco.

Seis años ahorrando, valdrían la pena.

Claro que Kei, se merecía mucho más. Estaba dispuesto dárselo en los años posteriores.

Seguí pensando. ¿cosas de cotillón? A mí me gustaría, y estaba seguro que a la mayoría también. Y sabia también cómo hacer para que Kei lo disfrutara,

Así que también eso.

¿estaba pasando algo por alto?

Pastelería.

Catering.

Salón.

Limpieza.

Invitaciones.

Flores.

Trajes.

Cotillón.

Bebidas.

¡Oh por Dios! Nuestros anillos y la luna de miel.

¿A dónde iríamos? ¿A dónde ir y sorprenderle?

En el trabajo tenía licencia de casamiento, por lo que me correspondían 14 días.

Y mas allá de eso, había que sacar los pasaportes y las visas. Eso costaría dinero.

También el tema de quien nos casaría. No podíamos hacerlo en un templo, porque aún no se admitían este tipo de bodas.

Le preguntaría a Sawamura, él ya se había casado, pero yo no había podido asistir, así que no sabía bien cómo es que había sido.

Así que con urgencia llamar a Sawamura para empezar con eso.

Y pude oír, como mi bolsillo se quejaba. Con el tema del viaje no sabía si podía alcanzarme.

Tal vez si debía recurrir a los padres de Tsukki, al menos tal vez con cosas sencillas.

Porque los pasajes al extranjero, sumados al costo de los pasaportes, sería un gasto grande. Y no quería que Tsukki, conociese alguna ciudad de Japón, ya tendríamos tiempo de eso. En ese día, debíamos salir de país, y conocer otras culturas.

Tampoco quería llevarlos a lugares como Paris, Londres o Italia. No. Sería algo especial y único.

Lo llevaría a Glasgow, Escocia, para el otoño.

Estaba sumamente feliz y distraído pensando, que siempre había querido conocer ese país, y lo haría de con él, quien seguramente me salvaría en el idioma. Kei era por demás inteligente.

Y no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

Kei venia sonriente hacia mí y tomo a Jun en sus brazos.

Me sorprendí al ver esa sonrisa extraordinaria.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Su mirada brillo cuando beso mis labios- Tadashi está en la ciudad.

Tadashi Yamaguchi.

No quería, pero mi estómago empezó a arder, mi pecho encogerse, y mi cabeza explotar. Me sentí sacudido, no esperaba esa noticia. No.

Yamaguchi, me ponía en alerta. Según Kei, nunca nada, es decir, siempre habían sido amigos. Desde pequeños. Solo eso.

El problema de ser homosexual, que no puedes tener amigos del mismo sexo sin pensar otra cosa.

Y siempre lo había visto, cuando Tsukishima estaba en preparatoria y su carácter arrasaba con cualquiera, con Tadashi el trato siempre había sido diferente. Los vi potenciarse aquella vez en las finales y ser por demás inseparables el día que nos ganaron. La primer y última batalla del basurero que había tenido.

Obviamente que Kei por aquel entonces, me alejaba lo más que podía, y si estaba Yamaguchi cerca, yo era invisible totalmente.

Y recuerdos como esos había un montón.

Pero los desecho, no me había bien pensar eso.

No hacia bien traer el pasado.

Cuando me mude a casa de Kei, su nombre no era casi mencionado. A veces hablaban vía Skype, pero más de eso no. No me molestaba al fin y al cabo estaban lejos. Pero ya no. Estaba en la misma ciudad. Y se había puesto en contacto con lentes.

Y lamentablemente tengo dos formar de reaccionar cuando me sentía celoso.

Uno era ser sarcástico y algo prepotente, mezclado con caprichos de un niño pequeño.

Y otro es volverme taciturno, cortante y por demás triste.

Kei empezó a hablar y me volví monosílabo.

No podía articular más de dos palabras.

-Llegó hoy.

-Genial.

-Me llamo temprano y me pregunto cómo estaba.

-Ahhhh

\- Yo estaba sorprendido, es decir no tenía mi número.

\- Claro. - Pero me dijo que hablo con Sugawara San por Facebook y le pasó mi número.

\- Claro.

-Ahhhh yo estaba tan contento. Hace tanto no sabía de él.

-Me imagino.

-Entonces le dije que viniera a casa. Tengo ganas de verlo. Aun no le dije que me casaba...

¿iría a casa? Así sin avisarme previamente. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, era su casa.

De repente me sentí un extraño. Yo era una persona que no le agradaba mucho los cambios. Es decir, no me gustaban las sorpresas de ese tipo.

Nuestro hogar era nuestro. De nadie más. No me gustaba que viniera gente a desordenarme la vida. Ya sé. Exagerado. Pero mi amor me hacía difícil el hecho de tener que compartirlo. Con Kageyama no había problema. Pero Yamaguchi, claramente era diferente. Muy diferente.

Y siguió hablando. Odiaba todo. Todo. Peor que lo haya invitado a casa y más aún que no le haya dicho que estaba comprometido. Y mi corazón se oprimió más, cuando él, no se dio por enterado de mi cambio de actitud. Dolió mucho.

Ni siquiera le dio importancia a aquel pastel de fresas. Sólo era Tadashi, nada más.

Caminamos las calles que nos quedaban, y yo las hice en silencio. Escuchando todo, sintiendo su euforia. En un punto quería que se me pasará ese malestar empedernido. Pero eso sería difícil. Yo era así.

En ese momento, hasta la cosa más pequeña podía hacerse gigantesca y dolorosa.

Dejo de hablar para exclamar emocionado su nombre.

Y lo vi, a Tadashi Yamaguchi, esperando por nosotros o por él en el umbral del departamento.

Y mi pobre corazón dio un vuelvo. Por dos cosas. Yamuguchi tenía las valijas consigo y en su mano libre, tenía seguramente, aquel pastel de fresas que yo no había podido comprar, porque él me había ganado. Y de un momento a otro, pase a ser invisible.

Dios, hacía tanto que no me sentía así de vulnerable. Lo salude cortésmente y ahí me enteré que se quedaría dos noches a dormir. Se iría el lunes a la mañana. Adiós fin de semana. Kei ya me había descartado seguramente.

No emití palabra. No era mi casa para decidir si debía o no quedarse. Así que los deje en el comedor y me fui a la cocina con jun. Quien comió y bebió, pero también me dejó por irse con Kei.

Les prepare un té a cada uno, y serví una porción del pastel que había traído Tadashi, el mío lo guarde en el freezer.

\- ¿Tu no tomaras nada Tetsu?

-No. - conteste dejando las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa.

Volví a la cocina y me senté en uno de los taburetes. No había mejor momento que despejar mi mente, creando las tácticas para el torneo de Nekoma.

Pero sólo podía oír como sus risas iban y venían. Y en ningún momento, Kei vino a ver porque estaba allí. Tal vez no era para tanto. Pero para mí, eso se asemejaba al fin del mundo.

Al final logre concentrarme en lo mío.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kei volvió a la cocina con las tazas y platos vacíos.

-Yamaguchi quiere ir al cine. ¿Vamos?

-No, me quedaré aquí. Estoy cansado - articule.

-Ah, está bien.

\- Pero tu ve. Mañana es sábado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro. Vayan yo me quedaré con jun.

\- ¿Y la cena?

-Comeré cualquier cosa. Tenía planeado acostarme temprano - dije sonriente

\- ¿Todo está bien?

-Si.

\- ¿Seguro?

Me levanté del taburete y lo miré a los ojos. - ¿hay algún problema para ti? - pregunte.

Me sostuvo la mirada y respondió - No.

-Entonces no pasa nada. Ahora ve antes de que se haga tarde.

Y sorprendiéndome beso mi mejilla y no pude evitar besar sus labios. Tomé con fuerza cada mejilla y metí mi lengua hasta el fondo, recorriendo cada parte. Lo solté y había logrado que se ruborizara.

Giro en redondo sin decirme nada y salió.

Al cabo de una hora, ya bañado y arreglado para salir se despidieron de mí y salieron.

Hice lo mismo, sólo que, en vez de bañarme, tomé mi abrigo, a Jun y salimos hacia la casa de Bokuto.

...

\- ¿Debería sentirme así?

– Bueno ya eres así. Pero Yamaguchi...es un buen chico. ¿no tiene novia?

-No sé, no hable con él.

Bokuto miró a Akaashi - ¿no estaba saliendo con Hitoka-chan?

-Eso fue hace mucho. - respondió Keiji - creo que ella sigue viviendo en Miyagi.

\- ¿Dónde vive Yamaguchi?

\- No sé- respondí.

\- ¿No sabes nada? -preguntó Bokuto un tanto irritado con mi actitud.

-No hable con él. Ya te dije.

\- ¿Tampoco le dijiste que te casabas?

-No.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el que marca territorio por doquier?

Me encogí de hombros. Ni yo sabía dónde había quedado.

\- ¿Por qué no saliste con ellos?

-No sé. ¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es tu prometido!

Keiji negó suavemente con la cabeza, escuchando los derroteros de Bokuto. Cuando se dio cuenta que no me estaba ayudando cerró la boca.

Me tomé un par de cervezas más y ambos hicieron sobre esfuerzos para que la conversación me distraiga. Pero no lo lograron mucho. Me fui de allí después de cenar, y una sobremesa extendida.

A Jun le había gustado volver a ver a Akaashi por lo que no hizo mucho drama al estar en un lugar diferente.

Era realmente tarde. Tal vez más de media noche. Me sentía más triste aún. Por primera vez, no tenía deseos de regresar a casa.

...

Abrí la puerta despacio y Yamaguchi se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. No teníamos una cama adicional.

Maldecí por lo bajo, no quería ir al dormitorio. Quería mirar un poco de televisión y dormirme producto del cansancio y la cerveza.

No me quedo otra que ir al cuarto. Tsukishima se encontraba aún levantado. Más bien leyendo un libro en la cama.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Oh no. No estaba preparado para pelear. Y menos ser yo el malo.

Me senté en la cama despacio y me fui sacando las prendas.

\- ¿Qué película miraron? - pregunte buscando mi pijama y unas toallas para bañarme.

-No me respondiste.

-Tu tampoco. –

Me miró y yo solo le pude sonreír.

...

Después de bañarme seguía allí sentado. Parecía que no se había movido en los minutos que me tarde.

Me acosté a su lado y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

\- ¿No vamos hablar?

-No hay nada de qué hablar Kei.

Se tiro junto a mí, y sus ojos ya no brillaban como horas atrás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enojado?

-No Kei. Estoy triste.

-... ¿Triste?

-Si. Si yo... Si yo hubiese hecho eso con Bokuto. A mí me hubieses echado al sofá. No me hablarías. Y estarías enojado eternamente.

\- ¿Estas celoso? ¿enojado?

\- No. Sólo estoy tratando de que pases un buen fin de semana con tu amigo. Pero no pude evitar pensar que, si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, no estaríamos en la misma cama ahora.

Kei agachó su cabeza. Y para él, admitir sus errores, era algo muy difícil. Beso mi mejilla derecha y la comisura de mis labios. Pero no me inmute. Por primera vez, no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

-Vamos a dormir - susurre.

\- ¿No quieres

\- No Kei. Hoy no quiero.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No quiero discutir.

\- Tetsurou. ¿A dónde fuiste? Dijiste que estabas cansado.

-Te mentí. No quería molestarte.

\- No me molestas.

-Me fui con Bokuto. Cene con él y Akaashi.

Los ojos de Kei se encendieron por un momento.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Yamaguchi que te propuse matrimonio?

-Aún no. Es que quería decírselo contigo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo tomabas él te sólo con él? O ¿Cuándo cenaste está noche? O ¿en el cine? ... Cierto, no estuve en ninguno de esos lugares.

\- No quisiste estar.

-Error. No me diste el espacio para estar. No me diste prioridad. - lance una risa corta.

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que en serio Tsukki. Si esto fuera al revés, siquiera estaríamos hablando. Y me tratarlas realmente bastante mal. Como la última vez.

-Lo siento Tetsurou. No sabía que

\- ¿Que me pone celoso Yamaguchi? Pues sí. Pero no voy a enojarme contigo. Disfruta tu fin de semana con él.

-Estás enojado. Siquiera quieres hacerlo.

-Estoy triste. Pero por muchas cosas, porque me gustaría que si te molesta cuando yo lo hago, entonces tu no lo hagas, estoy triste, porque hoy no te diste cuenta de mis cambios de actitud. Tampoco me preguntaste por la estadía de él. Y eso me hace recordar que también al fin de cuentas soy un invitado acá. Y lo que más me duele, es que todo este tiempo, aún no le hayas dicho que estabas comprometido.

-Yo, lo siento mucho. No me Di cuenta. Sólo es que, hace tanto no le veía.

-Entiendo. Lo bueno es que esta vez no te molesto tanto que me haya ido de casa.

Me miró por encima de sus lentes y respondió con dureza- claro que me molesto. No me avisaste.

\- ¿En serio? No recibí ninguna llamada o mensaje tuyo. ¿En serio te importaba? Creo que tenías una muy buena compañía como para acordarte de mí.

\- No digas eso.

-No me hagas decirlo.

-Tetsurou, por favor

-Quiero dormir. Ahora si estoy cansado. Y tú mañana debes atender a tu invitado.

-Nuestro

-Yo no lo invite.

-Es nuestra casa.

\- ¿Seguro?

Y antes de que respondiera, giré mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y me dispuse a dormir. Mi corazón latía con rapidez.

Kei no entendía, que, en ese mismo momento, yo sentía ese dolor, que según él sentía con Bokuto. Y por eso, todo dolía más. Porque no me entendía en lo absoluto.

-Si quieres le pido que mañana se vaya.

-Es tu amigo. No puedes hacer eso.

\- Pero a ti

-No Kei. No te confundas. Sí, me siento celoso y bastante sólo. Pero no es culpa de él. Está vez, es culpa tuya- y me dolió decirlo. Pero era la verdad. - el pobre chico no tiene la culpa.

Y no la tenía. Kei no me había dado el lugar que yo merecía. Tal vez, es verdad, no se había dado cuenta. Pero a mí que decirles, me lastimó mucho. Y más sabiendo como era él.

Si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de verdad esa situación sería catastrófica.

Me dolía el hecho de que tampoco hubiera igualdad.

Yo casi había sacrificado mi relación con Bokuto, y había sido difícil. No le pediría lo mismo a él. Debía aceptarlo, como lo había hecho con Kageyama. Sólo eso.

No sé quién se durmió primero. O si alguno de los dos logró descansar.

Ese sábado me levanté temprano y le envié un texto a mis estudiantes. Iría al gimnasio por la mañana, y quien quisiera se podía presentar para una práctica especial. Todos aceptaron y propuse reunirme con ellos a las 9 de la mañana.

Me cambié en el mayor silencio posible. Pero no pase desapercibido.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-Nekoma.

\- ¿Hoy sábado?

-Si.

-Tetsu

-Ayer hable con mi madre sobre el tema de la pastelería. Le propuse comprar todo lo referido, donde Yamaguchi te compro el pastel.

\- ¿Dónde lo compras tú?

\- Le dije a la señora Kaido, que hoy iríamos a elegir el pastel principal. Pero ve con él. Yo estaré ocupado.

\- ¿No lo vas a elegir conmigo?

\- No. - mire la hora, tenía tiempo- llego con retraso. - mentí, besé su frente- tengo mal gusto para esas cosas. Así que hazlo tú. No dejes pasar el día, así ya hay algo menos que hacer.

-Espera

Tome mi campera y no espere, ni le Di tiempo.

¿Quería pasar tiempo con Tadashi? Bueno tenía todo el sábado para hacerlo. Tomé el picaporte y tomando a Jun entre mis brazos Me fui. -Adiós- articule cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

No me detuve en ningún momento. Si lo hacía volvería a la habitación. Le dejaría a Kei hacer lo que quisiera ese fin de semana. Total, era su amigo, que lo disfrutará. Pero no me quedaría allí para ser invisible. Y tampoco para sentirme mal o celoso. No me engañaría con Tadashi, en el fondo lo sabía.

Pero Kei debía aprender la lesión. Si yo podía dejarle sólo con el mayor sacrificio, él también debería aprender a respetar mi relación con Bokuto. Y, sobre todo, a darme la prioridad que yo siempre le daba.

Al parecer hasta ese momento, él se había olvidado que quien había estado año tras año junto a él, había sido yo.

A pesar de que él no quería estar conmigo, desde que se había mudado a Tokio, yo había velado por su bienestar.

Otra cosa era el noviazgo. Primero era el amor y cuidado que tenía para con él.

Si, vuelvo a repetir, tal vez no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez la emoción de volver a ver a su amigo, le hizo tomar actitudes sin pensarlo. Pero es que no podía pasarlo por alto, habían sido muy dolorosas sus actitudes.

No es que yo sea tan posesivo o inmaduro. Es que, a mí también me daba miedo amarlo tanto. Me daban miedo esas situaciones. Porque es ahí donde yo quería una prioridad exclusiva. Es ahí donde quería que él estuviese conmigo más que nunca. Y fue ahí, en el lugar donde más inseguro estaba, que me abandonó.

...

Camine a paso seguro por el comedor. Y Tadashi seguía durmiendo.

...

Fue un día largo.

Los chicos propusieron entrenar todo el día y no me negué. Paramos cerca de la una de la tarde y almorzamos en la tienda del ex entrenador Ukai.

Para las 15 habíamos vuelto al ruedo y terminamos cerca de las 18.

Así que más cansado de lo normal me dirigí a casa. Busqué mi celular, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado así que seguramente lo había dejado en casa.

Con Jun nos tomamos todo el tiempo en llegar. Hasta compre un hotdog en un parque y lo comimos en una de las bancas.

Creo que llegue pasadas las 20 hs

La expresión de Kei al entrar era inolvidable.

-No llevaste tu celular.

-No.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estuve con los chicos. Entrenamos hasta las 18.

-Son las ocho de la noche.

-Sí, Jun y yo nos detuvimos en un parque para comer un hotdog.

Me miró como hace mucho no lo hacía y baje mi vista. Mire a Yamaguchi, y lo salude. Obvie la mirada asesina de Kei. Y me senté en el sillón.

\- ¿Verás el partido de mañana? - pregunte a Tadashi.

\- ¿Partido?

-De fútbol. Juega Kashima contra Sanfrecce un buen clásico ¿Eh?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Mañana? Creí que era el otro domingo.

Bueno, me sorprendió. No pensé que Le gustase el fútbol. Me sentí un poco mejor y empecé a hablar con deportes con él. A Kei no le quedó otra que rendirse y salir hacia la cocina. Había un aroma muy rico, por lo que estaba cocinando.

Resulta que Tadashi era una persona muy amable, y habladora. Me agradaba la plática fluida y casual que estábamos teniendo. La conversación cayó en diferentes derroteros.

\- ¿Vienes a Tokio a visitar a Tsukki?

-Más bien de paso. Acabo de recibirme. Mi carrera era más corta. Pero debía venir aquí a validar el título.

-Oh. Felicidades.

-Gracias. Ayer a la mañana pude hacerlo. Pero como recién conseguí pasaje para mañana por la tarde, le pregunté a Tsukki si podía quedarme aquí.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento Kuroo, no quería molestarlos.

-No me molestas. Es la casa de Kei.

-Ah, creí que vivían juntos.

\- Lo hacemos, pero estas decisiones no son mías. Oye, me dijo Bokuto que salías con Yachi.

\- Eso Fue hace mucho. Nos separamos cuando ingresamos a la Universidad. Ella quería seguir viviendo en Miyagi, yo no.

-Ahh. Yachi era su mánager ¿no? La chica rubia.

-Si. Hitoka chan. Si la recuerdo. Muy linda, por cierto. Me pareció muy tierna la primera vez que la vi.

-Claro. En el campamento.

-Sí, ahí. Muy linda chica, incluso más linda que

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por Kei - Kuroo ¿Puedes venir a la cocina?

Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta allí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu dime que pasa.

\- No Entiendo.

-Te vas todo el día, y ahora hablas de ¿Yachi?

\- ¿Que?

Oh por Dios.

Los celos se habían invertido. Y me sentí algo enojado.

-Basta Kei. Terminemos esta discusión acá. Sólo estoy hablando con Tadashi, pasando el rato. Tratando de llevarme bien con tu amigo. Algo que tu no haces con el mío.

\- Pero

\- Pero nada. Tienes bastantes cosas en que pensar. En cómo te has comportado y en cómo me has hecho sentir al respecto. Si, está bien. Tal vez yo ayer me cerré, pero a ti no te importó. No te importó nada. Y está bien, lo dejaré pasar porque hace tiempo no sabías de él. Pero no vengas ahora a invertir los celos y a ponerte mal. Te estoy dando el espacio que mereces porque confió en ti. Pero eso no significa que olvidé como reaccionas tú en situaciones inversas.

\- ¡Basta! No quiero pelear. No quiero acostarme de nuevo como anoche.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te oculte lo de Bokuto y el equipo? A ti no te importó estar dos noches así.

Me miró y yo no quería hacerle llorar. Sólo que entendiera.

-Lo siento. Estaba muy enojado esa vez. -susurró.

Respiré hondo y respondí: -Igual lo estoy ahora.

-Dijiste que no lo estabas.

-De la tristeza a la bronca hay un paso Kei. Un paso muy corto.

Asintió y sentí la congoja que llevaba dentro.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo?

-Ahora no. Yamaguchi está esperando por nosotros. Sirve la cena y yo acomodare la mesa.

Sequé sus lágrimas, lo abracé un momento y besé su frente. - Antes de dormir hablamos.

Asintió aún acongojado y lo deje calmarse completamente.

\- ¿Hablaremos?

-Si. Ahora cenaremos. ... Cenamos en paz.

Hicimos un esfuerzo para que Yamaguchi no fuera parte de nuestro pleito. Y salió bastante bien.

Antes de ir a dormir, ayude a Kei con la vajilla.

\- ¿Fuiste por el pastel?

-No...

\- ¡Por Dios Kei! Tuviste todo el día. ¿Qué hiciste? Te dije que era importante.

Tomó los últimos platos para guardar, y me sentí irritado de nuevo.

-No tenía por qué elegirlo con él. Voy a ir cuando tengamos tiempo los dos.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Y con algo de tristeza. Y sentí un abrazo trasero. Sus manos se unían en mi estómago y apoyo su cabeza en mi espalda - lo lamento. En serio.

Acaricie sus nudillos y estuvimos un par de minutos así, en completo silencio. - vamos a dormir. - susurré.

...

Después de desearle buenas noches a Tadashi y dejarle frazadas adicionales. Fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Kei se acostó primero y se sentó a esperarme.

-Hoy le dije a Yams de nuestro compromiso.

\- ¿Sí?

-Ya lo sabía. Hinata le contó a Sugawara San y él a Yams.

-Cosas que pasan. - susurre metiéndome en la cama.

-En verdad lo siento Tetsu. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

\- Lo sé, lo pensé mucho.

\- No quiero que pienses que soy desconsiderado contigo. No me Di cuenta.

-Es que, te comportaste tan natural Kei, como si todo estuviera bien. Y no es así si yo lo hago.

-De verdad lo entiendo. De verdad lo siento. Por favor, no estemos mal.

\- No es que yo quiera estar mal, es que, paso todo junto y no supe cómo defenderme. Me dolieron tus actitudes. Sabes que para mí eres el primero. Está bien, esa vez con el tema del voleibol y Bokuto, no te lo dije por tus celos, pero aprendí eso. A lo que voy es, tú me haces lo que no quieres que te hagan.

Acarició mi rostro y beso con suavidad mi mejilla.

-Esta es tu casa Tetsurou. Es tu casa.

-No no lo es.

-Si.

-No. Si fuera nuestra, tomaríamos las decisiones los dos.

Agachó su mirada por enésima vez y apretó mis manos con las suyas.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso. Cuando nos mudemos y sea de ambos, las decisiones serán de los dos ¿Vale?

-Si mi amor.

-El lunes iremos sin falta a elegir el pastel. La señora Kaido quiere conocerte.

-Está bien. Tetsu. ¿En serio te parece linda Hitoka?

-Ahahaha es una chica linda. Pero sólo eso.

Acarició de nuevo mi rostro y nos besamos un momento. -Nunca más vuelvas a mencionar eso. - susurró.

-Entendido. Volvió a besarme y tenía toda la intención de tomar la iniciativa. A mí me gustaba que eso pasará.

-Mmm Yamaguchi nos puede oír.

-Tadashi tiene el sueño pesado.

Asentí besando su cuello y sacando de a poco la parte superior de su pijama.

\- tienes que ser silencioso ¿sí?

Asintió y apago la luz. Me metí debajo de las sábanas y me acomodé para poder chupar despacio su pene. Lo tomé con ambas manos y lo metí a la boca, succionando lo más que podía. Metiéndolo entero.

Sus piernas se abrían lo más que podían y sentía como se revolcaba sobre la cama. Saque por completo su pantalón y antes de volver a mamar, acaricie cada pierna en todo su esplendor. Chupe su pene por largo rato hasta que mi calentura no me dejó hacerlo más.

Subí besando su vientre y entreteniéndome con sus tetillas. Y mientras estás se ponían duras, hice que sus manos me masturbasen.

Así que una vez que está completamente duro, baje un poco mi pantalón y busque su ano. Lo puse en la entrada y lo metí de una vez empujando consigo la cama hacia la pared. Kei ahogo a medias aquel gemido y yo no podía detenerme a esperar nada.

Me puse de rodillas y elevando sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros, lo penetré sin vacilar. El ruido de mis genitales golpeando sus nalgas llenaban toda la habitación y a mitad de la noche, parecía realmente sonoro.

No me importó. Quería cogerle. Bajé sus piernas con cuidado, tratando de que mi pene no saliera de adentro y lo cogí de la forma que le gustaba más. Pasar sus piernas por encima de mi espalda y abrazarme a él. Su hermosa boca me regaló unos gemidos entrecortados en mis oídos. Y no podía parar. Iba rápido y fuerte, como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho.

Aún tenía conmigo el combo de sentires que me habían perturbado esos días y los estaba descargando en él.

Kei quiso cambiar de posición, y esta vez él fue arriba, se sentó sobre mí, y se movió, como tanto me gusta de la forma más sensual, apenas si lograba ver su rostro, pero se veía gozarlo tanto como yo. Se tiro junto a mí, y me dejo tomar sus caderas para embestirlo con más fuerza.

-Ahh Ahh-

-shhh mi amor, silencio.

Tetsu... Tu eres mío. De nadie más. - su caricia en mi nuca se convirtió en un rasguño al sentir la más violenta de las embestidas. Amaba escuchar eso.

-No mi amor - embestida - Tu eres mío- embestida - mi prioridad - embestida - que no se te olvide - embestida más fuerte y sentí el semen salir.

Respiré hondo y sentí como su cuerpo se aflojaba para caer de lleno en mis brazos.

Antes de sacar mi pene, Kei beso mi boca. - Anoche de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Puedo compensarte mañana. Sólo si ahora acabas en mi boca.

-Está bien...

Volví a bajar para lamer su pene y no faltó mucho para que terminará. Me tomé todo aquello que tanto me gustaba y me sentí en paz. Bese de nuevo su abdomen plano y cada tetilla para terminar en su cuello

\- delicioso como siempre - susurre y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y nuca, invitándome a dormir abrazado a él. -Kei mi amor, ¿Dónde está Jun?

-Yams lo llevo a dormir con él.

\- ¿Voy a buscarlo? - pregunte

-No, hoy dormiremos sólo tú y yo.

Volvimos a besarnos en la oscuridad de la habitación y no pude esperar hasta el día siguiente.


	28. Chapter 28

Después de aquella situación, donde aclaramos nuestros problemas, la estadía de Yamaguchi se volvió más amena.

Se marchó el domingo por la tarde. Yo creía que lo haría un lunes, pero estaba equivocado. Más bien aturdido.

Lo acompañamos a la estación de trenes, y ya con su título autorizado, prometió volver para el casamiento.

Debo decir, que me sentí tan relajado cuando le vi partir, sé que no tenía fundamentos ni nada, pero no podía evitar sentirme perturbado, y aunque hacia lo imposible porque no me afectase y ser una persona decente, mi corazón y mente trabajan como una sola. Y aunque Kei me había dejado más que claro, que nada ocurría, sus primeras actitudes, habían dejado un poco dolido mi corazón.

Y claro, no pude conmigo, y le recriminé un poco el hecho de que jamás me cocinara. A veces lo hacía, pero había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez.

Kei no me respondió y con su aire taciturno de antaño, dejo mis quejas instaladas en el aire.

…

Antes de viajar a Sapporo por su partido, puse la cláusula de ir hasta la pastelería, no podíamos seguir postergando eso. La fecha se nos venía encima y mi madre quería ir luego de nosotros para abonar aquel gasto que haríamos allí.

Así que la mañana del martes, donde tenía libre, él se quedó en casa.

Aprovecho que era temprano para bañar a Jun, quien se enojó con eso y más que ofendido, durmió todo el día bajo la mesa del comedor sin querer ir al sofá o a nuestra habitación.

Kei trato de consolarle, pero su enojo duro unas cuantas horas.

Así que él trataba de que su hijo no durmiera en el frio piso, yo le ayude en otros aspectos.

Al final, después de un par de minutos desistió, y con la cara de derrota, me ayudo.

Sentía su mirada penetrante a cada segundo y estaba seguro que trataba preguntarme algo.

Hasta que lo hizo, amaba conocerle así.

-Tetsu… ¿tuviste novia antes de mí?

Kei se encontraba de una manera muy tranquila, doblando la ropa que se había secado.

Su pregunta, me descoloco un poco, no solíamos hablar del pasado donde no nos conocíamos.

Y, a decir verdad, ese tipo de preguntas, me ponía incomodo, no es que tuviese algo que ocultar, es que, era difícil saber cómo podía reaccionar. Estábamos hablando de Kei Tsukishima, mi hermoso cuervo celoso.

-pues sí. Cuando tenía 15.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, y algo torpe, preguntó:

\- ¿la conozco?

-no, no creo.

\- ¿estudiaba en Nekoma?

-sí, íbamos a la misma clase.

\- ¿y qué paso?

-te conocí, eso paso.

Me miro por encima de los lentes, y le sonreí, claro que no era cierto, eso había pasado dos años antes de conocerle.

-hablo en serio- susurro.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá. - paso que…creo que no me quería tanto como yo a ella.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa ratona y me miro.

-yo… le quería mucho. Pero ella, tal vez… - le sonreí sin querer recordar del todo aquella etapa- tal vez ella no estaba preparada para todo el amor que le tenía.

Tomé varias prendas más, y las fui doblando de a poco, aun con la mirada de él sobre mí.

\- ¿Cómo…

-Ah, es que, yo, era mi primer novia- continúe con nerviosismo- y quería estar todo el tiempo con ella. No hablo de sexo, quería sentirme querido. Pero ella, no me prestaba mucha atención, o tal vez yo demandaba mucho. El hecho es que un día, me di cuenta que patético me veía.

\- ¿tú la dejaste?

-la verdad, que nadie dejo a nadie. Simplemente nos distanciamos, yo me aleje y ella, hizo lo mismo sin rechistar. Y nunca tuvimos esa conversación. Así que, literalmente seguimos siendo novios- dije sonriente para ver su rostro irritado, pero esta vez me encontré con otro diferente, uno de empatía. - lo siento no me gusta hablar de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿la quieres?

-No. La quise, no te lo voy a negar. Ahora no, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Y debo confesarte, que, al principio, no quería enamorarme de ti. Porque otra vez sentía, todo eso que me había hecho tan mal. Y de solo pensar que en algún momento debía volver a pasar por esa angustia, realmente me aterraba.

-pero lo hiciste…

-sí, lo hice. Porque me di cuenta, que esto, era más grande. Mucho más. Y no podía controlarlo, y aunque tal vez, si no se daba, mis sentimientos me terminarían de matar, aun así, quise intentar hasta lo último. Y agradezco cada día, el no haberme rendido.

Kei se sonrojo y agacho la mirada- lo siento Tetsu

-No, Kei, no vas a estar toda tu vida lamentando algo que ya superamos. Tenías miedo. No es fácil admitir lo que nos pasaba, lo que nos pasa. No es lo mismo decirle a nuestra familia que tenemos novia, a ir y decirle esto. Teníamos todo en contra, o más bien pensábamos así. Y míranos, somos tan felices. Soy tan feliz contigo. Que agradezco el hecho de que ella no me quisiera.

-Tetsu

-Tal vez me veas así, incluso Bokuto lo hace…pero no soy una persona de ir de pareja en pareja, si yo no hubiese tenido ese valor, un tanto cobarde de alejarme de ese amor enfermo que sentía por ella, tal vez, estuviese casado y tendría hijos con alguien que no me amaba y que yo creía que sí, es más, creía que también le amaba. Tal vez si eso pasaba, no te hubiese mirado con otros ojos. No conocería esa faceta que solo me muestras a mí, no serias mi amigo. Viviría, sin haber probado siquiera mínimamente ese amor y calidez que solo tú sabes darme. Me hubiese perdido cosas maravillosas. Y lo más importante, no sería yo quien te desposara.

Kei había quedado sin palabras, y yo me sentía un tanto perturbado. Una vez más, me daba cuenta, cuanto amaba a ese hombre. Y que errores tan grandes hubiese cometido sino cambiaba de parecer.

Me acerque a él y bese la comisura de los labios, agradeciendo al cielo, que existiera él, y no solo eso, que me quisiera a mí.

Me abrazo con delicadeza y apoyo su cabeza en mis hombros.

\- ¿Por qué preguntabas eso?

-curiosidad. ¿Cómo es posible que ella no te quisiera?

Sonríe, no lo sabía. A veces no hay explicaciones para eso.

Igual, casi no la recordaba. Pero si, puedo recordar tantos años después, como se sentía cada uno de sus desprecios silenciosos. No le importaba si me sentía triste, no le interesaba ninguna de mis aficiones, eso lo puedo entender. Pero…había cosas tan sencillas, a veces, solo a veces, me gustaba escuchar un "te quiero", pero jamás me dijo uno. Tampoco prestaba atención a ninguno de mis estados de ánimo. Siquiera se emocionaba con los regalos desesperados que yo hacía, con el solo objetivo de verle sonreír, con el solo objetivo de tener el poder de hacerle brillar la mirada. No, no conseguía nada. Y cada día me hundía más en la desolación.

Hasta que me armé de un valor cobarde, como dije, si cobarde porque no fui capaz de hablarlo, y valor porque…demonios, la quería tanto…me empecé a alejar. No contestaba su llamada diaria, me volvía monosílabo cuando me hablaba. Y a ella, parecía tampoco importarle. Todos los días, iniciaba una conversación, donde no participaba. Y al hacerlo, ella seguía su rumbo. Y no intentaba nada por mí. No le importaba.

Entonces al cabo de un tiempo…dejo de hablarme completamente.

Oh…si recuerdo el dolor. Son dolores que se marcan a fuego.

Pero, me di cuenta, que podía vivir sin ella. Y que no era el primero que sufría por amor.

Así que, también la supere. Me dedique a lo mío, al voleibol.

Y cuando cumplí 17, me sentí tan feliz de estar solo. Porque, conocí ese año al amor de mi vida.

Kei levanto la mirada y le sonreí otra vez.

Aun esperaba una respuesta.

-Soy afortunado que no me quisiera Kei. Porque así, me hizo dar cuenta, que tal vez yo tampoco la quería tanto. Porque el amor es sano, y ella me hacía daño. Y aparte…el destino te tenía predestinado para mí, solo para mí. Así que demos gracias que eso no haya seguido.

Sí, pensándolo bien, tal vez no la quería, o no lo hacía de una forma saludable. Era confuso. Y no quería perderme en eso. No valía la pena.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿alguien?

-No, tenía 15 cuando te conocí. Y ya sabes la historia…

\- ¿la se? - dije con una falsa confusión.

-si.

-no me acuerdo.

Sus mejillas se encendieron todavía más y se levantó de repente, sin querer mirarme.

Lo tome de la muñeca y lo tire a mi lado junto al sillón. – yo hable, ahora te toca a ti.

Y como si fuera un adolescente, tomo un almohadón y tapo su rostro- me enamore de ti a primera vista. ¿contento?

Reí sin poder contener la aceleración de mi corazón. Era tan obstinado. – ahaha muchísimo. Aunque ya lo sabía. Ya me lo dijiste.

-Tonto…

-Es bueno recordarlo. Y saberlo…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Saque el almohadón de su rostro suavemente para encontrarme nuevamente con esas mejillas tan rojas. – que soy tu primer hombre. Y el ultimo.

Lo levante de allí y bese castamente sus labios. – vamos, lávate la cara, así podemos ir a la pastelería.

\- ¿lavarme la cara?

-sí, así se te baja la temperatura- respondí divertido.

Toco su rostro y aún más avergonzado, salió hacia el baño.

…

Jun seguía ofendido, y pues, fue un poco difícil sacarlo de casa, pero cuando vio que lo íbamos a dejar, volvió a ser el de siempre.

\- ¿en serio no molestara?

-No, la señora Kaido ya le conoce.

Kei asintió silencioso, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta ahí.

El camino se hizo un poco largo, el viento de aquella mañana era un poco fuerte y lo teníamos en contra.

Así que llegamos como a la media hora.

…

La señora Kaido, estaba radiante de conocerle. Y Kei no podía con su vergüenza.

\- ¡Pero mira qué joven tan elegante eres! Kuroo-kun habla tanto de ti. Ven. Te mostrare todo lo que podemos ofrecerte.

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo llevo a la parte trasera, no sin antes buscar mi mirada manera divertida.

Al cabo de unos minutos también fui llamado para que también eligiera.

Aunque mis elecciones fueron desechadas por ambos, segundos después. Al parecer no tenía buen gusto.

Kei, se emocionó con una torre de Brownies que se decoraba con chocolate fundido y fresas trituradas.

Así que eligió eso como acompañante del pastel principal, que constaba de dos pisos, y era bastante común, según él, la gente debía prestar atención a la torre de brownies, y para mí, era todo comida así que no venía la diferencia.

A la hora de elegir los muñecos decorativos, nos encontramos con las cosas clásicas.

Tome una pequeña muñeca rubia y lo mire sugerente. Obviamente, me asesino con su expresión y tanto la señora Kaido como yo, no pudimos evitar reírnos de la situación.

-Lo siento, no sé qué podrían utilizar ahí.

\- ¿Hacen a pedido o los compran?

-Nuestro artesano los hace.

-Bien, quiero un gato negro, y un cuervo pequeño.

La señora Kaido me observo sorprendida y pensé que Kei me mataría, pero le gustó la idea.

-Vera, nuestras escuelas, fueron representadas por esos animales, ¿podría ser algo lindo?

-Claro, le diré a nuestro artesano que haga algo así.

-Claro- comento Kei- puede ser de forma pequeña y adorable… ¿no?

-Claro, lo haremos vistoso y tierno- concluyo la señora Kaido.

Así que, mientras Kei, seguía eligiendo lo que serían los postres y mesa dulce, yo salí con Jun a esperarlo a fuera.

Eligio como mesa dulce, muffins decorado con motivos del voleibol, y yo no podía estar más encantado.

El postre consistía, claro, en su tarta de fresas.

Le daría una indigestión, pero claro, en tema fresas, yo no podía opinar.

La señora Kaido, nos hizo una rebaja por todo lo adquirido y, aun así, la suma era bastante elevada. Agradecía no tener que gastar en eso.

Prometimos volver para traer su invitación y prometió ser ella misma quien decoraría la mesa dulce en el salón.

Si la decoraba, como estaba su local, quedaría realmente hermoso.

…

Kei hablo todo el camino a casa, sobre ese tema y yo me estaba extasiado al ver que sentíamos la misma emoción.

Bueno, gracias al cielo, había una cosa menos que hacer. Solo restaba llamar a mi madre para que se hiciera cargo de eso en adelante.

….

Llegamos justo para nuestras obligaciones de la tarde.

Por lo que me fui a Nekoma con el equipo y él hacia el club.

…

Ese día, se me hizo un poco tarde, no pude pasar a buscarle, y menos al enterarme que él, salía más temprano de lo normal.

Así que, con Jun, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en llegar a casa.

…

Y llegar…abrir la puerta de tu casa y sentir, el rico aroma de una comida caliente, esperando por ti, fue la cereza para terminar aquel día.

Sin decir nada, me esperaba con la cena servida y esta vez el televisor en mudo.

No dije, nada. Kei cerro mi boca completamente. Solo le agradecí con una sonrisa más grande que mi rostro.

Esa noche, no escuchamos noticias, solo conversamos. Y era tan gratificante saber que no había silencios. Solos él, Jun, y yo. En una hermosa cena familiar. Solo con eso, se podía ser tan feliz. Jodidamente feliz.

…

…

Después de aquella cena, Kei se fue a bañar.

Así que mientras él hacia eso, me quedé esperando por él en la cama, mientras leía presupuestos de catering por Internet.

Kei entró con una toalla en la cabeza y otra rodeando su cintura.

Y mi instinto felino entro en alerta. Él no era de pasearse semi desnudo en la casa.

-Gomen, olvidé llevar ropa.

-Estás hermoso así- contesté sonriente.

Chasqueo sus labios y giró para buscar algo en su armario - ¿Jun?

-Está durmiendo en el sofá.

\- ¿Dormirá ahí?

-No lo creo. Pero déjalo que venga sólo. No lo malcríes tanto. - susurre

-Mira quién lo dice.

-Kei...no Te cambies. Acuéstate así. Por favor.

-Es que

-Vamos, no empieces de nuevo a avergonzarte de mí. Te quiero así hoy.

Giró y en silencio seco su cabeza un par de segundo, para luego dejar ambas toallas sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Me quedé saboreando aquella hermosa vista.

Se acostó y apagó la luz.

-Gírate, quiero abrazarte.

Sin decir nada, me dio la espalda y lo abrace por detrás.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente y con ese fuerte olor a durazno, de aquel shampoo.

Acaricie todo su cuerpo con las llamas yemas de mis dedos, procurando no destapar ningún parte.

El cuerpo de Kei se sobresaltaba a cada paso, más cuando me le acercaba a su zona.

Subí mis manos hasta su rostro, y metí mi dedo anular dentro de su boca. Enloquecí cuando, su lengua lo empezó a lamer. Lo dejé un momento ahí, sintiendo como mi pene crecía en silencio.

Saqué mi dedo de su boca, y abriendo sus nalgas lo introduje en su ano.

Kei se alejó un poco de mí, y lo oí gemir. Con mi brazo libre, lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo y volví a meterlo.

Su cola empezó a moverse hacia mí, y metí dos dedos Más, buscando la calidez de su interior.

Y empecé a penetrarlo rápidamente. Si cuerpo se había ablandado y gemía al pasado de mi ritmo.

\- ¿Quieres acabar así?

-Si...

-Mastúrbate entonces.

Sus manos bajaron y empezó hacerlo.

Y con algo de esfuerzo, alcance a meter un dedo Más, 4 completos.

\- ¿Duele?

-Un poco.

Así que los metía y sacaba lentamente hasta que note que entraban como uno sólo, sin problema.

El estómago se contrajo y lo oí exhalar fuerte.

\- ¿Ya?

Pregunte metiendo con fuerza los cuatro, Sin dejar de apretarle contra mí.

-Ah...Emm...lo siento.

Bese su nuca - ¿Te estabas conteniendo?

-Algo así.

Eso significaba que lentes ya no podía estar, en aquel entonces, sin ningún día sin sexo.

Tenía que apuntar eso.

Saque lentamente mis dedos y acaricie sus nalgas suavemente.

Se giró despacio para estar cara a mí.

\- ¿Y tú?

Bese sus mejillas y susurre -Hoy quiero tu boca mi amor. Hace rato no me haces acabar así, por favor.

Me beso los labios metiendo su lengua y metió sus manos dentro de mi short para masturbar un momento.

No veía la hora de sentir su lengua y metérsela hasta la garganta.

Beso mi cuello y fue bajando, y desapareció debajo de las mantas.

Tomó el elástico de mi pantalón y bajo con rapidez. Y sin tomarlo con sus manos, lo metió de una en su boca.

Dios, como me gustaba eso. Si por mi fuera, sería así cada mañana. Pero lentes, no sé si quisiera eso. Tenía que proponérselo.

Su lengua recorría de la punta hasta los genitales y se detenía ahí, lamiendo todo. Luego volvía a meterlo entero en su boca y se oía la succión que hacía.

Estiré las piernas lo más que pude y cerré los ojos, disfrutando aquella mamada.

Lo tomó con sus manos y lo metió hasta el fondo de su garganta, apretando con sus labios la base.

Lo hizo así varias veces, hasta que, sin remedio, me vine en su boca.

Y quedé deleitado sintiendo como limpiaba con su lengua todo rastro de semen.

Cuando terminó, se acercó nuevamente hacia mí.

\- ¿Bien?

-Excelente mi amor. ¿Es mucho pedir que me lo hagas en las mañanas?

Lanzó una risa suave y mi corazón se detenía con eso.

\- ¿Todas las mañanas?

-Si...

-Está bien.

\- ¿En serio?

Se abrazó a mí y cruzo parte de su cuerpo desnudo por encima del mío.

-Claro, donde quieras.

-En la cocina entonces.

Volvió a sonreír- mañana en la cocina entonces.

-Dios, eres...tan perfecto Kei.

-No, tú me haces pervertido.

-Ah...tal vez sea eso.

Beso mi frente y nuestra posición fue rota en segundo.

Jun arañaba la puerta queriendo dormir con nosotros. Así que me levanté yo, y sin problemas saltó hacia Kei y se acomodó para dormir.

No pude evitar sentir ternura, y hacerlo yo también.

...

 _ **Perdón la demora, ando de floja.**_

 _ **En el próximo, KageHina.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Y mi casa se lleno, de sus berrinches, sus ruidos, y claro, su risa.

Porque a pesar de tener más de 20 años, era aun un poco caprichoso, ni hablar de lo estrepitoso que podía ser.

Había descubierto, que podía estudiar mejor si escuchaba música. Y bueno, de más está decir, que teníamos gustos muy diferentes. Así que a diario me sometía a una tortura, por demás gustosa.

En los momentos que el estudiaba, yo solía irme a la cocina o al comedor a hacer lo mío, que por ese entonces, era la lectura obligatoria de los libros que se me habían prestado. Y no podía hacerme el pavo, respecto a eso. Porque luego tenía a mi pequeño colorado, dando vueltas detrás de mí, preguntándome cosas de los personajes y las historias, claro, si él se conocía los libros de pe a pa.

Así que, también me sometía, a esa tortura, por demás horrible, de leer algo que no me llamaba del todo la atención, es que para ser sincero, yo odiaba leer, era como pedirle a Shouyou, que estudiara ingles. Estoy seguro que se armaría, tal berrinche, que yo cedería muy fácil ante la negativa. Yo no podía hacer lo mismo. No podía escapar de él. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Me hacía muy feliz tenerlo conmigo, y vivir a diario, en aquel pequeño departamento, que nos acercaba mucho más, como si eso fuera posible.

Aunque todo esos "ruidos", no solo eran porque él era si, le conocía muy bien, esas actitudes, eran para mantener su cabeza más que alejada de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que lo nuestro, iba muy bien, y más aun desde que consigo el anillo, a pesar de eso, mi niño, aun no había llegado a su límite. Aun no se había enojado con nadie, aun seguía triste, y se, lo sé muy bien, que a su modo, se culpaba por las cosas, por como todo había tomado esa dirección, decía a menudo que la situación se le había ido de las manos. Y aunque, él podía decirme que eran cosa suya, yo podía saber que también era culpa mía.

Llegue, y como él desequilibro mi vida, yo lo hice peor aun con la suya.

Y hablo de límites, porque conocía gente que era así, que era muy buena, y tomaba todo lo malo para dentro, no lo expulsaba, y pasaba días sin dormir, tratando de ver cómo podía hacer para solucionar todo. Mientras que el otro, vivía bien, se reía, y dormía. Y al parecer, Shouyou tenía aguante. En ese momento, se lo veía, triste, aguantando todo. Pero esperaba al cielo, que las cosas tocaran su fondo y mandara a todos a la mismísima mierda. A su padre y su falso amigo, a esas personas, que le hacían doler el estomago, que no le dejaban dormir, y que le había hecho daño a su corazón.

Mientras esperaba eso momento, que no sabía si alguna vez pasaría, porque él, no era de enojarse, era de alejarse, y vivir mal. Había pasado eso conmigo. Nunca me dijo de frente las cosas, simplemente se fue. Simplemente nos alejamos, y todas las cosas que teníamos para decir, nos dolieron eternamente.

Ahora dormíamos bien, nos reíamos, y nuestro amor, de a poco, nos hacia olvidar lo que habíamos pasado.

Pero había una diferencia. Mi mundo era él. Si yo estaba mal con él, si, volvería a los años, incluso meses atrás, al vagabundo, al fantasma en que me había convertido.

Pero en la vida de Shouyou, no solo estaba yo, y aunque me costaba aceptarlo, debía entender, que tanto su padre como Akemi, eran personas importantes. A pesar de todo, sabía muy bien, que le dolía a montones, lo que había pasado con su amigo. No lograba entender cómo es que había reaccionado de esa forma, y la falsa amistad que le había otorgado esos años, haciéndole creer que lo ayudaba, cuando el único motivo, era hacerme desterrar y ocupar mi lugar.

Eso no paso, gracias a Dios, pero esa especie de traición, había calado fondo en su corazón. Y aunque se reía, y tenía buen humor todas las mañanas, a pesar de eso, sabía muy bien que todas las noches antes de dormir, se desvelaba un par de horas, pensando en todas esas situaciones. Y aunque a veces quería cuidar su sueño, me encontraba abandonándolo a mitad de la noche.

…

Pero lo bueno, es que no abandonaba su vida diaria, y tampoco dejaba que me preocupara demasiado, aunque no podía evitar hacerlo.

Yo solo podía hacerle olvidar sus problemas de una forma que a él le encantaba. Así que, solía darle esas atenciones a diario, para que se concentrara en mí, y no pensara tanto.

Y como buen amante que era, me complacía también, y nunca lo sentí distante, sino cada vez, más cerca mío.

Y por ese entonces, se había acostumbrado, no solo a andar con mi ropa, como ya había dicho, sino también, solía usar, las camisetas del club que ya no usaba. Según él, eran acogedoras, según yo, el quedaba muy apetecible con ellas. Y me gustaba que se riera y se sintiera amado en todas sus formas, cuando le decía aquello y le hacía saber cuánto me gustaba, cuanto me excitaba, lo atraído que me tenia y por supuesto, cuanto, cuanto, cuanto, amor que le tenía. Lo amaba más que nada.

Como había dicho, mi mundo y mi vida, empezaban y terminaba con él.

Y estaba allí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el futon, leyendo un gran libro, cerca del calefactor, obviamente usando mi ropa, y escuchando esa música de los mil demonios, que ni siquiera él entendía.

Y por supuesto, en ese momento, con esa visión, y aunque mis oídos sangrasen, me sentí completo. Totalmente completo.

Me dedique a armar mi bolso. Y el de él.

El viaje a Sapporo era al día siguiente.

Y a pesar de que le había dicho que no había problema, hablo con sus profesores, y recibiría por mail, las clases a las que faltaría.

Y claro, yo no podía estar más feliz, que había elegido estar conmigo. Aunque esta vez, yo no había hecho mis típicas imposiciones, me sirvió de mucho dejar de ser yo mismo, para que Hinata sin sentirse presionado, me eligiese a mí, por encima de su vida nueva. Lo sé, mi lector, tremendamente egoísta, pero que decir, a mí me encantaba, me gustaba eso. Y no podía dejar de sentir ese hermoso orgullo, y ese latir embravecido de mi corazón, al saber, que él dejaría su rutina por mí, sin que yo, dijera nada. Dejándolo decidir, como miles de veces me pedía, y que a mí, me resultaba tan pero tan difícil.

...

Se encontró con mi mirada y me sonrió dulcemente.

Y me aniquilaba bastante el hecho de no poder ayudarle un poco más en sus luchas internas, pero él había sido claro, eran problemas de él, y él mismo los resolvería, aunque la manera en que empleaba el tiempo en resolverlos no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Porque no le dedicaba nada.

Él era de esperar que las cosas sucediesen, también era de esas personas que no entienden por completo la maldad o intenciones negativas de los otros, para él, todo eran buenas personas, con sentimientos sinceros, y eso es lo que le hacía chocar cada vez más seguido contra las paredes más duras, aun así...volvía a caer nuevamente.

En una de las muchas discusiones que habíamos tenido en este tiempo de idas y vueltas, donde no se convencía del todo, o donde más bien tenía miedo de volver a confiar en mí, me había dicho que no era tan inocente, que no cedía tan fácil, que incluso, no reía con cualquiera. Al principio quise creerle, puesto que yo era el blanco de ese nuevo ser, que por esos días él alardeaba tanto, después me di cuenta que era solo una coraza, y muy débil por cierto, para luchar contra mí. Seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo que conocí a mis 13 años. Solo estaba asustado, solo deseaba cambiar, pero su nobleza, su fe en la humidad de los otros, nunca se había ido. Y claro como ya dije...él seguía perdiendo ante eso. Era el único en salir perjudicado.

…

Cerré el bolso con algo de fuerza, al parecer lo había sobre cargado.

-¿Qué tal si te bañas primero?- sugerí.

-¿Ahora? Mejor después de cenar.

-No, después de cenar, te quiero en la cama temprano.

-Bueno, después de hacer la cena.

-Cocinare yo. ¿Vale? Tú te bañas y deja de andar con esa ropa vieja.

-Pero...me gusta cómo me queda. Y a ti también te gusta.

-Si, pero hace frio. Anda, ve a bañarte y te pones el pijama que corresponde.

-No quiero.

Lo mire divertido. -caprichoso...

Elevo sus hombros.

-No me pienso bañar ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me pienso bañar dos veces con este frio.

-¿dos veces?

-Claro, mañana viajamos a Sapporo. Y si algo me queda de experiencia, es que no es bueno tener sexo en esos días de entrenamiento. Así que, como esta es nuestra última noche aquí, seré directo. - se puso de pie, y mi remera le pasaba los muslos. - después de cenar, tu y yo tendremos sexo. Y cuando acabemos me bañare.

No pude reprimir una risa. Se veía realmente endemoniado.

-Oi...no te rías.

-Es... ¿quien dijo que no lo haremos en Sapporo?

-¿Piensas hacerlo?

-¿Me crees tan débil?

-No, no es eso. Pero si recuerdo en preparatoria, que te iba bastante mal...

-Ah...es que...por ese entonces, estaba pensando de que manera hacértelo después del partido.

Me miro desafiante- no mientas. Te cansabas.

Volví a reír. -Vale...si me cansaba. Pero... ¿me vas a decir que no tendremos nada de tiempo?

-Pues estuve leyendo tu itinerario, y a penas si podrás dormir. Y si vas a ir de flojo, mejor no vayas. Ese no seria del armador del cual me enamore. El voleibol primero.

-No. Eso sí que no. Nosotros primero, después el voleibol.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y el pequeño berrinche había quedado atrás. - Vale, pero...no desperdicies estas oportunidades.

-No lo hago. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Ahora mismo lo estamos haciendo.

-Shouyou, en serio. Tendremos tiempo. Sé que no podremos pasar la noche juntos, ya que no puedes quedarte con nosotros. Pero el tiempo libre que tenga a la tarde, iremos a pasear. Quiero ir a un par de lugares ¿vale? y si me gusta mucho, tal vez nuestra Luna de miel sea ahí. Es lo más que puedo pagar.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

Su mirada se dilato, como hacia tanto tiempo no sucedía y quedo a mi par.

Me corrió un frio helado por la espalda ¿había ido demasiado lejos? No. Ya teníamos el compromiso. Solo restaba poner una fecha. ¿Era tal vez porque no le había preguntado?

-Eh...si, ¿no te gusta? iremos a otro lugar si tu

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y aquel pelo, que había vuelto a crecer, llego hasta mi rostro, dejándome aspirar, el hermoso aroma que emanaba de él.

-¡Me encanta! ¿Seguro que podemos darnos ese lujo? ¡Me encantaría ir de Luna de miel ahí! bueno, a cualquier lado. - se soltó y se sentía radiante. Aplaudió con sus manos y permaneció emocionado mientras me miraba.

-Lo siento, creí que te ibas a enojar, por no preguntarte.

-¡Oh eso!...no, yo quiero casarme contigo. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ya quiero organizar todo. Debo llamar a mamá...No...Ella vendrá sola...vendrá a regañarte.

-¿Por el anillo?

-Si, ahí le diremos.

Asentí, creí que solo era una broma. Pero al parecer no. Tendríamos de verdad la visita de mamá Hinata, y allí seria regañado por no esperar a que ella comprara el anillo.

…

Por suerte por el resto de los días siguiente, no tendría la visita de ella, y si la teníamos, nosotros estaríamos a una larga distancia.

…

Hicimos todo como él quería.

Cenamos mientras veíamos por internet, el partido de voleibol de la selección.

Obviamente antes de bañarse, me reclamo aquello, y yo no podía decir que no.

Nos terminamos bañando juntos. Y para la media noche, estábamos acostados.

Como los viajes me ponían ansioso, no dormí casi nada.

A las 4 de la mañana sonó el despertador y estuve tentado de tirarle un vaso con agua para despertarle. Y escucharle decir, como tiempo atrás ese ¡idiota! Enfurecido. Pero no, no tenia porque hacerle pasar por eso.

Y gracias a que no hice mi maldad, me costó bastante despertarlo. Cuando lo hizo, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes.

-Cuando regresemos hablaremos de lo poco que duermes.- anuncie mientras le alcanzaba la ropa.

-Duermo lo suficiente.

-No mientas. A penas si duerme horas.

-Lo siento, es que pierdo tiempo valioso de estudio, si me acuesto temprano.-

Bese su frente, y replique- ambos sabemos que eso no te quita el sueño, ahora quiero que disfrutes del viaje, pero cuando regresemos tenemos que sentarnos a hablar.-

-Está bien Tobio.

Nos tomamos un taxi. Deje a Hinata en la estación de trenes con la compañía de Kuroo y su cachorro, por mi parte me dirigí a la universidad para tomar el bus.

Nosotros llegaríamos mas tarde, el tren lo haría en menos de 10 horas. Aun así, nos mantendríamos en contacto durante el viaje, y le había dado dinero suficiente para que se quedara en el hotel, que estaba cerca del complejo.

Había insistido en quedarse en casa de Sugawara y Sawamura, pero no me parecía correcto, que fuera a un lugar donde vivía una pareja recién casada, hasta que entendió, que a él, le costaría también.

Kuroo se quedaría en el mismo hotel, y nos reencontraríamos para el primer partido.

Estaríamos solo dos días allí, serian dos días de entrenamiento por la mañana y partidos nocturnos. Así que tenía planeado salir a conocer Sapporo con él.

Volveríamos al tercer día, casi terminando la semana, por lo que también tendríamos el fin de semana para nosotros. Le gustase o no, quería que se alejara de los libros, solo aquella semana.

…

El viaje fue estupendo para él. Porque a pesar de que Tsukishima se enojo con Kuroo, este dejo a Hinata a cargo del cachorro. Y mi niño estaba fascinado con aquello. Recibí varias selfies de él y del cachorro, y una de Kuroo durmiendo profundamente.

Se la enseñe a Kei, y tuvo que aflojar su irritación, y un poco de orgullo, al pedirme que le enviara la foto por mensaje.

El resto del viaje, me dormí, y él también lo hizo.

…

Los entrenamientos, fueron un poco mas rudos de lo que creíamos, pero aun así, no quería pensar en el cansancio. Dormiría por la noche y listo.

…

La primera tarde, pase a buscarlo cerca de las 14, y salimos hacia el centro de Sapporo, después de que la nieve que caía, no fuese tan intensa.

Claro, que nos hicimos un tiempo, y visitamos a Daichi y Suga.

Les contamos de nosotros, la mitad de la historia, y puedo sospechar, que Sugawara sabía todo.

Pero la conversación cayó en derroteros, y también en el próximo casamiento de Kuroo con Tsukishima.

Ambos, estaban emocionados, porque volveríamos a reunirnos, después de tantos años.

También, le contamos de nuestro compromiso, y posterior matrimonio. Shouyou, les conto de nuestra convivencia, y de que pronto tendríamos un perrito, al igual que Jun, y yo que creía que había olvidado eso, tuve que volver a plantearme la idea de que un perro viva con nosotros. De que yo tuviera que compartir mi casa y a mi novio, con un perro. Esta a la vista, a mí los animales, mucho no me agradaban.

…

El ultimo día, a horas de tomar el tren, esta vez había pedido permiso para volver por mi cuenta, nos abrigamos bien, y dejando nuestros bolsos, en uno de los lockers de la estación, fuimos a recorrer el Odori Park.

Teníamos tres horas por delante, el tren salía a media noche.

Así que, disfrutamos del festival de invierno de la ciudad.

Shouyou me hizo recorrer cada centímetro del parque.

Y hablábamos con los creadores, de las esculturas de nieves.

Se veía tan emocionado, que me dejo comer ramen, las veces que quise.

Y aunque estábamos más que cansados, subimos las escaleras, para llegar a la cima de la Torre de Tv, muy similar al Sky Tree, que teníamos en Tokio, y al cual nunca íbamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, observando, las luces del parque, tan estratégicamente ubicadas. Y el lugar tenía una panorámica realmente hermosa.

-Aun, tengo tanto miedo- susurro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.- no por ti. Me has demostrado que me quieres como siempre soñé. Pero…es difícil Tobio. Nunca creí que mi padre, reaccionaria de esa forma, tampoco que Sato…no me gusta sentirme así. ¿Cómo se hace para que no duela tanto? ¿O al menos para no sentirme tan mal? Sé que no debería sentirme mal con lo de Sato, pero, era mi amigo. Le confié todo, durante este tiempo. Y es quien me pago de la peor manera, solo se aprovechaba. Lo intento, pero no puedo no dejarme llevar. No puedo creer, que exista gente así. En serio.

No sabía que decir, me moría por hablar mal de Sato, o incluso de su padre. Pero eso no ayudaría en nada.

-Tómalo como una experiencia. Puedes sacar cosas buenas de ellas. ¿No lo crees? Tal vez te ayuden en un futuro.

-¿A no elegir a idiotas como amigo?

-Mira Shouyou, lo que te voy a decir, va en contra de todo lo que ese tipo me genera. Pero a pesar de que sus intenciones, no hayan sido sinceras, a pesar de eso, tu, estas estudiando y te va bien porque él te ayudo mucho. No quiere decir que tú no puedas, pero me dijiste que si no fuera por él, ya hubieses abandonado. Deja de lado, el motivo por el cual lo hacía, solo toma lo único bueno que hizo. Y aunque no haya sido sincero en lo absoluto, al menos tuviste compañía este tiempo que estuvimos separados. Queda en ti, de ahora en adelante, que lugar le das en tu vida. Pero no te mortifiques pensando en eso, o en que hubiera ocurrido. Todo está hecho. Todo en cuanto a él y a tu padre, ya fue hecho. ¿Entiendes eso no? De ahora en mas quiero que tus preocupaciones sean, porque, no sé, no llegas con un examen, no tienes tiempo o estas cansado para seguir con tu tesis, o que yo no haya hecho las compras de la semana. – Hinata lanzo una risa suave sin querer mirarme a los ojos, lo sabía, los tenia brillosos, a punto de llorar.- y si te vas a desvelar, que sea porque tomaste demasiado café, no porque el insensible de tu padre viene a tu mente. Esta es tu vida, ¿entiendes?

-Si, lo sé, lamento preocuparte así.

Apreté sus dedos mas fuerte con los míos- no quiero Shouyou, que un día, te levantes, y caigas en la conclusión, de que odias tu vida, solo por el hecho de que la has vivido para alguien, no para ti. Quiero que dentro de unos años, te sigas levantando a mi lado, y que seas feliz de estar conmigo, de haberme elegido, porque estoy más que seguro que yo si lo estaré. Que te levantes, y sonrías, porque habrá un niño o niña, en la habitación de al lado, esperando por su desayuno, y un pequeño perro, esperando por verte. Y después, cuando salgas por la puerta de adelante, de nuestra futura casa, te este esperando un buen trabajo, que no solo llene tus bolsillos, sino también tu alma. Y que sepas que al final del día, tu esposo te estará esperando con una cena caliente, mientras tu hijo este preocupado con temas tontos, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que su celular no tengas los pixeles suficientes para sacarse selfies con sus amigos.

Shouyou largo una risa dulce y un tanto fuerte- ¿viviremos todo eso?

-Claro, muchísimo mas. Pero tú tienes que vivirlo. No tu padre. Ni tú amigo. Ni nadie que no acepte, que nos queremos y amamos. ¿Entendido?

-Tratare de no pensar tanto. Lo prometo.

-Estoy contigo. No necesitas a nadie más. Aunque te suene egoísta y posesivo. Es así.

-Lo sé.

Bese su mejilla fría y lo vi cerrar sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Te amo muchísimo.

-Lo sé, yo también.

Saque mi celular, y tome varias fotos del lugar.

Shouyou aun se sentía un poco acongojado. Así que nos quedamos, más de media hora mirando aquella noche, mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte por detrás.

Cerré los ojos, para inmortalizar, aquel crudo invierno, el olor de su pelo, el sonido de su respiración, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo bajo mi abrazo. Ninguna fotografía podía darme aquello.

Shouyou se movió de repente y la luz del flash lleno mi campo de visión. Sonreí a la cámara como pude, pero a decir verdad, yo no salía tan bien en las fotos como él.

La foto, me devolvió a Shouyou, ya sin rastro de tristeza, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Yo ni decir, Salí horrendo.

-¿La podemos usar como tarjeta de invitación a nuestra boda?

-Salí horrible.

-Pero yo Salí muy bien.

-Vale… ¿entonces quieres venir a aquí como Luna de miel?

-No, para nada.

-¿No? ¿No te gusto?

-Me encanta, pero quiero ir a Miyagi.

-¿Miyagi? ¿En serio?

-Si. No quiero ir a otro lado. Quiero ese día o semana, volver a vivir mi adolescencia contigo y estos años de más.

Esboce una sonrisa, mientras, hurgue con mi nariz, su suave cuello.

Las manos de Shouyou, acariciaron las mías. Y nos quedamos varios minutos más en silencio. Hasta que se hizo la hora de volver

...

Mientras íbamos camino a la estación, consulte por internet, que otro horario había además del de la medianoche.

El próximo era cerca de las tres de la mañana. Con suerte llegaríamos al medio día, justo para mi entrenamiento de la tarde.

Caminamos en silencio de la mano, orgullosos de querernos sin importar ninguna mirada.

Me acerqué a su oído derecho y bese despacio su lóbulo, -¿No quieres que rente una habitación? El próximo tren sale a las tres. Quiero estar contigo.

Shouyou entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos con fuerza y asintió.

Así que casi a media noche, alquilamos una habitación del hotel cercano a la estación.

...

Ni siquiera me dediqué a echar un vistazo a la habitación.

Mi visión y concentración estaban en él. En desnudarlo por completo. Y hacerle el amor.

Así que despacio le saque todas sus prendas, no si antes, besar cada parte que desnudaba.

Shouyou Solito se dejaba hacer sin ningún pero.

También me saque de a poco toda mi ropa y lo fui llevando despacio hacia bajo las sabanas de aquella simple cama, en una habitación exageradamente calefaccionada.

Lo senté sobre los almohadones y mientras besaba su cuello, me daba paso al abrir sus piernas, y deJarme tocar todo lo que yo quisiera.

Metí un par de dedos en su boca Y la danza de su lengua sobre ellos, me calentaban demasiado. Shouyou no necesitaba de mucho para excitarme. Con su encanto natural bastaba.

Así que antes de perder el control con esa lengua, bajé y metí los dedos en su ano. Shouyou abrió más sus piernas, por encima del almohadón, y en esa superposición, quedaba más chico, más frágil aun. Sus delgados muslos se tensionaron, dejándome meterlos lo más que pude.

Hinata se tomó de mis hombros y espero la seguidilla de penetraciones que le haría con ellos. Lo hice sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento. Me gustaba, me volvía loco, verle gozar así.

Sus gemidos, por demás avergonzados salían bastante fuertes. Y no me importaba si las paredes eran o no delgadas. Quería escucharlo.

-¿Más? ¿Quieres más fuerte?

Asintió mordiendo su ante brazo y dejándome ver un rostro por demás ruborizado.

Cuando noté que su pene se había puesto demasiado duro, dejé descansar su ano y me dediqué a masturbarlo suavemente.

Y lo hice varios minutos, mientras disfrutaba de su boca y lengua, por demás ansiosas y apasionadas. La manera en que me besaba, se podía reflejar sus deseos de ser cogido con urgencia.

Pero antes de eso, volví a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, abdomen y posterior entre pierna.

Lamí dos o tres veces su pene, pero estaba tan avanzando que no quería que se corriera ahí. Sino más bien mientras era penetrado.

Así que después de tenerlo en mi boca un par de segundo, preparé su ano con mi saliva.

Estaba más que listo.

Volví a subir por el mismo camino que había llegado y lo acosté debajo de mi.

Abrió sus piernas, pasándolas a cada lado de mi cadera y espero.

Lo penetre despacio, sintiendo como su carne se abría ante mi paso, los dedos de Shouyou arañaron mi espalda.

Emití un gruñido cuando llegue hasta el tope y ahí me detuve para mirarlo.

Shouyou lo hizo con desespero queriendo empezar y no lo hice esperar.

La cama se quejó a la primera embestida y se mezcló con el gemido de mi niño.

La piernas de Shouyou, se elevaron por sobre mi espalda y se soltó de mi, dejándome la tarea de atenderlo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, y yo no aparte mi vista de sus ojos en ninguna de las embestidas.

El ruido de la cama, más el golpe seco de mis genitales en su trasero, mezclado con todos los gritos de Hinata, llenaban toda la habitacion.

Shouyou cerró los ojos y mientras yo le daba sin poder parar, se masturbó al ritmo de las penetraciones.

Antes de hacerle acabar del todo, lo acosté boca abajo y abriendo sus nalgas me metí en ellas y sin dejarle levantar siquiera la cabeza, me apreté muy fuerte contra él y le di lo último de mí.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono y noté que había acabado. Así que antes de acabar dentro de él, lo arrodille en la cama y metí mi pene en su pequeña boca. Lo cogí unos segundos así, hasta que acabe allí.

Me quedé unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando su pelo, mientras él pasaba su lengua por todo el lugar.

No había nada mejor que terminar de esa forma.

Disfrute del placer de la corrida y observe con paciencia como Shouyou, limpiaba todo, haciéndome un perfecto oral.

Lo dejé hacer, hasta que lo atraje conmigo para quedarnos bajo las sábanas la hora que nos faltaba para irnos.

Agradecí al cielo, no sólo el amor que me daba sino también el bien sexo que tenía diario.

Shouyou me abrazó y se durmió el resto del tiempo que teníamos antes de tomar el tren

...

Nos esperaba Tokio, su madre, el cachorro que le debía y claro, organizar nuestra boda.

.


	30. 30

El viaje a Sapporo, me relajo físicamente.

Sin querer pensarlo o más bien admitirlo, lidiar con nuestros problemas de pareja, y con los preparativos de nuestro casamiento, al menos a mí, me estaba matando mentalmente.

Claro que, no había nada mejor que disfrutar a pleno cuando resolvíamos nuestros inconvenientes, pero no sé si era sano discutir tanto, o por cosas tontas.

Pero ambos éramos, en cierto punto, iguales.

Al menos para mí, ese último mes me había sacudido. Las visitas de Kozume y Yamaguchi no nos habían hecho bien. En especial la de Kozume. Aún no entendía cómo es que todo había terminado tan mal.

Me dolía, porque después de todo, era mi amigo, la persona que más quería luego de Kei.

Aunque Kei se había defendido a su manera, había quedado igual de expuesto que yo. Y no permitiría que nadie le haga sentir mal o dudar acerca de mí.

Tantos años y tanto esfuerzo no podían ser tirados a la basura por algo como eso.

Aún me sorprende todas las cosas que Kei le dijo, él no es una persona de perder los sentidos, siquiera su templanza, pero se ve que las cosas relacionadas conmigo o mi entorno, lo hacían volver una persona demasiado territorial. Y eso, visto desde mi punto de vista, me encantaba. Porque me sentía celado y querido. Más allá, de que no era una persona posesiva y entendía que a veces parte de esos celos, estaban mal. Como los que tenía hacia Bokuto. Los cuales habían disminuido bastante.

Yo también era celoso. Demasiado.

Pero creo que actuábamos de forma diferente.

Creo que al fin y al cabo, éramos muy inseguros. Y tal vez eso pasaba en los primeros tiempos de una relación tan seria como la nuestra.

Antes de dormirme en el viaje a la isla, me adentre en una extensa investigación sobre el lugar.

Quería ver cómo pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera y no cansarlo en extremo.

Tal vez salir a pasear, por los lugares típicos o disfrutar de algún museo. A Kei le gustaría eso.

Pero, muchas de las actividades que me agradaban, estarían cerradas en invierno. Ya que la isla, en aquella estación, le daba total atención al Odori Park. Y temía que ese fuera el lugar elegido por Kageyama.

Y no es que sea mal arriado. Pero quería disfrutar esos descansos solo con Kei. Solo los dos.

Tenía que ser algo especial. Y algo que se pudiera realizar en nuestros tiempos juntos.

Kei tenía entrenamientos por la mañana, la tarde libre y a la noche los partidos. Y aunque decían que para las 21 estarían desocupados, no podía robarle mucho tiempo después de eso. Ya que su jornada empezaría a las 6 del día siguiente y debía descansar lo más que pudiese.

Así que para la primera noche, había elegido algo tranquilo, el hotel donde me alojaba, tenía un resto-bar.

Así que después de alguna caminata vespertina y su posterior partido, tenía planeado llevarlo ahí.

Claro que no podíamos pasar la noche juntos en materia de sexo y él debía también dormir en su hotel con sus compañeros.

Y en mí búsqueda por la web, antes de perder señal completamente, leí algo que me lleno de ansiedad.

Algo que quería concretar y experimentar de manera urgente.

Y solo esperaba, que Kei, me siguiese en mi locura impulsiva.

Le di el cachorro a chibi-chan durante el trayecto, y tuve que dormirme para que la adrenalina u exaltación sentida en ese momento, no me atormentase las largas horas de viaje.

Así que el primer día Aproveche la mañana libre de su entrenamiento, de manera excepcional.

Kei se había molestado un poco porque no fui a verlo. Pero esa valiosa información que había leído me rondaba en la cabeza y quería darle una sorpresa.

Así que tome a Jun y temprano a la mañana, provisto de un mapa de la ciudad me adentre en ella entre metros y tiendas.

Compré ropa para ambos y obviamente también para Jun.

Pero no sé lo mostraría a Kei hasta nuestro tercer día.

Obviamente, no todo fue fácil.

La burocracia existe en todos los países y aunque el nuestro se decía que era del primer mundo, no escapábamos de ese dilema.

Así que tuve que dar una y mil vueltas en Sapporo para conseguir lo que quería. Y solo me di cuenta que obtendría todo lo necesario si ponía dinero encima.

Una vez encontrada la solución, bastaron unos cuantos yenes para poder cumplir con mi objetivo

-Ahora dime Kei, ¿En serio te molestaste por qué le di el cachorro a chibi chan ?

El rostro de él siquiera se inmutó cuando me miró fijo y asintió.

Después de tragar un pedazo de pizza, tomo tranquilamente un largo trato de cerveza y respondió - odio, realmente odio, que toquen mis cosas.

Me quedé en silencio escuchando eso, y analizandolo.

-¿Estas ebrio? - pregunté divertido.

-No. La cerveza no se me sube tan rápido a la cabeza. Ahora sí fuera otro bebida bueno. ¿Por qué?

-No, solo digo, por tu respuesta.

-Ah, no, creo que tienes que saberlo. A ver si entiendes. Odio que toquen mis cosas. Claro que no aplica para ti, Tetsu. Pero eso también te incluye.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas explicarlo. Pero si me molesta que toquen a Jun, incluso, no pude evitar sentirme celoso cuando viajabas con Hinata. Se que, no pasaría nada, pero, el hecho de tener que compartirte con otras personas, es un asco.

¿Cómo explicar ese sentimiento que venía a mi casa vez que Kei era tan sincero ? Amaba cuando se abría sin reparos. Cuando era sincero sin importar que, sin importar que tan descabellado era eso. Más aún cuando se declaraba ante de mi de maneras tan inusuales. Cuando escondido entre esa marañas de palabras, se me decía cuan intenso y posesivo, era su amor para conmigo. Lo que siempre había querido. Por lo que había luchado, lo tenía.

-Te amo Kei. De todas las cosas que vienen a mi mente, solo puede darte este resumen - conteste sonriente.

Kei esta vez se sonrojo. - lo siento, pero quería que lo sepas.

-Ya lo sé. Son esos celos tan maravillosos. Que me encanta que sientas, y que ahora durán menos.

Kei sonrió bajo sus lentes - eres mío Tetsu. Y también te amo.

-Eres tan cruel señor Tsukishima. Me dices esas cosas, sabiendo que no podemos pasar la noche juntos. Sabes torturarme tan bien.

Apoye un brazo sobre la mesa y me incline sobre ella, para besar sus labio con un suave sabor a cerveza.

Amaba a Kei, amaba más aún el hecho de que lo pudiera besar o tomar su mano en cualquier lado, y él no haria escándalos por eso, él me correspondería.

Lo bese castamente y luego su mejilla.

Kei volvió a sonreírme por segunda vez en aquella noche. Y yo simplemente había ganado la lotería de mi vida.

-Kei, el día de regreso, necesito que vuelvas conmigo. En el mismo tren. Tengo un día programado y no se cuanto nos lleve. Total al día siguiente es sábado.

-Hablare con el entrenador. ¿Que haremos?

-Sorpresa. No me mires así, Jun y yo, no podemos decirte eso.

Solo lo deje tomar un vaso mas de cerveza, porque aunque el dijese que no le afectaba, al día siguiente tendría entrenamiento, y no era propio de un voleibolista, llegar con resaca a ninguno de esos lugares.

Para antes de la media noche lo deje en su habitación.

-te escribiré- susurro.

-No, tú descansa. Yo te enviare un texto con Jun que llegamos bien. ¿Vale?

Asintió sin ganas de discutir y me beso sonoramente la mejilla, y luego los labios.

Claro, Jun reclamo mimos y abrazos, entonces nuestra despedida se demoro un poco más.

Alce en mis brazos al cachorro, quien lloraba al ver que Kei, cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Una vez que salimos del edificio se calmo y caminamos la cuadra que nos separaban de nuestro hotel.

Solo un día mas de espera y ya.

Le mande un texto en bien llegamos, también una imagen de ambos para corroborar que estábamos bien.

Yo si había tomado demasiado, aprovechaba ese tipo de salidas, para beber cerveza, en la semana no solía hacerlo, y ya sábado o domingos, era muy poco. Pero cuando salíamos a comer a algún lado, o de vez en cuando, esa clase de viajes, era cuando más me distendía.

Y a Kei no le disgustaba, y eso que él casi no bebía. Pero esa noche entre pizzas y charlas sobre lo hermoso que era Sapporo, había tomado más de lo normal.

Antes de dormir, me tome unos analgésicos para ir frenando el inminente dolor de cabeza que de a poco llegaría a mí.

Me dormí enseguida, sobre la cama sin des tender, hasta con la ropa puesta, el sueño y cansancio nos gano a ambos.

Al dia siguiente, con un poco de dolores, no solo de cabeza, sino corporal también, me bañe temprano para ir hasta el entrenamiento.

Me sente junto a chibi chan en las gradas de aquel gimnasio, y entre cafes y miradas agudas, disfrutamos de espectadores de un entrenamiento especial para nuestros chicos.

Me robe a Kei la hora del almuerzo y luego de que él también se bañara, salimos a pasear por los barrios residenciales de Sapporo.

Pasamos a saludar a sus antiguos senpais, que Vivian a unos cuantos minutos de donde nos estábamos quedando, por lo que tuvimos que tomar un bus junto a un tren para llegar, y por supuesto no perdernos en el intento.

Fue una visita corta, más que nada para anunciar las buenas nuevas, y salimos de nuevo a la calle. Kei no era tanto de hacer sociedad. Él elegía con quien, a pesar de que Sugawara y Sawamura, eran tan agradables, había notado que prefería pasar el tiempo mil veces con Kageyama y Hinata.

Ya había incorporado a su vida a chibi chan y solían hablar por teléfono de vez en cuando, o cuando este solía ir a buscar a Kageyama a la universidad.

Aunque tuviera sus arranques de celos totalmente locos, como los que había tenido en el viaje con respecto a Hinata y a Jun junto conmigo, a pesar de eso, ya esas personas eran parte de su vida y con quien mayormente había crecido.

Por mi parte, tampoco hacia sociedad con todos, mis amigos especiales eran Bokuto con Akaashi, y en menor medida los amigos de Kei, y era mejor así, mejor pocos y leales.

Extrañaba un poco el entrenamiento diario que tenia junto a los chicos del club de Nekoma, así que antes de su partido nocturno, entramos en calor saliendo a correr por los alrededores del Odori Park.

Cerca de algunos puestos, había un fuerte olor a ramen que me hizo abrir el apetito. Así que esa noche, contra todos mis pronósticos de no andar por ahí, llevaría a Kei a comer ramen mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los templos del lugar, algo realmente típico, que no hacíamos nunca en Tokio.

La segunda noche paso, después del partido comimos ramen, pero sentados mirando un espectáculo de títeres bastantes bochornosos, dejamos a Jun correr por los alrededores, junto con un par de niños.

Y caminamos despacio hasta el hotel, Kei llevaba en brazos a un cachorro muy cansado y agitado.

Esa vez, para la once de la noche, ya nos habíamos despedidos.

-mañana, pasare temprano a recogerte.

-¿Qué haremos? Estoy un poco cansado Tetsu.

-lo de mañana es sorpresa. Por eso, es importante que duermas bien, te quiero lucido y de buen humor. Prometo que no será nada cansador. Pero necesito de tu predisposición.

-¿Qué es?

-en serio, quiero que sea sorpresa. Mira, solo no te olvides, de anunciar que nos iremos por nuestra propia cuenta.

-¿puedo quedarme con Jun?

-no. El también debe prepararse para mañana.

Kei bostezo, y encogió sus hombros- vale, solo espero que sea algo bueno como para negarme a mi perro.

Acaricie su pelo, revolviéndolo por doquier y sonreí ampliamente. – pasare por ti a las 8. Báñate antes de salir.

-odio bañarme de mañana.

-no hay excusas, señor Tsukishima, te queremos limpio.

Lo bese sonoramente en la mejilla y él me sorprendió con un abrazo largo, en el umbral de aquella puerta.

A pesar de que sus muestras de cariño eran cada vez más recurrentes, no pude evitar sentirme como la primera vez que me abrazo, totalmente abatido, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel acto maravilloso, de tener mi cuerpo rodeado entre sus brazos y de sentirme querido y amado con un gesto tan simple.

Me sentí sacudido, tal vez, por aquello que le estaba ocultando y quería que sucediera. No quería que nada lo arruinara, que especialmente nosotros no lo echáramos a perder.

-descansa- susurro luego de besarme-

-tu también.

Nos quedamos con Jun mirando como cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, y hasta escuchar la cerradura.

Camine aun algo desconcertado con mis sentimientos y Jun esta vez no se desespero como la noche anterior.

La noche se hizo eterna, suele pasar cuando la ansiedad no te deja vivir.

Así que para las 6 de la mañana, salimos a buscar algo para el desayuno. Pero nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado temprano, y volvimos con las manos vacías de nuevo al hotel.

Tome un café, y Jun su comida habitual.

Antes de prepararme, tome al cachorro, y contra todas sus locuras y berrinches, lo termine bañando en la ducha. Con un secador lo seque bien y posteriormente lo peine.

Jun se enojo conmigo, y se acostó bajo una silla.

Mientras esperaba a que se le pasara el enojo, limpie el baño y tome una ducha rápida.

Tome la ropa comprada el primer día y me dispuse a prepararnos para buscar a Kei.

Lo mío consistía en ropa simple, pero nueva. Un chupin color negro, con una camisa blanca y chaqueta trenca color negra. Algo para abrigarnos del frio.

A Jun le había comprado un chubasquero, según la dependiente del lugar, era especial para los días de frio o lluvia. Elegí uno color negro con cuadros rojos, que le quedaban realmente bien. Pero al no sentirse tan acostumbrado, estuvo molesto un par de minutos.

Así que por demás arreglados y lindos, salimos en busca de Kei, con su ropa.

Kei quedo en silencio al verme y me sentí halagado, a pesar de que siempre vestía de la misma forma. Pero obviamente pase a segunda plana cuando vio a su hijo.

Jun se mostros coqueto frente a él, y ambos me dejaron relegados mientras acomodaba la ropa de Kei sobre su cama.

-¿y eso?

-regalo de viaje.-

-es muy bonita.

-debes apurarte, tenemos cita a las 9.

-¿cita?

-vístete.

A Kei también le quedaba bien su jean color negro, camisa blanca y una parca con una capucha recubierta con piel, color rojo intenso.

La chaqueta tenía un cinto ajustable, que le ayude a ponerse, y quedo estilizado y hermoso, más de lo que era.

Cerramos la habitación y entregamos la llave en el hall de entrada.

Antes de irnos, dejamos sus maletas en mi habitación y partimos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El ayuntamiento quedaba a solo unas diez cuadras, interno en el centro. Por lo que caminamos, disfrutando la brisa mañanera y el apuro de la gente por llegar a sus empleos.

Kei apretó fuerte mis nudillos cuando me pare frente a las escaleras del lugar –¿Qué es esto?

-espera un poco más.

Subimos en silencio y me dirigí algo nervioso hacia la recepción. – Buenos días, tengo turno con el señor Hanazaki. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou.

La recepcionista nos sonrió y busco unos papeles a la vez que se paraba. – gracias por la puntualidad. Hoy es un día agitado. Los viernes, son de locos. – susurro mientras salía de su escritorio y estrechaba sus manos. – síganme.

Caminamos detrás de ellas, y subimos unas amplias escaleras de mármol, que nos llevaban a la oficina de uno de los empleados del lugar. Pasamos por la oficina del alcalde, pero no alcanzamos a verle.

-el señor Hanazaki vendrá en un momento. ¿Desean algo?

Ambos negamos, antes de irse, la recepcionista jugueteo con Jun y pude observar la cara de descontento de Kei ante eso y mi silencio.

Pero no pregunto nada, adivine en seguida su rostro. Se sentía nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

Hanazaki entro minutos después y nos saludo con una sonrisa amplia- señor Kuroo que bueno volver a verle. Veo que ha podido conseguir todo.

-fue difícil.

-estas cosas no suelen ser tan rápidas.

-lo entiendo.

Hanazaki se sentó y tomo los papeles, previamente llenados por mí, donde rezaban nuestros datos y los de Kei.

-Bien, señor Kuroo, ¿ya le dijo al señor Tsukishima?

-no, era una sorpresa.

-¿desea que le explique?

-por favor.

Volví a sentir la mano de Kei cerrarse con fuerza sobre mí.

-Señor Tsukishima, como sabe, en este país aun no es legal casarse entre personas del mismo sexo. Hable con el señor Kuroo, el día miércoles, donde me comento que ustedes realizarían un acto de boda dentro de un mes. Claro que solo de forma simbólica y nada legal.

-Lo…lo sé.

-lo que ofrece Sapporo por el momento, es una unión legal mediante una serie de papeles que en un breve resumen, dicen que en caso de que quien fallezca primero, usted o su futuro marido serán acreedores del seguro de vida del otro. Este papel que ustedes firmaran, los unirá legalmente y tendrán el beneficio del seguro.

Kei soltó mi mano lentamente y unió las suyas sobre sus rodillas. Quedo en silencio, y cada segundo se estaba volviendo una molestia para mí.

Hanazaki me miro serio y continuo- los dejare solos un momento. Volveré para que firmen los papeles.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse.

-sabia, sabía que lo que haríamos no era aun legal. Pero no sabía, que querías esto.

-¿tu no quieres?

-¿desde hace cuanto sabes de esto, del seguro?

-lo averigüe en internet, en el viaje.

Kei quedo en silencio nuevamente en unos momentos.

-¿quieres que yo sea quien cobre ese seguro? Esto no es algo a la ligera. Siempre se elige una persona importante para este tipo

-tu eres lo más importante. – conteste cortando sus palabras. – quiero unirme legalmente. Quiero que si me pasa algo, no sea nadie más que tu, quien tenga estos beneficios.

Kei llevo sus manos a su rostro y susurro- no hables tan tranquilo acerca de la muerte, no me gusta.

-Pero, somos personas grandes. Un día había que hablar de esto. Y quiero que tú seas esa persona. Se lo importante que debe ser la persona a quien ponga en mi seguro, y ese solo debes ser tú. Nadie más.

-¿en serio? ¿Yo?

Me miro con tanta incertidumbre, como si aun, no creyésemos que estábamos juntos. - ¿Quién mas Kei? ¿Quién más? Solo tú, el hombre que más amo.

Kei cerró sus ojos e intento no llorar- se que la mayoría lo ve como algo para asegurarse, pero esto para mí, es un matrimonio en serio- susurro tomando los papeles-

-pensé que dirías eso. Por eso compre estos anillos.

Le mostre lo adquirido días atrás y le coloque el suyo, otro más. Ahora su dedo mostraba el anillo de compromiso y el de casamiento.

-¿te has dado cuenta que con esa firma, me confías tu vida? De alguna manera…

-Lo sé, y yo te confió la mía.

Me abrazo con fuerza. Hice lo mismo, y se sintió de una forma eterna. Como si con eso, pudiéramos retenernos por siempre uno con el otro.

-De ahora en más, llevaras mi apellido. – susurre divertido.

-Me encantaría. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-si, una vez unidos legalmente somos reconocidos como pareja. Una vez que firmes, serás mío totalmente.

Sonrió dejando el motón de papeles sobre el escritorio- no necesitas de eso para que sea así.

-no me importa, mientras más pruebas haya mejor-

Seque su rostro y bese cada parpado.

-Tetsurou, igual debes saber, que planeo morir primero, no puedes morir antes, no voy a llorar por ti.

Sonreí – eres egoísta.

-solo digo que, no quiero pasar por eso.

-una vez, leí, que hay dos tipos de muerte, una física y otra espiritual. Supongo, que cuando alguno de nosotros parta primero, al alma del otro le seguirá. Al menos mi alma se irá contigo.

Asintió con una mirada sincera y llena de vida.

-La mía también. Gracias por esto, me has hecho tan feliz. Me has hecho sentir imprescindible ¿sabes?

-es que, en cierta forma lo eres. Te amo Tsukishima Kei.

-Kuroo.

-Cierto, Kei Kuroo.

Kei sonrió al escuchar eso y nos besamos. Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, que a ambos no supo a poco. Y me di cuenta, cuanto extrañaba su cuerpo, y estar con él. Extrañaba todo de él.

Después de salir del ayuntamiento, fuimos otras personas quienes bajaban de la gran escalinata.

Firmamos en silencio, aceptando los términos de aquellos papeles para mí tan importantes.

Y cuando se abrieron las puertas del lugar, para ver el día un tanto gris, nosotros estábamos extasiados y alegres como un día de primavera.

-No sé, no se a quien contarle primero. - comento exaltado.

-A tu madre supongo.

Kei asintió en silencio y saque mi celular de bolsillo. - toma, usa el mío, el número de Yamaguchi está agendado.

Me miró agradecido y sostuvo mi mano todo el rato mientras le contaba lo que minutos antes habíamos vivido.

La conversación duro poco, lo necesario.

Cuando colgó, me preguntó -¿Y tú?

-le diré a Bokuto cuando regresemos.

-No hablo de él.

-No es momento. Se enterará cuando sea debido.

-Solo, quiero que sepas, que si quieres invitarlo y que esté en tu día, es bien recibido.

-No lo sé Kei, no hablemos de eso.

Regresamos al hotel, antes del almuerzo.

No pude evitar abalanzarme sobre él una vez entrados en la habitación.

-Jun...

-Shh se dormirá. Está cansado. Ahora tú y yo, tendremos nuestra primera vez - susurré sonriente mientras besaba su frente.

Me sonrió de la misma manera, a la vez que se colgaba de mí para abrazarme.

Saque lentamente toda su ropa y fui besando cada parte de su piel tan fría que se iba calentando a mi paso.

Las manos de Kei me ayudaron con lo mío, hasta que me encontré debajo de las sábanas, saboreando su deliciosa piel.

Kei se dejó acariciar y besar, hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba cariños a su cuello, torso, y abdomen.

Lamí cada tetilla, esperando que se pusieran erectas, deseando que goce con ellas. Y Kei me regalaba gemidos suaves, gemidos que no oía hacia un par de días, que sabían a un montón de tiempo.

Sentí como su miembro crecía bajo de mí, a la par del mío, y mientras seguía lamiendo, la suavidad exquisita de su cuello, lo masturbe durante varios minutos.

Kei abrí sus piernas, y deslice toda mi mano sobre su pene y genitales, recorriendo cada parte, deteniéndome sobre la cabeza y haciendo movimientos circulares sobre ella. Sus piernas se estiraron más y hurgue su ano con un par de dedos, lubricados por el mismo.

Bese cada mejilla, sus labios, volví a lamer todo su torso junto a su abdomen y me dispuse para lo que más me gustaba, lamer su largo y rosado pene.

Flexionó sus piernas y me metí entre ellas, abriendo mi boca.

Su pene entro llenándome, y succione con una abstinencia voraz.

Amaba escuchar como gemía, cuando mi lengua paseaba por todo el lugar.

Acaricie sus muslos, mientras sentía sus movimientos sobre la cama.

Volví a meterme todo su pene en mi boca y lo mame con fuerza, con rapidez, hasta que exploto dentro de mí. Sus piernas bajaron por completo y me quede rezagado tomando todo aquello, que era bastante.

Limpie mis labios mientras me asomaba sonriente bajo las sábanas.

Kei me miró con un rostro ebrio.

Tomo mi rostro y acarició cada parte sin quitarme la mirada - te amo Tetsurou.

-Te amo Señor Kuroo.

El sabor de su semen se mezcló con su saliva, y mientras metía mi lengua hasta el fondo abrí sus piernas para meter parte de mi cadera entre ellas.

Metí mi pene de forma fácil y brusca. Queriendo que se rompiera todo su cuerpo debajo de mí agarre.

Kei se quejó y gimió alto.

Me moví con rapidez dentro de él.

Quería sentirlo, apretarlo, besarlo, venirme dentro, reclamarlo como mío, como siempre. Pero ese día más, mucho más.

Sus piernas se subieron a mis muslos y abrazándolo, me metí entre su cuello y hombros, sintiendo sus caricias por sobre mi espalda. Lo penetre a mí parecer siento de veces, solo quería escuchar sus gemidos en mis oídos y el repique de mis genitales golpeándolo duramente.

Antes de venir, lo voltee, y dejando lo inmóvil boca abajo, me tiré sobre su espalda y lo cogí de forma rápida, dura, sintiendo sus suaves nalgas rozar mi piel.

Las uñas de Kei se aferraban a las sábanas moviéndose bruscamente hacia adelante.

Eleve sus caderas y sosteniendo me de ellas, di un par de embestidas mas, fuertes, distendidas, hasta que en una de ella, me vine sin reparos.

Eran tan relajante, para mí, venirme dentro de su cola o boca, que siempre elegía una de los dos para hacerlo.

Salí con cuidado de él y acaricie su trasero con cariño y morbosidad.

Kei se dejó tocar, hasta que volvió a acomodarse y me reclamo a su lado.

No sé que en momento nos dormimos, no había apuros.

No había nada más delante de nosotros, excepto disfrutar de ese primer día, del resto de nuestra nueva etapa juntos.


	31. Chapter 31

Cuando pusimos los pies en Tokio, ya bajamos del tren con la agradable noticia que Kuroo y Tsukishima habían legalizado su relación.

Claro que estábamos felices por nuestros amigos, pero aún no lograba hacer desaparecer las preocupaciones de su rostro.

Lo vi bajar en silencio del taxi y acarrear él solo sus propias valijas.

Un sol débil entraba por la ventana del comedor e iluminaba nuestro pequeño lugar.

Shouyou fue el primero en ir a la habitación. Creí que iría a desempacar, por lo que le preparé algo para tomar.

Era temprano aun, y teníamos todo el sábado para nosotros.

Pero cuando no escuché ruidos ni movimientos, me acerque yo tambien al cuarto.

Shouyou estaba acostado mirando hacia la pared en una divertida posición fetal, qué tal vez solo él podía hacerlo, debido a su delgadez y tamaño.

Me acosté a su par y acaricié con cariño su abdomen.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si, tengo un sueño.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No. Quiero dormir.

-¿En serio que todo está bien?

-Si.

Hinata monosílabo. Odiaba eso.

Retiré un par de cabellos que me ocultaban su mirada, y tenía las pupilas perdidas en la blanca pared.

-Por fin te ha crecido - susurré acariciando la frondosidad que tanto extrañaba

Shouyou asintió y suspiro de forma pausada.

Volví a poner mi brazo sobre su abdomen y me quedé pensando.

Me escape un rato de la realidad, mientras el olor de su perfume suave trataba de relajarme

-¿Estás celoso de Tsukishima? - bromeé un momento.

Shouyou lanzo una pequeña risa - no, para nada. ¿No puedo tener sueño?

-Es una respuesta muy floja.

-No estoy celoso de Tsukishima. Me has dado una casa, amor, un anillo y me prometiste un futuro.

-¿Entonces?

-Fui muy feliz en Sapporo...

-¿Y...?

-No quería volver.

-¿Por qué no? Acá tenemos nuestra vida.

-Tengo miedo.

-Escucha, estés donde estés, los problemas están contigo.

-Lo sé, pero estando tan lejos, pareciera que no me alcanzan.

-Te alcanzarán de todas formas mi amor. Pero oye, te ayudaré a enfrentarlos.

Tomo mi mano y sus dedos apretaron los míos con fuerza. -supongo que tienes razón. No me dejes.

Sus palabras salieron de tal forma que yo sentí miedo. Miedo de todas las cosas que podían generarle esos problemas en su mente.

Hinata vivía en un pequeño mundo. Limitado. Donde su padre y amigo eran las piedras angulares. Tal vez en ese momento se sentía más indefenso que cualquier otro momento de su vida.

Se sentía a punto de colapsar. A punto de derrumbarse. Pero, no había notado que tenía un mejor cimiento. Y que yo haría todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que siguiera brillando y no cayera en Miles de pedazos.

-Nunca.

Acomodo mejor su rostro sobre la almohada - creo que debería estudiar

-Más tarde.

-No quiero desaprobar señor Kageyama.

-¿Qué pasa si no apruebas algún semestre?

-Mi padre dejaría de hablarme... Aunque ya lo ha hecho. - contestó

-Entonces, no te preocupes. Este fin de semana no estudiaras. Te quedarás acá, conmigo

-¿No hay problema si desapruebo algún examen?

-Mientras lo hayas hecho por estar conmigo no.

-Que egoísta y

-Posesivo. - terminé.

Shouyou volvió a reír y su estómago se movió al compás. Música para mis oídos.

Bese su cien sonoramente. - Iré a desayunar. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, ¿Puede dormir un momento?

-okey. Pero, un poco no más ¿Vale? No es bueno...

-Solo será una pequeña siesta

-Está bien. Y ya que no vas a estudiar, podemos hacer compras más tarde.

-Lo que quieras Tobio.

Shouyou se estiró por completo y me dejó taparle con una funda.

Baje la persiana un poco y lo dejé en penumbras en la habitación.

Quería que durmiera bien, claro. Pero no en deshoras. Ese tipo de depresión me asustaba un poco.

Creí que tal vez sería fácil volver a estar con él. Cómo en nuestra adolescencia, pero no.

Tenía los pedazos de un niño herido por la mayoría de las personas que él amaba, incluso yo. Y era bastante difícil re armar sin romper algo al paso.

Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Era un reto. Era mi reto personal.

Debía hacerlo feliz siempre.

...

Desayuné en soledad tratando de pensar en mí siguiente objetivo

En qué hacer, en ver qué estaba a mi alcance para que Shouyou no sufriera tanto. Para que el desprecio de su padre no le calara la vida, tal y como lo estaba logrando hasta el momento.

...

La soledad que me devolvió la casa ese día, me sirvió para estudiar.

Adelante un par de trabajos en mi computador, y no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta que el desayuno había desaparecido de mi estómago, y este había empezado a crujir de nuevo.

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando decidí que era hora de preparar algún almuerzo ligero.

No había signos de que Shouyou quisiera levantarse.

Fui hasta la habitación y se escuchaba su respirar. Demasiado profundo, hasta solía emitir pequeños ronquidos.

No lo levantaría, no cuando veía que por fin estaba durmiendo bien.

Cerré la puerta despacio y me quedé recostado.

No podía evitar sentirme mal, en falta.

Por fin, después de mucho pesar, y años, de un castigo sobrehumano, tenía a esa pequeña persona, que lograba cambiarme por completo, en mi casa, en mi cama, diciéndome que también me amaba, y aún así, no estaba funcionando del todo.

Y lo peor, que estaba vez, no era yo el problema, por eso era tan difícil de transitar en aquel terreno.

Al final no sabía, si era hambre o solo miedo.

Pero, no me rendiría, nunca, menos en ese momento.

...

Tomé mi abrigo y demás cosas. Se sentía crujir el viento, el clima había cambiado y el día, se veía un poco más oscuro.

No era buena idea despertarlo para ir hacer mandados.

Me asegure que la calefacción estuviera acordé, y salí a enfrentarme con el viento de aquella tarde.

...

Solamente salí hasta la calle, parada frente al complejo de botoneras, se encontraba la madre de Hinata, elegantemente vestida.

-¡Oh Kageyama Kun! Sabía cuál era su departamento - dijo señalando la ventana de nuestra habitación- pero no él número.

-Es el 3-B.

La señora Hinata, se sacó sus lentes de sol y me miró por largos segundo -

-Kageyama Kun, dime qué no lo hicieron.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Porque si lo hicieron, me voy a enojar mucho. Y contigo especialmente. Tengo todo planeado, y nadie va a interferir con ello.

Oh bueno, he ahí mi estómago empezó a doler. No entendía nada.

-Disculpe, pero no sé de qué habla.

Me tomo de los hombros, y bajo su mirada penetrante, pregunto - ¿Se casaron en Sapporo? Por qué vi fotos de su antiguo compañero en Facebook, los etiquetaron en varias. Y tuve que volver de mi viaje de inmediato. A ver si mi Shouyou, lo había hecho también. Dime qué no por favor.

Quedé sin palabras ante eso, y sus dedos se clavaban cada vez más profundo en mis hombros.

-No. Solo nuestros amigos

Suspiro aliviada y la sonrisa le volvió al rostro.

-Gracias al cielo. Sé que hay es más legal. ¡Pero tengo tantas cosas planeadas! Incluso he visto varios coordinadores de eventos. Debes decirme cuándo lo harán, debo empezar a armar mejores planes con la fecha. ¡Oh por cierto! Aún así, estoy enojada contigo, el anillo sería mi regalo. Pero no importa. Les comprare los que usarán para casarse. ¿Donde está Shouyou? - pregunto casi sin aliento.

Señale la ventana del 3ero - durmiendo.

-¿Llegó cansado?

-¿Quiere acompañarme a hacer compras?

-Claro, debo comprar leche. ¿Crees que venderán mamaderas a dónde vas?

-¿Eh? ¿Necesita eso?

-Es que, han abandonado a un pequeño gatito dos cuadras abajo, y debe tener tanta hambre. Si lo vieras, es muy pequeño.

Sus ojos brillaron y se pusieron tristes a la vez. Me hizo acordar a Shouyou, y entendí de donde venía esa amabilidad y el inmenso amor que tenía para con todo.

...

-Entonces mi niño, ¿Llegó muy cansado?

Negué en silencio y me pare a mitad del recorrido

-En partes. Señora, tal vez no necesitemos una fiesta muy grande. O anillos lujosos, yo solo quiero que su marido, vuelva a tratarse con Sho. Hoy después de un viaje genial, llegó a dormir. Ha estado deprimido. Y aunque haga lo imposible, no tengo suerte, no puedo hacerlo completamente feliz. Y la única manera, al parecer para que ellos estén bien, es que terminemos. Y seré egoísta, pero no pienso dejar a su hijo, no cuando me hace tan feliz que pareciera que un día, mi corazón no vaya a resistir. No pienso dejarle ir nunca más. Nunca nadie, me había hecho sentir tan amado, y nunca he amado tanto como a él. Así que, siendo lo más sincero, no quiero lujos, ni fiestas ni nada, quiero a su marido entender a mi prometido. Y que lo quiera tal y como es.

La señora Hinata asintió. -Lo sé Kageyama. Se lo que atormenta a mi hijo y a mi esposo. No crea que a él no le afecta. Duerme poco y trabaja más de la cuenta. Lo he encontrado llorando, aunque claro, él lo negara. Pero que no les afecte.

-A mí no me afecta. Pero es su padre. Y lo que más le duele, es que no le acepte. No crea que es fácil ser así. A mí familia no le importa, y mis mejores amigos también lo son. Pero, es difícil y se torna imposible cuando lo más querido e importante te da la espalda. Solo espero que algún muy pronto, pueda recapacitar.

Le conté a su madre sobre la última visita del señor Hinata y ella no lo sabía. Enfureció al escuchar mi relato y me dejó solo en el supermercado, no sin antes decirme dónde encontrar al pequeño gato.

...

Compre todo lo que necesitaba para ese fin de semana, y también lo que necesitaba aquel gato abandonado que la señora Hinata, tenia tanto énfasis en cuidar.

No sabía bien como actuar ante eso, es decir, nunca antes había cuidado de un animal.

Así que le pedí al dependiente, una bolsa más grande y una caja para recoger al animalito.

Salí de la tienda, y la tarde iba cayendo, estaba tranquilo respecto a mi parte intelectual. No tenía nada que hacer por el resto del fin de semana, con relación a la universidad.

El viento había aumentado un poco más. Viento sur, mas frio que él de la llegada a Tokio.

Camine por una calle paralela a nuestro departamento.

En efecto a dos manzanas atrás del complejo departamental, contra un pórtico antiguo y bajo unos canasto de basura, demasiado rebosados.

Lo vi bajarse de una bolsa negra, con algo de comida, por demás putrefacta seguramente.

Me dio mucha tristeza. Su pelaje era descuidado y en partes pegajoso.

No me agrado su color, totalmente negro.

No era arisco, de lo contrario, al verme me penetro con su mirada, y maulló ruidosamente.

Acaricie su lomo sucio, y tenía algunas heridas sobre él, a pesar de que no tenía muchos meses de vida.

Planeaba en un principio, darle su comida allí, pero decidí que tal vez sería mejor, si la leche estuviese tibia.

Por lo que cuidadosamente, y con muchos quejidos de su parte, lo coloque dentro de la pequeña caja.

La puse bajo mi brazo, y lo lleve así hasta casa.

…

Las cortinas seguían bajas y cuando ingrese, el comedor se estaba llenando de penumbras. Shouyou aun estaría durmiendo o en la habitación.

Deje la caja sobre el sofá, y antes que cualquier otra cosa, busque el utensilio, donde Shouyou solía calentarme la leche por las mañanas, lo usaría para él también.

Mientras se calentaba a fuego lento, prepare aquella mamadera, nada del otro mundo, aun que me perdí pensando, que si teníamos suerte, algún día, haría eso, para un niño, para él hijo que tendría con Sho.

Basta decir, que me fui en aquellos pensamiento y volví cuando vi como el gato se salía de la caja, se estrellaba contra el piso y escuchar como la leche hervía, desparramándose por sobre la cocina.

El gatito sintió el dolor de la caída pero no se quejo, se acomodo rápidamente y camino por el lugar, y sin perderle de vista, apague el gas.

Iba de acá allá, en la cocina hasta que mientras coloque el contenido dentro de la mamadera, salió de mi plano visual.

No iría muy lejos, el baño o la habitación.

Y en efecto, estaba a los pies de nuestra cama, maullando fuerte.

Lo tome del lomo, sin querer tocar sus heridas, y le deje en mi regazo mientras esperaba a que la leche se enfriara un poco. Tal vez, tendría hambre, frio y dolor. Me apenaba mucho.

Otra vez perdido en mis pensamientos, volví a la realidad, cuando sentí que Shouyou por fin se despertaba.

-Buenas tardes…Gomen Tobio ¿es tarde?

.Bueno, no te vas a perder la cena al menos.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué haces?

-Pues…estoy con un amigo que encontró tu mamá…

Sentí sus pies sobre el colchón.

.- ¿mamá? ¿Dónde viste a…¡Por Dios Tobio! ¡Es un neko!

Lo tomo con sus manos, y el pequeño gato se quejo.

-¡Y mira! Tiene tus ojos

-¿eh?

-si mira- en efecto sus ojos eran azules, no lo había notado- ohh… y está muy lastimado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué vamos hace?

-¿Con que?

-Con el neko. Dame- tomo la mamadera y probo su temperatura. Lo acostó en su regazo y el gato se aliento allí. –Mira, su pelaje, habría que bañarlo, aunque no sé si dejara con nosotros.

-No se

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Por favor? Prometo cuidarlo mucho, lo bañare y llevare a un veterinario. Llama a Akaashi, a ver si nos puede recibir ahora. ¿Dijiste que viste a mamá?

Me quede asombrado frente a su cambio de humor. No era el mismo que él de la mañana, estaba hiperactivo y sus ojos brillaban de la manera que yo quería.

También su sonrisa ilumino la habitación y me sentí realmente afortunado.

-Claro que podemos quedarnos con él. También lo cuidare los días que no puedas. Podre enseñarle el tema del baño y demás.

Hinata abrazo a aquel gato todo sucio y un poco maloliente y beso mi mejilla sonoramente. Me sentí, como un adolescente frente a su primer encuentro amoroso, lleno de nervios y emoción.

-Tu madre, vino a verte, me conto de él y caminamos hacia la tienda en busca de cosas, y entre ellas un poco de alimento para él.

-¿y se fue?

-si, se fue rápido. Tal vez vuelva mañana. ¿Sabes? Venía a regañarme. Pensó que nosotros también nos habíamos casado.

-Ahaha que loco…ella estaría tan furiosa si hubiésemos hecho eso- su risa evoco el recuerdo de su madre y acaricio al felino que ya había terminado de comer. – aunque no me hubiese importado su reacción, la de cualquiera, bueno tal vez si, seguro que me afectaría cómo reaccionarían pero…nada se compararía a la felicidad que tendría. Tobio escucha, no porque a veces me sienta triste o no duerma bien, o me encuentre mas callado, no significa que me arrepienta de algo. Aun sabiendo el desprecio de mi padre y Akemi, te elegiría nuevamente. No quiero que te preocupes. ¿Está bien?

Pase mi mano sobre sus hombros y lo abrace, mientras él acariciaba la panza de su nuevo amigo.

-Agarra tu abrigo, llevaremos a Neko-kun con Akaashi- replique.

-Tal vez le de medicina, será mejor que lo bañe él. Y que nos diga que debemos darle como alimento. Creo que leí una vez, que la leche les hacia mal.

-¿en serio?

-Creo que sí. ¡Oh y debemos buscarle un nombre! No quiero llamarlo Neko.

-Vale lo que desees. Y comprarle un lugar donde dormir.

-¿dormir? Dormirá con nosotros claro.

No me convencía eso ultimo, pero lo arreglaríamos conforme pasara el tiempo.

….

Volvimos tarde, ya era de noche.

Estuvo varios minutos hablando con Tsukishima sobre el nuevo inquilino. Hasta que decidimos que era hora de cenar.

Shouyou cocino bajo la euforia de tener por fin su mascota.

Y yo, era tan tontamente feliz.

….

...

Para después de la cena, Hinata estaba diferente.

Nos acostamos después de una ducha y seguía enviándole mensajes a Tsukishima, sobre el nuevo inquilino y enviando las fotos que le había sacado antes de dejarlo esa noche en la veterinaria.

Tenía para dormir, mi antigua camiseta y le tapaba sus muslos y la cola redonda.

Acaricié con la punta de mis dedos cada parte de su muslo derecho y me fui metiendo por en medio de ambos, abrí mi mano y tocó sus genitales suavemente, a la vez que rozaba la entrada de su ano

Hinata se quedó quieto, disfrutando cada caricia y sin dejar de responder los mensajes recibidos, empezó a gemir para mí. Metí la punta de mi dedo chico, y gimió más

Me acerque más a su cuello y lo lamí - ¿Tengo que ser un gato para que me prestes atención?

Sonrió bloqueando su celular. Y me sentí bien cuando lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz.

Subí mi mano hasta su abdomen y lo acaricie.

-Podrías ser un gato Tobio, ellos lamen tan bien como tú.

Esbocé una risa ante el comentario

-o si quieres parecerme más atractivo, vienen unas orejas muy lindas que puedes usar.

Reí con ganas está vez. Y me arrodille entre sus piernas. Las abrí y mi camiseta se subió, su pene está casi erecto.

Me metí entre ellas, y poniéndome encima de él susurré. - El que va a usar esas orejas eres tú, la próxima vez. Y te voy a coger bien fuerte con ellas.

Hinata gimió

Y yo me dediqué a un largo sexo oral.

Baje su cuero, y metí todo en la boca como si no hubiese cenado. Tenía tanta hambre de Shouyou.

Sus piernas se estiraban y flexionaban a cada instante

Yo lamí y succione con ganas y fuerza.

A Shouyou le gustaba, siempre lo disfrutaba.

Recordé las dosis de sexo oral en la sala del club, antes de que lleguen los demás.

O el poder de hacer acabar con solo meter dos dedos y sacudirle contra una pared.

Era muy buen amante. Y eso me ayudaba mucho.

Lamí cada genital pasando por su entrada y quería que gimiera más fuerte, que me aturdiera.

Me tomé de sus muslos y folle mi boca con su pene, hasta que sentí como se venía adentro.

Shouyou estiró sus piernas completamente y vi su pecho moverse rápidamente.

Así que me arrodille mejor, y subiendo cada pierna a mi hombro, Shouyou espero por mí.

Entro sin problemas y sin preparación.

Me quedé dentro un par de segundos observando su rostro. Esperando por empezar.

Me moví lo más fuerte que pude y vi como cerraba sus ojos.

Sus grititos llenaron la habitación al ritmo del choque de mis genitales.

Le gustaba fuerte, muy fuerte y rápido. Deliraba cuando llegaba hasta el fondo

Mi camiseta su subi9 más, y Shouyou acarició sus tetillas mientras lo embestía.

Así que me tiré sobre él, y las lamí o mordí, no recuerdo, pero lo hice con desespero sin dejar de penetrarlo. Quería acabarle dentro, y que se durmiera cansado con mi semen ahí.

No había mejor manera de marcar un territorio que esa.

Lo voltee y sosteniéndome de sus caderas, seguí insistiendo. Seguí escucharle gemir contra la almohada. Lo vi aferrarse a ella en cada metida.

Arqueo su espalda y mi camiseta bajo hasta tus muslos, le quedaba tan sensual y caliente.

Me tomé de cada nalga y abriéndolas, arremetí con toda mi fuerza. Hasta que caía sobre su espalda, siempre tenía tanto semen para él.

La manera tan rápida en lograba parar mi pene era realmente espectacular. Y el semen que salía siempre era abundante, y solo él conseguía eso.

-¿En serio quieres la ojeras de gato?

-Si, mañana iremos por una a la tienda. Y te cogeré a diario con ellas puestas.

Sonrió contra su cara en la almohada.

-¿No te cansas?

-No. Quiero hacerlo todo el día. ¿No quieres probar otra vez ahora?

-¿ahora?

-Mañana es domingo. Y quiero que mi gatito hago lo que mejor sabe.

Shouyou se levantó con dificultad y empezó a lamer mi pene, me relaje viéndolo, esperando que con su ágil lengua, tuviera la capacidad de darme otra erección ahí. No me importaría fallármelo toda la noche.

...

...

...

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-No, Hinata dejo de estar en línea._

 _-Ohhh, bueno, es tarde._

 _-¿Has visto que lindo gatito? Míralo_

 _-Que inteligente ha Sido Tobio ¿He?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-Los gatos son más independientes. Imagino que no estará todo la noche durmiendo entre ellos_

 _-Tetsu ¿Estás celoso de Jun?_

 _-¿Cómo crees? ..._


	32. Chapter 32

Seguramente a veces es inevitable que miren a tu pareja, incluso que sean amables o más que amable.

Tal vez Kei tenía razón, no podía enojarme por una sonrisa de más o una mirada indiscreta. O tal vez sí.

Pero ver con mis propios ojos, como lo miraba, como le sonreían, incluso tener el poder de tocarle sin quejarme porque así debía eso, ver eso podía ponerme de malas. ¿A quién no?

Y si aquel que lee esto, no entiende mi desespero o celos, es porque nunca antes habían tenido semejante presencia a su lado. Nunca antes han tenido en sus manos el todo y la nada. Nunca antes sus más difíciles e imposibles sueños, se materializaron. Nunca antes su corazón había tentado de morir de felicidad.

Y no, no me vengan con que con son celos y ya. Y que no se debe hacer. No. Es algo más grande. Más perturbador. Y es que no es celos, solamente. Es aquel conjunto de eso, mas el miedo que nunca se va y todos los sentires que conforman una especia de ataque, tan poderoso, tan destructivo…pero que a la vez te hace tan jodidamente feliz. El todo y la nada.

Me cruce de piernas sin más nada que hacer. No era el típico hombre que armaba una escena de celos. Pero mi cara, como la de cualquier, era imposible de disimular.

Kei parecía de lo más feliz con aquel sastre. Incluso tuvo la desfachatez de mostrarle imágenes de Jun, quien dormía en mi regazo, y que el otro dependiente, nos había dejado ingresar muy amablemente.

Suspire largo y tendido hasta que el sastre llamado, Suna Rintaro, decidió terminar las medidas y mostrarle los modelos disponibles para elegir uno parecido.

-¿Y usted? – pregunto sin la sonrisa que le hacía a Kei.

-Alquilare uno. Supongo que no es necesario que sea a medida. Lo importante es que mi pareja este bien vestido.

-Como guste. Aunque su altura…

-Estaré bien. Solo dígame cuando paso a retirar esto.

-La semana que viene. A nombre de

-De Tetsurou Kuroo, mi marido estudia en ese tiempo. Pasare luego del trabajo- respondí tajante tomando el vale.

Claro que salude antes de marcharme, sino quedaría como mal educado, aunque bueno, creo que eso había ocurrido ya.

…

Jun estiro sus piernas y salió detrás de Kei, ambos sin esperarme.

No pude evitar reír mentalmente, sabía muy bien, que conversación tendríamos de inmediato. Solo había que esperar que llegara solo.

…

Y caminamos varias cuadras en silencio, hasta que mi hermoso chico, hablo primero. Una vez llegados a casa.

-Por favor Tetsurou cambia esa cara de perro, incluso Jun tiene mejor cara que tu.

Bueno, sabía que no podía enojarme así, y sabia que tal vez en algún momento, debía hablar con algún profesional sobre lo mal que me ponía cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado, y peor aún, que lo tocaran o incluso coquetearan con él.

Pero creo, que es inevitable en toda pareja, sentirse así.

-Pues no te importo mi cara cuando el maldito sastre te coqueteaba tan descaradamente.

-¿en serio? ¿Crees que eso es coquetear? Creo que se estaba mofando de ti, tenías una expresión para nosotros divertida cuando me tomaba las medidas. En ningún momento se sobrepaso, y solo me elogio el anillo y el porte elegante que tenia.

-¿y le creíste?

-¿no crees que tengo un porte elegante? Muchas personas me han dicho que la ropa me calza perfectamente, y que con cualquier cosa me veo bien, incluso con tu ropa- mofo divertido, como rara vez se lo veía.

-con esas cosas si te diviertes ¿eh? Podríamos llamar al sastre, a tu Suna-san para que te haga reír mas seguido.

-No es él lo que me hace reír, sino el hecho de que me celes, es divertido.

-A mi no me lo parece, incluso a ti no te parece cuando me veo con Bokuto.

Kei cambio su rostro y hablo – es diferente. Y lo sabes. El sastre posiblemente lo veamos una vez más para recoger los trajes, incluso seguramente no lo vea mas, ya que iras a imponerte como macho alfa que eres, y los recogerás tu. En cambio Bokuto

-es un amigo- corte

-lo que digas.

-¿de qué manera te lo hago entender?

-No hagas un drama solo porque un dependiente me trato bien. Estamos casados, no significa que me iré detrás del que me sonría primero, o que me haya parecido lindo con solo verlo una vez y charlar con él. Es divertido hasta cierto punto. Pero allá que creas que te ofendí o que soy un descarado estas equivocado. No eres el único que lucho tantos años pensando que esto era algo no correspondido. No voy a tirar por la borda, el fruto de haberme enfrentado a todos mis miedos solo porque alguien me tomo medidas en mi entrepierna.

Tal vez si había ido demasiado lejos con mi mal humor, mi cara de enojo, y el hecho de que no le hable en todo el camino a casa.

Kei me dio un balde de agua fría, y una vez más, como estaba pasando seguido, me sentí en su lugar, y note que tan vulnerables éramos respecto a que otros invadieran nuestro espacio personal.

Yo que creía que había mostrado algo de madurez, al dejarle llamar a Yamaguchi aquel día, cuando salíamos de la alcaldía, tal vez solo había sido una manera más de marcar mi estúpido territorio.

El hombre que me quitaba el sueño, era mío. El hombre que aun me lo quita, porque ahora no lo pienso, ahora concreto con él, todas las cosas que soñé en mi adolescencia. Ese hombre, me pertenecía, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Mío, siempre lo había sido, pero las inseguridades de uno, hacen tanto mal.

Sentí un beso sonoro en mi mejilla y su aliento dulce entro en mi sistema- iré a preparar el almuerzo. Tú encárgate de que Jun haga sus necesidades.

El tono de Kei había cambiado, al de por siempre. Cariñoso. Me sentí relajado. Solo conmigo usaba esa modalidad amorosa. Con nadie más.

Lo mire un momento, y en cuanto quise pedir disculpas por lo estúpido que era, negó con su cabeza y me entrego al cachorro.

Jun se molesto, y gruño un poco. Al parecer yo no le estaba pareciendo tan amable, prefería estar todo el día con él.

…

No volvimos hablar del sastre.

Porque no era para darle tanta importancia, según Kei.

Pero aun así, y aunque Kei se molesto mucho al conocer mis intenciones, me desquite de la mejor manera que sabía: Haciéndolo acabar.

Simplemente, sin dejarlo salir de la cocina, contra la mesada, Kei se corrió cuando logre meter los cuatro dedos de la vez anterior. Combinado con una masturbación acelerada.

Si el sastre, había podido siquiera palmar algo, yo pude con las mismas herramientas, llegar más lejos.

A pesar de que lo deje satisfecho y feliz con la primera corrida del día, mi chico no es tonto y se dio cuenta hacia donde apuntaba aquella masturbación repentina.

Cuando sentí que venía su furia clásica contra mí, fue cuando tome a Jun y salimos a dar una vuelta. No si antes claro, lavar bien mis manos. Higiene ante todo.

…

Jun siguió gruñéndome todo el día. Como si supiera que lo que la había hecho a Kei en la cocina no estaba bien.  
Claro que no estaba bien, yo me había quedado prendido.

Resulta que ver a Kei tan frágil y gimiendo es motivo de explosión para mí.

Me relaje e hice como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Incluso luche con la semi indiferencia de aquel día de Kei.  
Me divertía hacerlo enojar con esa clase de sexo, porque a pesar de que lo gozaba en algún punto le parecía bochornoso y se avergonzaba.

A mi no me importaba tener sexo en cualquier parte de la casa. Incluso solía darle el sexo oral de cada mañana, según donde lo encontraba. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era en nuestra cama.

Kei se había acostumbrado a seguirme el ritmo sexual. Al principio ese sexo oral matutino lo avergonzaba toda la hora del desayuno, ahora era algo más que hacíamos. No me cansada y a él le gustaba recibir atenciones tan temprano. Y yo le había dicho que no había mejor desayuno que ese.

...

Su cuerpo estaba agitado y demasiado transpirado debajo las colchas de nuestra cama.

Relamí por enésima vez un pezón duro y rojo.  
Y mientras lo hacía, mis dedos danzaban por su largo abdomen.

Sentí sus caricias por sobre mi cabeza y le oí gemir.

-Por favor Tetsurou...

-¿Que cosa?

-Hazlo ya...

-Quiero venirme.

Quise tomar su miembro para ayudarle pero alejo mis manos del lugar. - no así.

-Explícame.

-Quiero venirme... Contigo adentro. No seas cruel.

Kei abrió sus piernas dejándome dentro y lo oí gritar a la primera embestida. La que me gustaba dar más fuerte.

-Ah si...

-¿así de fuerte?

-Si...

Volví a moverme con más brusquedad y llene todo su interior.

Kei pasó sus piernas por encima de mi espalda y su trasero se abrió más.

Solo apretaba un poco y era más fácil que cuando metía los 4 dedos.

Su interior como siempre, esperando tan hirviendo.

Lo voltee boca abajo y mientras abrazaba mi almohada, Kei gemía tan sensual como siempre.

Mientras me tome de sus nalgas y profundizaba lo más que podía mi pene dentro de él.

En una seguidilla de penetraciones, me anunció su corrida, elevo más su cadera y me dejó jugar libremente con su trasero, hasta que yo pudiera venirme.

Kei se colocó en cuatro para mí y tomándolo con dureza de la cadera, hundiendo cada dedo hasta llegar a sus huesos, metí mi pene hasta el fondo, sacándolo a cada rato, metiendo lo más rápido, hasta sentir que el roce se volvía molesto, tal vez doloroso de tanto dar. Y no solo para mi, mi chico estaba por acabar de nuevo, porque podía llegar con facilidad hasta su todo interior. Acabe cuando Kei se movió junto conmigo tratando de enloquecerme un poco más.

Me tiré sobre él y ambos esperamos que saliera todo el semen.

Bese su mejilla transpirada, - ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo más duro? Eres tan tierno.

Sonrió aún respirando con dificultad - creo que es bastante fuerte...

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

-No puedes - y rió incorporándose.

-Aún no me conoces de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy celoso.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Hasta que me olvide. Es decir: nunca.

...


	33. Chapter 33

Me despertó el fuerte aroma de un desayuno hecho en casa.

Shouyou sabía que no era muy tradicional. Con un café solía arreglarme por las mañanas. Pero él insistía en que debía alimentarme bien.

No me escucho entrar a nuestro pequeño comedor.  
La mesa redonda estaba llena de diferentes platillos.  
Todo un desayuno japonés. Que olía realmente bien.

Lo salude en silencio. A veces no solía levantarme demasiado hablador. Y él lo sabía.  
A cambio me regalo una gran sonrisa, tal vez producto de la noche anterior.

Aún así, seguía molestándome el hecho de esos cambios de humor. No los entendía y a menudo me confundían.

Podía estar en la cima como en ese momento donde el beso de buenos días era como para dejar la comida allí y pasar a cosas serias, o podía estar en el foso, despertando varias horas después de lo habitual y estar parte del día taciturno.

...

La universidad le estaba costando más de lo normal  
Y esa semana no era el chico con el que me había re encontrado, no estaba estudiando cómo debía y eso Le traería problemas.

Esa semana desde que volvimos del viaje, salíamos juntos hacia nuestras actividades pero cuando volvía del club, me encontraba con él en casa, durmiendo o más hiperactivo que nunca. Y eso me preocupaba. Sabía que tan importante y difícil era esa carrera como para desperdiciar el tiempo.

Había querido hablar sobre el tema, pero me había eludido con par de berrinches.

...

Por esos días, las cosas estaban cambiando entre nosotros, Shouyou se encontraba muchas veces ido.

Dormía conmigo pero estaba lejos.  
Solíamos tener actividad sexual varias veces a la semana, incluso en un día. Pero esa vez, solo había sido la noche anterior, casi 7 días luego del viaje. Luego de que yo indagar a sobre sus cambios de humor y su mal sueño.

Me sentía irritado, odiaba no poder entender ciertas cosas, no poder controlarlas no poder darle solución.

Pero puse mi mejor cara ante ese desayuno.

Y de repente sentí esa opresión en el estómago. Tan conocida en mí.  
Que cuando mi cabeza no podía aguantar más, empezaba a doler, sabiendo de antemano que mis labios no se quedarían callados y empezarían una discusión difícil de acabar, porque soltaría verdades que no todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

...

Quería sacar primero el tema del gatito.  
Akaashi ya había acabado con él, y nos esperaba en su casa, con un poco más de peso y mejor cuidado.  
Pero la verdad no quería endulzar el momento con trivialidades  
Quería temes una plática sincera con él. Poner sobre la mesa todos los problemas y ver que se podía hacer con ellos.

Aunque se sabía bien que en discusiones, yo no solía ser muy bueno. Tenía una personalidad un tanto difícil. Y me iba a proponer calmarme y no ser tan Yo, pero no aseguraba nada. Ni en gustaba mostrarme diferente. Siempre el real y nada más.

Pero no hable del gato. No podía.

Desayunamos en silencio.

Aun me sentía un tanto perdida ante sus cambios emocionales, y el noto mi ausencia en la mesa.

-¿Todo esta bien?

-De mi parte si, ¿puedes decir lo mismo?- inquirí tratando de que sus ojos no me matasen y me callasen,

-Si ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Negué rápidamente- no es eso. Quiero saber cómo te encuentras

-estoy bien.

-ayer estabas mal.

-ayer era ayer Tobio.

Suspire queriendo rendirme, pero es que no podía.

-Quiero que estés bien ¿entiendes?

-estoy bien.

-no. ¿Entiendes que no tienes grises? Estas bien o estas mal. De una cima te largas a un foso. Y no quiero eso. Al menos una persona normal tiene intermedias. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ¿De qué te olvidas cuando eres feliz como ahora? ¿Es que ahora en este momento no te estás acordando de tu padre y por eso tengo este desayuno?

No, sabía que no era así. Sabía que era dedicado para conmigo. Pero es que a veces no controlaba mi genio. Mis ganas de que todo funcionara, que todo por una maldita vez anduviese como debía y yo poder al final ser feliz. Es que dios mío, habían pasado tantos años de penurias que mi ansiedad me iba a matar.

Porque Dios sabia que lo estaba intentando, sabía que había pagado con un dolor de mierda y que ahora estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y mas por hacerle la mitad de lo que él me hacía con solo mirarme.

-Lo siento,

Creí que se levantaría y haría esos clásicos berrinches que en el plano de lo cotidiano, lo llamábamos nuestras discusiones diarias. Pero no hizo nada se quedo callado y no me miro ni una vez.

Intente terminar ese delicioso desayuno que seguramente le había llevado un esfuerzo de al menos una hora, pero no lo logre.

Porque en el fondo me sentía celoso, egoísta. De no poder generarle solo yo, todo esa felicidad que él necesitaba para estar bien.

Me sentía celoso de no ser tan único como él lo era para mí.

Que mi mundo terminaba y empezaba con él. Pero que no era así a la inversa.

Me sentía celoso de no ser el todo.

Me sentí nuevamente ese posesivo empedernido que él había pedido que no aflorara tanto.

Y ahora lo había hecho callar y posiblemente había cambiado su humor con mis modales de no querer aprender a comunicarme como se debe. O de no tener la paciencia que se necesitaba con él.

-No es que no cuentes. Se a que te refieres. Te conozco desde los 15. Te lo he dicho, no me entiendes. No entiendes que mas allá de todo lo que me des, me afecta demasiado esto. Entonces me doy cuenta que tan en falta me encuentro para contigo, que haces todo lo posible para hacerme sentir especial y amado, y me entra una vergüenza terrible y quiero compensarte. Y tienes razón, no estoy bien. Pero es en estos momentos en que me doy cuenta que no tienes las culpas de mis sentires. Y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. No quiero estar mal y nada, hago lo que una persona normal haría en situaciones así, salir adelante por su pareja, por el convivir. Y es que lo siento, no puedo montar la farsa tantas horas, o todos los días. Y no es que no pueda ser feliz contigo, es que eres con el único que puedo demostrar mis facetas. Eres con el único que puedo ser yo. Y necesito que entiendas que te amo, pero que también amo a mi familia. Y que los necesito ambos para ser feliz.

-Entonces

-Lo siento, no podre estar bien hasta que esto se arregle. Me gustaría que pudieras entenderlo. Pero si no puedes, creo que es mejor que

Levante la mano silenciando esa palabra a la que nunca iba a estar preparado.

Dios, nuevamente estaba fallando. De otra forma, pero fallando al fin.

Otra vez no entendía sus demandas, y el egocentrismo me salía de los poros.

-No nos separaremos. No por esto. Y menos aun sabiendo que tan mal nos haría. No se tu, yo no lo resistiría por segunda vez. Shouyou, me da igual todo el mundo, te casaras conmigo, serias mío eternamente. – calle por un momento y sentí una opresión en el pecho. Y mis anteriores palabras me pegaron en el rostro – pero, eso es lo que yo quiero. Si tú crees que nunca vas a ser feliz. Porque te falta esa parte, entonces ¿de qué me sirve? Todo lo que te pueda dar nunca será suficiente. Y a pesar de que estamos ahora juntos, no me estas eligiendo.

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza intentando serenarme.

No podía llorar frente a él. Me temblaba el cuerpo. Incluso lo hacían mis labios y voz cuando hable – Lo siento, no va a funcionar. Llama a tu familia y diles que te dejo como tanto quiere tu padre. Tal vez te vaya mejor en clases y todo. Incluso tu amigo tiene la aprobación de tu padre.

No le deje a él decírselo, pero al final era la palabra correcta para todo esto.

No, no era la emoción del momento. Era lo que sus actitudes demostraban.

Debía entenderlo.

Habíamos pasado momentos maravillosos y era el amor de mi vida, pero supongo que él necesitaba cosas que estaban fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Puedo opinar?

Que más daba. Que dijera lo que ya sabía.

Alce los hombros como un niño pequeño y su voz inundo el comedor-

-No quiero volver al pasado. Pero una vez estuve listo para esto que me pides. En esa edad estaba para ir contra todos. Pero, me dejaste, solo. Sintiéndome el ser más ridículo. Y en esos momentos solo tuve el apoyo de ellos. Mi padre sabio que algo fuerte había pasado conmigo, y me dio lo que más necesitaba, me apoyo para irme lejos de ti. Y cumplió con mis caprichos de aquel entonces. Me siento en falta. Le debo tanto.

-¿A qué juegas? ¿Es broma? ¿Es venganza esto que haces o que mierda?

-No, dios no es eso. Tobio por favor, entiende.

.Tu maldito padre no va a entender que eres Gay. Y si alguna vez lo entiende no vuelvas. Porque no te aceptare. No aceptare que estés conmigo porque otro lo aprobó, sino porque me amas a mí y te vale mierda los demás.

-Tobio.

-Ponte la chaqueta e iremos a buscar al gatito a lo de Bokuto. Y luego si quieres te vas. Tu madre dijo que aun el departamento no se alquilo. Supongo que tu padre esperaba que regresaras a él. Después de esta noche, dormirás tranquilo. Iras a la universidad, te rodearas de los amigos aprobados por tu padre y serás feliz de la forma miserable que tú eliges serlo.

-No-no me hables así.

-¿con la verdad? Lo siento, no soy un niño malcriado. Soy real. La única persona que te va a querer de forma sincera en esta vida.

Me levante de la mesa, aun no pudiendo creer como todo se estaba desmoronando, creí escuchar las partes de mi ser caer al vacío y hacerse añicos.

-Me porte horrible en el pasado. Lo sé. Lo pague. Lo estoy pagando. Te amo, te amo tanto que podría odiarte en este mismo instante por lo irracional que eres. Por lo idiota que eres al hacer tus elecciones. Pero a pesar de que me porte como aquel de 16 años, supongo que aprendí a hacer eso que tanto querías. Darte tu espacio y dejarte elegir. Te doy la opción que te vayas. Pero lo mío no era un juego. Ese anillo es real, lo que siento es real, yo soy real. Y con todo eso no te estoy garantizando una vida perfecta, pero al menos sincera y querida. Pero te vale, eres solo un crio que no puede dejar el nido. Entonces si nunca vas a ser feliz porque te falta tu papá, es mejor dejarte ir con él.

No me estaba doliendo la separación.

Me estaba matando su silencio. La aceptación.

Sabía que las relaciones se terminaban por terceros, por diferencias, pero no por este motivo.

El silencio de Hinata me comía el alma como un cáncer dispuesto a fulminarme.

-Sino quieres, iré solo a lo de Bokuto. Te dejo libre de mí por un par de horas y arregla tus cosas, llama a tu familia. Dales la buena noticia. – tome las llaves del aparador y aun seguía sentado allí, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Bese su frente, porque conociéndolo, cuando volvería no estaría allí. Me abrazo de forma desesperada, pero me solté, sintiendo el dolor de mil cuchillos atravesarme. No necesitaba acciones, necesitaba palabras confirmaciones. Quería saber si era lo más importante. Pero no me lo hizo saber. Siquiera discutió. Su expresión no había cambiado.

No le afectaba en nada que lo dejara. Y eso me estaba aniquilando.

Dios, no me amaba tanto como yo.

Y descubrir eso era el infierno.


	34. Chapter 34

Corrían tal vez los últimos días de aquel invierno tan intenso, que en ese último momento, se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de mis infiernos.

Lo había dejado solo, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que la única reacción de Shouyou ante aquella situación había sido un abrazo que no me alcanzaba en lo absoluto.

Cada paso que daba, cada metro que me alejaba me hacia mal, quería volver, abrazarlo, decirle que lo solucionaríamos de alguna forma pero no. No había soluciones, es que…él no quería encontrarlas. Él no estaba buscando.

Le había dado todo de mí. Lo más que pude, lo que tuve a mi alcance.

Le había abierto las puertas de mi hogar, me había dejado de cierta forma humillar por mi pasado, cosa que ya había hecho en solitario, pero me humille ante él, me arrodille ante él, acepte todas mis culpas, le di mi corazón, el mas contrito y humilde de todos, había hecho esfuerzos ligado a todo nuestro alrededor, incluso en tema monetario, me lo había llevado de viaje porque creía enormemente que salidas así le hacían bien al alma, le había dado todo el amor que tenia , el más sincero hasta dejarme seco, incluso le regale mi alma con el anillo de compromiso. Quería que fuese mío, quería que fuese feliz, que me eligiera, que a partir de esto, nosotros formásemos una familia, pero no.

Nunca antes la realidad me había pegado tan duro. Incluso mucho más que cuando tenía 15, mucho más que cuando me dejo, que cuando me mande la mayor cagadas de todas.

Esta vez, era peor, porque estaba sintiendo algo en mi corazón que no había sentido hace mucho, y no sabía cómo describirlo, una especie de dolor mezclado de aceptación.

Es como si mi cerebro le gritara que ya no había alternativas, y aunque doliera era lo que estaba bien. Y por primera vez estaba entendiendo.

….

Ningún mensaje llego, tampoco ninguna llamada y en el fondo, esperaba realmente algo. Esperaba algo de ese amor que me había regalado esas semanas y que ese día parecía una cruel venganza de su parte.

No, no debía pensar así.

Desde el principio yo había dejado atrás el pasado, o lo que podía, me atormentaba cada que podía. Pero recordar sus palabras, hiriéndome de esa forma, reprochándome que fuera tarde, que ahora no podía exigir tanto, porque había desperdiciado la primera oportunidad.

Me volaba la cabeza,

Parecía que una vez más estaba a punto de fallecer.

Otra vez ese dolor insoportable, otra vez esos calambres estomacales, las migrañas de siempre, la enfermedad maldita que era no estar con él, pero que en cierto modo él mismo generaba.

¿Acaso era así? ¿No me amaba? ¿No me amaba lo suficiente para quedarse pese a todo?

Oh dios, esos malditos sentires.

Y esa sensación de haber perdido tanto, de haber aprovechado tan poco.

…

Camino a lo de Bokuto, llore todo lo que no pude frente a él.

De rabia, impotencia, tristeza.

Realmente destroce mi alma en lágrimas.

Hacia tanto que no lloraba así, hasta agitarme, hasta quedarme sin aire.

No era suficiente, nunca lo seria, nunca sería aprobado.

Volví a tener esos pensamientos que me llenaron de pesar cuando volvía en metro, aquella vez de nuestra primer cita frustrada por Akemi, no tenía dinero, tampoco clase. Mis manos estaban golpeadas y lastimadas por la pasión que corría en mis venas, y prontamente, tendría un trabajo mal remunerado y jugaría voleibol, en algún club de aficionados.

Muy pronto seria uno más entre los millones que había en Tokio. Viajaría con un traje aburrido y tendría un trabajo de la misma forma, con jornadas extensas que me quitarían todo apetito en esta vida, con solo ganas de dormir y seguir con el plan que esta vida me tenía preparado: morir.

Se destruía ante mí, todo aquello que soñé cuando lo tuve en brazos la primera noche que durmió conmigo.

Se lo había dicho, esperaba que se recibiera, que tuviera un buen puesto, que su hijo lo esperase cada noche a casa. Y que estaría allí en todo lo que me necesitara.

Y él, parecía tan contento con eso. Incluso más de una vez soñamos despiertos respecto a eso.

Y ahora, no, no era exagerado, ahora era mi maldito orgullo, mi maldito querer herido, que no quería sobras de amor, lo quería todo o nada.

…

El infierno…

Entre todas las cosas que había leído para literatura alguna vez, en esa mañana de invierno caminando como un desquiciado por la calle, recordé una frase, de un libro que Tsukishima me había elegido años anteriores. _"Hay mas allá del infierno, otro infierno imprevisto y posterior, Durante un tiempo el condenado se instala en el tormento, lo incorpora a sus habitos y busca consuelo en la idea de que nada peor podrá ocurrirle. Es entonces cuando cae en otro infierno, el verdadero, cuyos sufrimientos son imposibles de comprender y de calcular (…) ignorar las consecuencias de los propios actos eso es el infierno. "_

Estaba allí, en el otro infierno. El infierno donde todo lo que no esperaba se había materializado. Donde lo que más temía se había vuelto, real palpable. Dispuesto a terminar conmigo. 

…..

-No sé de qué manera llegué a lo de Bokuto.

Tampoco en qué forma lo hice.

Pero mi aspecto me valió una taza de café hirviendo y miradas de empatía.

Neko Kun estaba mucho mejor, más cuidado, limpio e incluso más gordito.

Akaashi me regalo una manta muy linda y acogedora.

El gatito logró reconocerme y lamio uno de mis dedos.

-¿Hoy no viene Shouyou Kun?

Negué ante su nombre y la habitación se lleno de silencio pesado.

Akaashi se disculpo y se fue. Tenía que dar exámenes.

...

Me quedé un momento a solas con Bokuto. Y sin saber cómo, me encontré haciendo catarsis con él.

Con quien no tenía nada de confianza. Peor a decir verdad estaba desesperado. Y Tsukishima estaba en sus días post matrimonio, no podía molestarle así.

-Lo siento. Es que

-Está bien. Estas abrumado. No es bueno quedarse con todo dentro de tu mente. No hay problema Kageyama.

-¿crees que fue precipitado?

-No sabría responderte eso. No soy quien para opinar. Pero, su historia es tan grande, que temo que nunca quedará nada resuelto entre ustedes dos. ¿Sabes? El padre de Kenji tampoco me quiere. Ese viejo detestable...

-¿En serio?

-Si. Aunque acordamos comportarnos como gente civilizada.

-¿Así? ¿Tan simple?

-Es que nos dimos cuenta que Kenji es demasiado importante para nosotros. Así que un día después de varias discusiones y cosas horribles que hizo, como arreglarle una boda con una niña de clase alta, decidimos dejar de lado todo y concentrarnos en él. Pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa e hicimos este acuerdo. Solo nos vemos en eventos sociales importantes. Y pronto tendré que verle en la graduación de Kenji. Pero es un viejo de mierda.

-No se...

-Deberías ir y darle una nueva oportunidad a esta situación. Al menos por él. Vuelve a encontrarte con su papá. Explícale una vez más todo lo que te pasa con su hijo y esos planes que tienes. Kageyama, no te des por vencido. No soy ejemplo de nada, pero tal vez peque diciendo esto, pero mira a Kuroo, a él tampoco Le fue fácil. Y lo vi mil veces así como tus estas ahora. Y míralo. Creo que en nuestros casos nada se consigue fácil

Y créeme tienes todas las de ganar. Hinata no dejará de ser como es, contigo o sin ti. Y qué mejor que este contigo. Hazme caso. Respira y empezó de nuevo.

...

Parecía tonto, pero salí de aquella casa sintiéndome capaz de ciertas cosas. Sintiendo que la vida podía ser un poco más simple.

...

Debía considerar las palabras de Bokuto.

No sabía cuándo o dónde le encontraría pero me amaría de valor y buscaría de nuevo a Hinata. Porque conociéndolo bien, ya había huido de mí. Ya se había ido varias horas antes.

Suprimí aquellos pensaréis que me atormentaban.

Regresaría a casa y pensaría en que debía hacer primero.

E iría hablar con su padre.

Bokuto tenía razón, tanta historia no se borraría tan simple

Sonreí al pensar en la última frase que me dijo "no se toman decisiones en cliente. No al menos con ese tipo de calentura" no sabía porque Tsukishima Le tenía tanto rechazo.

...

Llegando a casa, me daba temor ser recibido por tanta soledad. Por tanto silencio. Pero supongo que era una de las consecuencias a las cual debía enfrentarme.

El comedor estaba vacío y la mesa limpia. No quedaba nada de aquel desayuno costoso.

Aún era temprano, y a pesar de que no había nadie no se sentía aún la soledad. Aún se olía su perfume.

Levante la persiana que daba a la calle y el gato dejó de reconocer la casa para ronronear.

Lo vi pasearse por sus piernas y me di cuenta porque no me sentía solo, porque aún sentía ese calor.

Él estaba todavía allí.

Mirándome.

También había llorado.

...

No voy a irme. No puedo hacerlo. Y si te preguntas porque no omití tantas palabras hoy, es que, por primera vez quería dejarte fluir, todo tú. No quería reprimir te. Tenías razón. Necesitabas enojar te. No me heriste. Hablaste con la sinceridad que debías, te enojaste y fuiste todo lo impulsivo que querías.

Entiendo tu dolor. Y aunque en la discusión de la mañana, casi menciono la separación, nunca lo concretaría. También sufrí cuando esto se terminó. Y te soy sincero, hoy me aterre, cuando te fuiste llore.

-Yo también.

-Eres importante. Y quiero formar una familia contigo. Quiero que de ahora en más, me ayudes. Necesito de tu ayuda. Quiero que me hagas saber que aquí lo que importa somos nosotros. Que la vida empieza contigo y termina allí.

-Dios Shouyou, no sé cómo hacerlo. Ya no se que más hacer para demostrártelo.

-No te sientas abrumado por la Sombra de mi padre o de Akemi. No los nombres. Si te hacen mal no los traigas con tus pensamientos a nuestra casa. Y si yo estoy mal, no sugieras que es por ellos. Piensa en mí.

-No puedo, no cuando

-Escucha. Hoy cuando me acribillaste con tantas palabras, me defendí de la forma más idiota. Y las horas que me has dejado solo, no hicieron más que confirmarme que no me iría. Esperarte este mínimo tiempo me partió el alma, estuve ansioso y desesperado esperando tu regreso. No quería abrumar te, ni salir a buscarte.

Se sentó derrotado frente a mí, y lloro- me di cuenta que no tenía porque sufrir cuando por fin te tenía de vuelta. Y que no pasaría de nuevo por la tortura que tú sabes. No podría dejarte, te amo Tobio. Y eres lo más importante de esta maldita vida. También pase a odiarte hoy, porque me hiciste ver que tan equivocado estaba. Que tan fuera de control tenia esto que años me llevó estructurar. No voy a permitir que me dejes. Jamás. Porque sé que me amas, me amas mucho más de lo que yo puedo. Y eso me hace tan feliz. Saber que alguien me quiere así, que soy tan especial, es es lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar.

Las piernas me flaquearon y me arrodille ante abrazando su estómago plano - odio discutir contigo. Quiero verte sonreír. Por favor, necesito escuchar esa risa. No, no discutamos más.

Hinata lanzó para mí una suave risa. - Tobio, mi amor, es necesario discutir. Me gusta hacerlo, es donde somos más sinceros. Habrá muchas discusiones. Pero ninguna separación.

Me aferre más a su estómago y sus manos re volvieron todo mi cabello - Shouyou, en serio, tal vez nunca podré darte todo lo

-Nuestra casa, nuestras reglas, nuestras posibilidades. Lo de afuera no cuenta. No me taches de materialista. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Disculpa.

-Eres lo más grande para mi Tobio. Nadie más que tú. Y lo que tú me des, será lo mejor. Lo más valioso. Y lo más querido.

-No sabes, que hermoso alivio, en realidad creí que no te encontraría al volver.

-Mi yo antiguo lo hubiese hecho. Ya no más. No huiré de ti.

Levante mi rostro y acaricie sus mejillas donde sus lágrimas se habían secado - Quiero hablar con tu padre. Una vez más.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si. Quiero contarle nuevamente, que tan loco me tienes. Quiero que le quede claro que tan felices somos. Aunque sea una vez más, le diré que soy yo quien cuidará de ti.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Beso mi mejilla sonoramente.

Y esa vez, no quería tener sexo.

Nos acostamos los tres en la cama y nos dormimos después de jugar varios minutos con el nuevo inquilino de la casa.

Me dormí último, tratando de calmar aquella adrenalina y paz que saltaba de mí ser.

Del amor al odio había solo un paso como del infierno al paraíso


	35. Chapter 35

TSUKISHIMA:

Podría decir que lo amo desde siempre.

O que desde que tengo memoria estoy enamorado de él

Realmente no lo sé.

Es que, aceptémoslo. Mi orgullo no me dejaba saberlo. O tal vez siguiendo la línea de lo que creo que soy, y que busco murallas donde no la hay, no fuera orgullo, simplemente miedo.

Podríamos decir, aquí entre nos, que era y es perfecto. Y que me hacía sentir todo lo contrario.

Era el único que me hacía ver mis debilidades, mis defectos. Con el solo hecho de que no me quedara con lo bueno. Que intentara superarme en eso que solía ir dando voces de no importarme. Pero que en el fondo, él sabía muy bien que tanto me apasionaba.

Fue el único en interesarse, en hacerme creer con cada burla, castigo y enseñanza que tanto podía superarme.

Porque me conocía. Me conoce.

Sabía muy bien que frente a mi carácter, la única forma de llegar a mí, era a través de lo que fuera una provocación. Un reto.  
Sabía que iría a cerrarle la boca. Y que también, después de todo, "no era sólo un club", también había pasión, oculta, pero estaba.

...

Aquella vez que sentí en mi sangre esa adrenalina pura, cuando mis dedos habían quedado hinchados, rotos, doloridos, no pude evitar pensarlo. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo luego de aquel bloqueo, grite por él.  
Queriéndole hacer llegar que si podía. Que si era capaz de lograrlo. De ser el mejor.

...

Nadie me había hecho querer superarme. En sí, nadie se había preocupado por que lo hiciera.

No quise creerlo. Menos aceptarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, Dios mío, aun soy incapaz de plasmar aquellos miedos tan poderosos, tan turbios. Donde mi cabeza no hacía otra cosa que imaginarle, que crearle miles de destinos junto a mí.

Y el miedo de tantas cosas, me hizo negarle, me hizo hacerle sufrir, hacerme sufrir. Me hizo huir, ahuyentarle de todas las maneras posibles.

El día que él me hace el primer regalo para mi cumpleaños, me tembló el cuerpo y el alma.

Recuerdo tener una expresión feliz, mientras mis dedos sin poder contralarlos rompían aquel papel, abrace contra mi pecho aquello, sintiéndome tan feliz de en silencio, ser correspondido.

Pero los temores, siempre son más grandes, más incontrolables, entonces decidí que no podía arriesgarme a esas cosas, a eso tan desconocido, donde no tendría el control. Y la vergüenza, llegue a pensar que tal vez, era solo una diversión para él, o una experiencia más, y no quería eso. Quiero lo que tengo ahora, el futuro en sus manos. Quería lo que tanto logramos tener ahora, que él me lleve hacia donde quiera, pero que me lleve con él. Que no me suelte, y me repita hasta cansarse cuanto me ama, cuan especial soy, y yo en silencio rememorar todas las cosas que este hombre ha hecho por mí. Todas las situaciones que nos han traído hasta acá. Lo amo. Y aunque peque de forma frustrante contra sus amistades, no es temor que él se vaya con otro, es simplemente mi propia torpeza de quererle tanto, de que al final del día sigo siendo ese niño de 15, con miedo de que un día le saquen o se vaya solo eso que tanto anhela, que tanto quiere y ama.

Lo siento, tal vez sean celos, inseguridades, no lo sé. Solo sé que necesito de sus abrazos, de su locura de hacerme sentir deseado, de esa actitud paterna que tiene para con nuestro hermoso cachorro, de esas preocupaciones diarias, de su amistad, de sus celos, de su predisposición con mis amigos, y más que nada de ese ser gentil y luchador que doy gracias, porque nunca ha bajado los brazos conmigo. Agradeceré eso eternamente.

No sé qué sería de mi sin él, ¿Qué estaría haciendo con mi vida?

Hoy me siento tan feliz.

Ahora mismo veo como reluce mi anillo bajo aquel raro sol de invierno. Y lo estoy esperando mientras sigue hablando con la dependiente de aquella pastelería. Lo sé, no solo fue a arreglar los precios que su madre aun no pudo ir, esta eligiendo la mejor porción para llevar a casa.

Y hace eso.

Sale de allí sonriente. Con su bolsa. Y puedo jurar que también le trae unos dulces especiales a Jun.

Tetsurou Kuroo es un hombre por el que cientos de chicas morirían por estar. Y me eligió a mí.

Besa mi frente sonoramente y recibo un regaño por no llevar mi gorro de lana. Es que quería disfrutar el sol. Pongo mi expresión severa, de esas que a él no le importan y enseguida relajo mi rostro. No debo enojarme con quien me compra pastel de fresas. Y él ríe sabiendo de antemano que nunca me enojo cuando tiene esa porción en sus manos.

Camino en silencio mientras él habla sobre las cosas de pastelería, que todo marcha bien, y nuestro pedido va viento a favor.

También menciona a su amigo, la sombra de Bokuto no me atormenta como antes, y él solo está hablando que debemos ir a ver el salón para empezar a contratar a alguien que nos acondicione el lugar. Me dice que Bokuto se ofrece en el tema musical y asiento en silencio. Otra cosa menos por la cual preocuparse.

A decir verdad, no es que quiera la gran fiesta, pero pasar tiempo de calidad con los amigos, no le viene mal a nadie.

Vuelvo a mirar el anillo, no lo saco de su lugar ni siquiera en la cancha. Solo le pongo un poco de cinta, para seguridad mía.

Aun sueño por las noches, sueño con ese día en Sapporo cuando me sorprendió de aquella manera. Aun sigo siendo el hombre más feliz del universo como ese día. Aun mi estomago vibra de felicidad.

No es el anillo, no es el papel, es el hecho de que entre tantas personas, él haya luchado por mí, y me ame a este punto.

Cuando se muy bien, que tanto odiaba los compromisos, que tan poco serio era en sus relaciones anteriores. Y pensar que solo conmigo ha podido dar esos pasos, es para sentir ese orgullo empedernido que nació conmigo.

Tetsu sigue hablando, oigo su voz, pero no lo escucho. Solo pienso en ese cumpleaños que por fin deje bajar esa coraza que me hacia tanto daño.

Una noche me confeso, que ese había sido el último intento. Qué sino lo lograba definitivamente había perdido conmigo y que no iba a volver a molestarme, porque él también estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Sentí ese miedo mezclado con adrenalina. Le debía cada esfuerzo. Porque gracias a eso, es que ahora me sentía completo.

Apreté mis dedos que iban entrelazados con los suyos en aquella mañana tan fresca.

-Tetsurou

-¿mmm?

-¿Cuándo me gradué, cuánto tiempo crees que debemos esperar para adoptar?

Tetsurou me miro sorprendido, a veces solía eludir ese tema, pero me creía más que listo para empezar a formar una familia completamente-

-¿lo dices en serio?

-si

-Cuando cuando tú quieras Kei. Solo que alguno de los dos, deberá dejar su trabajo al menos el primer tiempo para lo, ¿Por qué será pequeño no? ¿O adoptaremos uno grande? ¿Qué edad tendría que tener?

-Shh tranquilo Tetsu. Yo me encargare de eso. Pero primero quiero graduarme. Podría conseguir un empleo con horarios flexibles para padres, o algún lugar donde haya una guardería.

-nada de eso. Debe criarse en casa. Hasta que pueda ir a un kínder trabajare yo, y tú te quedaras cuidando de él y nuestro Jun.

-¿Papel de mujer no?

Me sonríe de lado y con esa maldita boca susurra – en las noches no te quejas.

Se suelta de mi mano y se aleja de mí, no soy de mostrar violencia física, pero en la calle suele recibir una patada de mi parte.

Kuroo me hace feliz. Me hace reír. Muy pocos logran eso.

Cuando me pongo a pensar que tantas cosas he logrado, cuantas otras he superado. Los obstáculos que he pisoteado y las metas que he alcanzado, el suele mirarme de forma un tanto burlona. Porque él lo sabe. Sabe que muchas de esas cosas fueron por sus provocaciones, por sus retos, por esa forma de creerse mejor en todo, y mi forma de querer superarle y mostrarle que yo también puedo. El sabe que la mayoría de todo eso, es por su culpa. Y nadie más.

Solamente por él.

Solo gracias a él.

….

KUROO:

Lo veía algo taciturno.  
Creí que me iba a regañar por andar hablando de Bokuto, cuando de repente salió con aquella pregunta.

Kei sabía cómo sorprenderme.

Claro que quería tener hijos. Aunque me gustaba más la idea de hacerlos.  
Se lo comenté también, y recibí ese seño fruncido que tanto me hacía reír.

...

Bese su largo cuello mientras mis manos sabían cómo estimularle.

Kei se quejó un par de veces. Era perezoso a veces para tener sexo y a mí era algo que me encantaba.

-Señor Tsukishima no me puede proponer hijos y esperar que nada suceda.

Río disimuladamente y solo quería tenerlo bajo de mi. .

Kei se relajo por completo y me dejó tomar todo lo que quisiera de su pene.  
Lo metí incontables veces en mi boca, lamí sus genitales mientras mi manos lo ayudaba.  
Pase mi lengua por el pequeño agujero de su ano, hasta que mi miembro ardía de tanto querer meterse ahí.

Las manos de Kei masajeaban con fuerza mi pelo pidiendo un poco más, un poco más de rudeza.

...

No lo deje acabar. Me acosté a su lado y desprendí los botones de mi pantalón.

Acaricie sus labios y Kei ya sabía que debía hacer.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y como niño bueno empezó a mamar despacio.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquello.  
La lengua de Kei subía y bajaba de forma pausada y me daban ganar de venir en esa boca tan linda.

Lo tome de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí.  
Se sentó despacio sobre mí, y sin ningún esfuerzo tenía mi pene adentro.

Kei se movió lento sobre mí, paso sus manos y abrazo mi cuello.

Con la voz algo entrecortada susurro - Es verdad, quiero tener hijos contigo.

Mordí mi labio inferior, joder. No había nada más excitante en ese momento.

Lo tome de sus caderas, lo movía yo, subiendo y bajándolo con fuerza. Kei empezó a llenar la habitación con esos gemidos que volverían loco q cualquier hombre pero que solo me dedicaba a mí.

Lo volteé boca abajo y abrazando su torso, lo penetre de esa manera fuerte y apretada que el tanto pedía.

Gemía en su oído. Debía sentir y saber qué tan caliente me podía poner.

Bajé más mi mano y masturbe su pene el tiempo que le quedaba antes de venirse.

A Kei le agradaba eso. Le encantaba.

-También quiero tener hijos. Todos los que quieras mi amor. Solo déjame disfrutarte un poco más.

Metí hasta el fondo hasta que darme sin nada más que meter. Y entre con fuerza, salí igual. Hasta mover su cuerpo con total facilidad.

Kei se vino en mis manos.  
Y cuando quería seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, llegué al clima sin siquiera pensarlo.

Me quedé abrazado a su espalda queriendo que las erecciones fuesen eternas. Tenía tanto amor él forma de sexo para ofrecerle que todo me parecía poco.

Kei gemía despacio abrazado a su espalda. Mientras yo besaba su blanca espalda antes de salir de él y llevarle al baño.

Tsukki terminaba tan cansado que a veces lo debía llevar a la rastra al baño. Pero esa vez no.

Fue realmente cariñoso conmigo, más de lo que siempre era. Y a diferencia de muchas veces, me deje bañar completamente por él.

Era un hombre afortunado.

Solo gracias a él había descubierto que tan hermoso era amar y sentirse de la misma forma. Simplemente gracias a él había entendido él porque de la fidelidad y la satisfacción del compromiso.

Al lado suyo podía volverme un gran hombre. Pero solo con él.

Solo gracias a él.

..

…

 _ **SORRY POR LA DEMORA. LAMENTO LOS DIAS O MESES DE TARDANZA. GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA.**_

 _ **DEDICADO A GISE Y A ESE CAPITULO DEL MANGA QUE TANTO NOS HIZO FANGIRLEAR ESE DÍA, CUANDO TSUKKI ADMITIA QUE ERA GRACIAS A KUROO QUE EL VOLEIBOL LE PARECIA DIVERTIDO. AUN SIGO ALUCINANDO,**_


End file.
